


Дети Отверженные

by WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 (magrealism_conspirology)



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Спецквест [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Dark Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Magical Bond, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Necromancy, Original work - Freeform, Single work, Torture, WTF Kombat 2021, Witchcraft, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 83,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrealism_conspirology/pseuds/WTF%20Magrealism%20and%20Conspirology%202021
Summary: Двадцать лет минуло с тех пор, как Проклятый Сын был побежден, и зло должно было навсегда покинуть Озаренные Светом Земли. Но мир и покой длился недолго.
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Magrealism 2021





	1. Часть 1

## Дикарь: Охота в лесу

Копье прошило фэйери насквозь, с легкостью пройдя сквозь наружный скелет и мягкие внутренности. Тварь, пронзительно пискнув, рухнула на землю, загребая передними конечностями под себя мох и листву. Последний раз хлопнула вертикальными челюстями и замерла. Помещавшиеся на лбу небольшие гибкие отростки, кончики которых только что мерцали алым светом, — бессильно опустились и погасли. Белозуб вознес молитву Отцу за то, что тот направил его удар и покинул укрытие в кустах. Из зарослей по соседству вылезли Лохмач и Кривопят. Оба, как и сам Белозуб, приземистые, крепкие мужики. Лохмач, заросший, с бородой до пояса, уже повесил свой короткий лук на плечо. Кривопят же не спешил опускать топор на длинном древке, настороженно косясь по сторонам карими глубоко посаженными глазами. Осмотревшись, охотники стянули плотные повязки, закрывавшие уши, с головы на шею.

— Ловко ты ее уработал, — Лохмач одобрительно постучал Белозуба по плечу. — Мало кто смог бы вот так, с одного броска.

— Скажешь тоже, — слегка смутился Белозуб. — Это молодая ж еще, видать, первый круг только вызрела. Панцирь у ей тонкий, как листок.

— Коли эта молодая, так где старые? — прошепелявил почти беззубый Кривопят. — Кабы нам, братцы, не попасться сейчас.

— Брось, Кривой, — махнул рукой Лохмач. — Ты ж сам слыхал, что болярин говорил — все чуды, что не побесились, ушли. А те, что побесились, вместе не бродят.

— А тебе не чудно то, что чуды вдруг ушли? — спросил Кривопят. — Были, были — да вдруг часть ушла, а часть побесилась и принялась куролесить.

— Чуды — они на то и чуды, чтобы чудить, — веско вклинился Белозуб. — А, может, они не побесились вовсе, а всегда такие были. Просто, пока мы в лес только по нужде нос совали, так они и не озорничали. А сейчас прочухали, что мы из лесов хотим себе поля сделать — так и взбесились.

— Может и правда твоя, Белозуб, — нехотя признал Кривопят.

— А то как же не так, — поддержал Белозуба Лохмач. — Всем известно, что Белозуб у нас — мудрила.

Белозуб осклабился, показывая правдивость своего прозвища. Потом подошел к убитой фэйери, наклонился за копьем и мимоходом глянул в остекленевшие глаза своей жертвы. Почти человеческие, в отличие от всего остального, что находилось на мерзкой морде. В глазах застыли ужас и боль. На щеке твари что-то блеснуло, и Белозуб с удивлением разглядел небольшой играющий гранями камушек. Потянулся и аккуратно снял его.

— Слеза фэйери, — завистливо протянул Лохмач.

— Проклятая штучка, — прошептал Кривопят.

— Проклятая-то проклятая, а на золотой потянет, — покачал головой Белозуб, кладя слезу в небольшой мешочек на поясе. Болярину отдадим, а добычу поделим поровну.

Лохмач и Кривопят переглянулись и принялись на все лады расхваливать щедрость товарища. Белозуб снова улыбнулся, отвернулся и, взяв копье за древко, с силой рванул его. Тело фэйери едва не переломилось пополам и Белозуба передернуло от мерзкого звука. Он не первый раз убивал фэйери — с тех пор как боярин объявил награду за голову каждой твари в десяток серебрушек — эта была его третьей жертвой. «Наша третья жертва» — поправил себя Белозуб. Три с третью серебрушки на человека — это, почти как удачный ярмарочный сезон. А тут уже третий раз за год удача — и сами целы, и деньги в карман. Глядишь, так и хозяйство поправится, да и почет от боярина — не пустой звук.

— Смотрите! — прервал размышления Белозуба резкий шепот Лохмача. — Там!

Белозуб и Кривопят мгновенно развернулись в ту сторону, куда указывал Лохмач. Ожидавший увидеть там еще одну фэйери, Белозуб удивленно ахнул. Из зарослей шагах в двадцати от них выбрался человек. Он был лыс, лицо чисто выбрито. Его, наверно, можно было бы принять за свободного охотника, если бы не чудной наряд. Не было на нем обычной для промышлявших охотой на зверя или чудов одежды — кожаного жилета и длинной рубахи — торс незнакомца, густо покрытый волосами, был гол. Не было на нем и обычных для простого люда холщевых или кожаных штанов с плетеными из лозы ботами, а длинная юбка, скрывающая ноги незнакомца была сделана уж очень аккуратно. Довершали портрет нежданного гостя кожа цвета дубовой коры и внушительных размеров ожерелье, спускавшееся по груди почти до живота. Место драгоценностей в ожерелье занимали камни мутно-зеленого цвета, несмотря на гладкую поверхность, не дававшие блики на солнце. Оружия у незнакомца не было.

— Дикарь, — прошептал Кривопят. — Настоящий дикарь.

— Отцом клянусь, дикарь, — согласился Лохмач. — А на шее — камни карри. Каждый стоит, как мой дом вдобавок с женой и скотиной. Свезло, так свезло.

— В чем свезло? — не понял Кривопят.

— Это ж дикарь, Кривой, — зашептал, оглядываясь на пришельца, Лохмач. — Стукнем его по темечку — никто и не хватится. Подумаешь, дикарем больше, дикарем меньше. А болярин, глядишь, еще и спасибо скажет.

— На дикаря не полезу, — уперся Кривопят. — Не чудь это, а душа живая. И мало ли, что у него за пазухой.

— Да гол он как сокол, сам погляди! — разозлился Лохмач. — А с оружием их через заставы не пропускают. Не велено дикарям на Отчих землях с оружием ходить. Давайте мигом, а то он же сейчас поймет все! Белозуб, ты как?

Белозуб не ответил. Он смотрел на Дикаря заворожено, будто увидел чудо из давних детских сказок. А Дикарь, постояв мгновение, двинулся им навстречу. Белозубу вдруг стало страшно — сейчас Лохмач вскинет лук и выстрелит в этого странного человека. Белозуб даже хотел было схватить Лохмача, содрать с его плеча лук, повалить и, может быть даже, ударить — но пошевелиться он не смог. И Лохмач и Кривопят застыли, не в силах двинуться или даже сказать слово. А Дикарь подошел к фэйери, присел рядом и заглянул в заполненные предсмертным ужасом глаза. Покачал головой и провел ладонью, закрывая их.

— Да упокоишься ты в песне Леса, — донеслись до охотников слова. Дикарь будто бы пропевал их, так гладко и звонко они звучали. — Долго ли нам всем слушать ее или коротко, а твой голос больше не вплетется в эту песнь.

Он повернулся к охотникам, посмотрел на копье Белозуба, с которого вязкими каплями падала на землю зеленоватая кровь чуда. Покачал головой.

— Люди. Лес увядает, мир погружается во тьму. А они только и могут, что убивать несчастных, страдающих от этого. И надеяться, что все как-то образуется, — он поднялся, аккуратно переступил тело фэйери и подошел к охотникам. Заглянул каждому в глаза. Белозуб внутренне съежился — что стоит этому странному человеку сейчас убить их всех, недвижимых и беззащитных?

— Злоба, — протянул Дикарь. — Злоба и страх. Никакой надежды здесь нет. Что ж, даже без надежды мы должны двигаться вперед. Очнитесь!

И все трое, будто пробудившись от тяжелой дремы, вздрогнули и медленно опустились на землю.

— Не губи, колдун! — взмолился Лохмач. — Что хочешь возьми, только не губи. Мы — люди простые. Болярин сказал охотиться, мы и охотимся. Не гневись, прошу!

— Люди, — снова тем же печальным тоном произнес Дикарь. — Всех меряют своей мерой. Не убийца я, и не собираюсь наказывать вас за зло. Ведите меня к своему лорду, простые люди. Может, у него найдется, что мне сказать.

## Мститель: Расплата за долг

Девушка — на вид ей можно было дать лет двадцать — накинула капюшон, скрыв под ним потускневшее от грязи сиянье своих золотых локонов и, опершись на посох, аккуратно выглянула из своего укрытия. По ущелью, в сторону каменных ступеней, ехал всадник. Белый конь его чутко стриг ушами, да и сам всадник то и дело поворачивал голову, будто вслушиваясь в завывания ветра. Его латный доспех был черен, лишь сочленения блестели золотом даже в тусклом солнце вечно сумрачных Серых Стен. Всадник был без шлема — его длинные черные волосы, заплетенные две косы, спускались вниз и терялись на фоне доспеха.

Ветер завывал, налетал, будто стервятник, вырывая из ее тела остатки тепла. От его воя, многократно отражаемого склонами скал, хотелось закрыть уши. Она крепко сжала посох, стараясь побороть страх и холод. Сила, переполнявшая ее, заставлявшая лихорадочно блестеть серые глаза все два часа с момента ритуала, теперь вливалась в шесть локтей переплетения просмоленной сосны и металла с навершием из горного хрусталя. Она сделала шаг на открытое пространство, выкрикнула заклинание, и ее голос, погрубевший и приобретший мощь, отразился от скал, и хрусталь вспыхнул кроваво-красной молнией. Она очень надеялась, что души убитого ею горного козла хватит создать заряд достаточный, чтобы превратить тело всадника в изъеденный гнилью скелет.

Конь громко заржал и встал на дыбы. Было заметно, как плоть на голове и торсе животного начинает покрываться трупными пятнами, из нее проступают кости, а сам конь заваливается на бок, погребая под собой всадника. Колдунья оперлась на посох и удовлетворенно выдохнула. Сделала шаг назад, собираясь покинуть свое временное укрытие — время двигаться к лагерю, собирать вещи и уходит дальше на запад, к Дикому Краю.

Краем глаза она уловила движение. «Нет, — разум отказывался верить в то, что она видела, — не может этого быть!». Из-под конского трупа выбрался всадник. Посмотрел в ее сторону, не спеша, деловито выдернул из-под коня секиру и двинулся вперед. Она вскрикнула и бросилась бежать вверх по ступеням, искусно пробитым в скалах древним, ныне не существующим, народом.

«Они всегда бегут».

Колдунья рассчитывала, что ему придется обойти хребет слева, поднявшись по Широким Ступеням. Это заняло бы массу времени, и, возможно она бы успела скрыться в тайных ходах, лежавших всего в пяти десятков шагов от ее убежища, к которому она сейчас направлялась. Но всадник грубо разочаровал ее — он знал тайных ходы Серых Стен, и почти у самого лагеря она услышала его тяжелые шаги, отраженные эхом. А он слышал ее частое, прерывистое дыхание, ощущал в нем страх и отчаянье. И ему это нравилось.

Она бежала вверх, наугад выбирая направление. За те несколько дней, что она скрывалась здесь, отдыхая и накапливая силы, у нее так и не хватило времени изучить ступени, ведущие к верхнему плато. Поэтому она просто бежала и надеялась на чудо. А ее преследователь точно знал, что чудес не бывает, потому что все дороги, ведущие наверх, сплетались в одну, которая вела на край обрыва. А уж если она решится прыгнуть вниз…

«Я проголодалась».

«Слышу тебя, Дух».

«Слышать мало, нужно покормить».

«Мерзкая кошка. Вечно голодная тварь».

«Я все слышала».

«И что?».

«Просто хотела дать тебе знать».

«Помолчи и жди. Скоро я позволю тебе насытиться».

Колдунья тем временем миновала последние десять ступеней и оказалась на узком плато — древней обзорной площадке, на которой вожди древнего племени обычно встречали свой первый рассвет и свой последний закат в высоком статусе. Она осыпала проклятиями свою неосторожность и неосмотрительность. Прислушалась — и услышала его тяжелые мерные шаги. Повернулась к ступеням, выставив руки с посохом вперед и приготовившись защищаться.

Он шел медленно — спешить было некуда. Миновав поворот, он предстал перед ней. Не лишенное красоты бледное лицо, черные брови и ярко—зеленые глаза. Выше ее на голову, и в своих доспехах кажущийся гигантом. В правой руке — мощная секира на древке в два с половиной локтя. Между ними оставалось примерно пять шагов, когда она сказала:

— Ни шагу дальше!

— А то что? — поинтересовался он и демонстративно шагнул вперед, положив секиру на манер лесорубов себе на плечо. Ее взгляд скользнул по его кистям — бледным, с длинными гибкими пальцами. Левую руку он держал заложив большой палец за пояс, рядом с каким-то диковинным амулетом.

— Я… Давай поговорим, — она прижала посох к себе. Глаза сверкнули, правая рука как бы невзначай провела по груди, проступившей через ткань намокшей от пота и сырости мантии. — Как твое имя?

— Мститель, — он сделал еще шаг ближе.

— Слишком… напыщенно, — она скривилась, будто попробовав имя на вкус. 

— Имена не выбирают, — он пожал плечами и сделал еще шаг.

— Стой! — она ткнула посохом ему в грудь. — Зачем тебе это?

— Ты заключила договор с Повелителем. Он выполнил свою часть, ты свою — нет. Ты должна заплатить.

— Проклятье! Я ведь просила дать мне власть над смертью! Он обещал научить меня воскрешать мертвых, а вместо этого я смогла лишь обратить Дэвина в тень!

— Он обещал научить тебя возвращать душу в мир живых. А ты обещала принести ему в жертву свою сестру. Он поделился с тобой своими знаниями, а ты, в свою очередь, спрятала сестру в Храме Дочери, а сама сбежала. Повелитель не прощает нарушенных договоров.

— Он никогда не получит Анику! — глаза ее блеснули. — Даже если он достанет меня, ее он не получит!

«Эта сцена затянулась».

«Заткнись, Дух».

— Почему ты служишь ему, Мститель? Что он дает тебе? — она взяла посох одной рукой, второй потянулась к нему. — Деньги? Я заплачу тебе больше. И кое—что могу добавить сверху.

Она провела рукой по его доспехам, а потом по своей груди, животу, бедрам. На мгновение ей казалось, что ее женские чары достигли цели — в его глазах вспыхнул похотливый огонь. Вспыхнул, но тут же погас, а на лице вновь отразилось равнодушие.

— Соблазнительно, — сказал он. — Но Повелитель дает мне нечто большее — смысл жизни. Что же касается твоей сестры — то он уже получил ее. Аника была очень доброй малышкой и очень тебе верила. Я бы даже сказал, любила тебя. Непонятно за что.

Левой рукой он сорвал странный амулет с пояса и бросил ей в лицо. Машинально подхватив его, она лишь через мгновение поняла, что это не амулет, а высушенная детская ручка, с небольшим серебряным кольцом на пальце — оберегом, доставшемся ее сестре от матери.

— Вдобавок, — продолжил он, — ты убила моего коня, а я уже стал к нему привыкать.

— Изверг! — она отпрянула, подняла посох. Воздух взбурлил, впитывая ее ненависть и готовясь выплюнуть в Мстителя заряд концентрированной боли. Он не дал ей закончить заклинания. Удар секиры разрубил посох надвое. Колдунья сделала шаг назад, но недостаточно быстро. Обратным движением обух топора по касательной ударил ей по лицу, ломая скулу и нос. Она рухнула на землю.

— Убийца, изверг, мразь! — выплюнула она слова вместе с кровью.

— Нет, ты не верно запомнила, — улыбнулся он. — Мое имя Мститель.

Судорожными движениями она попыталась отползти назад, совсем позабыв, что всего в двух шагах от нее край обрыва. Вспомнила она об этом слишком поздно для себя. В глазах мелькнул ужас, а руки вцепились в камни, в попытке удержаться на скале.

Одним ударом каблука он сломал ей пальцы, и следующим движением ноги сбросил вниз — и услышал хлюпающий звук удара плоти о камень.

«Она еще жива».

В мысленном диалоге не было интонаций. Но он точно знал, что Дух ликует.

«Насыщайся, Дух, насыщайся».

Ему казалось, что он слышит хруст костей, и протяжный вой поглощаемой вместе с плотью души. А может, это просто ветер завывал в скалах.

## Наемницы: Случайный заработок

Ее шпага, еще мгновение назад покоившаяся в ножнах, взметнулась вверх, и воздух, будто раненый этим стремительным выпадом, ответил свистящим стоном.

— Не стоит так нервничать, — купец Ринас, плотный, среднего роста, с аккуратными тонкими усиками на загорелом лице и залысинами у лба, примирительно поднял руки, не сводя взгляд с тонкого пилообразного клинка. Краем глаза он заметил, что длинный рукав его парчового платья при этом попал в чернильницу. Купец нахмурился, деловито отер салфеткой рукав и продолжил разговор. — Я верю, что мы вполне можем придти к соглашению.

Его телохранители — два крепких высоких наемника в длинных кольчугах с гербом вольной компании на сюрко — встали по бокам от Ринаса и обнажили широкие одноручные мечи. Третий, полудикарь в дубленом кожаном жилете, тканевых штанах и высоких сапогах, нехорошо ухмыльнувшись, положил руку на тяжелый арбалет, лежащий рядом с ним на табурете.

— Мы уже приходили к соглашению, — произнесла обладательница шпаги. — Нарушать соглашение плохо для дела.

— Плохо для дела быть мертвой, сударыня наемница, — Ринас опустил руки на стол и выразительно посмотрел на девушку. На вид ей было лет двадцать, но по бездушным никогда нельзя сказать наверняка. — Мои ребята не зря едят свой хлеб, а твой дубленый жилет не защитит тебя ни от арбалетной стрелы, ни от удара меча.

— От болта, — сказала девушка, заложив за ухо непослушную прядку бледно—голубых волос.

— Что?

— От арбалетного болта, а не от стрелы, — разъяснила девушка. Купец фыркнул. Наверняка она издевалась, хотя от бездушных всего можно ожидать. Даже по глазам ничего не поймешь — черный, будто птичий, зрачок, почти терялся в темно—фиолетовом миндалевидном глазном яблоке. Взглянешь — жуть берет. Нелюдь, одним словом.

— Стрела, болт — все едино не защитит, — продолжил Ринас. — Мое слово окончательное — пять серебряных монет.

— Ты обещал, что если до восхода следующей полной луны камень будет у тебя в руках, то не пожалеешь и десятка золотых. Луна восходит, — девушка указала на широкое окно, — выполняй обещание.

— Послушай, нелюдь, — не выдержал Ринас, — я могу приказать своим людям вывести тебя за порог, огулять, да выкинуть за ворота и никто мне не скажет и слова. Возьми пяток серебрушек и выметайся отсюда, не то, клянусь Дочерью, я так и сделаю.

— Будет кровь, — спокойно сказала девушка, и выписала клинком восьмерку непозволительно близко от лица купца.

— Если не уберешь железку от моего лица, Марак всадит тебе стрелу помеж сисек, — прошипел купец.

— Болт, — поправила девушка, сделала шаг назад и резко опустила шпагу вниз. Раздался звон разбитого стекла, и полудикарь Марак, уже успевший прицелиться, булькнул, покачнулся и упал. Из его груди торчала стрела. Следом за ним захрипел и опрокинулся на стол один из телохранителей купца. Кровь из пробитой стрелой шеи растекалась по столу, заливая бумаги и рискуя в скорости начать пачкать дорогой эпьерский ковер. — Вот это стрелы, арбалет же стреляет болтами. А нарушать договора — очень плохо для дела.

Купец шумно сглотнул, побледнел, и принялся обильно пачкать стол и ковер содержимым своего желудка. Наемница бросила на него презрительный взгляд и следом приставила свой клинок к груди оставшегося в живых телохранителя.

— Меч, — коротко бросила она. — Мне.

Мужчина медленно протянул свое оружие рукоятью вперед. Наемница взяла меч второй рукой и легко отшвырнула в другой конец комнаты к двери.

— На колени, лицом к стене, и замри.

Дождавшись, пока телохранитель исполнит сказанное, девушка вложила клинок в ножны, подошла к тяжело дышащему купцу и схватила того за волосы.

— Деньги.

— В нижнем ящике! — полувзвыл-полупроблеял Ринас.

— Доставай.

Через мгновение у нее в руках оказался увесистый кошель, заполненный золотыми и серебряными монетами. Отсчитав десять золотых, наемница на миг замерла, цокнула языком и добавила еще один.

— За доставленные неудобства, — прокомментировала она, бросив кошель на стол. — Не шевелитесь, пока я не уйду, и все будет хорошо. Приятного вечера.

Она быстрым шагом направилась к двери, вышла из комнаты, и бегом бросилась к калитке. И, когда достаточно удалилась от дома купца через лабиринт улиц, перешла на шаг — следовало беречь дыхание. Повернула направо, по направлению к Южной Браме. Где-то за спиной раздался тревожный звук рожка — вызов городской стражи. «Не мог этот хмырь так быстро дозваться стражника!», — подумала девушка.

— А было здорово! — раздался сверху звонкий женский голос.

— Спускайся, и уходим отсюда, — наемница даже не подняла голову и не сбавила шаг.

— А как же полюбоваться луной, а, Мара? — вторая девушка — подтянутая, смуглая с длинными выгоревшими волосами, заплетенными в косу — спрыгнула с невысокого парапета и зашагала рядом. Одернула выправившуюся из-под пояса длинную рубаху и поправила длинный составной лук, соскользнувший на предплечье.

— С каких это пор тебя интересует луна?

— Она обычно интересует тебя, причем в самые неподходящие моменты, — ответила лучница. — То луна, то солнце, то цветочки на лугу.

Мара бросила на нее непонимающий взгляд.

— Не обращай внимания, — махнула рукой девушка.

— Чудачка ты, Флор, — прокомментировала наемница.

— Кто бы говорил.

Призывные звуки рога раздались теперь и с другой стороны города. Наемницы, не сговариваясь, перешли на бег и быстро пересекли широкую улицу, махнув в небольшой проулок.

— И где его Проклятый носит, — проворчала Флор, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Эй, — позвал мужской голос. Мара резко развернулась в сторону говорившего, и мгновенно обнажила клинок. Будто из самой тени возник небольшого роста мужчина в черном, с клочковатой каштановой бородой и длинными засаленными волосами. — Спрячь свое жало, пчелка. Пора лететь в улей.

— Мы договаривались, что телега будет на улице, пчеловод дрынов, — зашипела на мужчину Флор. — Карл, но почему всегда накладки?

— Флорин, прелесть моя крутобедрая, — голос мужчины был сладок, как патока. — Плох тот марнесец, который в свободное время не ищет возможность заработать. Так вы идете или предпочтете встречу со стражей?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Карл скрылся из виду за углом. Наемницы поспешили за ним. Идти пришлось недолго — шагов десять. За следующим поворотом их ждала телега, груженная огромной горой сена. Тревожный звук рога раздался совсем близко. Мара одним движением запрыгнула в воз и с головой укрылась в сене. Флор бросила недоверчивый взгляд на Карла.

— Тебя подтолкнуть, звезда моя полногрудая? — осклабился мужчина, поглаживая себя по выпуклому животу. Лучница сделала неприличный жест и тоже зарылась в сено с головой. Карл, мурлыкая себе под нос песенку, взобрался на козлы, накинул висящую на приступке хламиду и широкую соломенную шляпу и слегка стегнул пегую кобылку.

— Ну, поехали потихонечку!

Заставу у выезда они миновали без особых проблем. В городе поднялась тревога, и стражники старались успеть выпустить весь «оплаченный» груз до того, как начальство начнет шерстить посты. Кого интересует мелкий контрабандист, промышляющий медовухой (для города) и кузнечными изделиями (для ближайших сел), когда по городу ищут трех опасных преступников?

Отъехав примерно версту от города, Карл, весь путь задумчиво покусывавший травинку, остановил телегу, мгновение полюбовался на лунную дорожку на воде, а потом трижды сильно стукнул по борту. Из-под сена послышался «ох», тихий и явно мужской, недоуменное восклицание и проклятия. Из стога вынырнуло по очереди три головы — Мары, которая сразу начала вытаскивать соломинки из своих волос, Флорин, покрывающая Карла сквернословиями, и молодого русоволосого парня. Парень был бы красив, если бы не ужасная бледность, мешки под глазами и уж очень неаккуратная растительность на лице.

— Карл, это что еще за фокусы?! — Флор встала на телеге в полный рост, повесила лук на борт и критично осмотрела свои штаны, рубаху и пояс. Льняные вещи так плотно покрывались налипшим на них сеном, что лучница напоминала диковинного ежа—альбиноса.

— Это, пчелки мои трудолюбивые, мой дополнительный заработок, — улыбнулся Карл. — И ваше следующее задание. Оно, кстати, говорящее, — и мужчина красноречиво посмотрел на парня. Тот встрепенулся, оглядел рассеянным взглядом сначала озадаченную Мару, потом негодующую Флор и быстро, будто скороговоркой произнес:

— Меня зовут Ивиан. Я маг. Меня хотят убить.

## Дикарь: Тропа дриад

Река сворачивала вправо и уводила за собой дорогу. От воды поднимался туман, скрывая левый берег — его заливные луга и низкий кустарник. Лес по правую сторону дороги также окутывала дымка. В этой дымке деревья преображались, будто просыпались и вместо тихого ворчания переходили на зловещий заговорщицкий шелест. Ветви кустов и деревьев смыкались, и натоптанные тропы исчезали, будто и не было. Взамен возникали новые — там, где только что были заросли, открывались проходы, маняще привлекательные тихим убаюкивающим шепотом и мелькающими золотыми огонечками. «что-то быстро темнеет в этом лесу, — подумал Белозуб. — Никогда не видел такого, чтоб лес становился вечером таким мрачным. А этот, словно волкодлак какой, перерождается под восходящей луной».

— Не сходите с тропы, — певучий голос Дикаря вырвал Белозуба из потока его дум. Охотник бросил взгляд на своих товарищей, и удивленно охнул — Кривопят и Лохмач у ближайшего дерева вглядывались в чащу. Дикарь остановился, простер к ним руки, и оба охотника нехотя подались назад.

— Тебя не спросили, чудь карекожая, — тихо проворчал Лохмач.

— Что там? — шепотом спросил Белозуб, когда они вновь двинулись по дороге вдоль реки.

— Да не разобрать точно, — махнул рукой Лохмач. — Будто бы баба, а будто и дерево. А на нем камни огнем сияют. Золото это, будь я проклят.

— Или антарь, — подхватил Кривопят. — Слыхал я, что в лесах древних, таких как здесь, этот антарь прямо с земли поднимать можно, а стоит он не хуже того золота.

Белозуб сжал губы. Не верилось ему в такое — не могло золото просто так на земле лежать, чтобы его не брал никто. Однако же…

— Если вам жизнь дорога, не отходите от дороги, — снова громко сказал Дикарь. — Не то заплатите за жадность и любопытство кровью.

— Это чуды? — осмелился спросить Белозуб. Впервые за весь поход он, первым из трех охотников, обратился к Дикарю. От самого Умбона шли они, уже почитай пять дней, а до сих пор никто из них не заговаривал с Дикарем. Тот, казалось, этого не замечал, отдавая наказы о привалах и ночевках. Он говорил, когда можно идти охотиться, а когда, как сейчас, стоит держаться дороги. Они делили еду с ним, но все же он держался в стороне, а они не смели заговорить с ним. Отчасти из-за страха перед его неведомой силой, отчасти из-за обиды — не встреть они его на той охоте, не пришлось бы им сейчас тащиться в даль дальнюю. Но приказ боярина был ясен — сопровождать Дикаря до границы Одьера и Бакира, без малого семь сотен верст, и некуда людям подневольным было деваться. Но сопровождать не значит проникнуться приязнью или вести беседу. Вот они и не вели, до текущего момента.

— Это чуди? — повторил вопрос Белозуб.

— Дриады, — ответил Дикарь. — Древесные духи.

— Слыхал я о таких, — хмыкнул Лохмач. — Говаривали, что коли такой попадается баба, так она ее околдовывает, да запирает в дерево, пока та сама не одервенеет. А коли мужик — так она его и обласкать по всякому может.

— А может и кровушку высосать, — мрачно вставил Кривопят. — Ты так же молвишь, Дикарь?

Дикарь прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Люди, — сказал он, отвернулся, постоял, вслушиваясь в шепот леса и вглядываясь в последние лучи закатного солнца. — Еще полста шагов и встанем на привал. Там поляна. С нее не сходить, пока солнце не взойдет.

Лохмач тихо поворчал, и охотники понуро побрели за Дикарем. Через полсотни шагов они действительно вышли на поляну. Слева от них по прежнему текла река, омывая небольшой, но крутоватый обрыв. Справа, буквально в десяти шагах тихо нашептывал свои зловещие сказки лес.

— И как там жена моя? — тоскливо просипел Лохмач, расшнуровывая заплечную котомку и вынимая небрежно свернутую льняную подстилку. — Небось наставляет мне сейчас рога с Ващикой—кузнем. Зря мы в этот поход ввязались, мужики, точно вам говорю.

— Зря не зря, а не попишешь уже ничего, — хмурился Кривопят. Он повалился на землю и снял боты, разминая уставшие ступни.

— Говорил я, надо было еще тогда его копьем, — Лохмач ударил Белозуба по плечу ладонью. — А ты встал, будто вкопанный.

— Побоялся бы, Лохмач, он же ж слышит все, — прошептал Кривопят.

— А мне-то какой толк бояться? Хай слышит, чудь. Еще неизвестно, кто из них большая чудь — те бабы древесные, или этот карекожий.

Белозуб молчал. Он слушал лес — очень не похожий на их родной, и в то же время чем-то неуловимо напоминающий его. Охотник встал и направился к Дикарю, который разжигал костер и тихо нашептывал слова на непонятном языке. Кривопят было потянулся, чтобы остановить Белозуба, но Лохмач стукнул товарища по руке и скорчил гримасу, дескать, пусть идет коли хочет, что с чудака возьмешь.

Белозуб подошел и замялся. По прошлому разговору было понятно, что Дикарь не настроен на беседу. Дали провожатых — и то хорошо. Еду приносят, припасы тащить помогают. Будто псы охотничьи или мулы. А говорить с ними необязательно. На Белозуба накатил гнев. Он про себя обругал последними словами себя Дикаря и развернулся чтобы уйти.

— Ты хочешь слушать, — Дикарь не поднимал головы от занимающегося в кострище огонька.

— Я хотел спросить про лес, — неожиданно для себя сказал Белозуб. Помявшись немного, присел рядом. — Про наш и про этот.

— Лес увядает, охотник, — сказал Дикарь, на этот раз подняв глаза на Белозуба. Глаза у него были обычные, человеческие, и в них, как показалось Белозубу, читалась тревога. По крайней мере ему казалось, что в глазах Дикаря тревога выглядит именно так.

— А почему? Это из-за чудей? Ну, наших фэйери, или этих, как их, дурынд…

— Дриад. Отчасти из-за них. Чья-то злая воля гонит их из насиженных мест. А те, что остаются, сходят с ума, и лес начинает увядать под гнетом этого безумия.

— Значит, это не они виноваты?

— Их безумие — всего лишь знак, следствие. А причина? Причины я не знаю.

Их разговор прервал крик. Дикарь встрепенулся, вскочил и бросился к тропе ведущей в лес от того места, где еще мгновение назад сидели Кривопят и Лохмач. Белозуб тоже подхватился. На бегу поднял копье и двинул за Дикарем, уже почти скрывшемся за кустами, — и едва не сбил его с ног. Выглянув из-за его плеча, Белозуб невольно сделал шаг назад.

— Отец, силой своей защити нас, — зашептал он. Белозуб никогда не считал себя трусом — с отрочества ходил с копьем на кабана и с рогатиной на медведя. Но тут он мог признаться, что ему страшно.

Дриад было две — ростом они были локтей семь, кожа бледно зеленая, на головах вместо волос ветви деревьев с мелкой, будто бы березовой листвой, да глаза ярко—желтые. В остальном выглядели как обычные бабы, перемазавшиеся кровью при разделке туши домашней скотины. Только здесь бабы были голые, а вместо домашней скотины был Лохмач. Голова его, оторванная от туловища, висела на ветке дерева. Язык высунут, с бороды и волос стекали капли крови. Одна дриада держала тело цепкими тонкими, будто молодые ветви, пальцами, вторая склонившись к шее, впитывала кровь, вытекающую из туловища. «А где Кривопят?», — мелькнула мысль у Белозуба.

— Левее, охотник, — не оборачиваясь, монотонно произнес Дикарь. — У дуба твой друг и рядом его топор. Копье твое дай мне, а потом соберись с силами и освободи друга. Бегите на поляну и оставайтесь там. Чтобы вы не услышали, до рассвета оставайтесь там.

Мысли Белозуба, до этого момента смешавшиеся в одну большую кучу, мгновенно обрели ясность. Он посмотрел в сторону дуба, и увидел там, в шагах пяти от себя, Кривопята — бледного, с остекленевшими глазами, с оплетенным ветвями торсом, руками и ногами. Решимость и гнев охватили Белозуба. Он сунул в протянутую руку Дикаря копье и буквально прыгнул к Кривопяту. Краем глаза заметил, что дриады теперь смотрят на него, будто бы решая, стоит ли бросить добычу ради новой жертвы, или удовлетвориться уже имеющимся. Ближайшая дриала издала шелестящий звук, обнажив прямые острые цвета древесных корней зубы, оторвалась от тела Лохмача и двинулась к нему. Белозуб поднял топор Кривопята, перехватил его поудобнее и приготовился к схватке.

Дриада сделала шаг и дернулась, будто ее ногу что-то задержало. Дикарь запел песнь на неведомом языке и голос его будто бы заглушил все вокруг. Вторая чудь повернулась к Дикарю и швырнула в него тело несчастного Лохмача, будто это был легкий камушек. Тело, пролетев шага четыре, словно ударилось о невидимую преграду и рухнуло вниз. Дикарь перехватил копье, будто готовясь его метать, и запел еще громче. Обе дриады теперь повернулись к новой опасности, позабыв о Белозубе и Кривопяте. Белозуб было решил воспользоваться этим и рубануть чудь под колено, но голос Дикаря в его голове ясно произнес «освободи своего друга». Белозуб бросился к товарищу и принялся рубить ветки. Потом он не мог вспомнить, как поднимал Кривопята и буквально тащил его на плече те кажущиеся бесконечными десятки шагов до лагеря. Все, что он помнил — это голос Дикаря и шепот Кривопята «я же говорил, не золото это». Белозуб помнил, что, увидев разгоревшееся пламя их костра, он бережно опустил Кривопята на землю, а сам рухнул рядом и уставился в сторону зловещей тропы. Голоса Дикаря не было слышно.

— А я говорил, не золото это, — снова прошептал Кривопят.

— Глотни, Кривой, полегчает, — слегка опомнившийся Белозуб вынул из своей котомки бутыль с самогоном. Приложился сам, потом протянул Кривопяту. Тот, будто во сне, протянул руку к бутыли, сделал большой глоток, резко отшвырнул бутыль и закашлялся. — А вот шклянку-то швырять не обязательно, — ворчливо произнес Белозуб.

— Лохмач, — откашлявшись, просипел Кривопят. — Они Лохмача порешили.

— И Дикаря, судя по всему, — сказал Белозуб, прислушавшись. — Тихо, не слышно его песни.

— Что ж это за напасть, Белозуб? И как нам теперь выбираться?

Белозуб хотел было ответить, что следует дождаться рассвета и идти обратной дорогой. Хотел сказать, что возможно стоит соорудить плот и спуститься вниз по реке к селу, а там занять телегу на оставшиеся деньги и добраться до Умбона. Хотел, но не успел. Из леса, бережно держа согнутую в локте левую руку правой, весь в царапинах и ссадинах вышел Дикарь.

— Люди, — хрипло произнес он. — Вечно торопят события.

## Мститель: Ведьма Сумеречных Земель

Хребет Серых Стен он оставил позади, а перед ним по сторонам лежали заросшие желтой пожухлой травой поля Сумеречных Земель. Среди этих окаймленных лесами и болотами полей иногда встречались домики. В большинстве своем они стояли пустыми, с заколоченными или выбитыми окнами, которые, будто глаза мертвецов, невидяще смотрели на путников. Деревянные срубы покосились, все еще стоявшие редкие остатки заборов и частоколов напоминали чудом уцелевшие зубы во рту древнего старца.

Но в некоторых домах все еще теплилась жизнь. Иногда со стороны селений долетали звуки разговоров, мычание коров и ржание лошадей. Но даже над этими, еще живыми селениями витал дух отчаянья. Не того резкого, как острый меч, прорезающий живую плоть, что владеет жертвой, попавшейся в сети охотника и готовящейся принять смерть. Этот дух было липким, тяжелым, с запахом гнили медленно разлагающегося трупа.

Крестьяне, встречавшиеся Мстителю по дороге, бросали на него взгляды полные страха и любопытства. Нечасто в последние двадцать лет здесь можно было встретить человека в черном доспехе. Он не смотрел на них и шел вперед.

Тракт подходил к лесу и резко сворачивал вправо, а потом налево, обходя эту зеленую стену, хранящую в себе коварные болотные топи, звериные тропы и множество темных тайн. В сам лес же уходила широкая нахоженная тропа. И Мститель готовился свернуть туда, когда услышал стук копыт.

«Всадники. Четверо. Я чую их души».

Мститель остановился, снял с пояса секиру и принялся ждать. Он вполне мог скрыться в лесу, но группа всадников на Сумеречном Тракте — редкость, и ему было обидно упускать такой шанс обзавестись новым конем.

Всадники показались из-за поворота, и Мститель удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся. Их действительно было четверо. Двое в стеганых жилетах и кожаных штанах с легкими луками за спиной и мечами за поясом, в высоких шлемах с бармицей. Третий — в стальной кирасе, с длинным мечом у пояса. Но все они были не так интересны Мстителю, как их предводитель. Позолоченный латный доспех, открытый шлем с плюмажем, длинный меч за спиной. На нагруднике выгравированы два крыла со свечой посредине — знак Храма Дочери. Лицо у предводителя было молодое, красивое. Мститель вышел на середину дороги, перекрывая всадникам путь.

«Если они не остановятся и растопчут тебя, вот будет потеха».

«Заткнись, Дух».

Всадники осадили коней в шагах десяти от него — вполне подходящее расстояние для того, чтобы вести разговор с вооруженным незнакомцем. Мститель закинул секиру на плечо и нарочито наигранно размял шею.

— Эй, прохожий, — голос предводителя отряда был в меру высоким, с приятным тембром и властными нотками, — ты не похож на простолюдина, хоть и пеший. Назови свой герб и имя, и скажи, зачем встал на нашем пути!

— Меня зовут Мститель, герб мой давно перечеркнут вороненой сталью. А дорогу я вам преградил, чтобы узнать, что слуги Шлюхи делают на Сумеречном Тракте, вдалеке от своих борделей, которые по недоразумению зовутся монастырями.

— Смотрите, друзья, — громко произнес заметно побледневший рыцарь, — перед нами слуга Проклятого. Двадцать лет назад мир был избавлен от лорда тлена, а его слуги все еще бродят среди нас.

— Я не из ратников Сына и не из восставших, — Мститель опустил секиру, опершись на рукоять двумя руками. — Тем не менее, меня коробит то, что такое отребье, как ты, оскверняет своим дыханием Его земли.

«Он просто изливается гневом. Какая пламенная душа. Какая вкуснятина».

«Заткнись и приготовься».

— Мой лорд, — один из всадников взял в руки лук и потянулся за стрелой. — Позвольте мне пристрелить его. Не стоит марать ваши руки.

— Твой слуга прав, — Мститель покачал головой. — Не стоит самому браться за меч — ведь ты можешь измазать кровью доспех, или, что хуже, сломать ноготь.

— Мой лорд, он хочет вывести вас из себя…

— И, клянусь кровью Отца, ему это удалось, — воскликнул предводитель, вынимая из ножен меч.

— Но мой лорд…

— Оставь, Харальд. Я не позволю никому при мне оскорблять Богиню!

Рыцарь обнажил меч и пришпорил коня.

«Приготовься, Дух».

Места для разгона у рыцаря было немного, но даже того, что было, хватило бы, чтобы растоптать наглеца. А если тот увернется, то его можно достать мечом. Даже спешившись, если понадобится. Мысли эти вихрем неслись в голове у рыцаря Дочери. Ближе, еще ближе и…

…удар потряс его, выбил из седла, и он успел увидеть разверзшуюся перед ним пасть полную острых, как бритва, зубов, почуять зловонный запах, исходящий из нее и закричать от ужаса первый и последний раз в жизни. Остальные всадники не смогли толком осознать произошедшего и, застыв от ужаса, наблюдали, как черная тварь, больше всего похожая на гигантскую кошку, рвет тело их лорда.

Конь, потеряв всадника, рвался вперед, намереваясь сбить стоявшего перед ним человека. Но у Мстителя были другие планы. Он сделал шаг в сторону, напрягся и одним движением вскочил на мчащееся животное. Конь встал на дыбы, пытаясь сбросить седока. Мститель наклонился к его уху и прошептал Слово.

Глаза животного на мгновение остекленели, а потом вспыхнули красным огнем. Подстегнув коня, Мститель помчался навстречу трем оставшимся противникам.

«Дух!»

«Вкуснятина! Какая сочная душа!»

«Заканчивай, надо прикончить остальных».

«Вечно ты не дашь мне насладиться».

Рядом с его головой просвистела стрела. Потом еще одна. Мститель поднял секиру над головой и произнес еще одно Слово. Кони его противников встали на дыбы, и стрелки рухнули на землю. Всадник в кирасе чудом удержался в седле, но в следующий миг Дух накинулась на него, когтями задних лап впившись в шею коня, а передними разрывая доспех и грудную клетку. Мститель в этот момент растоптал конем одного из лучников, спешился и обухом секиры ударил в грудь второго, только успевшего подняться на ноги. Тот охнул и упал на спину. Мститель подошел к нему и занес секиру над головой.

— Ты ответишь за это, исчадье мрака! — просипел воин, инстинктивно заслоняясь рукой от удара.

— Ты неверно запомнил. Меня зовут Мститель, — и секира со свистом вошла в плоть.

«Идем, Дух».

«Я еще не насытилась. Вскоре я догоню тебя»

Мститель сел на коня и направил его к лесной тропе. Ехал он медленно, останавливаясь на развилках и вслушиваясь в слова тягучей песни, которую не каждый смог бы различить в шуме мрачного леса. Тропы вели его вглубь, в чащу. Казалось, что вот-вот и он уже не сможет проехать сквозь бурелом. Но Мститель знал, что это всего лишь видимость, и вскоре он очутился на широкой поросшей мхом поляне, в центре которой возвышалась небольшая избушка на длинных сваях. Ко входу в жилище вела высокая приставная лестница. Мститель привязал коня к одной из свай и взобрался по лестнице наверх.

В избе пахло травами, сыростью и гарью. Небольшие окошки были плотно затворены ставнями и свет давали лишь очаг печи и небольшая свеча на столе посреди комнаты. С потолка свисала голова гигантского змея с красными глазами с слегка приоткрытой пастью. Хвост змея уходил далеко за стропила. А у самой печи над небольшим котелком склонилась хозяйка избы, известная жителям окрестных селений как ведьма сумеречных земель.

На вид ей можно было дать от тридцати до сорока. Тонкие черты лица, вьющиеся темно-русые локоны, ниспадающие до самой груди, прикрытой лишь прозрачной накидкой. Кроме этой самой накидки на ней не было ничего. Она повернулась, посмотрела на Мстителя, и тот отвернулся, не выдержав взгляда этих темно-карих, почти черных глаз.

— Ты вовремя, Мститель, я как раз заканчиваю.

— Наткнулся на неприятности, — нехотя, будто против своей воли, сказал он.

— У этой неприятности был неплохой конь. Думаю, он послужит тебе лучше, чем своему предыдущему хозяину.

Мститель поднял голову и несколько напряженных мгновений пристально смотрел на ведьму. Она улыбалась.

— Значит, это ты направила их ко мне, — наконец сказал он.

— Они приехали за мной, и мне уже надоело водить их кругами по лесу. А тут подвернулся ты — пеший, уставший. Да еще и Дух, наверняка, проголодалась. Решила просто разобраться с несколькими проблемами одним махом.

Мститель молчал. Он знал, что местные крестьяне, хоть и пользовались услугами ведьмы, постоянно жаловались на нее священникам и жрецам. Видимо, кто-то решил покончить с жалобами и прислал этого золоченного молокососа сюда. Надеялись справиться с нею силой оружия.

— Да, дети Шлюхи наивны в своей вере, — ответила она на невысказанную им мысль.

— Меня забавляет, как ты произносишь слово «шлюха», — сказал Мститель. — Очень примечательно слышать его из твоих уст.

Ведьма медленно повернулась к нему. Глаза ее сверкали, и он вновь не выдержал этого взгляда. Посмотрел на ее грудь, живот, промежность и ноги. Попытался — и не смог отвернуться.

— Бедный Мститель, — сладко произнесла она. Пальцами она коснулась его щеки, аккуратно провела вниз, по не закрытой доспехом части шеи, спустилась по волосам и игриво повертела косичку пальцем. — Такой сильный и такой беззащитный. Я знаю, что ты хотел бы прямо сейчас раскрошить мою голову своей секирой. Но ты не принадлежишь себе.

— Ты тоже, — сквозь зубы прошипел он.

— Я сама выбрала этот путь, — она губами тронула мочку его уха и зашептала. — Я сама подарила себя Ему. В отличие от тебя. И, если я захочу, я могу использовать тебя, а потом выставить за дверь ночевать в холодном лесу на сырой земле. Потому что ты не покинешь это места, не узнав Его волю.

Она отстранилась, посмотрела на него, ухмыляясь, и снова вернулась к котлу.

— Ты ведь приехал сюда именно для этого.

— Да.

— Он приказывает тебе направится к Великому Хребту, к убежищу магов и ждать. Тебе будет знак, — ведьма аккуратно помешивала содержимое котла. Мститель резко развернулся, сделал шаг к двери и толкнул ее. Но дверь не поддалась. Ведьма за его спиной рассмеялась. — Отправишься завтра. Сегодня тебе нужно передохнуть. А мне — насладиться твоим обществом…

Он бессильно опустился на скамью рядом с дверью и застыл, уронив голову на грудь. Она поставила котелок в печку, провела руками по волосам и сбросила с себя накидку.

##  Наемницы: Грани неприязни

Флорин на мгновение зажмурилась от ударившего ей в глаза солнечного света. Налетевший порыв ветра горячей волной обдал только что изнывавшее от холода тело, и на лице и шее мгновенно проступили капельки пота. Наемница отерла лоб рукавом рубахи, по привычке проверила лежит ли рядом лук и оглянулась назад.

В телеге все было по-прежнему — маг, свернувшись калачиком, спал, положив под голову небольшой амулет из красного стекла, а Мара наполовину перегнувшись за борт смотрела в каньон, раскинувшийся справа от дороги.

— Смотри не опрокинься, — сказала Флорин подруге.

— Там красиво, — невпопад ответила Мара. — Будто зелено-желтое море. И фиолетовые барашки на его волнах. Что это за цветы, Флор?

— Волкоцвет.

— Странное название. Такой красивый барашек, а назван волком.

— Где волки? — встрепенулся маг, приподнявшись на локтях.

— Никаких волков, — откликнулась Мара. — Только фиолетовые барашки на волнах. Спите, магистр.

Ивиан недоверчиво глянул на нее, потом на Флор, что-то проворчал и снова опустил голову на амулет. Мара оценивающе посмотрела на мага, подхватила лежащий рядом с ней на лавке клинок и переместилась на козлы, усевшись рядом с Флор.

— А он ничего, — тихо прошептала она.

— Маг, что ли? — удивленно спросила лучница.

— Угу.

— У тебя все мужики «ничего». Странный он. Ночами не спит, только в пламя пялится. Сам бледный, как смерть, и худющий, как жердь, хотя вроде и ест нормально.

— А мне нравится.

— И история эта, с преследованием. Почем знать — может, он своим колдовством невинных людей убил, а Карлу сочинил про преследование.

— И после этого он едет в Убежище, под защиту вашей Церкви? Не думаю, чтобы убийца так поступил бы.

— И все равно я бы на твоем месте на него не заглядывалась, — Флор отвернулась и посмотрела на возвышающуюся справа, за каньоном, острую раздвоенную горную вершину. «Будто вилка гигантская», — подумалось ей.

— Это почему?

— Почему, почему… потому что неприятна ты ему, вот почему! Ты — бездушная, он — маг. Как собака с кошкой. К тому же — он клиент, а заглядываться на клиента плохо для дела.

— Тут ты права, — легко согласилась Мара. — Вот вернемся в Гнездовье, я себе похожего найду. На пару дней.

Флор ничего не ответила. Оглядела пологий склон слева от дороги. Низкие деревца, растущие на солнечной стороне, покрывали гору почти до вершины. Ближе к тени заросли уступали место желтой и острой, как небольшие колышки, траве.

— О чем думаешь, Флор?

— Что хорошо бы не заболеть. От этих переездов то в жар, то в холод, — проворчала лучница. — И неплохо бы помыться.

— Помыться было бы действительно неплохо, — согласилась Мара, потирая шею. — От меня под жилетом несет наверно, как из стойла.

Флор втянула носом воздух и нахмурилась. Пробежала глазами по склону и цокнула языком.

— Негде тут помыться, я уже приглядывалась, — сообщила Мара. — Если хочешь, я пересяду.

— Твой запах меня не смущает, — сквозь зубы, произнесла лучница и потянула поводья. Телега остановилась. — А вот запах костра с наветренной стороны очень даже. Буди мага и будь начеку.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Флорин схватила лук, ловким движением повесила на спину колчан, соскочила с телеги и скрылась в кустарнике.

— Что-то случилось? — маг вновь поднялся на локтях.

— Возможно. Просыпайтесь, магистр.

Маг поднялся, подобрал свой амулет и положил его за пазуху. Быстрыми движениями пригладил мантию. Почесал значительно заросшую щетиной за последние три дня щеку.

— У нас еще осталась снедь?

Мара перелезла с козлов в телегу, развязала походную сумку и протянула магу кусок солонины и бутыль с водой.

— Спасибо, — Ивиан принял протянутую еду с осторожностью и стремительно отошел к дальнему концу телеги. Мара вновь уселась на козлы. «Как собака и кошка», — вспомнила она слова Флор. Маги не любили и боялись бездушных, имевших иммунитет к любым магическим воздействиям. Суеверный же страх перед поселенцами Красных островов у жителей континента появился после неудачного вторжения на острова молодцов из Киртской Кампании и последовавшей за этим Прибрежной Войны. О бездушных с тех пор ходило множество правдивых и фантастических рассказов. От полной сопротивляемости любой магии, даже священным молитвам, до того, что перед боем они приносят кровавые жертвы своим богам, а во время битвы пожирают души врагов.

— Не бойтесь, — Мара присела поближе к магу. — Я не собираюсь поглощать вашу душу.

— С—спасибо, — выдавил из себя едва не подавившейся водой Ивиан.

— Знаете, нам вообще-то запрещено это делать. У нас за это полагается вечное изгнание, а по вашим законам так и вообще смерть.

— Очень познавательно.

Мара посмотрела на мага озадаченно. Потом пожала плечами и пересела на козлы. Ивиан тихо вздохнул и продолжил есть. Дожевывая солонину, маг взглядом искал обо что бы вытереть руки. Он почти готов был преодолеть свой страх и извиниться перед Марой, но не успел.

— За холмом, шагах в ста отсюда — лагерь, — Флор будто бы сама собой возникла на козлах телеги. Лошади недовольно заржали, маг тихо охнул. — В лагере двое, оба при оружии, но на бандитов вроде не похожи. Рядом больше никого нет, но это, разумеется, не значит, что я заметила всех.

— Готовят засаду? — предположила Мара

— Может быть. А может, просто два путника заплутали в горах, — ответила Флорин и повернулась к Ивиану. — Есть еще дорога к Убежищу?

— Мы сейчас на южной тропе. Есть еще одна дорога, она огибает горы и ведет к парадному входу. Но чтобы туда попасть, придется вернуться к перекрестку.

— День пути назад и еще с четыре-пять по тракту, — прикинула Флорин. — Не наш вариант.

— А почему бы их просто не…, — сказала Мара и сделала характерный жест пальцем у шеи.

— Мара, нельзя просто так убивать людей! А потом ты удивляешься, что окружающие тебя недолюбливают.

— Я такому удивлялась?

— Не обращай внимания, — вздохнула Флорин. — Предлагаю подойти к ним со стороны холма и застать их врасплох. А там посмотрим.

Мара кивнула и пристегнула клинок к поясу.

— Мне с вами? — спросил Ивиан.

— Хотите остаться здесь один и проверить, действительно ли их там двое? — ответила вопросом на вопрос Флорин. Ивиан замотал головой.

Проследовав за Флор вверх по склону, они вскоре достигли каменной гряды. Наемницы выглянули из-за нее, и Флорин указала Маре на небольшое плато в шагах пяти от них. Оттуда просматривался поворот дороги и, вероятно, можно было разглядеть даже туннель, с которого начинался вход в Убежище Магов — конечную точку их путешествия. На плато находились двое мужчин в легких стеганых доспехах и штанах и высоких сапогах — обычном одеянии авантюристов и наемников. Один небольшого роста, широкоплечий и лысый лежал на небольшом тюфяке под солнцем. Второй, высокий и худой, сидел на камне ближе к краю плато и смотрел на дорогу. Ветер трепал выбивающиеся из-под кожаного шлема лиловые волосы. Мара недоверчиво цыкнула, а потом, неожиданно для своих спутников, встала в полный рост и громко произнесла фразу на незнакомом Ивиану языке. Голос бездушной при этом стал каким-то удивительно напевным. Двое внизу мгновенно среагировали. Лысый вскочил с тюфяка, подхватил лежащий рядом в ножнах клинок и буквально влетел под серый тент. Высокий же неспешно и грациозно поднялся, посмотрел в сторону Мары, и ответил ей на том же певучем языке. Голос его был более низким, чем у Мары, но тембр — более мягким, очаровывающим.

— Что она делает? — шепотом спросил у Флорин Ивиан.

— Встретила соплеменника, — так же шепотом ответила наемница. — Они редко покидают прибрежные районы, и каждая встреча для них — будто праздник.

— А если этот соплеменник охотится за мной?

Флорин пожала плечами. Ей поведение подруги тоже казалось необдуманным, если не сказать безрассудным. Тем не менее, сделать уже ничего было нельзя, и лучница лишь отмеряла глазами расстояние от себя до предполагаемой цели, если вдруг придется быстро переходить от переговоров к стрельбе. Однако, похоже было на то, что диалог протекал во вполне мирном русле. Выслушав очередную фразу своего собеседника, Мара повернулась к Флорин и Ивиану и сказала:

— Харо говорит, что мы можем без опаски проследовать к Убежищу. Но, если у нас есть желание, мы можем отобедать вместе с ними.

Желание отобедать и у лучницы, и у мага было. Но, с другой стороны, проверять гостеприимство незнакомцев, неизвестно с какой целью оказавшихся в этой глуши, им не хотелось.

— Мы обойдемся без походов в гости, — ответила Флор, коротко глянув на Ивиана. Мара поджала губы, посмотрела Флорин в глаза и кивнула.

— Тогда я встречу вас вон там на изгибе. Редко выдается случай встретиться с сородичем — не хочу упускать.

— Ты уверена, что это безопасно?

— Он дал слово, что они не навредят нам.

— Слово?

— Клятву. Ее не нарушают.

— Хорошо, — заключила Флор. — Встретимся там.

Флорин и Ивиан вернулись к телеге, за время перехода не обменявшись ни словом. Лучница отвязала лошадей, достала из походной сумки две моркови.

— Вот вам, мои милые, по морковочке. Скоро доберемся до жилых мест — там накушаетесь всласть.

Ивиан аккуратно забрался в телегу, присел на лавку и опустил голову. Ему жутко хотелось спать, он чрезвычайно устал за последние дни — и от условий путешествия, и от нанятой охраны. Придавив в себе злость от того, что Флорин его будто бы и не замечает, и любопытство о причинах этой неприязни, он тихо сказал себе, что еще немного и он будет в Убежище, где сможет забыть обо всех последних событиях, как о страшном сне. Потом открыл глаза и посмотрел на каньон — сквозь сон он слышал разговор наемниц о «зеленом море и фиолетовых барашках». Волны из травы действительно напомнили ему море из старых детских воспоминаний. «И вправду завораживающе», — подумал маг. Флорин тем временем запрыгнула на козлы и подстегнула лошадей. Телега со скрипом двинулась вперед.

За поворотом их ждала Мара в компании с бездушным.

— Это Харо, — представила она его. — Он попросил меня познакомить его с вами. Он поклялся мне, что не замышляет ничего дурного.

— Не сделаю ничего плохого, клянусь, — повторил за ней Харо. — Мара сказала, что путешествует с магом, а я, верите, всегда хотел посмотреть на настоящего мага. Мои родители участвовали в Битве Клыка, и мне было интересно посмотреть, чьими же силами удалось людям одолеть наших воинов.

— Моего вклада в битву у Клыка нет, — сказал Ивиан, с опаской отвечая на рукопожатие бездушного. — Я был слишком мал тогда и только начинал учиться.

— Тем не менее, настоящий маг! — с восторгом сказал Харо, задержав руку Ивиана в своей. Магу показалось, что на какой-то момент ноги у него подкосились. Но он не мог сказать, от неприятного рукопожатия это или от общей слабости. — Я, верите, специально и приехал сюда со своим другом, чтобы хоть издалека увидеть настоящего мага. И вот — какая удача, что Мара оказалась с вами.

— Да уж, удача, — проворчала Флорин. — Но, если мы закончили, то давайте отправляться в путь.

— Если такая очаровательная дама так настойчиво требует, — улыбнулся Харо. Затем что-то быстро произнес на своем языке, и Мара, рассмеявшись, ответила ему. Он повернулся и низко поклонился, — рад был знакомству. Удачи вам в ваших начинаниях.

Когда они уже подъезжали к туннелю, Флор прервала нависшее над телегой с момента прощание с Харо молчание:

— Вот уж не думала, что бездушные умеют льстить. Этот Харо — странный парень.

— Да, — неожиданно для лучницы, подтвердила Мара. — И, раз ты об этом сказала: мне кажется, что он совращенный.

— В смысле, совращенный? — подал голос Ивиан. — Мужеложец?

Флор фыркнула, а Мара оглянулась, будто боясь, что ее подслушают, и пояснила:

— Совращенными у нас называют тех, кто поглощал человеческие души.

— Вот уж сохрани нас Дочь, — упавшим голосом сказал Ивиан. Его правая ладонь при этом нехорошо заныла. — А как вы это поняли?

— Он обмолвился, что видит сны.

##  Дикарь: Причуды Пути

— Чьи будете? — недружелюбно спросил стражник. Слова на империке он произносил коряво, едва понятно. Белозуб подивился этому — вроде бакирцы гораздо ближе к Свету, а вот гляди, выговор хуже, чем у них в Щите.

Охотник порылся в поясной сумке и протянул служивому свернутый вчетверо лист бумаги. Рядом беспокойно засопел Кривопят. Дикарь смотрел на все действо отстраненно, будто это его совсем не касалось. Белозуб же наблюдал за действиями стража с интересом и некоторым почти священным страхом. Сам он грамоте обучен не был, да и считать умел только до двадцати и одного. Переданный боярином охранный лист, доселе им не пригождавшийся, был для Белозуба чем-то навроде магического оберега или амулета. И все же охотник не знал, что там написано — а от этого возникала опасение, что начертанные символы могут отразиться на их судьбе не самым благоприятным образом. Ато боярин решит в рабство их продать по приходе? Сомнительно, конечно — но у них то из оружия легкий лук да секира с копьем (пришлось выложить четыре серебрушки в селе по дороге и прикупить взамен утраченных в поединке с дриадами — не идти же совсем без оружия), а тут служивые все в кольчугах да при мечах. Гукнуть не успеешь — в цепях окажешься.

Белозуб глянул на Дикаря. Тот встретился с охотником взглядом и тяжкие думы мигом улетучились из головы Белозуба. Стражник тем временем, нахмурив лоб, поглядел в лист и что-то на своем языке крикнул за ворота. Вскоре оттуда появился мужчина: широкоплечий, чуть повыше Белозуба ростом, в длинной, до колен, кольчуге, стальном шлеме с широкими, как у купеческих шляп, полями и с внушающим трепет двуручным мечом за спиной.

— Что там, Юруг? — спросил сержант на империке.

— Пришлые, господин сержант! С нечистем в компании. Вот, грамоту показали!

Сержант взял у Юруга лист, хмыкнул и перевернул его. Углубился в чтение и, будто споткнувшись о написанное взглядом, нахмурился.

— За мной пожалуйте, людины, — приказным тоном произнес он, дочитав. — Нечего перед вратами стоять.

— Так, боярин, чего ж стоять-то? — возразил сбитый с толку Кривопят. — Коли можно в город — так пропустите, а коли нельзя — так мы пойдем.

— Эко болтливый люд попался, — цокнул сержант. — Давай без разговоров, мужик. Ходи за мной сам. А не то парней кликну и…

Они не стали узнавать, что скрывается за «и…». Белозуб снова оглянулся на Дикаря — и снова обрел спокойствие, встретившись с ним взглядом. Они вошли за ворота и оказались в каменной арке с низким потолком, освещаемой тусклым светом двух факелов.

— Сюда, — сержант указал на низкие двери в левой стене. Кривопят едва не задел проем макушкой, Белозубу и Дикарю пришлось наклониться, чтобы войти. Миновали небольшой коридор, и оказались внутри сторожки — тесного помещения с одним небольшим окном, голыми стенами и единственным столом и столом внутри. «Хотя б потолок выше, чем в коридоре, — подумал Белозуб. — Спину распрямить можно, не затечет».

— От самого Умбона шли? — спросил сержант, присаживаясь на стул.

— Да, боярин, — ответил Белозуб.

— Да уж, боярин я, так боярин, — усмехнулся чему-то своему сержант. Потом оценивающе глянул на путников. — В грамоте сказано, что трое вас было охотников и один нечисть.

— Погиб товарищ наш, боярин. В лесу напали на нас чуди. Мы еле ноги унесли, а он погиб.

— А не врете? Хотя, что мне с того, врете вы или нет. Вот, что я скажу вам — не пройти вам в Бакир.

— То есть как? — удивленно и почти с отчаяньем спроси Кривопят.

— Вот так. Четвертый день прошел, как чужаки здесь резню устроили — пять человек убили, да купца одного уважаемого ограбили. Градоправитель всех наемников и чужаков из городу погнать. Кто ярлыка выше синего не имеет, того в город пускать не велено. А у вас ярлыка нет.

— Мне у вас в городе задерживаться не нужно, — вступил в разговор Дикарь. Сержант посмотрел на него с удивлением — выговор империка чудя был гораздо чище, чем у самого служивого. — Я хочу нанять охрану, и двинуться дальше — к Великому Хребту. Провожатые же мои — честные люди и просто хотят домой

— Охрану у нас сейчас не наймешь, — чуть помолчав, ответил сержант. Посмотрел на грамоту, покачал головой. — Коли б не грамота, выгнал бы вас взашей. Однако ж дело важное, видимо. И градоправителя беспокоить по пустякам не хочется.

— И не надо, — Дикарь вынул из ожерелья камень карри и положил на стол перед сержантом. — Зачем уважаемого беспокоить?

— Да, незачем, — кивнул сержант и спрятал камень за пазуху. — Вот что порешим, людины. В посадах, что у южной стены, у нас купеческий двор. Обычно всяких подозрительных туда никого не пускают. Но раз уж вы, — он красноречиво посмотрел на Дикаря, — вижу, не лихие, я за вас поручусь. Напишу лист, а Юруг вас проводит. Купцы караваны всюду водят, помогут вам. Вот так. А теперь идите.

Юруг оказался не очень доволен порученной задачей, по дороге словом ни обмолвился с охотниками и поспешно ретировался, только лишь они вошли в ворота купеческого двора. Распорядитель, небольшого роста аккуратно подстриженный плотный мужчина, прочитал грамоту от сержанта, нахмурился и посмотрел на путников.

— Вас, охотники, можно отправить тотчас же, — сказал он. — Караван на Щит отправляется сегодня до заката. Что до тебя, нечисть, то, по правде сказать, и терпеть тебя здесь не хочется, но и с кем тебя отправить, я не знаю.

— Мне нужно к Великому Хребту, — сказал Дикарь, игнорируя неприязненный тон распорядителя. — Дорога моя опасна, а оружие мне носить запрещено. Значит, мне нужно туда, где можно нанять охрану.

— Охрану нанять, говоришь. Тогда тебе лучше всего направиться в Гнездовье. Это по дороге, считай у самого Хребта и есть. Народ там лихой в основном, но коли хочешь нанять кого — это точно туда.

— Значит, в Гнездовье и лежит мой путь, — заключил Дикарь.

— Завтра утром туда уходят телеги. Переночуешь на конюшне. Смотри, не проспи — дольше ночи я тебя тут терпеть не намерен, пусть хоть сам градоправитель за тебя попросит, — распорядитель смачно сплюнул на землю и повернулся к Белозубу, — вам вон к той арке. Вот тот господин в бордовом платье — наниматель. Я ему скажу про вас. Как решу вопрос — помашу рукой. Сильно ни с кем не заговаривайте, держитесь особняком. Это марнэсцы, их оскорбить — раз плюнуть, и ребята они горячие.

И распорядитель удалился.

— Люди, — произнес Дикарь. — Считают, что каждое их мнение имеет вес в мире.

— Не все такие, Дикарь, — возразил Белозуб.

— Не все, — согласился Дикарь. — А нам пора прощаться, мои невольные провожатые. Благодарю вас и сожалею о вашей потере.

— Это я тебя благодарить должен, — Кривопят глянул на Дикаря, и глаза его заслезились. — Коли б не ты, то сожрали бы меня с потрохами эти чуди лесные и косточек бы не осталось. Прости, Дикарь, за все, что я о тебе думал и говорил.

Дикарь протянул ладонь и положил Кривопяту на лоб.

— Не скоро ты еще забудешь их, Кривопят, — сказал он. — Но порчи они в тебе не оставили. Вот мой тебе завет — если слова твои правдивы, то брось охоту. Возьми этот камень, он ценится у вас. Такого хватит, чтобы более кровь не лить понапрасну. И ты Белозуб возьми. Дал бы вам и третий, за друга вашего — да боюсь раздором он вам послужит.

— Дикарь, — Белозуб принял камень, посмотрел на него и протянул назад. — Не нужен мне этот камень…

— Белозуб, ты чего, — опешил Кривопят.

— …расскажи мне, что с Лесом нашим. И что с тем лесом, в котором Лохмач погиб. Что это за чуди, и почему на них порча?

— Ты хочешь Слушать, — Дикарь посмотрел на него строго. — Но я не могу тебе этого рассказать. Много запретов лежит на Вольном Народе, и один из них — разрушать веру в отца вашей церкви. Не могу я, Белозуб. Это будет стоить жизни — и тебе, и Кривопяту.

— Белозуб, ты что? — Кривопят потряс товарища за плечо. — Не гневи Отца, Белозуб. Вон ужо распорядитель машет. Пойдем.

— Нет, Кривой, — Белозуб повертел в руках камень карри и протянул его Кривопяту. — Возьми и мой камень. А моя дорога назад не лежит. Я думал об этом с тех пор как Лохмач погиб. Если порча у нас в Лесу, то я хочу знать откуда она и как ее снять. Если Тень ложится на землю — я не хочу ждать пока нас всех, как Лохмача. Если Дикарь ищет, отчего все это — я пойду с ним.

— Совсем чокнулся, — потрясенно произнес Кривопят, принимая камень. Глянул в сторону каравана — распорядитель махал рукой все активнее. Перевел взгляд на Белозуба и, неожиданно даже для самого себя, обнял его. — Тогда бывай, Белозуб. Да хранит тебя Отец и Дочь. Только, боюсь, болярину все это не понравится.

— Ну и пусть, — махнул рукой Белозуб. На душе скребли кошки. Он посмотрел на Дикаря, но не нашел у того во взгляде успокоения. «Что я делаю? — подумал он. — Зачем? Сгрызут мои косточки чуди в лесах или, чего доброго, повесят потом за Отечье поругание». Но что-то внутри него, нежданно пробудившееся еще в тот момент, когда он разрубал дриадьи путы, не позволяло отступить. — Пусть болярину не нравится. А место мое все равно теперь не там, а с Дикарем.

Кривопят сжал губы, нервно кивнул и чуть ли не бегом кинулся к мужчине в бордовом платье. Белозуб посмотрел ему вслед, нервно поглаживая свой лук.

— Я не мог вмешиваться в твой выбор, Белозуб, — словно извиняясь, произнес Дикарь. — Ты должен был решится сам. Я знал, что ты хочешь Слушать. Теперь я знаю и то, что ты хочешь Идти.

— И куда же мы пойдем? — спросил он, будто бы и не обращаясь к Дикарю, а спрашивая у себя, у судьбы, у жизни.

— Сначала в Гнездовье, а потом — куда повелят Духи, — ответили судьба, жизнь и он сам себе голосом Дикаря. — Но пойдем мы завтра.

— А сейчас? Что сейчас, Дикарь?

— Зови меня Кудуко, Белозуб. Отныне я не Дикарь для тебя, и ты для меня не Человек Света. Нас ведет один Путь. И сейчас мы отправимся по нему — я буду говорить, а ты слушать. Только отойдем от посторонних ушей. В конюшню, мой друг. Кони — гордые животные. Они не выдадут наши слова в ненужные уши.

## Мститель: Господин чудей

Дороги Фирлиса вызывали у Мстителя раздражение. Он, пожалуй, не знал другого такого места, где одинокого путника, пускай и при оружии, пытались бы ограбить столь часто. Официальных, полуофициальных и совсем неофициальных сборщиков подати здесь можно было встретить не реже чем через каждые три версты на любой мало-мальски объезженной дороге. И когда даже Дух призналась, что больше она есть уже не в состоянии, Мститель свернул в лес.

Лесные тропы для обычного путешественника были не менее опасны, чем наезженные тракты. Днем здесь в обилии бродило дикое зверье, а по ночам из многочисленных курганов поднимались мертвецы, а призраки поверженных воинов Сына завывали над лесом, требуя кровавой дани и отмщения. Но Мститель не был обычным путником. Зверье обходило его стороной, лишь учуяв запах. Мертвецы и духи же принимали за своего, и не тревожили одинокую фигуру у костра. Лишь один раз незадачливый скелет протянул костяные пальцы к шее коня Мстителя, но тут же был отброшен на землю бдительной Духом.

«Тебе следовало бы обнести лагерь Кругом».

«Зачем? Ты же тогда будешь ныть, что тебе скучно».

«Скелеты — это не развлечение. Голые кости, а душа давно истлела не хуже плоти».

Мститель не ответил. Он смотрел в пламя, и глаза его стекленели. Он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз спал по настоящему. Это было давно, и наверное уже не с ним. В те времена у него было имя и вместо черного он носил золотое, а на гербе черно-белый орел возносил крылья к восходящему солнцу.

«Герб перечеркнут вороненой сталью». Проклятие ему и тем, кто пошел за ним. Но он отомстит. Уже скоро Повелитель выполнит свое обещание, и он отомстит.

Заря занималась над лесом и вой призраков начинал стихать. Свет одолевал Тьму, а Мстителю следовало ехать на юг, дабы приблизить час, когда Тьма воцариться над Светом.

Он оседлал коня, и тот послушно пошел вперед. Мститель знал, что он приближается к Хребту, но ему необходимо было хотя бы ненадолго выехать на открытую местность, чтобы понять, где он находится. Определив свежую тропу, проложенную сквозь кустарник, Мститель направил коня туда.

Тропа вывела его к большой поляне, укрытой от солнечного света раскидистыми высокими соснами и елями. В центре поляны у небольшого аккуратно выложенного из бледно-фиолетовой растительности круга стоял человек. По виду ему было слегка за тридцать. Ростом чуть выше шести локтей, крупный, с длинными сальными волосами, торчащими в разные стороны, он выглядел рядом с этим кругом нелепо. Шелковая рубаха его торчала из широких штанов, невысокие сапоги были покрыты засохшей грязью. Дополнял картину синий плащ, скрепленный на груди серебряной брошью в виде бычьего черепа. Человек посмотрел на Мстителя, и в его серых глазах зажегся озорной огонек.

— Добро пожаловать, Мститель, — голос у человека был скрипучий и неприятный.

Мститель остановил коня и окинул взглядом других обитателей поляны, теперь ставщих ему заметными. У дальних деревьев, оторвавшись от листвы на широких прозрачных крыльях, парили две фэйри, пощелкивая вертикальными челюстями. Правее их зашевелились две дриады, вполне удачно маскировавшие себя под молодой орешник. А прямо рядом с Мстителем из мха показались два низеньких — не более трех локтей в высоту — но весьма крепко сбитых человекоподобных существа с крысиными мордами.

— Леррет, — Мститель спешился, стремительно подошел к человеку и они обменялись рукопожатиями. — Что за бродячий цирк ты тут собрал?

— Вот! — Леррет поднял указательный палец. — Ты умеешь подобрать нужную метафору! А я все думал, что мне все это напоминает. Точно — бродячий цирк. И жду я здесь самого немилосердного дрессировщика на всем белом свете. Дух, он хоть не забывал тебя кормить?

С этими словами Леррет опустился на колено чуть правее мстителя и рукою будто бы погладил кого-то. Мгновение — и под его пальцами возникла голова, а потом и остальное тело, гигантской черной кошки, со стальными глазами. Кошка осклабилась, и стали видны два ряда острых, как бритвы, зубов. Леррет почесал Дух за ухом и поднялся.

— Отличное животное, — прокомментировал он.

— Забирай.

— Рад бы, но не могу. Да и этих придется временно передать в твое распоряжение.

— Зачем они мне, Леррет? И как ты умудрился дотащить сюда фэйри — они ж вроде только у самых диких земель водятся.

Леррет ухмыльнулся, подошел к центру поляны и театрально развел руками.

— Это, друг мой, часть армии нашего Повелителя. Армии, которая разрушит, наконец, владычество Шлюхи над нашими землями.

— Армия из чудей?

— Ты сомневаешься в планах Повелителя? — с иронией спросил Леррет.

— Нет, не сомневаюсь. Сомневаться и не понимать две разные вещи. Говоришь — армия, пусть будет армия. А мне зачем эти твои бойцы?

— С ними ты разгромишь Убежище магов. Сегодня Повелитель явил мне свою Волю. Ты должен взять моих воинов и направиться в Убежище. По дороге тебя встретят и передадут След. Человека по Следу…

— … я должен буду убить, — продолжил Мститель. — Но зачем такие сложности? Зачем уничтожать Убежище, когда жертву всегда можно выманить?

— Ты вечно перебиваешь, Мститель. Нет, ты не должен убивать человека по Следу. Повелитель даже сказал «ни в коем случае ни один волос не должен упасть с его головы». Ты должен разгромить Убежище и сделать так, чтобы человек сбежал.

— Чуды чудные, — задумчиво проговорил Мститель. Посмотрел на своих предполагаемых «компаньонов». — И если уж о чудах — они хоть по—человечьи понимают?

— Они все понимают. Понимают и отвечают — но только по приказу. И действуют по приказу. Без приказа даже по нужде ходить не будут и есть, если прикажешь.

— Так уж, — покачал головой Мститель. — Леррет — повелитель чудей. Насколько я помню, ни один маг не смог с ними совладать.

— Ни один обычный маг, — гордо поправил Леррет. — Но я то необычный. Я тебе покажу. Эвэи!

Одна из дриад встрепенулась.

— Да, господин, — голос ее был тихий, тонкий, переливчатый.

— Иди сюда, — приказал Леррет. Дриада широкими шагами подошла к магу и опасливо покосилась на мстителя. Леррет деловито поджал губы, взмахнул рукой и на его ладони возник сгусток ярко-красного пламени.

— Положи руку в огонь, — скомандовал маг.

— Но господин…

— Исполнять приказы молча!

Дриада дрогнула и медленно положила руку в горящую ладонь Леррета. Листики и мелкие веточки, отходящие от руки, вспыхнули. Пальцы ее — тонкие, белые с черными пятнами, стали обугливаться, а кожа-кора сворачивалась, открывая пенящуюся плоть. Дриада взвыла тонким голосом.

— Страдать молча!

Вой прекратился. Из ее глаз покатились крупные мутные слезы. Леррет искоса посмотрел на Мстителя. Тот наблюдал за происходящим с любопытством, поглядывая на реакцию других чудей. Вторая дриада отвернулась, фэйри безучастно взирали на пытки, а крысюки даже, казалось, получали от увиденного удовольствие.

Пламя, превратив пальцы и ладонь дриады в горящие угли перекинулось на предплечье. Дриада начала тихо выть, но руку не одергивала.

— Достаточная демонстрация? — спросил Леррет.

— Вполне, — кивнул Мститель. — Только зачем она мне с одной рукой?

— Действительно, — согласился Леррет. Пламя на его ладони погасло и маг тихо зашептал заклинание, водя рукой у покалеченной кисти дриады. Сначала потухли угли, потом начала восстанавливаться кожа, появлялись веточки и листья. Вскоре чудь могла шевелить вновь отросшими пальцами.

— Спасибо, господин, — тихо прошептала дриада.

— Видишь, — гордо сказал Леррет. — Они меня еще и благодарят. В общем, приказывай — и они исполнят. Все что угодно, даже если ты скажешь убить друг друга.

Мститель кивнул.

— Куда мне дальше?

— Я проложил тебе путь. Пойдешь сквозь лесную чащу до самого Хребта. Незачем показывать наших воинов раньше времени. Моя тропа выведет тебя к лагерю тех, кто должен тебя встретить. Их двое. Один человек, он задолжал Повелителю и теперь искупает свои долги. Второй — бездушный. Он и взял След нужного тебе человека. Бездушного убей — его тело должны найти у самого Убежища.

Мститель, уже поставивший ногу в стремя, застыл на месте и опустил ее на землю.

— Ты вправе давать мне Метку? — спросил он.

— Нет. Но Повелитель передал мне возможность сделать это, — Леррет подошел и легко коснулся руки Мстителя указательным пальцем. Мститель посмотрел на мага и скрежетнул зубами.

— Хорошо.

— Я не просил этого права, Мститель. Ты знаешь, я неплохо отношусь к тебе.

— Знаю, Леррет.

— Не держи зла.

— А вот этого не обещаю. За мной, чуди! — скомандовал он громко и, подстегнув коня, помчался по вновь открывшейся тропе вперед.

## Наемницы: Действия и последствия

Сначала было пробуждение — мутное ощущение сухости во рту, легкого головокружения и неприятно липнущей к потной спине простыни. Рукой она наткнулась на что-то теплое и мягкое. Это что-то дернулось, шумно втянуло воздух, и повернулось на другой бок, заставив кровать немилосердно заскрипеть. После этого Мара проснулась окончательно.

Потом были многочисленные завязки и шнурки на панталонах, нижней и верхней рубахе. Непослушные пальцы справлялись со своей задачей гораздо медленнее, нежели того хотелось их хозяйке, а покинуть комнату без одежды она не могла — даже в Гнездовье приличной девушке, по выражению Флорин, «не следовало светить на улице голым задом». Мара не была уверена, что подходит под определение «приличная девушка», но к мнению подруги привыкла прислушиваться.

Она натянула прочные льняные штаны и подпоясалась. Кожаный жилет — совсем новый, взамен отданного в местную служную — просто накинула, решив не сражаться со шнурками. На пояс прицепила ножны со шпагой, кинжал и кошель, похвалив себя за то, что смогла сделать это бесшумно. Положила на широкий каменный стол два бакирских золотых «паруса», бросила взгляд на все еще спящего на кровати юношу — своего «случайного» двухдневного спутника. Чем-то он был похож на Ивиана — только младше, да вместо бороды едва начавшие пробиваться редкие усики. И еще тысяча других отличий, которые в пьяном угаре последних двух дней казались несущественными. Мара отвернулась, подхватила набедренники, отодвинула занавеску и бесшумно покинула комнату через окно.

Солнце едва начало вставать, и на улице было еще не многолюдно. Ночная вахта у Троемостья сдавала смену утренней, на центральной площади убирали обычные последствия ночных загулов — мусор, бутыли и трупы. У Дома Магистров трое бойцов Вольной Компании громко спорили с двумя воинами Серых Соколов, исполнявших сегодня обязанности магистерской стражи. До Мары долетали обрывки слов, которые она тщетно пыталась разобрать. Чуть подавшись вперед, она прислушалась — и тут почувствовала хлесткий удар по правой ягодице. Рефлекторно развернувшись, Мара занесла руку для пощечины — но ее ладонь перехватили, и, резко дернули вперед. Мара попыталась вырваться, но ее бесцеремонно оттолкнули от веревочных перил в тень, к стене недавно покинутого ей дома. Девушка охнула. Набедренники выпали из руки и с хлопаньем упали на землю.

— Привет, — обдал ее неприятным запахом изо рта желтозубый чернобородый мужчина, чуть выше ее ростом. Его морщинистое лицо осклабилось в неприятной улыбке. Довершали портрет стального цвета глаза, да расплывшийся под одним из них синяк, лилово—желтого цвета.

— Келлас! — выдохнула Мара. — Привет. Красивый макияж! Кто это тебя так?

— Ну, ты даешь, девка, — Келлас охнул и ослабил хватку. — Кто ж, если не ты? Не помнишь?

Мара нахмурилась и вспомнила. И если бы могла покраснеть, то тут же сделала это.

— Прости. Мне… не стоило…

— Да уж, девка, не стоило. И трахаться прям посреди зала не стоило, и уж тем более посылать в разные места хозяина трактира.

— Я ведь не…

— Нет, конечно, не успела. Только в глаз мне дать удосужилась, а потом я тебя все—таки выкинул вместе с твоим дохляком.

— Прости, — еще раз сказала Мара. — Буду должна.

— Будешь, — подтвердил Келлас. Он отпустил Мару, и та, отступив от стены, подобрала набедренники и поправила меч. — Дважды.

— Почему дважды?

— Думаешь, я тебя здесь искал, чтобы дать полюбоваться фингалом? Ну ты даешь, Марка! Короче, такое дело — Вольные тебя ищут. Магистерский приказ — тебя и твою подельницу доставить под Их Ясны Очи. Наши поспорили для виду, да согласились. Я вот вызвался тебя найти и привести к Мастеру.

— Так чего ж не ведешь? — Мара уставилась на него с подозрением. Келлас был обычным обитателем Гнездовья — коварным, опасным, хитрым и жадным. А еще злопамятным, и вряд ли бы упустил такой случай рассчитаться за подбитый глаз.

— Потому, что мы с тобой на одной стороне, а к Вольным у меня свои счеты. Не знаю, чем ты им насолила, но хрена с два они в мою вахту тебя получат. Да и Мастер поймет — не совсем он у нас шельма. Он так и сказал «поищи ее как следует до полудня, а потом пусть Вольные сами заходят и маются». Так что вали-ка ты в глубинные гроты и схоронись там.

— Ммм… спасибо, Келлас. Сколько с меня?

— Не все можно оплатить деньгами, — ухмыльнулся бородатый наемник и постучал по затянутой в плотный кожаный доспех груди.

— Тогда как?

— Натурой, — произнес Келлас, и, посмотрев как у Мары меняется выражение лица, добавил, — я с тебя брать не буду. Не люблю тощих.

— И на том спасибо, — проворчала Мара, скользнув глазами по не первой свежести льняным штанам Келласа.

— Эй, прекрати раздевать меня глазами, сказал же, что не люблю тощих, — хохотнул он, перехватив ее взгляд. — А что до долга — то с тебя дело. Если мы будем спорить за контракт — ты уступишь. И подружку свою уболтаешь. Согласна?

— Согласна.

— Тогда по рукам. А теперь уноси свою худую задницу отсюда.

Мара резко кивнула, быстро повязала себе набедренники к дальним гротам. Келлас провожал ее взглядом. Почти у поворота Мара повернулась:

— Келлас, я и так тебе задолжала, но…

— Что передать Карлу?

— Скажи, что я у колокольчиков.

— Добро, передам. Ты только, это, звени потише.

Быстрым шагом подальше от Троемостья и центральной площади. Каменная лестница поднималась наверх, и Мара почти бегом взбежала по четырем десятком ступеней. Остановилась и прислушалась — в старых гротах было немноголюдно, но мало ли кто может оказаться рядом. Не услышав ничего подозрительного, он пробежала по деревянному променаду мимо нескольких жилых помещений и скрылась под узкой каменной аркой. Теперь можно было идти медленнее — широкий каменный коридор с узкими окнами бойницами вел в необитаемую часть Гнездовья, Кладовые пещеры. Построенные в незапамятные времена, они служили убежищем на случай внешней угрозы. Но постоянно в них никто не жил — атмосфера не способствовала. Говорили, что когда основатели Гнездовья впервые наткнулись на эти пещеры, они были завалены костями таинственно погибших людей чуть ли не под самый потолок. С тех пор от костей не осталось и следа — но помещения заселять все равно не хотели. Именно эта заброшенность и привлекла Мару, когда она впервые попала в Гнездовье. Заброшенность и небольшая купель в самой глубине пещер, вода которой, падая на блестящие каменные пороги, звенела, как колокольчики на конных упряжках.

Она прошла через просторную галерею с круглым каменным столом посредине, миновала помещение, по-видимому, служившее таинственным первым обитателем пещер спальней, и вошла в узкий коридорчик, в котором уже был слышен переливчатый звук текущей воды. Вот он — зал колокольчиков. Воспоминание и усталость нахлынули на Мару. Она почувствовала, как похмелье вновь настигает ее. Быстро умылась холодной водой, сняла с пояса шпагу, уселась у стены.

— Не спать, — тихо сказала она сама себе. Шум воды убаюкивал, и веки наливались свинцовой тяжестью. Вода успокаивала, укачивала и уносила мысли куда-то далеко.

Тук-тук-тук. Что это? Тук-тук-тук. Похоже на шаги, быстрые и легкие.

Мара мгновенно вскочила, встала ко входу в грот и обнажила клинок. Задержала дыхание. Да, так и есть — шаги и они приближались.

— Тетя Мара, вы здесь? — раздался тонкий девичий голос. — Это я, Тиана.

Мара выдохнула, вложила клинок в ножны и вышла. У самой арки стояла рыжеволосая девочка лет тринадцати, одетая в бордово-фиолетовое платье длиною до щиколоток.

— Дядя просил передать, чтобы вы немедленно шли за мной. В этом месте может быть не безопасно, — быстро сказала девочка и потерла свой симпатичный, покрытый веснушками носик.

— Я думала, что твой дядя сам придет сюда, — Мара шагнул к ней.

— Дядя Карл думал об этом, но тетя Флорин не очень доверяет бородатому Келласу. Она говорит, что бородатый Келлас — пройдоха, и что знает он, то знают все.

— Флорин умная, ее надо слушать, — согласилась Мара. — Идем.

Тиана повернулась и ловко припустила по пустым галереям. Маре пришлось перейти на легкий бег, чтобы поспевать за девочкой. Они добрались почти до самого входа в Кладовые, но потом свернули в одну из многих крупных трещин в стене, на проверку оказавшейся заваленной аркой. Поднялись по узкой каменной лестнице на два пролета вверх и оказались почти в точной копии зала, ведшего к купели внизу. Посреди этого зала также располагался выдолбленный из камня стол и каменные кресла, с той лишь разницей, что стол был не круглый, а продолговатый. Во главе стола сидел Карл, в элегантном черно-белом кафтане и проглядывавшей из-под ворота белой рубахе. Чуть поодаль от него Флорин. Стол был пуст, и это обстоятельство несколько разочаровало Мару — она вспомнила, что с утра ничего не ела.

— Присаживайся, кошечка моя похотливая, — недовольно произнес Карл. Мара послушно и молча села. Она знала эту интонацию и понимала, что говорить сейчас не стоит. Мысленно она уже подготовила себя к словесной порке, но следующую фразу Карл обратил не к ней, — Тиана, давай бегом в лавку.

— Но, дядя!

— Ветерок мой быстрокрылый, одьерцы сами себя не обслужат, и товар сам себя не продаст. Тем более, что сейчас я буду говорить много таких слов, при которых твоя мама, будь она здесь, лишилась бы чувств. Эти слова, как ты понимаешь, не стоит слышать такому юному цветочку, как ты. Так что брысь, племянница, и чтобы когда я вернусь, в кассовой тумбе звенели минимум пять серебряных анколов!

Тиана нахмурилась, быстро кивнула и побежала к выходу. Дождавшись, пока затихнет стук ее шагов, гулким эхом разносившийся под сводами галереи, Карл произнес:

— Ну-с, приступим.

Марнесец отошел от своих обычных эпитетов, и перешел на куда более красочные и менее лестные. Оказалось, что Мара не помнила многого из событий последних двух дней — и все это «многое» сейчас вываливалось на нее, будто холодный душ с весьма специфическим запахом. Она глянула на Флорин, но та отвела взгляд и посмотрела в потолок.

— И итогом всему этому, — Карл закончил вступительную часть и перешел к сути дела, — стало то, что этот засранец из Бакира, у которого вы нелестным образом забрали положенную нам плату, стакнулся с главой Вольных, численность которых Флор сократила на два мерзавца, подал прошение в Магистерский суд и назначил за ваши прелестные головки приличную награду — официально живыми, неофициально, как получится. А Вольные, прослышав о твоем загуле, потребовали, чтобы наши выдали вас и посадили в Магистерскую тюрьму до окончания суда.

— Карл, но мы то были правы! — прервала его Мара. — Магистерский кодекс нарушили они, и суд должен встать на нашу сторону!

— Суд то может и встанет на нашу сторону! Но с этого дня Вольные заступают на стражу в Магистерском доме. И никто не помешает им придушить вас прямо в камере, а затем сказать, что вы сделали это сами! Если бы еще не одьерцы…

— А что одьерцы? — спросила Флор.

— В Гнездовье сегодня пожалует целая делегация во главе с сыном тетрарха Одьера. Имя его может показаться тебе знакомым, одуванчик мой солнечный.

— Неужели…

— Дауль Альвад собственной персоной. Как ты понимаешь, узри он тебя в магистерской темнице, или хотя бы прослышь про то, что ты там… В общем, он хочет сделать магистрам некое предложение, и они вряд ли будут рисковать своими деньгами из-за тебя.

— Но кодекс!

— По кодексу нет, тебя, конечно, не выдадут. Но совершенно случайно, те же Вольные могут проспать тот момент, когда тебя выкрадут из камеры, золотце ты мое ценное. Поэтому единственный выход для вас сейчас — сидеть здесь тихо и молиться, чтобы нашелся тот, кто наймет вас на задание.

Мара и Флорин переглянулись, и бездушная опустила глаза. На задании наемник неприкосновенен для Магистерского суда. Сам же суд может пройти и без их присутствия, за то время пока они будут на задании. Весь вопрос в том, кто согласится нанять их, преследуемых судом, и будет настолько честен, что не выдаст ни купцу, ни Вольным.

— В общем, девочки, отдыхайте, набирайтесь сил и носа не кажите наружу, — Карл поднялся, посмотрел сначала на Мару, потом на Флорин и покачал головой. — Ну, не расстраивайтесь уже так сильно. Выберемся как-нибудь. Не впервой же.

— Карл? — Мара посмотрела на него.

— Да?

— А поесть ты нам принесешь?

— Мара, ты просто прелесть, — покачал головой марнесец. — Снедь у дальнего лежака, вон там, у стены. Позже к вам зайдет Тиана. А теперь я пошел, пока меня не хватились и не стали задавать вопросы.

## Дикарь: Дела купеческие

— Это… — Белозуб не находил слов.

— Потрясающе? — спросил Кудуко печально улыбнувшись. Белозуб посмотрел на него и их взгляды встретились. Дикарь прикрыл глаза.

— Вы не первый, кто так говорит, — отозвался их проводник, приземистый бакирец. — Те, кто впервые приезжает в Гнездовье, часто бывают потрясены.

Белозуб, едва скрывая неприязнь, посмотрел на провожатого. Тот не заметил во взгляде ничего предосудительного, засунул большие пальцы за широкий пояс и с важным видом двинулся вперед по широкому деревянному мосту, пролегавшему над глубокой расщелиной. Другой конец моста находился шагах в двухста на вскидку. Справа и слева от моста возвышались, будто два клыка, высокие остроконечный горы, каждая из которых начинала гряду скал, тянувшихся вокруг гнездовья, и соединявшихся огромным вулканом прямо напротив них. Впереди, у противоположного края моста, толпились люди

Белозуб аккуратно ступил на мост. Дощечка под ногой не дрогнула.

— Идите смело, — окрикнул их провожатый. — Этот мост простоял здесь многие столетия. Не думаю, что он рухнет сейчас.

Белозуб сделал второй аккуратный шаг. Он чувствовал себя, будто кролик, идущий в логово змеи.

— Ты чувствуешь это, мой друг? — спросил Кудуко.

— Печальное место, — сказал Белозуб — Страшное место.

Три прошедших дня Дикарь рассказывал Белозубу о мире и учил слушать — лес, траву, землю, а потом, когда они подъехали ближе к Гнездовью и скалы. Белозуб старался изо всех сил, но получалось у него не очень хорошо. Там, где Кудуко слышал песнь, до охотника доходило лишь эхо. Но в этих скалах все было по-другому — страх и смерть так сильно пропитали все здесь, что Белозуб без труда различал их отзвук.

С каждым шагом охотнику становилось все более ясно, чем Гнездовье поражало других путников. Не вслушивайся он в страшную песню скал, он бы и сам был заворожен красотой этого места. За двумя остроконечными пиками («превратными скалами» — так их назвал проводник) их ожидал своеобразный полуостров, ровный, будто стол. С трех сторон он был окружен глубокой пропастью, а с четвертой врастал в скалу, которую неизвестные умельцы превратили в огромный трехэтажный замок, смотрящий на них теперь окнами-бойницами.

— Магистерский дом, — пояснил бакирец. — Здесь живут главы местных наемнических гильдий, именующие себя Магистрами.

Слева же от них, прямо напротив Магистерского дома расположился другой мост — вернее три моста, объединенные одним началом. Каждый из этих мостов уходил вверх, к горным грядам. Каждая из этих гряд была, будто пирс ракушками, облеплена деревянными строениями искусно вплетенными в каменные гроты, лестницы и пещеры. Иногда на первый взгляд сложно было различить, где заканчивалось дерево и начинался камень. Верхняя же части этих гор были буквально изрезаны ходами, арками и окнами. Каждая из трех сторон кипела сейчас жизнью, будто огромный улей.

— Красиво, правда? — довольно спросил их провожатый.

— Очень, — деликатно ответил Кудуко.

— Вот тот мост зовется Троемостьем, думаю, вы понимаете почему. А каждая из этих скал принадлежит одной из групп наемников, хозяев Гнездовья. Вон та, где больше дерева — это вотчина Серых Соколов. Та, что более каменная — это сторона Вольной Компании. А самая дальняя, вся в канатиках и веревках принадлежит Свободному Братству.

— И к которым лучше обратиться для того, чтобы нанять охрану? — спросил Дикарь.

— Серый Соколы больше по военной части. Они большими отрядами нанимаются, к князьям и королям. Свободное Братство — просто головорезы. Подай, убей, принеси. Если охрану брать, то лучше из Компании.

— Ясно. А что там за толпа?

— Где? О Святая Дочь, только этого не хватало!

Мост заканчивался высокой деревянной двойной аркой, на одной стороне которой висела надпись на империке «Добро пожаловать в Гнездовье», а на второй — трое повешенных. Казнены несчастные были давно и тела их уже представляли собой обглоданные птицами скелеты, частично без конечностей. Вход в арку алебардами перекрывали двое бойцов Вольной Компании. Перед ними уже собралась порядочная толпа ожидающих, к которым сейчас должны были присоединиться Кудуко и Белозуб. За аркой они увидели причину столпотворения — две шеренги высоких воинов в серых кольчугах, с латными наплечниками. Головы их были замотаны черными платками так, что видны были лишь глаза. Перед шеренгами на могучем коне рыжей масти неторопливо проезжался высокий мужчина в латном доспехе. Голова его была непокрыта, короткие черные волосы обрамлял сверкающий на солнце золотой обруч. Рядом с мужчиной вышагивал высокий и худой знаменосец, отличающийся от остальных бойцов лишь тем, что вместо черного платка на голове он носил серый шлем с плюмажем в виде руки с мечом. Знамя в руках его развевалось по ветру — красное полотнище с вышитым золотом геральдической чашей.

— Одьерцы, будь они неладны, — прошептал бакирец. — Застряли вы здесь, господа гости.

— А ты? — удивился Белозуб.

— А я вас уже довел, куда вам надо было. А сейчас мне пора назад, к предместьям. Прошу, как договаривались — один «парус».

Белозуб было вознамерился спорить, но почувствовал на себе взгляд Кудуко, покачал головой и протянул провожатому золотую монету.

— Премного благодарен, — раскланялся бакирец. — И бесплатный совет — пока одьерцы не уйдут, оставайтесь здесь. Нрав у них крутой — зарубят и не поморщатся.

И он посеменил по мосту обратно.

— Люди, — произнес Белозуб.

— Люди, — согласился Кудуко. — Ничего, Белозуб. Мы подождем.

Ждать пришлось не очень долго — уже вскоре к конному Одьерцу вышел представительного вида широкоплечий мужчина в стеганом доспехе и высоким шлемом на голове. Конный и широкоплечий поговорили, одьерец наклонился к своему знаменосцу и тот, сняв с пояса рог, и громко три раза протрубил. Обе шеренги одьерцев синхронно что-то прокричали, будто пролаяли и, разбив строй, просто разошлись в разные стороны. Их командир спешился, подошел к представителю Магистров, и они вместе направились во дворец. Знаменосец передал знамя ближайшему от него бойцы, что-то ему шепнул и зашагал за своим лидером.

— Кажется, до чего-то договорились, — сказал один из стражников другому.

— Похоже на то. Эй, толпа, проходите быстрее, пока тряпкоголовые вновь не устроили представление!

Стражи подняли алебарды, и группа ожидающих быстро просочилась на площадь. Сюда же со стороны Троемостья уже спешила пестрая толпа из жителей Гнездовья. Вскоре местные окружили одьерских солдат и по всей площади общим гулом пошли различные разговоры.

— Интересно, что наемники предлагают этим воинам? — спросил Белозуб.

— Здесь живут не только наемники, — ответил Кудуко. — Посмотри на них, Белозуб. Разве эти люди похожи на бойцов? Это купцы, проживающие среди наемников и торгующие здесь.

— Я и не подумал, — почесал голову Белозуб. — Куда мы сейчас направимся? К Вольному Братству?

Кудуко не ответил, внимательно наблюдая за купцами, наводнившими площадь. Белозуб проследил его взгляд и заметил, что Дикарь смотрит на невысокого смуглого лысого мужчину в просторной белой тоге. Мужчина что-то настойчиво предлагал одьерскому солдату, отчего тот, по-видимому, отказывался. Белозуб прислушался так, как учил его Кудуко и услышал слова:

— Осколки Карри, настоящие, из дикого леса! Всего полтину царского золотого!

— Кто это? — спросил Белозуб.

— Тот, кого я не ждал здесь увидеть, — сказал Кудуко, и двинулся по направлению к купцу.

Смуглый, заметив Дикаря, прервал фразу на полуслове. Пользуясь заминкой, одьерский солдат поспешил ретироваться. Кудуко, Белозуб и купец стояли теперь на небольшом свободном островке среди людского моря.

— Акиро, — сказал Кудуко.

— Великий Шаман, — смуглый застыл в низком поклоне. — Я не ждал увидеть вас здесь.

— Я тебя тоже. Давно ты ушел по Тропе, и от тебя не было вестей.

— Я… слушал и узнавал. Но чем больше слушал, тем больше терял Путь. Простите меня, Шаман.

— Только духи могут простить, — жестко сказал Кудуко. — После того, как ты ушел, погибло еще две семьи. От тебя не было вестей, и я вынужден был отправиться в Светлые Земли сам. Я думал, что ты погиб — но ты здесь, невредимый. Что ты узнал из того, что может быть мне полезно? Человеку рядом со мной можно доверять — он следует по Пути. В отличие от тебя, Заблудший.

— Я не… не могу отрицать, — Акиро так и стоял склонившись. — Не могу отрицать, что сошел с Пути. Но я узнал многое и многое могу вас рассказать, Великий Шаман.

— Проводи нас туда, где мы сможем поговорить. Я хочу выслушать тебя.

Акиро поднялся и кивнул. Жестом указал следовать за ним. Белозуб привычно оглянулся, и приметил, что один невысокий, богато одетый человек смотрит на них. Они встретились взглядом, и человек, погладив бороду, подмигнул Белозубу. Охотник отвел взгляд.

— Кудуко…

— Я видел. В его мыслях нет скверны. Только любопытство. Ты знаешь этого человека, Акиро?

— Какого?

— Ты не чувствуешь? — в голосе Кудуко было удивление и печаль.

— С трудом, Великий. Я давно не ощущал Путь. Да, теперь чувствую. И знаю его — это Карл, из Свободного Братства. Купец и посредник.

— Он — честный делец?

— Слово он свое держит и придерживается местного закона. А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Неважно, — сказал Кудуко. — Веди.

Они шли — сначала по мосту, в ту сторону, которая принадлежала Серым Соколам. Потом по каменным лестницам наверх, и наконец по длинному и узкому коридору. Чем дальше они заходили, тем более нестерпимой для Белозуба становилась песня Смерти. Лишь присутствие Кудуко останавливало его от того, чтобы бежать без оглядки из этого ужасного места.

— Великое несчастье произошло здесь в незапамятные времена, — произнес Кудуко. — Следы его до сих пор витают в воздухе. Как ты живешь здесь, Акиро?

— Привык, — пожал плечами купец. — Проходите вот сюда. Здесь моя небольшая обитель.

Он отодвинул льняную штору и пригласил их войти. Обитель — галерея в скале, обставленная деревянной мебелью — была действительно небольшой. В тесноте комнаты помещались небольшой шкаф, широкий стол почти впритык к нему и односпальная кровать у стены. В стене, противоположной входу располагалась низкая арка, завешенная, в отличие от входной, более тяжелой шторой. из-за завеси несло нечистотами.

— Рассказывай, — повелительно произнес Кудуко, усаживаясь на кровать. Белозуб встал у двери и снял с плеча копье. Акиро посмотрел на него недружелюбно, взял тяжелый деревянный табурет из-за стола и присел посреди комнаты.

Акиро повел рассказ. Кудуко и Белозуб слушали. Для охотника многое из слов купца было удивительным. Шаман же вообще не выдавал своего любопытства — как будто знал все сказанное до этого. Купец говорил: о том, что не минуло и двадцати лет, с тех пор, как был убит Проклятый Сын и рассеяно его Темное Воинство, как новое зло поразило местные земли. Древние народы — те, что в Щите и окрестностях называли чудями — были поражены безумием, отголоски которого и почувствовали дикари в своих землях. Местные колдуны не знали, или хранили в тайне, причину безумия, но все чаще слышались предположения, что пробуждается древняя магия. Говорили, что самый могущественный из колдунов, называющий себя Владыкой Сумрака, даже советовал одьерским тетрархам и другим владыкам местных земель примириться с Империей.

— Знаешь что-нибудь об этом «Владыке Сумрака»? — прервал рассказ Кудуко.

— Я знаю, — встрял Белозуб. — Владыка Сумрака живет почти у самых Темных Земель. Двадцать лет назад, когда далекий Император собирал очередной Священный поход на Повелителя Тьмы, Владыка Сумрака помог собрать союз местных королей и тетрархов Одьера и победить воинство Темного Сына. Говорят, он лично сразил Сына и уничтожил древнее зло. С тех пор Император не смел посылать сюда своих воинов.

— Все так? — обратился Кудуко к Акиро.

— Так, — ответил купец. — Двадцать лет назад произошла великая битва за завесой Тьмы. Местные короли победили с помощью своих магов и Владыки Сумрака великое Зло и навсегда запечатали Темного Сына в его замке. После этого Светлейший Император, как его называют поданные, отказался от похода на Северные земли, оставив здесь лишь своих рыцарей из орденов Светлой Дочери, чтобы они следили за тем, чтобы Зло не вернулась.

— И вот теперь Владыка Сумрака хочет, чтобы местные правители примирились с Императором?

— Так говорят, Великий Шаман. Говорят, что только вместе они смогут окончательно уничтожить Древние народы.

— Люди, — покачал головой Кудуко. — Если им что-то непонятно, они всегда стремятся это уничтожить. Никогда не говорят об излечении.

— Не все можно излечить, Великий Шаман, — возразил Акиро. — Вы сами сказали, что еще две семьи погибли от пробужденного Зла. Не лучшим ли выходом было бы позволить местным колдунам и правителям разобраться с этим так, как они уже разобрались с Темным Сыном?

— Темного Сына породил их Отец, как и все то зло, которым на протяжении пятнадцати столетий происходило на этих землях. Древние же народы не виновны в том, что с ними произошло — они стали такими из-за чужой воли, — Кудуко говорил тихо, но каждое его слово будто молотом било о стены комнаты. — А ты стал почти как человек, Акиро.

— Не говорите так, Великий Шаман! Это неправда.

— Это говорю не я. Твои слова сказали все за тебя.

Акиро принялся яростно возражать. А Белозуб, тем временем, буквально нутром почувствовал, что за тонкой входной шторой кто-то ловит каждое слово, сказанное ими в комнате. Он глянул на Кудуко и понял, что тот давно знает это. Выразительно потер рукой копье. Шаман отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты сошел с Пути, Акиро, — сказал Кудуко. — Мне не нужны сожаления. Сюда я пришел в надежде нанять себе охрану и продолжить свой путь в поисках Зла. В твоих силах помочь мне в этом.

— Я… — начал Акиро, но тут его бесцеремонным образом прервали. В комнату вошел тот самый невысокий человек с длинной бородой, которого Белозуб заметил на площади.

— Прошу прощения, друзья мои, — улыбнулся человек. — Я как раз хотел зайти к моему другу Акиро, и у дверей услышал часть вашей беседы. Я так полагаю, вам нужна охрана, чтобы как можно скорее отправиться в опасное путешествие? — обратился он к Кудуко.

— Не буду отрицать, человек, — ответил шаман.

— Зовите меня Карл, — человек, как показалось Белозубу, даже не заметил неприязни. — Я прослышал, что друг мой милый Акиро называл вас Великим Шаманом. Позвольте мне именовать вас так же. Так вот, если вам нужна охрана, то у меня как раз есть что вам предложить.

— Вы весьма настойчивы, Карл. Но что заставляет вас думать, что я воспользуюсь вашим предложением?

— О, есть несколько причин, по которым я так уверен в себе, — улыбнулся Карл, ловко для своей комплекции обошел Белозуба, прошел в середину комнаты и встал, опершись о стол по правую руку Акиро. — Во-первых, как вам может подтвердить мой ненаглядный друг Акиро, я всегда честен со своими клиентами. Во-вторых, мои замечательные пчелки, мои невероятные воительницы — профессионалы своего дела.

— Бабы? — удивился Белозуб.

— Женщины, мой дорогой друг, в самом достойном смысле этого слова! — важно уточнил Карл. — И, поверьте мне, они не хуже управляются со шпагой и луком, чем вы со своим замечательным копьем. Но я еще не сказал самого главного.

— И что же самое главное? — Кудуко посмотрел на Карла с явным интересом.

— Я готов заплатить вам пять империалов, если вы наймете моих девочек и уже сегодня покинете Гнездовье, — широко осклабился Карл.

## Мститель: Дорога к Убежищу

Мстителем владело неясное предчувствие. Не сомнения — сомнения он отбросил почти десять лет тому назад. Не страх — страха он не знал и в своей прошлой жизни. Более всего это походило на беспокойство. Будто бы как только он покинет этот лес, скрывавший по пути к Убежищу его, и его странный отряд, дороги назад у него уже не будет.

«Глупые мысли! Дорогу назад ты себе перечеркнул еще в том овраге, где тебя бросили подыхать как собаку».

«Заткнись, Дух».

«Как скажешь. Ты знаешь, что я права».

Мститель смотрел на поляну, которая лежала перед главным входом в Убежище. Само Убежище, как гласила молва, представляла собой комплекс пещер и ходов, созданных магами в самом конце Отчего похода. Его парадный вход располагался на севере — огромный портал, украшенный фресками и ростовыми статуями великих магов, защищаемый двумя высокими башнями и отделенный от прилегающей поляны рекой, через которую переброшен подъемный мост. Черный вход на юге — пещера с многочисленными воротами и дозорными помещениями. Мощный магический щит, установленный самим первым главой Высокой Башни, делал бесполезным любые магические способности на территории убежища. Маги внутри защищены от своих коллег по искусству, но и сами становятся беспомощными. Поэтому охраняют их рыцари Ордена Дочери, отлично натренированные и вооруженные. Штурмовать убежище это чистое самоубийство, об этом знают все. Никто в здравом рассудке не решился бы на такое.

Мститель ухмыльнулся, поглаживая секиру. Это будет славная битва.

— Милорд, — пропищал внезапно появившийся сбоку крысюк. — Двое, о которых говорил магистр Леррет, приближаются по тропке с запада от лагеря.

— Встретьте их, и приведите сюда.

— Слушаюсь, милорд.

Двое агентов Повелителя были весьма непохожи друг на друга внешне, но чувство страха у них было абсолютно схожее. Мститель отметил про себя, что низенький человек держался даже хуже, чем его высокий коллега—бездушный. Хотя первый наверняка догадывался о судьбе, ожидающей второго.

— Приветствую вас, милорд, — поклонился бездушный. — Меня зовут Харо.

— Я — Лимо, — прогнусавил человек, также поклонившись, — покорный слуга Повелителя.

— Как и мы все. Меня зовут Мститель. Мне передали, что ты, — Мститель указал на Харо, — поставил метку на интересующего меня человека.

— Да, милорд. Я смог пожать ему руку и пометил темным клеймом.

— Прекрасная работа. Но меня волнует одно — здесь два выхода, а этот маг нужен мне живым. Мои воины, — Мститель указал себе за спину, и остался доволен тем, как при взгляде на показавшихся во всей своей красе фэйри, дриад и крысюков, Харо и Лимо передернуло, — должны также его опознать.

— С этим не будет проблем, милорд, — Харо улыбнулся. — Капли моей крови каждому, кого вы отправите в погоню, будет достаточно.

Мститель заметил, как при этих словах своего товарища, Лимо отвернулся и посмотрел в другую сторону. «Он точно все знает. Знает и молчит. Подлая душонка».

«Ты позволишь мне его сожрать?».

«Он не помечен, я не смогу».

— Шесск, подай мне кинжал и поднеси чашу, — распорядился Мститель.

— Воспользуйтесь моим, милорд, — неожиданно сказал Лимо и протянул ему оружие.

Мститель выразительно посмотрел на человека, и тот заискивающе улыбнулся.

«Ты позволишь мне его сожрать?».

— Ваша чаша, милорд, — крысюк Шесск вернулся с глубокой деревянной чашей и застыл в ожидании. Мститель кивнул ему.

— Боюсь, милорд, эта чаша великовата, — озадаченно сказал Харо и протянул Мстителю руку с закатанным по предплечье рукавом.

— Да нет, в самый раз, — произнес Мститель. Быстрым ударом в живот он согнул Харо пополам. Зашел сзади, схватил бездушного за волосы и перерезал глотку. Крысюк мгновенно оказался рядом, и чаша быстро наполнилась теплой кровью бездушного.

«Я чую в нем поглощенную душу. Молодую душу. Я хочу ее!».

«Нет, тело должно быть невредимо».

«Тогда дай мне сожрать второго».

«Мерзкая, голодная тварь, я же сказал — он не помечен!».

Мститель с омерзением, будто тряпку, откинул пока еще живое, но стремительно теряющее силы тело Харо. Потом принял из рук Шесска чашу и сделал глоток.

— Пусть каждый выпьет немного, — приказал он крысюку. — А после ты и твои братья должны выдвинуться к южному выходу.

— Да, милорд. Мы будем там до того, как солнце успеет подойти к закату.

— Я принял твое обещание, Шесск. Если вы подведете меня, я поглощу ваши души.

— Не извольте беспокоиться, милорд, — пропищал Крысюк и унес чашу. Мститель проследил взглядом, как Шесск передает ее по кругу сначала своим сородичам, а те в свою очередь дриадам.

— Милорд, если вам от меня ничего не нужно…, — услышал он голос рядом. Повернулся — Лимо стоял согнувшись так, что едва макушкой доставал Мстителю до пояса.

— Как это не нужно? Ты потащишь тело своего друга к воротам. Или ты думал, я это буду делать сам? — высокомерно произнес Мститель, и, отвернувшись от заметно побледневшего Лимо, направился к своему коню. Потрепал того по холке. Конь не издал не звука, оглядывая хозяина невидящим взглядом красных глаз.

— Пора, — сказал Мститель, одновременно обращаясь ко всем вокруг и ни к кому конкретно. — Крысюки выступают первыми. Мы готовимся час и выдвигаемся за ними.

Время ожидания тянулось медленно. Мститель расхаживал по лагерю, дриады и фэйри о чем-то перешептывались, и язык их напоминал шум леса и стрекотание насекомых. Лимо стоял на коленях и видимо возносил молитву. Кому — Отцу или Сыну — Мститель не слышал, да и не придавал значение. Он посмотрел на небо сквозь кроны деревьев — солнце начинало склоняться. Значит, пришло время выступать.

Мститель ехал впереди, медленно и чинно. Сзади него, отставая на пол конского корпуса, шел Лимо, взвалив тело Харо на плечи. А чуть позади Лимо начинался морок: словно горячий воздух поднимался от земли, искажая видимое пространство. Так оно, по крайней мере, казалось стражам на башнях. В этот жаркий и скучный день, они, вынужденные терпеть духоту облаченными в позолоченные доспехи ордена, лениво поглядывали на приближающихся к ним путников. Конный, пеший, и, похоже, один, которому не повезло.

— Поднимите мост, — скомандовал глава отряда, статный русоволосый рыцарь с пышными усами.

— У них раненый, сир-лейтенант, — заметил молодой боец, вглядываясь в приближающиеся силуэты. — Возможно, нам бы стоило…

— Когда мне будет интересно твое мнение, Хазбл, я обязательно скажу об этом, — раздраженно произнес лейтенант. — А теперь рысью вниз и пускай немедленно поднимут этот сынов мост.

— Слушаюсь, сир-лейтенант!

Рыцарь побежал вниз, а лейтенант, оставшийся на башне вдвоем с еще одним младшим воином, посмотрел в бойницу.

— Не нравится мне этот черный, — сказал он. — Бирру, лучников к бойницам и на стену над входом. Я лично поговорю с нашими гостями.

Мститель проследил за тем, как поднимается мост, и покачал головой.

— Ничего никогда не бывает легко, да Лимо? — спросил он.

— Точно, милорд, — просипел Лимо.

Мститель подъехал ровно к тому месту, где должен был начинаться мост, будь он опущен, и ощутил такое давление, словно его доспехи стали весить раза в два больше.

«Барьер. Начинается ровно в том месте, где тень от горы накрывает поляну».

«Значит, держись на солнце».

— Кто вы и с какой целью прибыли в Убежище? — голос сира-лейтенанта разнесся по полю.

— Мы — странники, — ответил Мститель. — Наш друг пострадал по дороге, и мы хотели попросить у вас помощи.

— Не больно уж вы похожи на простых странников, — заметил сир-лейтенант. Ему по—прежнему не нравился этот самый воздух, будто бы искажающий пространство за спинами у незваных гостей. Сир-лейтенант поведал всякое на своем веку — сражался даже у Темной Стены два десятка лет назад, когда объединенные войска штурмовали цитадель Сына. И вот этот неожиданный морок его весьма беспокоил.

— Может, мы и не простые странники, — крикнул Мститель. — Скажи, орденец, ты опустишь мост или мы зря тратим время?

— У тебя наглый язык, всадник. Поэтому я скажу, что вы зря тратите здесь время. Разворачивайтесь, и ступайте искать убежище в другом месте.

— А если мы не уйдем?

— А если вы не уйдете, — произнес сир-лейтенант и подал знак лучникам, — то станете похожи на гигантских ежей, какие водятся в северном приграничье.

Лучники по команде рыцаря выступили вперед и стали наизготовку.

— Значит, разговор окончен, — констатировал Мститель, снял с седла секиру и громко скомандовал, — в атаку!

— Огонь! — закричал сир-лейтенант.

Стрелы тучей взлетели со стороны стены и башен и, со свистом рассекая воздух, рухнули на то место, где стояли Мститель и Лимо. Последний тщетно попытался было сбежать, но стрелы рыцарей Ордена Дочери сразили его и он упал, едва не достигнув рухнувшей завесы морока. После падение его тело неестественно вывернулось, хрустнуло и стало покрываться рваными ранами.

Мститель же продолжал стоять недвижно — его своим телом заслонили две высокие дриады. Стрелы попадали в них, не причиняя особого вреда и лишь разжигая ярость. И сразу же за тем, как все стрелы от первого залпа обрушились на землю, вверх взмыли фэйри. Второй залп настиг их в воздухе, и три чуди с визгом упали в реку. Но полдесятка успело долететь до стены. Рыцари бросали луки и обнажали мечи, готовясь вступить в схватку, когда воздух наполнился визгом. Мститель поморщился и отвернулся — даже ему было неприятно слышать пение фэйри. А для находящихся рядом солдат Ордена это было невыносимо. Некоторые бросились со стены, другие падали и затыкали уши.

Так сделал и сир-лейтенант. Он стоял на коленях и тщетно пытался сделать так, чтобы визг чудей не прорывался в череп. Он смотрел, как фэйри разрывают передними, острыми, как лезвия, конечностями его бойцов. Он понимал, что сейчас по всему Убежищу бьют колокола тревоги и вскоре сюда примчится подмога — три дюжины добрых рыцарей. Смогут ли они совладать с этими мерзкими тварями? Он не знал — но понимал, что он в любом случае не увидит схватки. Сир-лейтенант еще попробовал поднять меч, но новый визг заставил его упасть на парапет стены. Он увидел, что подъемный мост медленно опускается вниз, и этого уже ожидают не только всадник в черном доспехе, но и с десяток высоких древоподобных существ. В следующее мгновение в его шеи вонзились острые бритвы вертикальной челюсти фэйри и он, вскрикнув, провалился во Тьму.

— Ну что ж, — сказал Мститель, спешиваясь у входа в убежище. — Вы помните приказ — чтобы с обладателя метки не упал ни один волос.

— Да, милорд, — произнесла ближайшая дриада. — Что по поводу остальных?

Мститель провел рукой, и рядом с ним появилась Дух. Облизнулась длинным шершавым языком.

«Трапеза!».

— Не щадите никого, — сказал Мститель и решительным шагом вошел во врата убежища.

## Наемницы: Негостеприимный лес

Флорин аккуратно встала со своего места и подошла к носу лодки. Осмотрелась, втянула носом воздух и вернулась обратно.

— Ветер поднимается и скоро начнется дождь, — сказала она на империке, обращаясь к Шаману. — Нам следовало бы пристать к берегу и переждать.

— За тем поворотом, — Шаман пальцем указал на изгиб реки, — будет заводь. Там мы выйдем на сушу и дальше пойдем пешком.

— Если ветер и дождь настигнут нас раньше, то мы можем перевернуться и не доплыть, — предупредила Флор.

— Не настигнут, — коротко бросил Шаман и обратился к своему спутнику, сказав нечто вроде «ты чувствуешь это?». Флорин покачала головой и присела рядом с Марой, старательно налегающей на весло.

— О чем они говорят, — спросила Мара на бакирском.

— Опять шаманские штучки, — ответила Флор, кутаясь в темно—зеленый шерстяной плащ.

Языковой вопрос встал перед ними в самом начале путешествия. С клиентом они общались на империке. Между собой Шаман и его спутник, видимо из мужиков-охотников, говорили на западно-одьерском диалекте. Общались всю дорогу так, будто бы наемниц и не было рядом. Одьерка по рождению, Флорин понимала, о чем беседуют Шаман и охотник, но виду не подавала. В пику же грубости клиентов, наемницы в разговорах не переходили на империк и общались на «торговом» бакирском, который, судя по всему, не знали ни Шаман, ни охотник. Флорин вспомнила вчерашний привал, когда из-за испортившейся погоды им пришлось несколько часов провести на берегу у костра. Все это время Шаман и охотник обсуждали какие-то дикарские штучки. Мара не переставала интересоваться у подруги, о чем же разговаривают клиенты, но перевести всю ту тарабарщину, о которой говорил Шаман, Флорин не могла, и переводила разговор на общие темы. А потом и вовсе ушла охотиться, оставив бездушную охранять клиентов в одиночестве.

Теперь же погода вновь портилась, и Флорин оставалось надеяться на то, что Шаман окажется прав, и они доплывут до берега раньше того, как начнется дождь. И на то, что под гигантскими лиственными деревьями, которые раскинулись справа и слева от них, дождь их не сильно достанет.

— Никогда не видел такого леса, — заговорил тем временем охотник. — Сколько ж этим деревьям лет, Кудуко?

— Десятки веков. Люди редко захаживают сюда. В этих местах живут лишь представители одного из древних народов. Или жили — если Зло успело добраться и до них.

«Все-то ты знаешь, — подумала Флорин. — И что люди доходят сюда редко, и что живут здесь какие-то древние страшилища. А поди то и не был здесь никогда».

— Странный он, этот Шаман, — вторя мыслям подруге, произнесла Мара. — Посмотришь — так он вроде рядом. А мысли его Где-то там, за горизонтом.

— Он из дикарей. А они все не от мира сего.

— Раньше их встречала?

— Давно, еще в детстве видела одного. Похож был на этого, только не щеголял голой грудью. Мне тогда показался ужасно загадочным и привлекательным.

— Ну, этот тоже вполне себе, — Мара смерила Шамана взглядом. Тот что-то рассказывал охотнику и, казалось, этого не заметил. — Смуглый, под стать тебе. Да и тело загляденье одно.

— Ты точно как кошка блудливая, — проворчала Флорин. — Едва из-за твоих постельных похождений из неприятностей выбрались — ты уже следующий дрын ищешь.

— Я ж не для себя, — удивилась Мара. — Говорю же, тебе под стать. И похожи вы даже чем-то. Тебе бы давно пора было бы…

— Мара…

— Что?

— Заткнись, а?

Бездушная пожала плечами и отвернулась. Флорин тоже повернулась в другую сторону. Нет, в чем-то Мара, конечно, была права. И дикарь этот очень даже красив, и, может, действительно давно пора. «Нет, нет, нет, — цыкнула она на себя мысленно. — Во-первых, он клиент. А во-вторых, это все Маркино влияние. Вон, мысли срамные, вон из головы!».

— Причаливаем к правому берегу, — прервал ее размышления Шаман. — Дождь еще немного переждет, успеем разбить лагерь.

К берегу они пристали без проблем. Разобрали мешки с поклажей — два охотнику, два Маре и один Шаману. Флорин шла налегке, с луком на изготовку. Места, конечно, дикие, люди не встречаются, а звери будут обходить их стороной. Но поостеречься все равно стоило. На своем опыте Флорин не раз убеждалась, что даже в более диких местах можно было встретить заблудших бандитов или другие напасти.

Они прошли сквозь небольшой кустарник, разросшийся под высоким деревом, поднялись на холм и осмотрелись.

— Вон там поляна, — Мара пальцем указала на прогалину в шагах пятнадцати от них. — И деревья там пониже, и навроде чисто. Можно там и переждать.

Она сделала шаг к зарослям, отодвинула куст и остановилась. Следующим движением сбросила на землю мешки с вещами и обнажила клинок. Прямо перед ними, за кустарником скрывался частокол из десяти копий, на каждом из которых красовался человеческий череп.

— Кажется, гостям тут не рады, — произнесла Флор, осматриваясь. Вокруг них деревья были слишком высокие, а кустарник недостаточно плотным для засады. Но вот у поляны лес становился более низким, а за ней начинался бурелом.

— что-то не так, — Флорин услышала голос охотника за своей спиной.

— Что именно, Белозуб? — спросил Шаман.

— Поселений рядом нет, люди сюда не заходят. Черепа вроде и помещены сюда недавно, но плоти на них нету. Убили этих людей давно, а вот поместили сюда недавно.

— Верно, — сказала Шаман, и перешел ни империк, — это не угроза, а предупреждение. Черепа эти — эхо давней войны, им не один десяток лет. Местный народ пережил нападение и раскопал могилы, чтобы определить свои границы и предупредить всех, чтобы за них не заходили.

— Значит, тут нам действительно не рады, — заключила Флор.

— Это так, — подтвердил Шаман. — Но мне нужно встретиться с представителями этого народа. А, значит, границу эту нам придется перейти.

— И почему я так и подумала? — проворчала лучница на бакирском. Мара хмыкнула, подобрала свой мешок и, рубанув клинком по копьям, двинулась вперед.

Дождь застиг их уже на поляне. Наемницы и охотник спешно сооружали укрывище из стволов и веток. Шаман обходил поляну кругом и шептал какие-то заклинания на непонятном языке. Потом все вместе разводили костер, старательно выискивая сухие ветки. Тут уже не помогали даже напевы дикаря, и вся надежда была на умение Мары обращаться с огнивом. Наконец огонь запылал, и все четверо уселись в круг.

— Дичи бы добыть, — на империке сказал Белозуб.

— В дождь бегать — только вымокнем зря, — ответила Флорин. — Как утихнет — я схожу.

— Вместе пойдем, — произнес охотник.

— Ты что это, мужичок, не доверяешь мне? — полунасмешливо-полуугрожающе спросила Флорин.

— Он прав, Флор, — вступилась за охотника Мара. — Если рядом есть местные, то по одному ходить опасно.

Флор фыркнула, но возражать не стала. И когда дождь утих без возражений отправилась вместе Белозубом. Мара уселась у ствола дерева и принялась натачивать клинок.

— Ты ведь не из людей, — Шаман подошел и сел рядом с ней.

— Вполне очевидно, хотя и не требует напоминания, — деловито ответила Мара, продолжая точильным камнем по клинку.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — немного озадаченно сказал Шаман.

— И не обидели. Я с детства поняла, что я не человек и человеком для людей не стану. Вы ведь тоже не вполне человек.

— Мы, те, кто живет за зеленой стеной, не считаем себя людьми. Мы — Народ идущей по Пути.

— Красивое название, — сказала Мара, отложила шпагу и посмотрела на Шамана. Фиолетово-черные глаза бездушной блеснули. — А я из ар-шарэ-ним, народа общей души. Только люди зовут нас бездушными, а вас — дикарями. У людей есть золото, оружие и крепкие стены против нас, и магия против вас. И поэтому важно не то, как мы называем себя сами, а как называют нас они.

— Хорошая речь. Но к чему она?

— Просто так, — наемница извлекла из ножен кинжал и принялась точить его. — Вы просто так начали разговор, я просто так его завершила.

Шаман кивнул, встал и отошел подкинуть дров в костер. Услышал шум и повернулся на звук. Из кустов вышли Флорин и Белозуб. На плече охотник нес небольшого кабанчика, в руках у Флорин был приличных размеров заяц.

— Хорошая добыча, — сказал Шаман.

— Спасибо, — ответила Флорин и положила зайца у костра. — Мара, с тебя ужин.

Мара поднялась, критически оценила принесенную добычу и принялась за дело. Вскоре к ней присоединился отправленный Шаманом на помощь Белозуб. Флорин присела у костра и вытянула ноги, стараясь подсушить промокшие штаны.

— Еще обнаружили несколько нахоженных троп, — сказала она шаману на бакирском.

— Я ожидал этого, — ответил он ей. — Народ, который я ищу, охотиться здесь. Значит и поселение неподалеку.

— Вы ведь понимали все то, о чем мы говорим между собой, — заметила Флорин насупившись.

— Как и ты понимала все то, что я говорил Белозубу. Это не удивительно — скрывать все свои возможности от незнакомцев, пускай и нанятых за деньги охранять тебя. Все же я безоружен, а Белозуб наверняка не ровня тебе и твоей подруге. Люди — не те существа, которым стоит доверять безоговорочно.

— Зачем же тогда было нанимать нас?

— Мне нужна была охрана, а ваш хозяин был очень убедителен. К тому же я не чувствовал в вас злого умысла. Только вполне понятную подозрительность.

Флорин кивнула. Напомнила себе, что этот дикарь — всего лишь клиент, и незачем вести с ним такие разговоры. Делай, что велено, доставь, куда скажет, и не задавай вопросов.

Тем временем на лес накатывался вечер. Ужин был приготовлен и употреблен. Флорин поинтересовалась, собираются ли они выдвигаться сегодня дальше, и получила отрицательный ответ. Шаман предполагал переночевать здесь, тем более, что он «уже позаботился о безопасности этого места». Наемница кивнула — и отошла к Маре.

— Моя первая смена, твоя вторая, — сказала Флорин. — Кстати, дикарь понимает все, что мы говорим.

— Я так и подумала, — кивнула Мара. — Надо держать ухо востро. Нутром чую, что неспроста он сюда пришел.

— Вы хотите знать, зачем я здесь? — спросил Шаман громко.

— Ничуть! — откликнулась Мара. — Ваши дела — это ваши дела. Мы совершенно не… Флор, ты слышала это?

Флорин не утруждала себя ответом — просто подхватила лук и направила в сторону подозрительно зашуршавших кустов. В следующий момент раздался стук, напоминающий удар зубила об камень — и к ногам Мары упала стрела, сломавшаяся об невидимый барьер и не долетевшая до наемницы какого-то шага. Флорин развернулась и пустила стрелу в темноту в направлении стрелявшего. Крик, шипение и удар о землю.

— На дереве сидел, паршивец! — лучница приготовилась ко второму выстрелу. Мара подняла шпагу и встала в защитную стойку. Из кустов на поляну выходили высокие широкоплечие человекоподобные ящеры. Двое были вооружены копьями и еще один — бердышом на длинном древке. Ящеры шипели и щелкали зубами.

— Ну, кто первый, уродцы? — Мара описала клинком восьмерку. Ящеролюды смотрели на наемниц со злобой, но не нападали. — Флор, перестреляй их к дрыну!

— Стойте! — Шаман шагнул вперед и заговорил на какой-то смеси шипения и свиста. Ящер с бердышом сделал шаг назад и ответил, судя по всему удивленно. Их беседа продолжалась с минуту, после чего дикарь произнес уже на империке, — они не нападут на нас. Только заберут раненого и уйдут.

— Чтобы потом атаковать снова? — Мара не сводила взгляд с людоящеров.

— Я передал послание их вождю и шаману. Они обещали передать его и принести ответ. Они не нападут на нас больше!

— Хорошо, — Флорин опустила лук. — Пусть идут.

— Флор, ты уверена? — удивленно спросила Мара.

— Да. Он все же клиент, а желание клиента — закон.

Шаман что-то прошипел ящерам и те вновь скрылись в кустах. И через некоторое время их шаги растворились в шуме ветра.

— Я надеюсь, мы не совершили большую ошибку, — проворчала Мара, убирая шпагу в ножны.

— Не совершили, — утвердительно произнес Шаман. — Благодарю вас, что послушали меня.

— Желание клиента — закон, — все еще ворчливо сказала бездушная. — Флор, моя вахта первая. Я все равно не усну теперь.

— Будто я усну, — покачала головой Флорин, но тем не менее расстелила шерстяной плед, укрылась плащом и закрыла глаза. Мара уселась спиной к костру и застыла, глядя на кусты, в которых до этого скрылись незваные гости.

## Дикарь: Поступь мертвых

Белозуб проснулся от тянущей боли внизу живота. Протер глаза, приподнялся на локтях, распрямил ноги и поежился. Ночная прохлада бодрила. Угли в костре еле-еле тлели. Осмотревшись, охотник убедился, что все его спутники спят — Кудуко сидел у костра, наемницы лежали чуть дальше, у дерева. «Вот так охрана», — негодующе подумал Белозуб.

Он поднялся, крякнул от накатившей боли, подобрал и накинул на плечо лежащее рядом копье. Солнце медленно поднималось Где-то за деревьями, возвещая свой приход нежно-фиолетовым заревом, однако в самом лесу было достаточно сумрачно. Белозуб, ступая аккуратно, чтобы не зацепиться за корни, спустился с горки и подошел к дереву. Справив нужду, с облегчением выдохнул, поправил одежду и развернулся, чтобы идти назад.

Он был бывалым охотником, и только поэтому остался жив. Уловив движение, Белозуб инстинктивно бросился в другую сторону. Ржавое лезвие прошло буквально в мизинце от его головы. Охотник перехватил копье, повернулся в сторону нападающих и непроизвольно зашептал молитву Отцу. Перед ним стояло два скелета. Плоти на них не было, серые кости были испачканы в грязи, черепа забиты землей. В глазнице одного из черепов копошились черви. Первый покойник держал в костяных пальцах большой двуручный меч. Второй — однорукий — был вооружен увесистым шестопером. Скелет с мечом поднял свое оружие и медленно, будто нехотя, пошел вперед. Второй мертвец поковылял следом.

Такое зрелище могло напугать кого угодно. И Белозуб не был исключением. Он попятился, направив копье на противников, и медленно принялся разворачиваться спиной в сторону лагеря. Шаг, другой, еще один — и он сможет броситься вперед, к костру. Разбудит спутников и предупредит об опасности. Белозуб уже был готов бежать, когда нога его запнулась, и охотник рухнул на спину. Он попытался встать, но быстро понял, что ноги его прочно удерживает что-то неизвестное. Первому скелету тем временем оставалось пройти всего пару шагов. Белозуб вскрикнул и ударил древком копья рядом со своими ногами. Результата это не принесло. Скелет сделал еще шаг и вознес над головой меч.

Раздался свист — и мертвец тут же нелепо завалился назад, с хрустом рухнул на землю. Белозуб рывком поднялся и ударил копьем второго скелета по ребрам. Тот отшатнулся, но не упал — пока в его череп не врезалась стрела. Мертвец закачался и повалился на спину, выронив шестопер. Белозуб ножом перерезал удерживавшие его ноги лозы и сумел подняться. Не оглядываясь, он рванул вверх по холму — туда, где с луком на изготовку, стояла Флорин.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул охотник, достигнув вершины холма.

Наемница быстро кивнула, не поворачивая голова. Белозуб обернулся, и вторично зашептал молитву. Скелеты медленно, но неотвратимо шли по холму наверх. Только теперь их было не двое — из-за деревьев выходили и присоединялись к молчаливому маршу все больше мертвецов.

— Надо будить Кудуко! — Белозуб поудобнее перехватил копье. — Иди, я задержу их!

— Вот еще! — прошипела Флорин, выпуская стрелу в ближайшего мертвеца. Стрела с хрустом проломила позвоночник, и скелет упал, рассыпавшись при ударе об землю. — Ты — клиент. Ты и беги.

— Оба бегите! — раздался из-за спин голос Шамана. — Под барьер!

Уговаривать Флорин и Белозуба долго не пришлось. Охотник рванулся наверх, Флорин же выстрелила еще дважды, и потом только со всех ног рванула к лагерю.

— Что там? — спросила Мара у лучницы.

— Сыновье отродье. Армия трупов идет сюда, — ответила Флорин. Бросила взгляд на Шамана. — Ваш барьер удержит их?

— Он должен был удерживать живых и скрывать наше присутствии от духов, — озабоченно ответил Кудуко. — Но они взяли ваш след, и теперь я ни в чем не уверен.

— Прости меня, Кудуко, — тихо произнес Белозуб. — Я не знал, что так случится.

— Не твоя вина, что я не предупредил всех об опасности. Я был слишком погружен в себя.

— Это все очень мило, — вмешалась в их беседу Флорин. — Но, если вы знаете что-нибудь, что поможет нам выжить, самое время об этом сказать.

Но Шаман не успел ничего сказать — на поляну начали один за другим выходить скелеты. Грязные, с остатками брони и одежды, мертвецы почти не издавая звуков шли вперед. Мара обнажила клинок, Флорин приготовилась стрелять. Белозуб, пересилив страх, поравнялся с Марой и крепко сжал копье. Скелеты замерли, обратив невидящие глазницы в сторону живых. На мгновение показалось, что они сомневаются в своих силах. Но в следующий момент из кустов появился — или же материализовался — высокий мертвец. Ног у него не было, он парил в метре над землей. Остатки плоти на лице и теле светились мертвенно зеленым светом, а в руках, закованных в латный доспех, бледным серебром сверкали меч и щит. Охотник едва нашел в себе силы не броситься наутек, и подозревал, что наемниц одолевают те же чувства.

— Кудуко, ты же смог одолеть дриад! — воскликнул Белозуб. — Ты сможешь справиться с этим!

— Дриад я не побеждал, а отогнал, — в голосе Кудуко сквозила неуверенность. — И они были просто испорчены. Эти же твари — чистое зло.

— Прелестно, — протянула Флорин, глядя, как остатки плоти у губ призрака складываются в ухмылку. — И что нам делать?

— Оставьте надежду! — скрипящий грубый голос пробирал до костей. Призрак не открывал рта — просто его слова звучали в ушах, наполняли мозг и сознание. — Вы останетесь с нами, ожидать возвращение Лорда. До тех пор, пока не восстанет он из могилы и не приведет людей к вечному Свету.

— Вот уж нет! — громко крикнула Мара.

— Мы не поддадимся! — в тон ей сказал Кудуко, и вышел вперед. — Возвращайся в свой склеп, человеческий призрак. Силой Древнего Леса и вечного Мира заклинаю тебя — убирайся! Взгляни на небо, призрак! Солнце уже взошло!

Призрак ответил низким смехом, и два десятка мертвецов двинулось вперед. Ближайшего к себе Кудуко откинул напевом, следующему Мара отсекла костлявую кисть, а потом и разрубила надвое. Двоих Флорин уложила выстрелами, а еще одному сшиб голову копьем Белозуб. Строй мертвых дрогнул и попятился. Призрак сверкнул глазами и произнес Слово.

Флорин схватилась за живот и согнулась пополам. Белозуб выронил копье и обхватил голову. Кудуко дрогнул, но остался стоять. Рядом с ним, заслонив подругу, встала Мара.

— Сам Лорд укрыл этот лес Тенью, Шаман. Под ней мне не страшно солнце, и твои ожидания напрасны.

— Тебе не под силу одолеть древний народ, отродье зла, — пропел шаман и вознес руки к небу. Теперь уже призрак дрогнул, начал расплываться, теряя очертания. Скелеты двинулись вперед.

Мара рубанула шпагой первого мертвеца, парировала удар меча, ловко увернулась от шестопера, и разрубила пополам нападавшего. Отскочила назад — но недостаточно ловко, и ее предплечье окрасилось красным. Бездушная зарычала и снова бросилась в бой. Еще два противника рухнули к ее ногам, но один из них умудрился больно ударить ее палицей по ребрам. Мара упала на землю, перекатилась, едва уйдя от обрушившихся на нее клинков, и уперлась в ноги Шамана. Кудуко вздрогнул, и напев его затих, сменившись другим более грозным. Мертвецов ударило, будто ветром и они отступили — но призрак вновь обрел очертания и его смех снова зазвучал в ушах. За спинами шамана и бездушной застонали Флорин и Белозуб.

— Ты лишь продолжаешь агонию, шаман! — звучал голос. — Покорись неизбежному, отдайся в руки Великой Смерти!

— Отправляйся к своему Повелителю, мертвец, — тяжело дыша, произнес Кудуко. — Освободи лес от своей порчи.

— Этот лес пребудет во власти Лорда, шаман. Как, вскоре и ты со своими спутниками, — с этими словами призрак двинулся вперед, пройдя сквозь строй своих воинов. — У тебя уже нет сил сопротивляться. Спасенья нет!

Мара рывком поднялась и направила меч на призрака, готовясь отразить его удар. И тут почувствовала у себя на плече руку Шамана.

В этот же момент с деревьев на войско мертвых обрушился град стрел. Скелеты были повержены в мгновенье ока. Призрак издал леденящий кровь вой, но тут же застыл, будто окаменев, а в следующий момент осыпался прахом на землю.

— А раньше так нельзя было? — с облегчением и укором в голосе спросила Мара у Шамана.

— Если ты приписываешь победу мне, то ты ошибаешься, дитя. Не я изгнал вождя неупокоенных и призвал эти стрелы — ответил Кудуко, указывая рукой в сторону деревьев.

— Стреляли людоящеры, это я поняла, — сказала Мара, склонившись над Флор и ощупывая подругу. Та дышала — но прерывисто и тяжело. — А призрака то кто?

— Он, — Шаман кивнул головой в сторону переднего края поляны. Мара обернулась и удивленно моргнула. В шагах пяти от нее стоял высокий людоящер, одетый в длинный зеленый балахон. На голове его возвышалась причудливый остроконечный колпак, украшенный различными растениями, перьями птиц и костями животных. Ящер проклокотал что-то и трижды стукнул о землю искривленным деревянным посохом.

— Великий шаман народа Али-Рох Шкезис приветствует нас, — перевел Кудуко. — И благодарит за то, что сохранили жизнь его соплеменнику.

— И ему не хворать, — проворчала Мара, вновь поворачиваясь к Флор и пытаясь приподнять ее. — Эй, Флорин! Проснись! Закончилось уже все.

Шаман народа Али-рох подошел ближе и принялся о чем-то разговаривать с Кудуко. Мара тем временем бережно положила Флорин на землю и подошла к Белозубу. Тот прижал ноги к груди и тихо постанывал. Попытки Мары привести его в чувства также не увенчались успехом.

— Шкезис говорит, что поможет нам в лечении раненых, — сказал Кудуко. Мара резко поднялась и качнулась в сторону. — Дитя, что с тобой?

— Я и забыла про нее, — тихо сказала Мара, глядя на свое предплечье, из раны на котором продолжала течь кровь. — Надо бы перевязать…

И в следующий момент она уже упала без сознания.

## Мститель: Подготовка к охоте

Вся изба пропахла потом и дымом. Даже ветер, прилетавший сквозь открытые ставни, не приносил облегчение. Мститель покосился на Леррета, с аппетитом уплетавшего похлебку, заедая ее черным ржаным хлебом. Маг самозабвенно причмокивал, то и дело поправляя ворот черной мантии, рисковавший погрузится в миску с супом. Мститель брезгливо посмотрел на щедро рассыпанные по столу крошки, и отвернулся. Рядом с кроватью, на которой он сидел, у стены висела детская люлька. Чуть повыше над ней расположился небольшой алтарь с изображениями Дочери и Отца. Мститель сморгнул, скривился. Опустил взгляд, внимательно осмотрел люльку. Измятые пеленки, следы отрыжки на краю. Сама люлька аккуратненькая, сделана, видно, с любовью. В отличие, например, от кровати, где спинка была обстругана на скорую руку, а ножки заменяли подложенные широкие поленья. Мститель аккуратно тронул пальцем люльки, и она, скрипнув цепями, закачалась.

— Думаешь о том, — спросил Леррет, прожевав, — каким бы ты был отцом?

— Дрянным, — ответил Мститель. — Тут и думать нечего.

— А я вот задумываюсь иногда, — маг шумно всосал в себя остатки содержимого миски и громко стукнул ее об стол, — знаешь, о семье.

Мститель фыркнул. Леррет недовольно скривил губы, махнул рукой и продолжил есть. из-за ставень донесся детский плач и протяжный вой. А потом деловитый стук молота по дереву.

— Нет в тебе деликатности, Мститель, — сказал Леррет. Он отставил миску и облокотился на стену. С улицы продолжал доноситься вой и плач. Затем послышались удары — уже не молотом о дерево, а плетью о плоть. В передней отворилась дверь. Мститель было поднялся, но Леррет сделал ему знак не беспокоится. В спальню вошли два крепких крестьянина. Светлокожие, весьма бледные, в грубо сработанных штанах и без рубах, они почтительно склонились перед Лерретом. Мститель отметил, что в черной бороде и волосах одного из них явно копошились вши. Второй был гладко выбрит, а спина его была обильно испещрена застарелыми шрамами от ударов плетью.

— Эти картинки, — Леррет указал на изображения Отца и Дочери, — к кострищу. Когда все будет готово?

— Скоро, мой господин, — не разгибаясь ответил лысый. Вшивый же, опасливо поглядев на Мстителя, подвинул табурет к кровати и потянулся за иконами. Мститель встал и пересел подальше от него. Посмотрел в окно — шагах в пятнадцати от дома на земле на четвереньках стояла женщина. Рядом с ней собралось с десяток крестьян и крестьянок и один крысюк с плетью в руках. Крестьяне шипели и ругались, женщина выла, пыталась подняться. Тянулась к ребенку, плакавшему на руках у одной из истязательниц. И всякий раз, когда она вставала на ноги, удар плети отправлял ее обратно в грязь. Чуть в отдалении от этой сцены, у стены дома лежали несколько трупов — часть обезглавленных, часть с оторванными конечностями. Мститель отвернулся.

— Что это за баба, которую твои почитатели там забивают плетью?

— Забивают? — встрепенулся Леррет. — Кабы до смерти не забили. Эй, скажите, чтобы они там поаккуратнее.

— Мой господин, она извела старосту своим воем. И дитя орет каждый раз, как ее слышит…

— Так заткните ей рот, идиоты, — зло шикнул Леррет. — Плеть — не лучшее средство для того, чтобы утихомирить человека. Ты то должен знать!

— Да, мой господин, — бритый опустил голову и попятился. Вшивый с иконами в руках вышел за ним.

— Поразительные дураки, — вздохнул Леррет. — Да и эта дура не лучше. Уже и язык ей отрезали, а она все воет и воет. Представляешь?

— Слышу, — ответил Мститель.

— Да уж.

— Почему ты ее просто не убьешь?

— Шутишь? — Леррет поднялся и подошел к окну. — Я ее специально приготовил. Вечером мы принесем ее в жертву Древним. Вспыхнет наша красавица вечерней звездой. Мои крысюки ждут не дождутся. Они не праздновали виин’халь с таким размахом уже почитай несколько сотен лет.

— Ты не заигрался, Леррет? Праздники Древних, жертвы…

— Повелитель посчитал это отличной идеей, — пожал плечами маг. Он вернулся на лавку, смахнул крошки со стола. — Ты вообще есть хочешь? У них есть неплохие колбасы, хороший самогон. Могут картопли отварить…

— Кликни лучше своего кузнеца, пусть вернет мне мой доспех и секиру, — Мститель нетерпеливо заерзал на кровати. — И скажи мне новый приказ повелителя. Хочу уехать до темноты.

— До темноты не получится. Да и куда тебе спешить? После жертвоприношения у нас будет праздник — баня, песни, самогонка. Лучшие девки — те, которые еще девки — села. Словом, повеселимся на славу.

— Ты повеселишься.

— Мы повеселимся, Мститель. Мы. Не будь таким хмурым, — Леррет улыбнулся, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся, глядя на то, как Мститель начинает злиться. — Знаешь, Повелитель мне так и сказал. Что ты именно так и отреагируешь.

— Значит он…

— Не злись только. Но зря ты скормил Духу его человека. У Повелителя были на него планы.

— У Повелителя на всех планы.

— Это верно, — Леррет отсмеялся, потер переносицу и наклонился вперед. — И вот теперь у него особый план для тебя. Ты останешься здесь.

— Надолго?

— Пока тебя не найдет Одьерский принц.

— Одьерский принц? А почему меня должен искать Одьерский принц? И каким образом он найдет меня в этом Отцом забытом селе на краю Фирлиса?

С улицы послышался еще один крик. Леррет подскочил, высунулся в окно и шумно выругался. Снаружи все затихло.

— Вот так, — удовлетворенно сказал маг. — Все приходится делать самому. Не, ну столько труда потратить на эту бабу, а она никак не заткнется. Тебя никогда не удивляло, какими все-таки люди могут быть скотами?

— Ты рассказывал об Одьерском принце, — напомнил Мститель.

— Успеется. Так вот. Эта баба — что-то вроде местной святоши. На подпевках у жреца…

— Леррет, мне не интересно, — Мститель поднялся и посмотрел на мага сверху вниз.

— Вот я и говорю — никакого в тебе нет такта. Даром, что дворянин. Не хочешь историю выслушать нормально — пожалуйста, — Леррет картинно взмахнул руками. — Твой братец прослышал, что ты все еще жив и пообещал за тебя живого или мертвого выполнить любое желание нашедшего. Вообще любое, что в его силах. А поскольку он сейчас правитель Щита, то Одьерский Тетрархат очень заинтересовался возможностью присоединить к себе Щит без долгой войны. И, к тому же Щит стал бы весьма щедрым свадебным подарком к свадьбе Дауля Альвада, сына тетрарха, с принцессой Империи Гелио.

— Альвад решил стать полноправным царем, — Мститель сжал кулак, лицо исказила гримаса . — И Одьерцы хотят купить моей головой мое королевство.

— Именно так, друг мой. Поэтому Повелитель решил, что с сыном тетрарха Даулем должен разобраться ты.

— Но почему…

— …он уверен, что приедет сюда? Вот это то я и начал тебе рассказывать. Говоря коротко, местные ненавидели и бабу эту, и жреца и еще с десяток местных святош. Всех, кроме этой бабы и ее двух детей, мы порешили, когда в деревню вошли. Старшая дочка сбежала в лес.

— От твоих крысюков? — недоверчиво спросил Мститель.

— Не веришь? А вот она поверила. И поверила, что если спрячется в пролеске на горке, мы ее не найдем. До ночи она не двинется от деревни — крысюки позаботятся. Она увидит, как ее мамочка сгорит. А потом уже мы отпустим ее. Одьерцы уже рыскают в ближайших селах — ей не достанет труда встретиться с ними. Повелитель позаботиться об этом.

— А второй ребенок? Сожжете вместе с матерью?

— Зачем? — удивился Леррет. — Излишняя жестокость. Я пообещал отдать его сестре нашей дорогой жертвы. Она своих детей иметь не может — ей жрецы по наущению родной сестры в промежность горячий прут вставили. За блуд.

— Дочка расскажет Одьерцам о том, что вся деревня помогала тебе расправиться со жрецом, — сменил тему Мститель.

— Наверняка, — согласился Леррет.

— Одьерцы сожгут деревню.

— Почему?

— Я бы так поступил на их месте. Вероотступников принято убивать наиболее неприятным способом. В назидание остальным.

— Излишняя жестокость, — покачал головой Леррет. — Все равно. Если они придут сжигать деревню, то они найдут здесь тебя. И ты будешь убивать их до тех пор, пока сам Дауль Альвад не явится за тобой.

— А где будешь ты и твои чуди?

— У меня свое задание. Мой путь лежит на восток.

— Значит, весь отряд Альвада достанется мне?

— Похоже, что так.

— Дух обрадуется, — как бы сам себе сказал Мститель. — Так, говоришь, вечером у нас сожжение ведьмы, баня и девственницы?

— Сожжение праведницы, — поправил Леррет. — А в остальном — верно.

Мститель похлопал Леррета по плечу, криво улыбнулся.

— Тогда пусть твои холопы принесут мне еды и питья. Надо набраться сил перед ночью.

## Наемницы: Развилок

Вокруг пахло прелой листвой. За последние дни лес распрощался с последним запасом тепла и успел напитаться осенним холодом и блеклостью. Дождь то и дело начинал моросить и редкие капли, миновав покров листвы гигантских деревьев попадали на землю, внося свою лепту в неотвратимое наступление холодов.

Флорин куталась в плащ, никак не решаясь приступить к разминке. Вроде и выбралась из пещер для того, чтобы как следует размять ноющие без дела мышцы — но все не могла избавиться от ощущения холодной вязкости. Так она и стояла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, смотря в одну точку. Слушала звуки леса, которые, казалось, за те дни, что они провели здесь, стали тише и приглушеннее.

Она услышала тяжелые шаги за спиной. Рука привычно легла на рукоять кинжала, хотя она и осознавала, что опасаться ей нечего. Дикие звери держались в стороне от поселения людоящеров, а курганов мертвецов здесь не было. И все же она обхватила пальцами рукоять, внутренне сжавшись, будто пружина.

— Это я, болярыня, — раздался голос Белозуба. Повернувшись, Флорин обнаружила, что тот остановился невдалеке от нее. — Не пугайтесь.

— Не так уж ты и страшен, мужичок, — Флорин смерила его оценивающим взглядом. Отметила, что охотник сбрил бороду, уже успевшую пойти клочками, и привел в порядок волосы. Вместо спутанной длинной грязной копны теперь были вполне приличные остриженные темно-русые пряди. Без бороды Белозуб стал выглядеть гораздо моложе, и Флорин подумала, что этот смуглый крепкий и, в общем, не безобразный мужчина ненамного старше ее самой.

— Меня отправил к вам Кудуко, — Белозуб опустил глаза и сделал шаг вперед. — Велел передать это, — Белозуб снял с пояса и протянул Флор тугой кожаный кошель. Наемница открыла его и высыпала на ладонь пять золотых монет с профилем Дочери. — Ваш хозяин отдал ему это в качестве награды за то, что Кудуко нанял вас.

— Хозяин? Карл?

— Маленький купец из Гнездовья. Да, вроде его звали Карл.

Флорин нахмурилась. Причины, по которым Карлу срочно понадобилось срочно найти им заказ, были вполне понятны: по законам Гнездовья, пока наемник исполняет контракт его нельзя вызывать на суд. Но какие причины были у Шамана сейчас отдавать им эти деньги?

— Кудуко сказал, что золото — злой металл. А имперское золото — это зло вдвойне, и он не хочет носить его дольше необходимого.

— А ты что, мысли мои читаешь? — зло спросила Флорин.

— Нет, совсем нет, — покачал головой охотник. — Кудуко сказал передать эти слова вам или вашей подруге.

Флорин кивнула, положила деньги обратно в кошель и повесила его себе на пояс. Посмотрела на охотника. Тот стоял недвижим и смотрел то себе под ноги, то на дерево за ее правым плечом. Но уходить не собирался.

— Что-нибудь еще? — осведомилась она сухо. «Какая же ты стерва, Флор, — подумалось ей вдруг. — Мужичок этот ни в чем не виноват, а ты срываешь на нем злость за ссору с Марой и свои старые обиды».

— Ну, — Белозуб замялся. — Если болярыня не…

— Да прекрати ты это, — досадливо поморщилась Флорин. — Какая я болярыня? Смех, да и только. Зови меня Флор, и можешь на «ты». Болярыня, вот еще! Я простая баба, как ваши деревенские.

— Наши деревенские бабы так палить из лука не умеют, — возразил Белозуб. — А уж при виде той страховидлы костлявой любая простая баба портки бы враз намочила. Вы совсем не простая, болярыня. То есть, Флор.

Флор грустно улыбнулась. С дерева ей на нос упала капля воды, и девушка, моргнув, потерла нос руками. И громко чихнула.

— Будьте здравы, — сказал охотник. — Меня, кстати, кличут Белозубом. Я, в общем, хотел спасибо сказать — жизнь вы мою спасли на том пригорке. Если бы не ваш зоркий глаз и крепкая рука, то лежал бы я сейчас в сырой земле. А может и не лежал бы, а, как эти вот…

— Ты со Щита, Белозуб? — спросила Флорин подходя ближе к нему. Ей вдруг подумалось, что они очень громко кричат в этом затихающем при приближении зимы лесу.

— Да, со Щита. Почти у самого Умбона село наше. А вы из Одьера?

— Родилась я в Одьере. Но теперь я скорее из Гнездовья.

— Верите-нет, но никогда не видел одьерских женщин, — хмыкнул Белозуб. — Сколько раз бывал на ярмарках, да и просто по делам в городе, а среди одьерцев всегда были только мужчины. У нас в деревне болтали, что и не бывает у них женщин вовсе, а рождаются они… простите, если что не то сказал, — спохватился Белозуб, глянув как помрачнело лицо Флорин.

— Нет, ничего, — девушка подняла на него взгляд, и тень с ее лица будто бы испарилась, только в уголках глаз охотник заметил капельки слез. — И давай, все-таки, на «ты». В конце концов, мы вместе добывали и делили добычу.

— Это верно, — согласился охотник. — Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь с бабой на охоту пойду. А тут — вот оно как.

Флорин огляделась. Лес будто бы совсем замер. Ветер перестал качать ветки, и даже редкие капли не падали на землю. Флор вдруг захотела уткнуться в плечо Белозубу и зарыдать.

— Совсем я озябла, — сказала она. — Может, пройдемся, разгоним кровь и разомнем ноги?

— Можно и пройтись, — согласился охотник.

Они пошли по лесу, проходя сквозь заросли и огибая стволы огромных многовековых лесных гигантов. Флор попросила Белозуба рассказать о себе, и он принялся говорить. Он рассказывал о своей жизни — с детства, когда он, младший ребенок в семье, помогал отцу, матери и пяти братьям и сестрам по хозяйству. Потом, когда отец умер от налетевшей хвори, а братьев убили разбойники по дороге с ярмарки, он остался единственным кормильцем в семье. Пахать землю и растить урожай у него получалось плохо — и он пошел в охотники. Вскоре прослыл одним из самых умелых охотников в окрестностях Умбона. Сестер удалось выдать замуж. Мать же умерла вскоре после свадьбы младшей дочери. Белозуб остался один в небольшой семейной избе.

— А самому жениться? — спросила Флорин.

— Некогда мне было о бабах думать, — отмахнулся охотник. — Сперва вот поставил сестер на ноги. Потом мать похоронил. А как траур относил — так вот и это… приключилось.

Он рассказал о встрече с Кудуко, о походе, судьбе Лохмача и о том, как решился пойти вместе с Дикарем.

— Первый раз в жизни я почувствовал, что смогу сделать что-то важное, — сказал Белозуб. — Первый раз, когда я смог решиться на поступок сам.

— А тебя не будет искать хозяин?

— Моей доли за охоту, да за то, что Кудуко проводил, хватит на мой выкуп. А земля мне там уже и не нужна. К чему соколу опустевшее гнездо?

— Соколу?

— Меня мама так называла. Соколиком. Говорила, что глаз у меня острый. А когда охотником пошел, так и копье мое «клювом» прозвала, — Белозуб усмехнулся и вдруг сказал. — Приятно иногда поговорить с кем-то, кроме Кудуко. Он-то хороший, и мудрый, и… только вот я с ним стал забывать, что такое нормальный разговор — о делах, о семье или об охоте. А он все говорит мудреное — то о богах-духах, то о том, что Отец в мир зло принес, а Империя Света — самое злое зло. В общем, слова такие, что наш духовник за них в миг бы язык отсек.

— А ты ему веришь? -спросила Флорин. Белозуб остановился, посмотрел девушке в глаза и, помолчав мгновение ответил:

— Пока мы не встретили мертвецов в лесу, можно сказать, что и верил и не верил. «Кудуко, хоть и мудрый, а все равно — дикарь», — думал я. Но вот после этого духа… Я не знаю, Флорин. Когда меня скрутило, я будто бы снова вспомнил день, когда братьев, всех в крови, привезли домой. И будто бы одновременно с этим мама и папа умерли. Так плохо я себя не чувствовал никогда. А в голове только и стоял образ Сына — знаешь, как его в святых книгах рисуют — вот такого же, и он смеялся. А я… вот тогда и поверил Кудуко окончательно, ведь если бы Отцу или Дочери было до нас дело, то разве могло существовать такое зло? Ты ведь тоже что-то такое чувствовала?

— Да, — отрывисто сказала Флорин. — что-то такое.

И снова, как будто наяву, предстало видение. Испуганная тринадцатилетняя девочка старается прикрыть свою наготу руками. Ее трясет от холода, стыда и страха, в ее спину впиваются выпирающие из тюфяка соломинки. И в тусклом свете масляного фонаря она видит приближающегося к ней с похабной ухмылкой мужчину. Ему не больше двадцати, он высокий, крепкий и может быть даже был бы красивым, если бы не эта чудовищная ухмылка, если бы не то, что она лежит перед ним голая, если бы не холод, ужас и страх, сковавший ее в этот момент. Ей хочется ударить его и бросится бежать, но она не может этого сделать. Бежать некуда — она продана своим отцом, Продана за мечту каждого одьерского древопаса — вооружать лучников самого тетрарха Альвада. И за это она отдана на поругание сыну тетрарха Даулю. Небольшая жертва за почет и уважение к семье. Альвад делает шаг вперед, резким движением расстегивает ремень и распускает завязки на штанах. Девочка закрывает глаза…

…и открывает их уже вдали от дома. Она лежит на мягком ложе, вдали от отчего дома. Перед глазами у нее лицо ее малыша. Ребенок плачет взахлеб, но все, что она в нем видит — это ухмылка его отца, проклятого Дауля Альвада. «Уберите его, — шепчет девушка. — Я не… хочу его видеть. Никогда»…

— что-то такое я и увидела, — медленно повторила Флор, усилием воли отогнав нахлынувшие воспоминания. — Не хочу об этом говорить.

— Знамо дело, — согласился Белозуб. — Незачем без надобности такое ворошить.

Они миновали широкую поляну, поросшую мхом, прошли по пологому склону и приблизились к небольшому ручейку. Ключевая воду сбегала вниз по камешкам и скрывалась в густом кустарнике. Под кустами Флор заметила несколько ярко-красных грибов, растущих ровных кружком. Она подошла к ним и, опустившись на колено, потрогала мягкую влажную шляпку.

— Фэйерин круг, — сказал Белозуб. — Когда фэйери надо переждать зиму, она будто деревенеет и сливается с окружающей растительностью. Единственно как можно отличить место зимовки — это по вот таким грибным кругам.

— Хочешь сказать, Где-то здесь бродит еще какая-то чудь? — Флор мгновенно выпрямилась и рука ее легла на рукоять кинжала.

— Не думаю такого, — ответил Белозуб. — Это точно не фэйери, уж больно грибы крупные. Если и была она здесь, то давно сышла.

— Это радует, — кивнула Флорин, все еще подозрительно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— И раз уж говорим о чудях, — сказал Белозуб и немного замялся, — подруга твоя, ну, в общем, она же почти как эта самая чудь, что нас здесь приютила. Даже Кудуко говорит, что она не из людей.

— И что?

— Ну, и как вы общаетесь? Она же, наверно, не такая, как мы. Ну, я имею ввиду, странная.

— Как-то общаемся, — ответила Флор и усмехнулась сама себе. — Понимаешь, Мара — она как ребенок. Взрослый, сильный, ловкий и смертельно опасный ребенок. Но она бесхитростная и наивная. Когда это понимаешь, то общаться становится легче. А внешне… Я привыкла. А мужикам обычно ее внешность даже нравится.

Они поднялись вверх по склону и пошли в обратном направлении. Белозуб сменил тему и принялся рассказывать о различиях этого леса, и того, к которому он привык. Он говорил о лесе, будто о родном и близком человеке, и речь его стала певучей и чем-то очень похожей на голос Кудуко.

— Помню, когда первый раз увидел фэйери в лесу. Было это, погоди, — охотник принялся считать, загибая пальцы, — ага, с десяток уже лет прошло. Тогда как раз банду болярина Лидьяна казнили.

— Банду болярина? — удивилась Флорин.

— Да, брат нашего нынешнего болярина, собирался на дочке старого болярина жениться и трон занять. Потом, говорили, с ума сошел и целое село перерезал. Всех, даже баб и детей. Ну, старый болярин ему дочку, болярыню нашу, и не отдал. А Лидьян возьми, да со своими подручными начни разбойничать. Много народу погубили. Ну, а потом как водится, сколько веревочке не вейся — один конец. Болярина самого вроде как убили, а банду его, пятерых боляр, которые помельче, всех на плаху. Так вот, как раз тогда казнили их. И по этому случаю у стен Умбона ярмарка была. И мы с братьями через лес побежали к стенам — ну посмотреть, чего там. И вот тогда я и увидел первый раз фэйери. Издалека, но все равно перепугался до жути. Но она даже не взглянула на меня. Просто моргнула, и будто бы растворилась в разноцветном тумане. Когда отцу это рассказал, он потрепал меня по голове и говорит такой: «Фэйери, сынок, народ мирный. Ты не причинишь им вреда — и они тебя не тронут». А теперь вот они открыто на людей в лесу нападают, и поэтому болярин велит на них охотиться. 

— И ты веришь, что вы с Кудуко узнаете, в чем дело?

— Кудуко узнает, — твердо сказал Белозуб. — А я… я не знаю. Он сказал, чтобы я оставался здесь, с этими чудями. «Познавать их мудрость».

— Он бросает тебя здесь? — Флор остановилась и удивленно посмотрела на Белозуба.

— Он говорит, что не может взять меня с собой туда, куда лежит Путь. Поэтому я должен остаться здесь и ждать, пока он вернется. Вы же тоже скоро уходите?

— Да, — подтвердила Флорин. — Шаман сказал нам, что последний патруль к реке уходит завтра на рассвете, и мы должны уйти с ним.

— Тогда я останусь здесь один, — Белозуб сказал это так рассудительно, что очень напомнил этим Мару.

Они прошли в тишине почти весь путь до пещер, и лишь когда небольшие холмы, знаменующие вход в жилища людоящеров уже виднелись за деревьями, Флорин, наконец, прервала молчание:

— Пойдем с нами, Белозуб, — сказала она. — В Гнездовье всегда найдется место для еще одного наемника.

Белозуб молчал. Он смотрел на Флорин и в душе его сомнения и страх боролись с решимостью и чувством долга.

— Спасибо, болярыня Флорин, — сказал он наконец. — Спасибо, но я должен остаться здесь. Я пошел за Кудуко и поверил ему. И он поверил мне — и я не могу просто так предать эту веру. Если он решил, что я должен остаться здесь, то я останусь.

— Дурак ты, мужик, — со вздохом сказала Флорин. — Хотя, может быть ты и прав. Может быть, твой Шаман действительно знает, что делает.

Они дошли до пещер. Белозуб остановился на развилке, а Флорин не оборачиваясь двинулась вперед. Белозуб смотрел ей вслед несколько мгновений, пока она почти не скрылась из виду в полумраке пещер. Только звук ее удаляющихся шагов был слышен в темноте.

— Болярыня! Флорин! — позвал он.

Шаги замерли, а потом стали приближаться. Флорин подошла и вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Я подумал тут, на случай, если не свидимся больше, — торопливо произнес Белозуб, роясь в небольшом кошеле на поясе, — вот, возьми на память. Это — слеза фэйери. Я, пока мы шли, сделал к ней медальончик.

— Спасибо, — Флорин аккуратно приняла небольшой блестящий камушек, оправленный аккуратно вырезанным деревянным кольцом. — Но не стоило. Мне нечего дать тебе взамен.

— Достаточно будет, чтобы меня кто-нибудь запомнил на этой земле. Не пропадать же вообще бесследно, — охотник вздохнул, развернулся и пошел в сторону тех пещер, где разместились они с Кудуко. Теперь уже Флорин смотрела ему вслед, но позвать назад не решилась. Когда Белозуб скрылся в пещерах, наемница развернулась и пошла в свои комнаты.

Пещеры очень напоминали скальные помещения в родном Гнездовье. Единственное, что отличало их — это отсутствие окон. Местные коридоры, галереи и комнаты освещал не солнечный свет, а листья незнакомых одьерке растений. В их светло-серебристом сиянии Флорин без труда находила нужную дорогу. Вскоре она уже достигла их с Марой комнаты. Остановилась перед прикрытым грубо сделанной шторой входом, выдохнула и вошла.

В тусклом свете порядком подросшего «светильного» деревца Мара занималась тем, что пыталась заплести свои порядком выросшие волосы, в свете факела казавшиеся зелеными, в косу. Флор кивнула ей, скинула плащ на каменный стул, вырезанные прямо посреди комнаты и молча повалилась на лежанку у противоположной от Мары стены.

— Охотник нашел тебя? — спросила бездушная.

— Нашел, — подтвердила Флорин.

— И что?

— Мы прогулялись по лесу.

Мара отложила гребень, повернулась к Флорин и посмотрела на нее с явным неодобрением. Но она продолжала лежать и смотреть в потолок, не шевелясь и никоим образом вообще не реагируя на бездушную.

— Хорошо, — после затянувшейся паузы наконец сказала Мара. — Хорошо, я злая и глупая. Прости меня, Флор. Прости, хорошо? Мне не стоило цеплять тебя. Ведь прекрасно знаю, как тебе неприятно, и все равно брякаю невпопад! Я вообще больше не буду говорить с тобой о мужчинах, хочешь?

— Не хочу, — ответила Флорин. — Потому, что тогда ты лопнешь от недосказанности.

— А такое бывает?

— Нет, но ты будешь первой, — хмыкнула Флорин

— Так ты меня простишь?

— Прощаю конечно, — Флорин поднялась и обняла Мару. — Я же люблю тебя, чудь бездушную. У меня ж кроме тебя и Карла и нет больше никого.

— А у меня кроме тебя, — Мара ответила на объятия, и отстранилась, с любопытством посмотрев на подругу. — Так что там с охотником?

— А ничего, — махнула рукой Флорин. — Какая разница? Мы завтра уходим, он остается здесь.

— Как скажешь, — кивнула Мара. — Так ты решила, куда мы выдвигаемся?

— В ближайшее крупное поселение. Нужно связаться с Карлом и узнать, как дела дома. Думаю, нам стоит пойти в Эпп.

— К магам? Хорошенькое местечко.

— Горячая ванна, горячая еда, — Флорин сделала паузу. — Горячие мужчины.

Мара хихикнула, посмотрела на подругу. Та несколько мгновений сохраняла серьезный вид, но потом не сдержала улыбку.

— Только на все это нужны деньги. А у нас с тобой по карманам сейчас ветер гуляет. По крайней мере, у меня.

— Я бы на твоем месте не переживала о деньгах, — хмыкнула Флорин. — Думаю, мы найдем, на что прожить некоторое время. Ну а потом, таким как мы, отчаянным и ловким, в обители тщедушных ученых всегда найдется работа.

Мара несколько раз кивнула и приобняла подругу за плечи.

## ИНТЕРМЕДИЯ: Тревожная ночь Одьерского царства

Осиам не хотел просыпаться. Каждое мгновение сна дарило ему нестерпимое наслаждение. А самым большим удовольствием было осознавать, что все увиденное им — правда. Что оно уже свершилось и до желаемого остается всего лишь один шаг. Шаг, для которого надо проснуться.

Он сделал над собой усилие и вырвался из объятий сна. Откинул тяжелое одеяло, протер глаза, пригладил потными от возбуждения ладонями взлохмаченные пряди и бороду. Поднялся и резким движением дернул шнурок звонка, соединявшего его покои с покоями жены. Подошел к ночному столику, заглянул в зеркало, скривился. Оттуда на него взирал обрюзгший седой старик, с залысиной у лба и выдающимся даже под ночной рубашкой брюшком. А начинал он все подтянутым черноволосым молодцеватым мужчиной слегка за сорок. А теперь — старик, шестой десяток разменял. И, наконец, свершилось!

Правая кисть слегка подрагивала от накатившего волнения. Осиам несколько раз разжал и сжал ее в кулак, чтобы успокоить это постыдное дрожание, а потом вновь дернул шнурок.

— Где ее Проклятый носит? — проворчал Осиам, нетерпеливо глядя на дверь. Наконец, он услышал звуки шагов за ней и взволнованный шепот. В его покои, вместе с холодным воздухом, ворвалась его жена, Ильрин. Высокая, стройная, одаренная природной красотой и весьма привлекательным формами, скрытыми теперь просторной закрытой тогой, с выразительным зелеными глазами и длинными темно-русыми волосами. За ней, не смея войти в покои, остановились служанки.

— Случилось что-то, батюшка? — мелодичным, с наигранным волнением, голосом спросила Ильрин. — Глубокая ночь, а ты не спишь в тревогах?

— Случилась, матухна, случилась, милая, — сказал он. — Отец одарил меня прозрением, и во сне на меня спустилось видения о делах великой скорби. Дауль Альвад пал в битве со слугой Проклятого.

— Свершилось, значит! — всплеснула Ильрин руками, а среди слуг, словно шелест листвы, волнуемой ветром, пошел шепоток. — Свершилось предначертанное судьбой несчастье!

Осиам скорбно кивнул, и лишь губы его слегка скривились в усмешке. Ильрин, стоявшая спиной ко слугам, улыбнулась.

— Что ж теперь будет то? — всхлипнув, произнесла она.

— Не дано мне того ведать, матухна, не дано, — покачал головой Осиам. — Но мы должны сделать все, что в наших силах, дабы Царство наше не постигла та же участь, что и молодого Дауля. Пошли немедля за Ярисом, и пусть ожидает меня в молебном зале. А сама направляйся к детям. Пусть служанки приготовят траурные платья и рясу. Отдай все необходимые распоряжения.

— Да, батюшка, да благодетель наш, — Ильрин низко поклонилась и, пятясь, удалилась в прихожий зал, заперев за собой дверь. Осиам присел за столик перед зеркалом и позволил себе улыбнуться. Ильрин была настоящим Отчим даром ему — умная, красивая, плодовитая. И все понимает без лишних слов. Чудо, а не жена.

Двери раскрылись и в его покои вошли слуги. Его обмыли и натерли благовониями, постригли, причесали и облачили в траурную черно-золотую мантию. На шею он повесил себе тяжелую железную цепь с золотым полым треугольником — символом Отца. Голову он покрыл полупрозрачным темным платком с золотым шитьем по кайме. Повернулся к застывшим за спиной слугам — и те упали на колени, склонив головы. Осиам Ливиус, из рода Аруда, первосвященник и глава Отчей церкви Одьерского Царства, один из тетрархов-правителей Одьера, благословил их знамением отца и вышел из своих покоев.

У входа в молебный зал его встретили два высоких воина в золоченых кирасах, с символом Отца на них. На белых рукавах их рубах были черные траурные повязки. В остальном обычная форма — красные широкие штаны, низкие сапоги, открытые шлемы и лица, скрытые черными платками. Осиам шел к ним быстрым уверенным шагом, но сердце его на секунду замерла. Вдруг один из этих воинов подкуплен Альвадом или Удуром? Ему хватит одного удара, чтобы умертвить первосвященника и тогда весь многолетний план, все усилия, которые он прилагал все эти годы, пойдут прахом. Осиаму захотелось на мгновение малодушно зажмуриться, повернуться и уйти. Но он сдержал порыв этот порыв — и два воина синхронно опустились на колени, когда он подошел к двери.

— Встаньте, дети мои, — произнес он властно и сотворил знамение отца. — Отворите мне двери.

— Да, Владыка, — ответили воины в один голос.

В зале его ожидал Ярис Сахиб, капитан Отчей Гвардии, личных воинов Осиама и его ровесник. Ростом он был ниже первосвященника, но крепок телом и духом, а борода и волосы даже не тронуты сединой. Осиам завидовал бы Ярису, если бы не знал, насколько высоко предан ему этот жестокий человек.

— Владыка, — Ярис опустился на колени и склонил голову. — Моих ушей достигли скорбные вести. Верны ли те сведения, что передала мне твоя жена?

— Встань, мой друг, — Осиам прошел мимо него, дошел до конца зала и присел на высокий, деревянный, без изысков, трон. Ярис поднялся с колен и повернулся к Осиаму лицом. — Увы, слухи эти верны, и силы Тьмы взяли верх над одним из самых доблестных воинов Царства.

— Скорбная весть была предугадана, — произнес капитан и глаза его сверкнули. — Но от этого она не стала менее горестной. Лучшие из надежнейших моих воинов уже охраняют ваших детей и жену, Владыка. Остальные твои приказы?

— Надлежит выполнить немедленно. Только Отец знает, перенесет ли этот удар старый Альвад, и не попытается ли коварный Удур воспользоваться общим горем в своих целях, — взволнованным и скорбным голосом произнес Осиам.

Он оглядел пустой, лишенный изысков молельный зал, устремил свой взгляд на символ Отца над входом и тихо прошептал молитву. Ярис опустил голову и ждал, пока первосвященник закончит.

— Я благословляю тебя, Сахиб. Иди, и делай что должно. Царство не должно пасть под натиском Тьмы, даже если один из доблестнейших воинов его не устоял.

— Я сделаю все, что смогу, Владыка, — Ярис поклонился первосвященнику в ноги, затем резко выпрямился и покинул зал.

Никто из тех, кто мог бы слышать разговоры Осиама с женой или с капитаном стражи, не смог бы уловить и нотку фальши в скорбных интонациях. И никто из тех, кто близко не знал Осиама Аруда, не догадался бы о той затаенной радости, которая бушевала в сердце первосвященника все это время. Самый ненавистный для него человек в мире — Дауль Альвад — погиб.

Почти недвижимый Осиам просидел в молельном зале следующие три часа, до того, как над Дуараном, столицей Одьера, взошло рассветное солнце. За эти три часа слуги несколько раз тревожили его новостями:

Старый тетрарх Амурис Альвад не вынес горя и заколол себя и свою жену кинжалом.

Дочь Альвада, Миррея, обезумев от смерти родителей, вместе с новорожденными близнецами сбросилась с Башни Рассвета в своем дворце. Муж ее не вынес потери и принял яд.

Вдовствующая невестка старшего сына Амуриса и ее дети убиты злоумышленниками, по видимому, по приказу тетрарха Ямери Удура, который решил свести счеты с наследниками Альвада, которых подозревал в убийстве собственной семьи.

Остальных членов семьи Альвада, по—видимому, постигла та же участь — Отечья гвардия смогла уберечь лишь внучатую племянницу Оливу, которая нынче умоляет Осиама и его людей уберечь ее от предателя Ямери.

Сам Ямери скрылся из города и никто не знает, куда он пропал.

— Неужели вы не смогли найти его? — карие глаза Осиама сверкнули гневом. — В чурбаны, что у вас вместо голов, не пришла мысль, что преступник Ямери должен быть схвачен немедленно?

— Смилуйся, Владыка! — воин, принесший недобрую весть распростерся у самых ног Осиама. — Не вели казнить! Мы следили за домом предателя и ворвались в него как только услышали твое слово, но верно ему помогает сам Проклятый, так как, хотя он определенно входил в дом вечером, а слуги клялись, что их хозяин пошел спать, в спальне его мы не обнаружили.

— Что со слугами?

— Все те, кто служил нечистому, преданы мечу, Владыка.

— Ох, и дураки вы, — Осиам стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику трона, — ох и дураки. Передай капитану Ярису, чтобы собственноручно всем, кто упустил Ямери, всыпал по пять десятков плетей. Иди.

— Милость твоя велика, Владыка, благодарю тебя! — воин пятясь ползком покинул зал.

Осиам опустил голову и потер глаза. И услышал стук за стеной, соединяющей молельню и его дворец.

— Заприте двери! — крикнул он стражникам. — Мне нужно вознести молитву Отцу.

Засов за дверьми гулко закрылся. Осиам подождал мгновение, и нажал небольшую кнопку в подлокотнике трона. В стене, за которой раздавался стук, отворилась небольшая дверь и в залу вошла Ильрин. Ее одеяние изменилось — темно-красное длинное закрытое платье с широкими рукавами, скрывавший волосы и лицо красный с серебряной нитью платок и черная накидка на плечах до неузнаваемости изменили ее. Но Осиам точно знал, что это его жена.

— Я велел тебе оставаться с детьми, — сказал он тихо. — Тебе не место в молельном зале, женщина.

— Прости меня, Владыка, — Ильрин упала на колени прямо у его ног и убрала платок, скрывавший лицо. Голубые глаза ее смотрели на мужа с восхищением. — Но я не могла удержаться от того, чтобы припасть к плоти первого за долгие века Царя Одьера в момент его триумфа.

— Ты заводишь грешные речи, женщина! — грозным шепотом произнес Осиам.

— Ты отпустишь мне грехи, Владыка? — Ильрин устремила руки под мантию и принялась ласкать первосвященника своими тонкими нежными пальцами. Осиам закрыл глаза и позволил себе насладиться моментом.


	2. Часть 2

## Маг: Изо омута да в полымя

Его выбросило из сна, как волна выбрасывает рыбу на берег. Ивиан хватанул воздух ртом и, тяжело дыша, поднялся с постели. Его мучила жажда, головная боль и стойкое ощущение некой неправильности.

— Сны, — сказал он сам себе. — Я видел сны.

Дрожащей рукой он нащупал у себя на груди амулет — восьмиконечную звезду. С облегчением выдохнул. Звезда была на месте, видимо, заклинание начало давать сбой.

— Это ничего, — проскрипел маг, потом прокашлялся и глотнул воды из стоящего рядом с кроватью кувшина. — Это мы поправим, только в себя придти.

Он оглядел комнату в поисках вина или пива. Взгляд привлекли несколько бутылок у входа, но все они оказались пустыми. Ивиан почувствовал, как к горлу подступает ком, а в желудке появляется неприятное ощущение. Маг сосредоточился, насколько смог, и провел рукой снизу вверх. Дышать стало легче, но ноги его едва не подкосились. Сделав два шага, он растянулся на кровати и заснул.

Образы складывались в оскаленные морды крысолюдов. Они фыркали, хрипели и рычали. В окружающем мраке от них не было спасенья, и сколько бы Ивиан не старался, он не мог отогнать нелюдей.

— Эй, парень, ты в порядке? — слова ударили его, будто пощечина. Знакомый голос, который он уже слышал в похожей ситуации. Ивиан обернулся в поисках помощи, и тут следующая пощечина выбила его из сна. — Просыпайся давай!

— Келлас? — просипел маг с трудом открывая глаза. Бородатый наемник ухмылялся, демонстрируя желтые зубы, число которых с момента их последней встречи поуменьшилось. — Как… что ты здесь делаешь?

— Слышал поговорку «Один раз клиент — навсегда клиент»? Правильно, что не слышал, я ее только что придумал, — наемник засмеялся. Ивиан скривился, потирая щеки. Видимо пощечины ему не приснились, так как кожа лица буквально горела. — А вообще дело к тебе есть.

— Как ты меня нашел? — спросил Ивиан. Он поднялся с кровати и сел. Голова, на удивление, больше не кружилась, да и чувствовал он себя вполне сносно. Разве что слабость давала о себе знать.

— Работа у меня такая — людей искать. И я в ней отменно хорош, чтоб меня Проклятый взял да подбросил. Кстати, найти тебя в Эппьере было не сложнее, чем в той вонючей пещере по следам крысолюдов.

Ивиан потянулся к кувшину, стоявшему рядом с кроватью, но тот оказался пустым. В совершенно расстроенных чувствах, маг поднялся и подошел к небольшому зеркальцу, висящему напротив кровати, у самой двери. Выглядел он ужасно — заросшее неровной щетиной и осунувшееся лицо, измятая в пятнах мантия, пропахшая потом и вином. Глаза красные и мутные.

— Ты паршиво выглядишь, парень, — произнес позади него Келлас. — Это, конечно, не мое дело…

— Конечно не твое, — грубо перебил его Ивиан, у которого уныние и общая подавленность переросли в раздражение. — Тебя снова послал Джулиас?

Келлас смерил мага взглядом, одернул стеганый жилет и буквально плюхнулся на кровать, закинув ноги в высоких кожаных сапогах прямо на подушку. Кровать жалобно скрипнула, а наемник нарочито провел по рукояти широкого меча, находящегося в ножнах на поясе. Ивиану вспомнились трупы крысолюдов с отделенными конечностями, и он немедленно извинился перед наемником за свой тон.

— Пустое, парень, — махнул рукой Келлас. — Что ж, я не понимаю, что ль. Понимаю — сам бывало неделями пил. После этого мне что Магистр, что сам Светлый Император был бы не брат. Что до твоего вопроса, так нет, в этот раз не Джулиас решил тебя разыскать. Более того, в этот раз за тебя даже не платят. Скорее наоборот — готовы заплатить тебе.

— Заплатить мне? — удивился Ивиан. — За что?

— Пойдем со мной — узнаешь, — Келлас поднялся с кровати, заставив ее еще раз заскрипеть. — Да не ломайся ты, как девица на выданье. Небось, кошель с монетами тебе не помешает. Я тут слышал, пока тебя искал, что задолжал ты здешнему хозяину порядочно, и не выбросил он тебя только из-за уважения к Ковену.

«А прознай он, как ко мне относится Ковен, — то давно бы и выбросил», — невесело подумал Ивиан.

— Дело не в том, что, — начал было маг, а потом махнул рукой. — А, что там говорить. Пойдем, сходим. Только дай мне привести себя в порядок. Пару минут.

Келлас хмыкнул, недоверчиво смерив мага взглядом, кивнул и вышел.

К удивлению наемника, Ивиан спустился в общую залу менее чем через четверть часа. Келлас поставил на стойку кружку пива, кинул хозяину монету и жестом пригласил мага следовать за ним. С удивлением посмотрел на Ивиана — чисто выбритое и избавившееся от одутловатости лицо мага помолодело лет на десять. Мантия, до этого поблекшая и измятая, приобрела краски и избавилась от пятен и запаха.

— Простейшая иллюзия, — хмуро ответил маг на вопрос Келласа. — Сам понимаешь, некогда мне было умываться и одежду стирать. А магия в умелых руках творит чудеса.

Келлас проворчал в ответ нечто неопределенное. Они вышли на улицу. Невысокие аккуратные каменные домики смотрелись игрушечными на фоне Высокой Башни Ковена, чей шпиль пронзал облака и казался бесконечным. Ивиан снова нахмурился, глядя на солнце, ласково пригревающее улицы Эппа. Шедшие мимо стражники, завидев мантию Ивиана, приветственно поклонились. Келлас удивленно крякнул, а потом отметил, что погода в Эппе удивительно теплая для этого времени года.

— Ковен поддерживает вечную весну в этих краях, — пояснил Ивиан. — Эппьера всем обязана Ковену — климатом, урожайностью, безопасностью. Поэтому здесь к магам и относятся так… ну в общем, ты видел.

— Так почему же ты, парень, сбежал из своей Башни, как только представилась возможность? — спросил Келлас. — Это, конечно, не мое дело, но упиваться до беспамятства в трактире дело не совсем достойное для мага. Тем более, если то, что говорят о тебе, правда.

— А что говорят?

— Что ты единственный маг посещавший двор Императора и излечивший его дочь, например. Или врут?

— Не врут, — коротко ответил Ивиан и сменил тему. — Так кто и за что мне хочет заплатить? — Увидишь, — бросил Келлас.

Они повернули в переулок, и, пройдя немного, вошли в нишу, оказавшуюся дверным проемом. Проследовали вниз по узкой лестнице, через коридор, освещаемый масляными фонарями и, наконец, оказались в просторной комнате. В полумраке Ивиан разглядел стол, за которым сидели купец и мастер наемников Карл, наемницы Мара и Флорин и занявший место во главе стола незнакомый магу мужчина. По виду незнакомцу можно было дать чуть больше тридцати лет. Цветом кожи и разрезом глаз он напоминал Флорин. Лицо угловатое¸ строгое. «С оттенком благородства, так, кажется, пишут о таком типаже», — подумал Ивиан.

— Добро пожаловать, магистр Ивиан, — добродушно произнес Карл. Ивиан поприветствовал собравшихся в ответ. Мара улыбнулась ему, Флорин легко кивнула, выдавая напряжение.

— Проходи, парень, и садись, — сказал наемник и своими действиями подал магу пример, заняв место напротив Карла. Ивиан прошел за ним и сел напротив Флорин.

— Раз мы все собрались, — Карл встал и обвел взглядом всех присутствующих, — то давайте перейдем к делу. В первую очередь, магистр Ивиан, я хотел бы извиниться за то, что мы втягиваем вас в это дело. К сожалению, я был вынужден прибегнуть к хитрости, и вынудить к нему нашего доброго Келласа. Но, думаю, вы найдете наши условия вполне приемлемыми.

— К-какие условия? — потускневшим голосом спросил Ивиан.

— Мы наметили некую экспедицию, в которой просим вас принять участие. К сожалению, определенные аспекты этой экспедиции составляют тайну, и, если вы попытаетесь отказаться, или же возражать, то нам придется принять меры, — Карл сделал паузу и грустно вздохнул, давая Ивиану возможность осознать, какие меры могут предпринять собравшиеся здесь головорезы. — Однако, если вы согласитесь, то можете рассчитывать на внушительную награду. Вы согласны?

— Будто бы у меня есть выбор, — проворчал маг и осуждающе посмотрел на Келласа. — Даже в лучшем состоянии у меня нет шансов выжить в схватке с тремя профессиональными убийцами, против одной из которых я беззащитен как котенок.

— Такова жизнь, парень, — развел руками Келлас. — Иногда ты ее, иногда она тебя.

— Раз мы пришли к соглашению, — сказал Карл, — то позвольте мне представить Ямари Удура, тетрарха Одьерского Царства, повелителя каменных городов и властелина тысячи копий.

— К вашим услугам, — произнес тетрарх. — Нет нужды вставать и кланяться. Мой титул и мои регалии на данный момент ничего не значат. И не будут значить, если наше предприятие не увенчается успехом. Видите ли, друзья мои — я позволю вас так называть, хоть и не все вы пришли сюда добровольно — недавно в моем родном Одьере произошел государственный переворот, и власть захватил Осиам Ливиус Аруда, мой недостойный собрат по тетрархату.

— А как же род Альвадов? — резко спросила Флорин.

Карл бросил на нее осуждающий взгляд, а Ямари, посмотрев на девушку с интересом, обратился к ней на незнакомом Ивиану языке. Флорин, запнувшись, ответила. Ямари задумчиво потер подбородок, и уже на империке сказал:

— Воля Отца неисповедима и весьма загадочна. Что же касается Альвадов, то наследник тетрарха Дауль был, по донесению верных ему воинов, недавно убит Черным Рыцарем, носившим раньше имя Лидьяна из рода Керритов.

— Черного Рыцаря? — переспросил Ивиан и тетрарх кивнул. — Воин в черных доспехах, командовавший армией нелюдей разорил Убежище.

— Мастер Келлас поведал нам вашу историю, — сказал Ямари. — Это одна из причин, по которой я хотел воспользоваться вашими услугами. Я должен был убедиться, что этот самый воин существует.

— Он существует, уверяю вас, — Ивиан почувствовал, что теряет контроль над собой, и что иллюзия начинает спадать. Сделал глубокий вздох, и только потом продолжил говорить. — Я видел его также, как сейчас вижу вас.

— Я смотрю в ваши глаза и верю вам, магистр, — кивнул тетрарх. — Судя по всему, вам повезло, что вы остались живы.

Ивиан отвернулся. «Не повезло, — подумал он. — Он намеренно сохранил мне жизнь. Но этот хоть верит. А вот верховный маг не поверил. Да и Джулиас не верит, чтобы он там не говорил».

— Так вот, — продолжал тем временем Ямари Удур, — Дауль Альвад погиб в сражении с Черным Рыцарем, и это стало сигналом для Осиама и его переворота. Почти весь род Альвадов был уничтожен за одну ночь. Я же едва успел сбежать, избежав тем самым подлого убийства.

— А ваша семья? — поинтересовалась Флорин.

— Мой родичи погибли больше десяти лет назад. Пожар охватил наш фамильный замок во время торжества по случаю свадьбы моего старшего брата. Погибли все. Я считал виновным в этом преступлении Альвадов. Хотя сейчас, после того, что сделал Осиам, уже не уверен в своих подозрениях.

— Мы сочувствуем вашему горю, — учтиво сказал Карл.

— Все это сейчас не имеет значения, — жестко произнес тетрарх. — Главное — это то, что Осиам узурпировал царский трон, и я единственный, кто может ему помешать укрепиться там.

— Чтобы сбросить с трона узурпатора обычно нужно больше, чем три наемника и маг, — заметил Келлас.

— Я не наивен, мастер, и знаю это. Мои сторонники в городах многочисленны, а золота, хранящегося у банкиров Бакира, Эппьеры и Марнеса хватит, чтобы купить лояльность деспотов, раньше подчинявшихся Альвадам. Но сам я не могу сунуться в логово зверя. Для этого мне нужны вы, мастер Келлас. Мастер Карл отзывался о вас как об очень способном человеке.

— Спасибо, Мастер Карл, — елейно произнес Келлас.

— Не за что, Мастер Келлас, — не менее сладко ответил Карл.

— Что ж, я действительно имел подобный опыт, — сказал Келлас. — Слышали ли вы про восстание Иермаха?

— Слышал. Оно провалилось.

— Но более четырех лет мы сотрясали Аурас. И лишь вмешательство Ордена и помощь Эргеса помогло тогда королевским войскам.

— Если вы справитесь, то благодарность моя не будет знать границ, — сказал Удур. — И я очень надеюсь, что могу рассчитывать на ваше слово, и вы не предадите меня Осиаму.

— Репутация — единственное, что есть у наемника, — с гордостью ответил Келлас. — И его слово — единственное, что не продается.

— Вот и славно, — удовлетворенно произнес Ямари. — Теперь, что касается второго дела. Магистр Ивиан, ходят слухи, что вы были знакомы с принцессой Гелио.

— Я лечил ее от ночных кошмаров, Светоносный, — ответил Ивиан. — Видите ли, я единственный маг, способный проникать в тайны снов. Я был единственным, кого Верховный Маг смог отправить в Империю, когда Император обратился к нему с просьбой.

— Хорошо ли вы знали принцессу?

Ивиан вспомнил златокудрую Гелио, красавицу даже в свои тогда десять лет. Испуганную маленькую красавицу, которая боялась ложиться спать и сходила с ума без сна. Несчастную, но очень добрую девочку, в отличие от своего брата и отца, вежливую и обходительную. Три года назад он избавил ее от мучительных кошмаров с помощью такой же звезды, как та, что сейчас была с ним. Гелио не хотела, чтобы он уезжал — одинокий цветочек посреди наполненного людьми огромного дворца. Но законы Империи неоспоримы — и останься он там, его бы ждала темница и казнь. Только Император мог позволить ему остаться. Ивиан помнил, как Гелио просила отца не выгонять мага. Но тот не пожелал оставлять при дочери «ведуна и еретика». И молодой Ивиан покинул столицу Империи, унося с собой славу, золото и сердце маленькой девочки.

— Да, я знал ее, о Светоносный.

— Смогли бы вы узнать ее сейчас? Дело в том, что принцесса Гелио, которую Император пожелал женить на Дауле Альваде похищена. Отбита у нанятых Даулем наемников из Серых Соколов армией чудей. Она исчезла в неизвестном направлении. И мне необходимо, чтобы принцессу нашли.

— Почему вы уверены, что она жива? — поинтересовалась Мара.

— Я не уверен. Если она мертва — мне нужны доказательства этого. Но, поверьте, всем по эту сторону Лучей было бы лучше, если бы принцесса выжила. Иначе у Империи найдется отличный повод начать Великий Поход. Поэтому принцессу будут искать все, начиная от королевских ловчих, заканчивая рыцарями Ордена Дочери. Мы должны найти ее первыми. Если она будет жива, то я смогу рассчитывать на благодарность Империи. Если нет — то, если будет на то Отечья воля, смогу сплотить вокруг себя силы, способные противостоять воинам Императора.

— Точно ли известно, что на принцессу напали чуди? — спросила Флорин. Мара посмотрела на нее удивленно.

— Отряд, который должен был встретить принцессу семь дней назад, не дождался ее прибытия. Капитан отправил вперед разъезд, и он обнаружил поле боя. Трупы наемников и остатки чудей. Тела принцессы они не нашли. Сперва я подумал, что это была случайность, но после истории магистра Ивиана, я так больше не думаю. Чуди раньше никогда не нападали организованно. А теперь сперва разрушение Убежища, потом нападение на принцессу и ее сопровождающих. Странное совпадение.

— Странное, — кивнула Флорин. — И вполне вероятно, не совпадение.

— Еще и смерть Альвада от рук Черного Рыцаря, который, предположительно и разорил Убежище. Все это наводит меня на мысль, что это чей-то Темный замысел.

— Скажите, Светоносный, а Осиам не имел контактов с дикарями? — поинтересовалась Флорин. Мара буквально пронзила подругу взглядом. Ивиан, Карл и Келлас также с интересом посмотрели на лучницу.

— Мне неизвестно, с кем Осиам имеет дело. В другой раз я бы категорически отверг такую возможность. Но сейчас… ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Вы знаете, кто может стоять за этими нападениями?

— У меня есть догадка. Всего лишь догадка.

— Значит, у вас есть с чего начать поиски, — тетрарх поднялся, и все присутствующие последовали его примеру. — Сейчас я вынужден откланяться. Мастер Карл и мастер Келлас, сопроводите меня, пожалуйста. Магистр, сударыни, надеюсь, вам удастся выполнить мое поручение в наилучшем виде.

Ямари Удур, Карл и Келлас покинули комнату. Мара, дождавшись, пока звук их шагов затихнет, повернулась к Флорин и спросила:

— Флор, ты же не думаешь, что…

— Думаю, Мара. Все это слишком уж сходится, чтобы быть совпадением.

— О чем вы говорите? — спросил Ивиан, подавшись вперед.

— Наш предыдущий клиент, — принялась объяснять Флорин, — был шаманом дикарей.

Она рассказала про Кудуко и Белозуба, и дошла до сражения с нежитью, когда вернулся Карл. Послушав о призраке, он предложил Флорин рассказать все сначала, и наемница принялась быстро повторять все то, что уже сказала. Довершив, при помощи Мары, рассказ о битве, она замолчала, перевела дух, а потом добавила:

— Белозуб сказал мне, что Кудуко ненавидит Империю. Он договорился с этими людоящерами почти мгновенно. Возможно, он взял под контроль и фэйери с крысюками.

— Но Черный рыцарь? Убежище, которое атаковали эти твари? — спросил Ивиан

— Кто знает, какие силы подвластны Кудуко? — ответила ему Флорин. — В любом случае, мы должны найти его и спросить. Повторяю, все это не может быть просто совпадением.

— И как нам его найти? — спросил Мара. — След то давно уже простыл.

— Людоящеры знали, куда он пошел. А с ними остался Белозуб. Я смогу уговорить его.

— Ничем не лучше, Флор, — возразила Мара. — Людоящеры собирались уходить в глубь леса. Мы никогда их не найдем в чащобах. Вернее не найдем до того, как нас угробит местная жить или нежить.

— Должен быть выход.

— А у вас не осталось чего-нибудь принадлежавшего этому Кудуко? — спросил Ивиан. — Если есть что-то, что он носил достаточно долго, я смогу отыскать его с помощью магии.

— Деньги подойдут? — оживилась Мара.

— Деньги не то, — махнул рукой маг. — Слишком много хозяев. Что-нибудь редкое, необычное.

— У меня есть это, — Флорин сняла со своей шеи цепочку с небольшим деревянным медальоном, в котором сверкнул небольшой камушек.

— Слеза фэйери? — с удивлением сказал Ивиан. — Она принадлежала шаману?

— Белозубу, — ответила Флорин, стараясь не смотреть на Мару. — Это поможет?

Ивиан, не ответив, закрыл глаза и сжал медальон в руке. Рука его засветилась, кулак вспыхнул ярким светом, на лбу проступили жилы. Маг открыл глаза и произнес:

— Я знаю, куда нам идти.

## Охотник: Шаман и бог

Белозуб закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Он старался не думать о том, что штаны его безнадежно промокли от сидения на сырой земле и о том, что комарье наверняка сейчас снова облепит его руки и лицо. Ветра почти не было, но промозглость леса пробирала холодом до костей, и было весьма трудно сопротивляться желанию немедленно накинуть меховой жилет и укутаться в плащ. Но Белозуб был упорен в своем стремлении учиться.

«Я — лист на ветру».

«Я — паук, плетущий паутину меж деревьев».

«Я — привлеченный теплом тела комар»

«Я — дерево, сбрасывающее остатки листвы».

Рядом стукнул посохом о землю и что-то проклокотал Шкезис, шаман народа Али-Рох.

— И в чем чудо-то, что я не могу представить себя деревом? — проворчал Белозуб, открывая глаза. — Хоть тетка и говорила иногда, что я пень пнем, да ведь я то все ж человек, а не рослина.

Шкезис издал несколько свистящих звуков — смеялся. Потом зашипел и зацокал, размеренно, с расстановкой. Постукивая посохом по стволу упавшего и успевшего зарасти мхом дерева, принялся ходить взад-вперед.

— Будто не учить, а извести меня хотите, — продолжил ворчать Белозуб. — Ноги настыли уже, зад отморозил весь. Еще денек посижу вот так, и конец, поминай Сокола как звали.

Шкезис присвистнул и, слегка размахнувшись, огрел охотника посохом по спине.

— вот-вот, — простонал Белозуб, потирая спину, — лучше сразу уж добейте. Эх, а я думал, что Кудуко только речи разводит, и мечтал начать заниматься чем-нибудь этаким. Начал на свою голову. Третья декада пошла, как вы меня учите-мучите, а толку?

Шаман присвистнул, снова стукнул Белозуба по спине и отвернулся в сторону заходящего Где-то за деревьями солнца. Белозуб закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Кудуко говорил, что вступить на Путь тяжело, но принять, что идешь по нему во сто крат труднее. Белозуб вспомнил лицо Шамана, его прощальную улыбку.

«Я — муравей, несущий лист для блага муравейника».

«Я — капля дождя, падающая вниз на землю».

«Я — лес, каждая его травинка и дерево».

«Я… хочу еще раз увидеть Флорин!».

Он дернулся и неожиданно обнаружил себя на опушке леса, у реки. За рекой он увидел смутные очертания трех человек, будто бы они находились за непрозрачным стеклом. Но он точно знал, что одна из них — Флорин. Он сделал шаг к реке, но будто уперся в стену.

— Дальше нельзя, — услышал он рядом глубокий низкий голос. Мгновенно развернулся и увидел рядом с собой худощавого среднего роста бледнокожего мужчину, с длинными спутанными волосами, одетого в одну только юбку из волчьей шкуры.

— Кто ты? — охотник привычным движением попытался скинуть с плеча копье, но оружие у него с собой не оказалось.

— Не узнал меня, охотник? — человек улыбнулся. — Это ведь я, Шкезис.

— Быть не может! — не поверил Белозуб.

— Мое истинное обличье, — человек перестал улыбаться. — Тебе удалось, наконец, оторваться от своего тела и посмотреть на мир истинными глазами. Но дальше границ леса ты не сможешь уйти — заклятие, что висит над ним, не даст душе проникнуть за его пределы.

— Что за заклятие?

— Древнее заклятие, которое не дает мертвецам и духам выйти за границы леса. Даже Великий Шаман свободных племен, которого ты зовешь Кудуко, не смог бы преодолеть его.

— Значит, я теперича дух, — сказал Белозуб и очень удивился тому, что его такое состояние ничуть не удивляет. Посмотрел на свои руки, но не заметил особой разницы, отличавшей их от телесных.

— Ты смог сосредоточить волю на чем-то, что действительно важно для тебя. Ты смог сломать границы телесного и теперь я смогу учить тебя общению с духами и песням природы. Но сначала я хотел тебе кое-что показать. Иди за мной.

И Шкезис исчез. Белозуб мгновение постоял в растерянности, потом помотал головой и произнес:

— Я хочу догнать Шкезиса!

Ничего не произошло. Охотник обернулся и посмотрел в сторону реки. Людские фигуры исчезли из виду. Белозуб опустил голову, потер руку об руку, закрыл глаза.

«Я хочу придти к Шкезису!»

Он открыл глаза и увидел шамана в его людском обличье. Тот стоял, опершись двумя руками на большой черный камень, испещренный желобками и символами. Глаза Шкезиса были закрыты, губы беззвучно шевелились. Белозуб нерешительно подошел к камню и принялся изучать символы и желобки. Вот эти сочетания он видел на пещерах людоящеров, а вот эти — в письменах, что Шкезис вырисовывал на коре деревьев. А желобки... Желобки складывались в фигуры, а фигуры превращались в очертания — лап, рта, носа, глаз. На камне был изображен ящер, очень похожий на обитателей племени, только морда у него не имела людских черт, а за спиной, видимо, имелись крылья. Белозуб вгляделся в глаза ящера и вскрикнул — рисунок моргнул и посмотрел на него.

— Он приветствует тебя, — услышал охотник голос Шкезиса.

— Кто это?

— Али-Рох, мудрый ящер, покровитель лесных охотников, — сказал Шкезис. — Наш бог и защитник, дарующий нам силу.

— Бог? — Белозуб сделал шаг назад. — Но ведь Святая Книга говорит, что Отец изгнал старых богов из мира. Он сразился с ними за спасение людей и победил.

Шкезис покачал головой, закрыл глаза и снова что-то зашептал. Белозуб подумалось, что сейчас самое время пожелать оказаться в своем теле. Но любопытство удерживало его. Живой бог? Немыслица какая-то. «А вот так болтаться Где-то в Сын знает скольки верстах от своего тело — мыслимо?» — поддразнил его внутренний голос.

— Коснись камня, — произнес Шкезис, открыв глаза. — Али-Рох желает, чтобы ты узрел!

Белозуб посмотрел на Шкезиса. Лицо того было беспристрастно, но охотник нутром чувствовал, что шаман обеспокоен, если не сказать разозлен. А может быть даже испуган. Белозуб застыл в нерешительности. Руки будто сковало невидимыми оковами, и ему пришлось приложить значительные усилия чтобы поднять их.

— Скорее! — прикрикнул на него шаман. — Не заставляй его ждать, охотник!

Белозуб дернулся и положил руки на камень.

Лес исчез, мир вокруг на мгновение погрузился во тьму. И тут же обрел краски и навалился на Белозуба огромным количество цветов и звуков. Лес снова появился, но он был другим — весенним, радужным и легким. Краски буквально ослепляли, и Белозуб зажмурил глаза. Открыл их снова — и увидел, что Али-Рох, мудрый ящер стоит перед ним, но в отдалении и в окружении людей. Люди эти были в основном похожи на Шкезиса в его человеческой форме — темноволосые, бледнокожие, гибкие и сильные. Мужчины, женщины, дети, кто одет в шкуры животных, а кто и полностью обнажен. Они жгли костер и танцевали замысловатый танец, движения которого казались и неестественными, и какими-то абсолютно правильными одновременно. Белозуб сделал шаг к ним, и тут же будто бы воспарил в небо. Сверху он увидел и лес, и реку и горы. Видел дальние земли, и даже, как ему показалось свой родной Щит. И везде, во всех уголках мира, он видел такие же костры и такие же танцы. Только боги были разными — деревья, дикие кошки, странные существа с прозрачными крыльями, в которых Белозуб опознал гигантскую фэйери, двуглавый волк и однорогий бык. Охотника захлестнули волны радости, тело его буквально содрогнулась от ритма барабанов, и готово было сорваться в пляс.

И тут весь его мир будто бы пронзило болью. С востока, со стороны Империи ударил луч Света и все вокруг содрогнулось. В луче света Белозуб увидел две тени — большую и маленькую, которые ступили на земли. Боги и люди бросались на них — и умирали. В мучительных судорогах и криках боли. Маленькая тень двинулась вверх, к Али-Роху, по дороге выжигая все живое, попадавшееся ей на пути. Большая тень пошла на запад, и перед ней склонялись все новые и новые племена. Костры свои они тушили, а боги их исчезали, поглощенные большой тенью.

Вспышка — и Белозуб вновь стоял у костра рядом с Али-Рохом. Люди вокруг костра падали ниц и молились ящеру, а тот не мог ничего сделать. Белозуб нутром почувствовал страх Али-Роха, ужас приближающейся неизбежности. И тогда ящер принялся отрывать от себя куски и раздавать людям. А люди, принимая их становились похожими на него, и сливались с землей. И когда от ящера почти совсем ничего не осталось, все племя превратилось в его подобие и один из племени, в одеждах шамана подошел к умирающему Али-Роху и занес нож.

Белозуб вздрогнул, и оказался в своем теле. Он тяжело дышал и чувствовал, как по лицу стекает пот. Охотника трясло. Он не сразу сумел подняться, а когда смог, то накинул на себя плащ, и помотал головой, чтобы как-то отогнать от себя призрак увиденного.

«Тот, кого ты называешь Отцом, пришел вместе со своим Сыном и убил старых богов. А если люди не хотели обращаться в его веру, то и людей вместе с богами», — произнес голос Шкезиса прямо в его голове.

— Но… Али-Рох? Его убило собственное племя?

«Были те, кто не желал обращаться, и не желал погибать. Часть из них бежали, бросив своих богов, чтобы стать Вольным Народом. Теми, кого вы зовете дикарями. А мы — мы остались. Мы приняли плоть и силу нашего бога, и стали его подобием. Его силы хватило, чтобы укрыть нас в лесах от смерти. Наши предки думали, что вскоре проклятый Свет растворится в мире, и мы снова сможем обрести свой облик и свою веру. Они заключили душу Али-Роха в камень, чтобы вернуть ему силу и облик, когда Свет рассеется. Но Свет остался, Свет победил, и мы были обречены оставаться такими, какими есть. Мы поклоняемся Али-Роху, а он дает нам силы, коих нет у других. Но мы не можем покинуть лес, не можем обрести человеческий облик. Мы обречены быть его слугами, также, как и он обречен навечно оставаться скованным в камне».

— А фэйери? Дриады?

«Четыре племени, считая наше, смогли перенять плоть и силу своих богов. Наше — одно из них. Фэйери, дети крылатой лесной матери, дриады — дочери Великого древа, ибо мужчины их племени все погибли от рук слуг Света, и крысолюды — наследники темного крысиного бога Виасса, обитавшего под горами. Мы последние из древних народов к востоку от Великого Дикого леса».

Белозуб кивнул. Перевел дух, смахнул пот и скинул плащ.

— Я готов учиться дальше, Шкезис.

Шкезис повернулся к нему, покачал головой и ударил посохом по земле.

«Али-Рох сказал, что я не смогу тебя больше учить. Теперь, если ты захочешь обратиться к знанию, ты должен идти прямо к нему».

— Но почему?

Шкезис развернулся и двинулся прочь, к пещерам. Белозуб смотрел ему вслед.

— Почему, Шкезис!? — крикнул охотник.

«Вот тебе мой последний урок, охотник. Никогда не спрашивай богов о причинах их действий. Если не хочешь разозлить или разочаровать их. И не думай, что ты сможешь понять их. В конце концов, мы все — всего лишь смертные».

## Беглянка: Путь в Пекло

«Отец, прости меня за грехи мои и защити от…»

От удара ее голова дернулась так, что боль отдалась в шее и левой лопатке. Кровь наполнила рот, и ей едва удалось сплюнуть ее, как очередной удар отбросил голову назад. Руки ее были связаны над головой и боль теперь отозвалась в плечевых суставах.

— Говори, стерва! Говори, кто приказал тебе заманить принца Дауля в ловушку!? — прогремел ее мучитель. Она могла видеть только его высокие черные сапоги. Выше голова не поднималась — шея затекла и сама девушка была не в состоянии ею пошевелить.

«Дочь милостивая, избави меня от боли и принеси…»

Еще один удар пришелся по носу, и она на мгновение потеряла сознание. Когда чувства вернулись к ней, девушка почувствовала, как от носа ко рту стекает что-то липкое и соленое. И тут же ее спину обжег удар плетью.

— Заркуль, не перестарайся, — услышала она другой, более мягкий голос. — Нам она нужна живой.

Она знала этот голос. В ту ночь, когда она набрела на лагерь одьерских воинов, именно его обладатель, статный всадник с аккуратной черной бородой и красивыми ухоженными усами напоил ее водой, накормил снедью и отвел к принцу Даулю, чтобы она рассказала, что произошло в ее деревне, и где искать воина в черном доспехе. Тогда этот чернобородый красавец казался ее отчим ангелом, сошедшим с небес, чтобы спасти ее. Теперь же он стал ангелом мести, продлявшим ее мучения.

«Милосердные боги, помогите мне…».

Еще один удар плетью, и она закричала от боли. Но Заркуль ударил ее тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, и она, всхлипнув, выплюнула зуб и принялась, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег, хватать ртом воздух. Заркуля она до этого видела лишь мельком — темноволосый, с бородкой, окаймлявшей тонкие, будто линия, губы, он показался ей каким-то потерянным, задумчивым, неземным. Сейчас же он схватил ее за подбородок притянул ее лицо к своему и будто стремясь вколотить ей в голову каждое слово спросил:

— Кто приказал тебе заманить принца в ловушку? Удур? Аруда? Кто?!

— Я не виновата! — закричала она и зарыдала. — Я не знаю, ничего не знаю. Они сожгли маму, они убили жреца! Я сказала, что видела! Почему вы меня бьете?

— Мразь, — он снова ударил ее. Голова девушки безвольно обвисла.

«Проклятый! Если избавишь… вечно служить буду! Душу отдам!».

Снаружи шатра послышался шум. Раздались голоса, крики, шум ударов стали о дерево и сталь. Потом резко зазвенел и затих надворотный колокол.

— Ингвел, сходи проверь, что там, — произнес Заркуль.

— Сам иди, — недружелюбно отозвался Ингвел. — Нечего было отсылать стражу от шатра.

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы они услышали, что скажет девка, да?! — рыкнул на Ингвела Заркуль. Потом замолчал и прислушался. Снаружи завыл ветер, но и он не смог заглушить лязганье стали. — А что, если она произнесет те имена, которые мы не хотим услышать? Что, если это заговор внутри семьи, а? Чтобы простой батыр знал, что и нам то с тобой не положено?

«Проклятый, молю тебя, душой своей молю, избавь меня от боли».

— Ладно, пес с тобой, сам схожу, — сплюнул на землю Заркуль. Она услышала, как он натягивает на себя рубаху, а поверх нее кольчугу. — Следи за мерзавкой.

— Прослежу, ты не сомневайся, — хмыкнул Ингвел. Потом она услышала, как одергиваются полы шатра и удаляющиеся шаги. Голос Заркуля утонул в свисте ветра.

— Эй, девка, — Ингвел судя по всему поднялся и завязал полы шатра. — Ты жива там, девка?

«Избавь от страданий, только об одном молю».

— Вижу, жива! — Ингвел поднял ее голову и посмотрел на нее. Достал из-за пазухи платок и обтер лицо, нос и губы. И тут же припал к ее губам и проник языком в рот. От неожиданности и боли она дернулась, но вырваться не смогла. — Будь хорошей еретичкой, — сказал он, оторвавшись от ее рта. — Сделай все правильно и я избавлю тебя от боли.

— Что… сделать? — глотая буквы спросила она. Вместо ответа он расстегнул пряжку пояса и спустил штаны. В нос ей ударил запах немытого тела, а к разбитым губам прикоснулась его открытая плоть.

— Ну же, ты же понимаешь, — сказал Ингвел елейным голосом, и рукой направил ее голову к себе. — Вот так. Вот хорошо. И только подумай показать свои зубки — и у тебя их больше не останется, уж поверь. Понимаешь? Хорррошая девочка.

«Отец, Дочь… Проклятый! Избавьте от позора, дайте мне умереть».

Раздался звук разрываемой ткани. Ингвел дернулся, освободил рот девушки и она вновь принялась жадно хватать воздух.

— Отвратительно, — глубокий красивый голос был наполнен презрением.

— Ты?! — Ингвел спешно натянул штаны.

— Я, — ответил голос. — Я думал, вы все жаждете отомстить за своего принца. Но ты, оказывается, больше жаждал девичьего ротика. И не мерзко тебе засовывать свой обрубок в это кровавое месиво?

— Сыновье отродье! — прошипел Ингвел, тем не менее, не двигаясь. Он заслонял ей обзор, и она не видел его собеседника, но предполагала, что тот вооружен. — Прислужник Тьмы!

— А ты, я вижу, воин Света. Да, измельчали нынче слуги Отца. И не шипи на меня, как угли от воды. Держи свой меч, и покончим с этим.

Она услышала звук падающей на землю стали. Ингвель наклонился и поднял оружие, сделал шаг в сторону. И тут она увидела своего спасителя и тихо завыла. Перед ней стоял тот самый воин в черных доспехах, что помогал в сожжении ее матери. Холодный ужас сковал ее тело — единственным, кто услышал ее молитвы, был Сын, Проклятый и Отверженный. Он прислал своего слугу, и теперь ее душа навеки будет отдана Бездне.

Ингвел принялся выкручивать острием меча восьмерки и медленно обходить своего противника.

— Покайся в грехах, нечистый, — шипел Ингвел, — ибо Отчей волей я тебя отправлю к твоему господину.

Воин в черном не произнес ни слова в ответ и не двинулся с места. Ингвел, собрав всю свою решимость, размахнулся и атаковал. В следующее мгновение его противник с удивительной легкостью увернулся от выпада, размахнулся секирой и одним ударом в грудь отправил Ингвела на землю. Тот, падая, выронил меч и охнул. Воин в черном поднял его оружие и отшвырнул в дальний угол шатра.

— Второй раз ты его не получишь, — с насмешкой в голосе, произнес он. — Хочешь что-нибудь еще сказать?

— Будь ты проклят, исчадье!

— Меня зовут Мститель. А с проклятьем ты малость опоздал.

Она едва успела опустить взгляд, догадываясь, что произойдет. Послышался удар, звук прорубаемой кольчуги и ломаемых костей. Еще один удар — на этот раз чавкнула плоть.

— Развлекайся, Дух, — произнес Мститель. Девушка подняла голову, и тут же рвотный спазм подступил к ее горлу. Неизвестно откуда появившийся черный зверь, похожий на большого саблезубого кота, вгрызался в тело Ингвела.

— Какая ирония, — произнес Мститель, взглянув на нее. Она дернулась, пытаясь отползти, но связанные над головой руки не дали ей это сделать. Девушка посмотрела ему в глаза, но не увидела в них жестокости или насмешки.

— Прошу вас, — выдохнула она. — Если в вас есть хоть капля милосердия — убейте меня.

— Милосердие — это не ко мне, девочка, — сказал он и хмыкнул. — И даже если бы я захотел убить тебя — я бы не смог.

— Убейте меня! — закричала она, срываясь. — Сожгите, как мою мать или зарубите как этого! Убейте!

Он покачал головой, подошел к мечу Ингвела и поднял его. Направился к ней. Девушка зажмурилась и начала читать молитву Дочери. Но слова не складывались — в мозгу предательски звучала мысль о том, что она уже отдала душу Проклятому, и что она обречена на вечные страдания.

Меч свистнул, и она от неожиданности упала лицом вниз на землю. Открыла глаза и с трудом поднялась на локтях. Он стоял над ней.

— Подними руки, — властно произнес Мститель, и когда она протянула к нему связанные кисти, он резким движением меча перерезал веревку. А потом бросил меч перед ней, повернулся к ней спиной и направился к выходу.

— Пойдем, Дух. Мне плевать, что ты не доела!

— Убейте меня! — прошептала девушка вслед ему.

— Не могу, — сказал Мститель, не поворачиваясь. — У тебя есть меч. Ты справишься сама.

И он вышел из шатра. Она взяла в руки оружие. Всего то и стоит, что направить его на себя, вонзить в плоть. Больно — но боль не пугала ее. «Вечное проклятие ждет лишивших себя жизни», — голос матери повторял строчку из книги Дочери.

— Вечное проклятие, — прошептала она. — Я и так обречена. Ну же, делай это. Давай!

Она подняла меч, направила его себе в грудь, крепко сжала рукоять. И тут же выпустила ее и зарыдала. Потом поднялась и на подминающихся ногах выбралась из шатра.

Лагерь был разгромлен. Повсюду валялись тела людей Дауля Альвада — тех, кому было суждено ненадолго пережить своего принца. Она шла, спотыкалась, падала и снова шла, пока не увидела Мстителя. Он медленно ехал в сторону сломанных ворот лагеря.

— Постойте! — проблеяла она, потом собрала все силы и смогла крикнуть ему вслед, — Подождите!

Мститель остановил коня и развернулся. Девушка медленно приближалась к нему.

— Если ты хочешь отомстить за свою мать, тебе понадобиться меч, — заметил он, взглянув на нее сверху вниз. — А его при тебе нет.

— Я не… буду мстить. Я не смогу. Я хочу… выполнить обещание, — сказала она. Потом несколько раз вдохнула и выдохнула. Мститель с удивлением смотрел на нее. — Я пообещала свою душу Сыну, если он избавит меня от мучений. Он прислал вас. Я… выполню свое обещание.

И она упала на колени. Мститель теперь посмотрел на нее с недоверием.

— Неисповедимы пути Владыки Тьмы, — произнес он наконец. — И не в моей власти с Ним спорить. Если то, что ты говоришь, правда, то я тебе не завидую. Но и отказать не могу.

Она подняла голову. По ее щекам катились слезы. Мститель провел рукой по рукояти секиры, сжал губы и прошипел проклятья. Потом резко наклонился в седле, поднял девушку за шиворот и посадил на коня перед собой.

— Как тебя зовут, дитя?

— Динра.

— Что ж, Динра, — таким голосом произнес Мститель, что девушка внутренне сжалась, — добро пожаловать в Пекло.

И он подстегнул коня, пуская того в галоп.

## Маг: У переправы

Чем дальше торный тракт уводил Ивиана и его спутниц от Эппа, тем хуже становилась погода. А вместе с погодой мрачнел и сам маг. Решимость спасти принцессу Гелио, которая еще недавно подстегивала его в путешествии, постепенно ослабевала, и теперь Ивиан пребывал в подавленном настроении. Мелкий моросящий дождь и ветер, задувающий под капюшон купленного по случаю отъезда шерстяного плаща, усугубляли ситуацию. «А ведь это мы еще даже не добрались до леса», — думал тоскливо маг. Он оглянулся на своих спутниц, ехавших чуть позади. Девушки молчали, видимо также не находя в создавшихся погодных условиях ничего приятного.

Компания, надо сказать, также не способствовала улучшению настроения. Если к подозрительности Флорин маг относился с пониманием — к такому отношению он привык, то нарочитое дружелюбие Мары вызывала в нем удивление, граничившее с неприязнью. Бездушная же, казалось, не замечала его реакции и все время лезла к Ивиану с разговорами. Вот и сейчас Мара, заметив, что он обернулся, передала повод вьючной лошади Флорин, и поравнялась с магом.

— Заскучали, магистр? — улыбнувшись, спросила бездушная.

— Задумался, — ответил, стараясь не показывать раздражение Ивиан. «Нет, и все-таки, что же тебя так ко мне тянет?»

Мара с глубокомысленным видом кивнула и замолчала. Повисла неловкая тишина. Ивиан, досчитав про себя до двадцати и не дождавшись действий собеседницы, спросил:

— А как вы стали наемницей?

— Я? — удивилась вопросу Мара. — Ничего сложного. Плыла на корабле, попала в шторм, потеряла всех родных и в поисках работы забрела в Гнездовье.

— Да уж. За каждой из этих фраз менестрель увидел бы целую историю.

— Может быть, — легко согласилась девушка. — А вы как стали магом?

— Попал в башню и обучился. Тоже ничего сложного. И интересного.

— Интересно другое, — вклинилась в беседу Флорин, подъезжая чуть ближе к ним. — Отчего вы так не любите эту свою Башню?

— Башня Ковена, мастер Флорин, — произнес Ивиан нарочито менторским тоном, — это гадюшник со змеями. Стоит клубку понять, что ты в чем-то их превосходишь, и тебя либо затравят, либо сгрызут.

— А ваше превосходство — это умение проникать в чужие сны? — спросила Мара.

— Не только, но в основном, — нехотя подтвердил Ивиан. Развернувшаяся дискуссия ему не очень нравилась, и он обругал себя за проявленную попытку поддержать разговор, приведшую к ней.

— А что именно… — начала было бездушная, но Флорин прервала ее.

— Мара, оставь магистра в покое. Он не слишком настроен на беседу.

— Правда? — Мара повернулась к Ивиану.

— Я просто устал, — почти не соврал маг. — Мы едем уже порядочное количество времени, и я бы с удовольствием прилег, пускай бы даже и на землю.

— Приляжете на землю — отморозите себе все, что только можно, — заметила Флор. — Но привал идея неплохая. Как только увидим съезд с тракта, то можем устроиться.

Съезд с тракта обнаружился верст через десять. Под кронами деревьев дождь докучал гораздо меньше, а вскоре и вовсе стих. Маре и Флорин удалось раздобыть более-менее сухие дрова, и Ивиану почти не пришлось тратить силы, чтобы разжечь костер. Использовании магии, однако, слегка оживила его сонный ум. И когда Мара отправилась на разведку вперед по тракту, подсел к Флорин, которая, облокотившись на ствол дерева, уплетала яблоко.

— Мастер Флорин, почему ваша подруга так заинтересована мной?

Флорин посмотрела на него, тщательно проживала яблоко, хмыкнула и ответила:

— А вы у нее сами спросите, магистр. Она — девушка общительная и бесхитростная. Получите прямой и достоверный ответ.

— Издеваетесь?

— Немного.

— Я вам не нравлюсь?

— Не более чем любой другой подозрительный спутник, который согласился работать под угрозой для своей жизни, — Флорин догрызла яблоко, и с силой швырнула огрызок в сторону дороги. — Не принимайте на свой счет.

Ивиан промолчал. Флорин запустила руку в вещевой мешок, нащупала там еще два яблока, достала оба и протянула одно магу. Тот осторожно принял его из рук лучницы.

— Берите смело, я не имею привычки хранить яд для стрел и еду в одном месте.

— Спасибо, — Ивиан подозрительно посмотрел на яблоко, но, посчитав, что отказываться будет невежливо, откусил кусок.

— Вы лучше знаете эту местность, — теперь Флорин говорила и жевала одновременно. — Сколько здесь еще до моста?

— Мы еще не доехали до Виарра, это первый крупный город по тракту в эту сторону. От него до моста верст десять. Перед Виарром будет деревенька Скоррень, она уже судя по изгибам реки, совсем близко. Между деревней и городом еще верст пятнадцать. Но я надеюсь, что у деревни наладят паромную переправу, и нам не придется заезжать в Виарр.

— А что там?

— Въездная пошлина и дотошная стража, — сказал Ивиан, а про себя подумал, что еще и теплая постель с горячей едой.

— Я ожидала меньших подробностей, — признала Флорин, запуская второй огрызок вслед первому. — Вы ориентируетесь здесь лучше, чем я думала.

— Так получается, когда пытаешься найти работу на не очень большом удалении от Башни, чтобы меньше попадаться на глаза коллегам, — пояснил маг. — С юности изъездил здесь все вдоль и поперек.

Флорин кивнула и, как показалось Ивиану, подозрительность в ее взгляде сменилось уважением.

— Я никогда не забиралась севернее Гнездовья по эту сторону реки так далеко, — сказала между тем наемница. — Народ здесь более мирный, что ли.

— Просто здешние привыкли для решения своих проблем пользоваться услугами магов, а не наемников, — сказал Ивиан.

В этот момент к лагерю подъехала Мара, соскочила с лошади и быстрым шагом подошла к ним.

— Что случилось? — буквально подскакивая, спросила Флорин.

— Хорошая новость — за холмом, буквально в версте отсюда паром. Плохая — там сейчас какое-то столпотворение. Не очень мирно настроенная толпа спорит с железногрудыми воинами.

— Железногрудыми? — спросил Ивиан.

— Рыцарями Дочери, — пояснила Флорин. — Магистр, оставайтесь здесь, а мы с Марой посмотрим, в чем там дело.

— Ну уж нет, — покачал головой Ивиан. — Теперь я не ваш клиент, а, так сказать, подельник. Так что просто так вы меня тут не оставите.

— Эко в вас решительность проснулась, — язвительно произнесла Флорин. — Ладно, давайте все вместе.

«И что это во мне действительно проснулось? — подумал Ивиан, садясь в седло. — Остался бы здесь, а чуть что — поехал бы назад. Так нет, тянет на приключения!».

— Они там пешие? — спросила Флорин у Мары, когда они уже приближались к пригорку.

— У железногрудых кони на привязи. А толпа, знамо, пешая.

Они въехали на пригорок, и Ивиан присвистнул. Толпы, подобные этой, он видел в Империи — когда народ по наущению местных священников собирался с требованиями выдать его, Ивиана, на расправу. Разве что горящие факелы отсутствовали, а так все атрибуты народного гнева были здесь. Роль служителя Дочери, который обычно являлся лидером толпы, здесь играл очень активный крепенький мужичок, спорящий с рыцарем у переправы. Чуть поодаль от рыцарей стоял паромщик который, судя по всему, очень рад был бы сбежать отсюда прямо сейчас.

— И чего они тут собрались? — задумчиво произнесла Флорин.

— Подъедем, узнаем, — предложила Мара.

— Не лучшая идея, — покачал головой Ивиан. — Судя по всему, эти уважаемые крестьяне собрались в некое подобие Отчего похода по души тех самых людоящеров, на поиски которых едем мы.

— Предлагаете переждать, магистр?

Ивиан задумался. С одной стороны, отъехать к привалу и переждать, пока рыцари разберутся с крестьянами, было безопаснее. С другой стороны, неизвестно насколько мог затянуться конфликт и какие масштабы приобрести. К тому же в этом самом активном мужичке, возглавлявшем толпу, было нечто подозрительное.

— Мара, останьтесь здесь, — сказал он наконец. — Флорин, давайте посмотрим, что там происходит.

Мара вопросительно посмотрела на Флор. Та, секунду поколебавшись, кивнула. Она поняла мысль мага — необычный вид «чуди»-бездушной мог спровоцировать толпу на неожиданные и весьма неприятные действия. Мара пожала плечами и, дернув за собой вьючную лошадь, отъехала с тракта в сторону, чтобы не привлекать внимания.

По мере того, как наемница и маг приближались к паромной переправе, тем яснее становилась правота Ивиана насчет намерений толпы. Крестьяне, в основном мужчины от безусых подростков до убеленных сединами старцев, вооруженные косами, вилами и цепами возбужденно требовали допустить их к переправе. Рыцарь с плюмажем из синих перьев на закрытом шлеме спокойно но твердо отказывал им в этом. Самый активный из мужиков, потрясывая кулаками, восклицал:

— Боронить вы нас должны, ваша милость, а вы что робите?! Нелюдь древнюю от праведного людского гнева пашто бороните?

— Я вас, голытьбу, от верной гибели защищаю, — возразил рыцарь. За его спиной менее сдержанные его товарищи подступили ближе, держа руки на рукоятях мечей. — За этой рекой Фирлис с его проклятыми землями. Хотите, чтобы мертвяки вас по косточкам растащили?

— Видение мне было, что, коли не побьем мы сами нелюдь лесную, то пожжет она села наши по берегу, да и Виарр-город не пожалеет! Разумеешь ты это, ваша милость, или нет?! — громко воскликнул мужик.

— Слышал я уже про твое видение. И еще раз говорю — сходил бы ты проспался да опохмелился, — угрожающе произнес рыцарь и двинулся вперед на крестьян. Но толпа не дрогнула, а лишь громче загудела. Еще мгновение — того и гляди ринется вперед людское море и польется кровь на землю.

— О чем спор ведет, люди добрые? — громко осведомился Ивиан. — Может, помочь смогу?

— А ты кто, милостивый государь? — подозрительно спросил один из мужиков. Рыцарь повернулся к магу и наемнице и повторил вопрос крестьянина.

— Мое имя Ивиан, я магистр из Великого Ковена Магов, — объявил Ивиан и в доказательство своих слов протянул вперед раскрытую ладонь — в ней мгновение спустя появилась небольшого размера сияющая шаровая молния. Крестьяне отступили на шаг назад, и по толпе прокатился низкий смущенно-рассеянный шепот. Рыцари учтиво поклонились магу. — Рассказывайте, что так возмутило добрый люд, и чего вы требуете у этих славных рыцарей?

Крестьяне замялись. Возглавлявший их мужичок, оглянувшись на своих соратников и не найдя поддержки, махнул рукой и выступил вперед.

— Видение мне было во сне, сударь магистр. Видел я, как нелюдь кровожадная — крысомордые карлики — напала на Окогор и попалила окрестные села. А потом явилась мне сама Дочь и молвила, чтобы я брал тех, в ком вера в Отца нашего не угасла и шел боронить землю родную от людоящеров. Потому как если мы их первыми не побьем, то они от нас и косточек не оставят.

— Да, ваша милость, так все и было, — подтвердил еще один крестьянин, выступив вперед. — Долгий утром позавчера нам это все выложил — так мы подумали, что его горячка прихватила. А вчера вести пришли — действительно пожгли крысюки села около Окогора. Тут мы и зашевелились.

— Весть от кого пришла? — вмешалась в беседу наемница. Крестьяне недоверчиво и недобро посмотрели на нее — где видано, чтобы баба да на коне, да в мужской разговор влазила?

— Это мастер Флорин, — пояснил Ивиан, покосившись на девушку, — лучшая лучница по эту сторону Серых Стен и моя провожатая. Отвечай на вопрос, добрый человек.

— Весть верная, сударь магистр. От родичей моих, да еще и служитель наш получил весточку от храма Окогорского.

— А я им говорю, что пожрут их мертвяки в фирлисских лесах, — перебил рыцарь крестьянина. Видимо, орденец решил, что маг, того и гляди, выступит на стороне крестьян. Но Ивиана интересовало совсем другое. Маг спустился с лошади и подошел к крестьянину, внимательно осматривая его. Сделал вертикальный пасс снизу вверх, потом пошевелил пальцами у лица. Толпа зачарованно наблюдали за движениями Ивиана, перешептываясь друг с другом. К непререкаемому авторитету магов в этих местах привыкли и не смели даже слово сказать магистру.

— Во сне говоришь, видение тебе было, — сказали Ивиан. Мужик кивнул. — Дотронься-ка вот до этого.

Ивиан вынул из-за пазухи свой амулет в виде звезды на цепочке и протянул крестьянину. Тот недоверчиво, с опаской, протянул к нему руку, дотронулся — и, закатив глаза, принялся заваливаться назад. Ближайшие мужики подхватили его. По толпе пошел растерянный шепот, начали слышаться восклицания «убили Долгого!».

— Спокойно, люди добрые! — зычно воскликнул Ивиан, косясь на рыцарей, готовых взяться за мечи. Маг совершил быстрый горизонтальный пасс над уложенным на землю мужиком, наклонился и не сильно дыхнул на него. Долгий открыл глаза, хватанул ртом воздух, будто перед этим находился под водой, вскочил и спросил:

— Где я, братцы?

— Живой! — воскликнул второй выступавший крестьянин. — Живой он!

— Что случилось, Сизый? Что это мы тут собрались?

— Ты чего, не помнишь, Долгий? Действительно, что ли перепил? — удивился Сизый.

— Не перепил он, — сказал Ивиан, поднимаясь в полный рост. — Порчу на него наслали. Слушайте меня, добрый люд! Расходитесь по домам и молитесь Отцу нашем и Дочери Его, истово молитесь и занимайтесь добрым своим трудом.

Толпа принялась расходиться, бросая на абсолютно потерянного Долгого подозрительные и неприязненные взгляды. Даже Сизый, который поддерживал не твердо идущего Долгого, казалось, старался не сильно то прислоняться к товарищу. Рыцари, маг и наемница провожали крестьян взглядом. Когда последние из тех удалились на порядочное расстояние, Флорин сделала знак Маре.

— Где вы научились так вести переговоры с мужиками? — спросила Флор, наблюдая, как к ним приближается Мара.

— Пока я странствовал по Империи, — хмыкнул Иниан, — эти навыки несколько раз спасали мне жизнь. А в Бакире позволяли некоторое время безбедно существовать.

— А все же жизнь вы этому мужичку испортили, — сказал рыцарь, подходя к ним. — Зря вы, Магистр, так при всех сказали про порчу.

— Мне казалось, вы будете рады избавить от них, — недружелюбно ответил Ивиан.

— Поймите меня правильно, Магистр, — примирительно поднял ладони вверх рыцарь. — Я весьма благодарен вам за то, что вы помогли решить все без кровопролития. Однако Завет Дочери учит нас, что мы не должны зря губить жизнь живым душам. А крестьянин этот теперь станет в родной деревне изгоем.

— Признаться, я об этом не задумывался, — покачал головой Ивиан. — И в целом, меня это не сильно волнует. Волнует меня то, смогу ли я и мои спутницы перебраться здесь на тот берег?

— Спутницами? — спросил рыцарь. Проследил взгляд Ивиана, увидел Мару и неопределенно хмыкнул. — Я вижу, свою собственную нелюдь вы решили не показывать толпе. Разумное действие, Магистр.

— Рад, что вы оценили, милостивый государь. Что касаемо моего вопроса?

— Я обязан спросить — с какой целью вы собираетесь в Фирлис?

Ивиан, Флорин и Мара переглянулись.

— Алхимическая практика, — ответил Ивиан. — Я слышал, кости восставших мертвецов в эту пору там распространены.

— Вы смелый человек, Магистр, — покачал головой рыцарь. — И ваши спутницы, видимо, не уступают вам в смелости. Я даю согласие на переправу.

— Вот и славно, — улыбнулся Ивиан. — Сколько с нас?

— Обычно я беру по два «весла» с каждого пассажира, в добавок «парус» за каждую лошадь или повозку, — откликнулся паромщик. — Но с вас будет один «парус» за все. В благодарность.

## Охотник: Прощание и Встреча

Сокол расправил крылья и полетел.

Встречный ветер — кто бы мог подумать, что здесь может быть ветер? — бережно держал его, будто мать держит младенца, и Соколу оставалось лишь наслаждаться полетом, забыв обо всем. Где-то внизу оставалась прошлая жизнь, страхи, сомнение. Его тело, сейчас укрытое в небольшом шалаше, который он сам себе построил, казалось теперь таким тяжелым и неуклюжим, и Сокол даже удивился, как быстро он отвык от этого большой, будто железный плуг, оболочки.

Парить, скользить, лететь. Смотреть вниз, на кроны гигантских деревьев, которые он никогда бы не увидел своими прошлыми глазами. Сокол посмотрел вдаль — к самому горизонту тянулся лес, а все что дальше скрывал туман. «Завеса, — подумал он. — Как жаль, что она не дает видеть дальше. Как жаль, что нельзя покинуть лес». Он развернулся, поймал поток восходящего ветра и тут же забыл о сожалениях, так приятно было лететь.

«Охотник!».

Клокочущий голос разорвался внутри черепа, и Сокол едва не рухнул вниз, с трудом удержавшись на высоте.

«Охотник, вернись!».

Сокол с тоской посмотрел на небо, на кроны деревьев, на скрытую туманом даль и резко спикировал вниз. Уже у веток тело его начало меняться. Перья и крылья исчезли, вместо них на вытянутых лапах выросла светло-серая, почти серебристая шерсть, клюв втянулся, превращаясь в мягкий, покрытый подшерстком нос, круглые птичьи глаза вытянулись, и узкая щелочка кошачьего зрачка уставилась на солнце. Ветка, другая, когти вонзились в ствол, потом он оттолкнулся и практически полетел — подстраивая свое тело под этот полет. Длинные уши с кисточками ловили каждый звук вокруг, глаза вновь стали круглыми, черными. Он слышал где-то вдали крик фэйери, пробирающий до костей и заполняющий голову, скрежетание мышей подо мхом, уханье совы, учуявшей их запах. Волчью стаю далеко на западе, и ворон, почуявших падаль на севере. Гигантской белкой-летягой он летел над лесом от ствола до ствола. Солнце, скрытое облаками, клонилось к закату и мертвецы начинали шевелиться в своих могилах, раскиданных по всему лесу. Их здесь были тысячи, может даже сотни тысяч, забытых воинов древних битв, требующих отмщения. Над землей от реки поднимался туман, который вскоре грозился обернуться призраками прошлого.

«Охотник!».

Еще два ствола, и вот он, шалаш из еловых веток, укрепленный на стволе старого упавшего дерева. А в нем людоящер, склонившейся над стоящим на коленях молодым человеком. Сокол еще раз обернулся птицей и влетел под ветки, расправляя крылья и целя клювом прямо человеку в грудь. Прикосновение.

— Я здесь, Шкезис, — Сокол-Белозуб открыл глаза.

«Тише, охотник. Ветер сегодня беспокойный и твои слова могут быть услышаны далеко. Там, где бы ты не хотел, чтобы их услышали».

«Не могу привыкнуть. К этому не могу. Прости, — подумал Сокол-Белозуб. — Ты давно не приходил ко мне, что-то случилось?».

«Не так уж и давно, — как показалось охотнику, с усмешкой подумал Шкезис. — Просто в том мире, где ты обитал последнюю декаду, время течет по-другому. Ты привыкнешь».

«Наверно».

«Племя уходит, охотник. И тебе пора уходить».

«Вы гоните меня? — удивился Сокол-Белозуб. — Не понимаю!».

«Я не гоню тебя. Изгнанник не может никого гнать».

«Изгнанник? Мне казалось, ты управляешь племенем. Толкуешь волю Али-Роха».

«Воля нашего бога больше не волнует племя. Племя хочет выжить. Мой ученик, Счерас, убедил их в том, что они должны уйти, покинуть нашего бога. Ему было видение о страшной войне, которая грядет на наши земли. Он сказал, что люди перешли границу леса и идут сюда, чтобы уничтожить нас. И вчера мы действительно увидели, что Реку перешел кто-то, кто смог скрыться от наших глаз. Племя теперь верит ему, а не мне. Они уходят, и тебе пора».

«А ты?»

«Я останусь со своим богом и погибну, если надо, вместе с ним. Я клялся своей жизнью служить ему и не брошу его, малодушно пытаясь спасти ее».

«Я мог бы остаться с тобой».

«Нет, охотник. Твой путь лежит дальше. Так велит Али-Рох, и я не могу ослушаться его. И ты не ослушаешься, если ценишь то, чему он обучил тебя».

Сокол-Белозуб опустил голову. Не ослушается. У богов не спрашивают, почему их воля именно такова. Либо ты следуешь ей, либо ты отрекаешься от всего, что дает тебе вера. А охотник слишком многое узнал, чтобы просто так отречься теперь.

«Куда мне идти?»

«Али-Рох укажет путь. Он велел, чтобы ты пришел к нему до своего ухода. А еще велел дать тебе это».

Шкезис протянул руку и Сокол-Белозуб аккуратно взял свешивающуюся с кисти людоящера железную цепочку. На цепочке он заметил небольшую оправу, в которой отсутствовал камень. Охотник не стал спрашивать, зачем ему эта цепочка. Просто принял ее и повесил себе на шею.

«Прощай, охотник, — проклокотал Шкезис. — Сохрани память обо мне и народе Али-Рох».

«Прощай, шаман, — поклонился Сокол-Белозуб. — Пусть небесные сады вновь раскроют свои двери перед древним народом».

«И тогда мы свидимся там, Сокол», — Шкезис оскалился в улыбке. Белозуб отметил, что шаман впервые назвал его именем. Его новым именем.

Сокол-Белозуб шел по замершему лесу, мимо тех пещер, где раньше жило племя Али-Рох. Теперь они были пусты — не было слышно шума ремесленников, клекота детей и матерей. Всего того, к чему он привыкал за время, проведенное в лесу, все исчезло, будто и не было. Теперь эти пещеры еще больше напоминали Гнездовье своей гнетущей атмосферой. Охотник ускорил шаг, жалея о том, что у его тела нету тех крыльев, которыми теперь обладал дух.

Камень Али-Рох находился на том же месте. Все эти дни Белозуб ходил к нему — в телесном или же в духовном обличье — и бог учил его. Три вопроса мог задать Белозуб богу в каждую их встречу, и, получив на них ответы, должен был ответить на три вопроса Али-Роха. Охотник узнавал тайны мира, секреты песен природы, умение парить над миром, обращая свой дух в животную оболочку. А в ответ рассказывал о том, чему обучились люди за полторы тысячи лет заточения бога в камне, о магах и воинах, войнах и странах.

Сокол положил руки на камень, и вновь, как и в первый раз, Али-Рох предстал перед ним.

«Ты звал меня, Али-Рох».

Великий ящер кивнул, в знак согласия и протянул к охотнику руки.

«У тебя ко мне просьба, — сказал Сокол-Белозуб. — Все, что угодно, Великий учитель».

Али-Рох удовлетворенно проклокотал, и перед глазами Сокола появился Камень, я рядом с ним человеческий силуэт. Через мгновение он пошел трещинами и от него откололся кусочек. Силуэт наклонился, поднял кусок и вставил в оправу на цепочке.

«Я понял, Великий Учитель, я сделаю. Но что мне делать потом?»

Картины перед глазами начали меняться. Лес сменился горами, горы пещерой. В пещере низкорослые существа с крысиными мордами обступили высокого человека, в силуэте которого Сокол узнал Кудуко.

«Я должен найти его. Но что дальше?»

Картинки исчезли, ящер отрицательно помотал головой.

«А что станет с тобой? — спросил Белозуб, и взор его окутала тьма. — Другого выхода нет?»

Во тьме блеснул маленький осколок камня. Сокол-Белозуб кивнул.

«Тогда до свидания, Великий Учитель», — охотник оторвался от камня и посмотрел себе под ноги. У самых носков его сапог лежал небольшой осколок Камня. Белозуб поднял его и вставил в оправу. Затем встал на колени, опустил голову и закрыл глаза.

Сокол расправил крылья и взлетел.

Горы были от него примерно в трех днях пешего пути. Миновать лес придется на своих двоих, но это не пугало Сокола-Белозуба. Мысли его устремились в другую сторону — в сторону реки. Увядающая зелень леса, живые и неживые его обитатели, шум подземных источников и шелест ветра, волнующего голые ветви лиственных деревьев. И — вот она! — неправильность. Та завеса, которую увидели Шкезис и его ученик. Движется прямо в его сторону. Белозуб мгновение колебался. Но Сокол уже принял решение.

Эту поляну было не миновать, если идти в сторону камня. И Сокол выбрал ее полем своей битвы. Ему было все равно, сколько там людей и как они вооружены. Он не пустит их к Али-Роху. Что бы не говорил Шкезис, что бы ни думало его племя. Эти люди не доберутся до Великого учителя. Не в этот раз.

Сокол слушал песнь деревьев. Дотягивался до сухих веток, поднимал и оживлял подземные корни. Тело его «обрастало» плотной шкурой, которая была не заметна простому человеческому взгляду, а «когти» также невидимые обычному человеку готовы были вонзится в плоть чужаков, перешедших границу леса. Он стоял в центре поляны и чуял, что они пробираются через кусты. Пять саженей, четыре, три. Он услышал мужской голос:

— И если я ничего не перепутал…

С дерева сорвалась и рухнула вниз на чужаков тяжелая высохшая ветвь

— …он прямо за этими куста…

В следующий момент Белозуб почувствовал, кто идет за ним, и вскрикнул. Ветвь, летящая с приличной скоростью, вдруг будто бы уткнулась в барьер и с треском разлетелась на куски. На поляну вышли молодой мужчина и Флорин.

— Вот и ваш друг, — прокомментировал мужчина, указывая пальцем на Сокола. — Если он, конечно, друг.

— Белозуб? — удивленно спросила Флорин, глядя на охотника, который со времени их последней встречи похудел и оброс. — Это ты?

— Да, Флорин, — Белозуб выдохнул и вся его напряженность мгновенно исчезла. — Это я.

## Беглянка: Рыцарь Света, Рыцарь Тьмы

Ночь сменилась днем, а Динре все еще казалось, что она спит и видит до ужаса однообразный сон. Ужас при этом в этом сне был постоянным давящим фоном, настолько обычным, что уже на второй день она начала привыкать к нему. Дело было даже не в Мстителе, который за эти дни из убийцы и изверга превратился для нее в единственную надежду на выживание. Ужасно было все остальное — от леса и тракта, до хутора, в котором Мститель забрал все то, что она попросила его достать. Он просто проломил ворота околицы, въехал во двор и потребовал принести ему еду, котелок, чистую женскую одежду и гребень. Потом, оглядев дань, указал пальцем на единственную худосочную лошадь и потребовал отдать и ее.

Без ропота, без сопротивления, глядя ненавидящими и раболепствующими глазами, крестьяне отдали все, что он просил. А она пыталась скрыться от их взглядов, но не могла — всем было понятно, для кого Черный Рыцарь забирает дань. Когда она попыталась зарыться головой в холку лошади, он поднял ее за воротник и прошипел «смотри». И она смотрела в глаза тех, кому еще недавно была ровней. Таким же детям, как она, такой же матери, каким была ее мать.

— Господин, не забирайте лошадь, прошу! — женщина рухнула на колени. — Последняя скотина осталась, не на чем будет пахать по весне землю. А у меня семь ртов, да кормильца нашего тати лесные убили. Смилуйтесь!

— Смилуйтесь, говоришь, — голос Мстителя резал не хуже меча. — Выбирай, либо отдашь лошадь, либо сама потащишь, как ослица, всю поклажу за мной. Да еще и девчонку тебе на шею посажу. А может, отрядишь тройку своих ублюдков? Запряжем их в телегу — пусть везут нас, вот будет потеха!

Женщина, рыдая, отвязала лошадь и подала повод Мстителю. Тот что-то прошипел на неизвестном Динре языке и глаза кобылы стали такими же красным, как и у коня самого Мстителя.

— Вот теперь твоя кляча на что-нибудь и сгодится. А в плуг весной запряжешь своих детей. Если переживут зиму!

Лошадь использовали как вьючную — седла на нее не было, и Динра по-прежнему ехала вместе с Мстителем на его коне. Зад и ноги у нее болели с непривычки, тело все еще ломило после пыток в лагере одьерцев. Но отчаянье, которым она была охвачена последние дни, постепенно отступало.

Мститель почти не разговаривал с ней, и она молчала, чтобы не тревожить своего спасителя-губителя. Тем не менее, кроме случая на хуторе, он ни разу не повел себя с ней грубо. Он выполнял каждую ее просьбу об остановке или привале, разжигал костер и добывал свежее мясо. Она поджаривала дичь или же собранные грибы, но он ел мало. Она ни разу не видела, чтобы он ходил по нужде, и не была уверена, что он вообще спит. Если раньше она была уверена, что он человек жестокий и злой, то теперь она не была вполне уверена, что он вообще человек.

— Привал! — громко сказал Мститель, и Динра встрепенулась.

— Я задремала, — тихо сказала она.

— Подремлешь на земле. Лошади устали, им нужно поесть и отдохнуть.

Он схватил ее за ворот и спустил вниз. Потом спустился сам. Динра вполне привыкла к такому обращению за эти дни. Она подошла ко второй лошади, распрягла ее, с трудом опустив на землю тяжелый мешок со снедью и мех с водой. Ополоснула себе лицо и принялась разбивать лагерь. Мститель тем временем, как обычно, обошел поляну кругом, что-то невнятно пробормотал, а потом зычно скомандовал:

— Охраняй, Дух.

Посреди лагеря появилось черное страшилище и лязгнуло зубами. Мститель цыкнул на нее и вышел за пределы круга. Дух улеглась, лениво глянула на Динру и облизнулась длинным серым шершавым языком. Девочку передернуло. Стараясь не смотреть на эту тварь с вытянутой кошачьей мордой, она принялась собирать валяющийся на поляне хворост и разводить костер под весьма удобным, поросшим густым кустарником, выступом, защищавшим огонь от налетавшего с тракта ветра.

Когда Мститель вернулся, огонь уже горел. Он бросил к ногам Динры небольших размеров зайца и длинный нож.

— Хочу сегодня дичи. Освежуй и приготовь.

Динра осмотрела животное и пришла к выводу, что зайчику свернули шею. Каким образом Мститель поймал того, девочке думать не хотелось. Она принялась за работу, искоса глядя на Мстителя. Тот снял доспех и верхнюю рубаху, оставшись в одних штанах, судя по всему льняных, принялся разминаться. Динра отвернулась, зашептав молитву. Негоже ей смотреть на полуголого мужчину, тем более, что он убийца и, возможно, вообще демон. Хороша же она, в самом деле — руки в крови, орудует ножом, а рядом с ней убийца (или участник убийства) ее матери чуть ли не со срамом на голо. Она украдкой оглянулась — Мститель закончил разминку и теперь упражнялся с секирой. Динра опустила глаза.

Закончив упражнения, Мститель подошел к меху с водой, окатил себя, умыл лицо и посмотрел на Динру, завершившую свежевать и нарезать крольчатину.

— Подойди сюда, умойся, — скомандовал он. Динра молча поднялась и подошла к нему. Воин критично осмотрел свою спутницу. — Ну и вид у тебя. Будто жертвы приносила. Хоть бы одежду сняла, дурница крестьянская.

Динра осмотрела себя — да, вся в крови перепачкана. А ведь одежды другой у нее нет — эта рубаха да штаны были единственными вещами у хуторян, которые ей подошли.

— Придется, видимо, навестить еще один хутор, — задумчиво сказал Мститель. — С дороги съезжать опять.

— Не надо! — сама удивляясь себе, вскрикнула Динра. — Не надо, господин!

— Меня зовут Мститель, — сказал он. — А что надо или не надо тут решаю я.

— Не стоит ради меня попусту… отбирать у крестьян последнее.

— Жалеешь их? — произнес Мститель с презрением. — Ну да, сама недавно только от дерьма оторвалась. Что я удивляюсь?

Он резким движением руки наклонил ее и полил сверху голову водой. Динра вздрогнула и поежилась — теперь ее одежда была еще и вся мокрая. Холод немедленно прихватил тело, и она задрожала. «Вот и конец — простыну до конца дня, и лихорадка прихватит», — подумала Динра, опускаясь на колени и утирая руки об траву.

Мститель зло выругался, поднял ее за руки и резко сорвал с нее сначала платьице, а потом и нижнюю рубаху с подштанниками. Оставшись в одних сапогах, Динра, сама не желая, зарыдала — воспоминания о лагере одьерцев навалились сами собой. Мститель тем временем подошел к своему коню, достал из подсумков длинную рубаху, сухой кусок ткани и небольшую флягу. Кусок ткани он полил из фляги и быстрыми движениями обтер Динру. По коже прошло тепло, и уже через мгновения зубы перестали стучать от озноба. Он протянул ей рубаху и она судорожными движениями накинула ее на себя.

— Глотни, — приказал Мститель, протягивая ей флягу. Девочка глотнула — и ее едва не вывернуло. Вязкая жидкость обожгла рот и внутренности, дошла до желудка. Но почти сразу стало тепло, а следом за теплом пришло чувство какого-то странного спокойствия.

— Сиди у костра и грейся, — сказал он. — Я сам закончу. Заткнись, Дух!

Она сидела и смотрела на пламя. Если она и думала о чем-то, то не помнила точно о чем. Тело ее согрелось, а голова, казалось, очистилась от всех переживаний последних дней. На свете существовала только она и это пламя. Очнулась Динра только тогда, когда Мститель подсунул ей нож, на который был наколот кусок мяса.

— Мама запрещает мне есть с ножа, — не задумываясь, сказала она.

— Запрещала, — поправил Мститель. В голове Динры эхом откликнулось это «ла», и она, вздрогнув, взяла нож. Посмотрела на мясо, сглотнула и принялась есть. Мститель глянул на нее и спросил, — тебе сколько лет?

— Я родилась через шесть лет после Великой Битвы у Врат Сумрака. Так мне говорили, — ответила Динра, тщательно прожевав первый кусок. Зайчатина показалась ей удивительно вкусной.

— Четырнадцать, значит, — констатировал Мститель. — Худовата ты, а ведь невеста почти.

— Мама говорит… говорила, что уже совсем созрела. А в детстве я была полнее. Потом неурожай, а когда батька помер с голоду, тогда мама стала запасы откладывать, да велела посты соблюдать. Чтобы Дочь уберегла нас от напастей.

— И как, уберегла? — хмыкнул Мститель. Динра отвернулась и вгрызлась в мясо. — Ничего, отъешься еще. Там, куда я тебя привезу, с едой проблем не будет. С едой точно. А вот с чем будут…

Мститель не договорил. Дух, лежавшая до этого посреди поляны неожиданно подскочила, вздыбила шерсть и зашипела.

— Скройся! — скомандовал Мститель, и кошкоподобная тварь растворилась в воздухе. Он повернулся к Динре, — ты тоже.

— Но…

— Беги, дура. Беги, куда глаза глядят, и спрячься! Вперед!!! — крикнул он так страшно, что она подскочила и бросилась бежать в лес.

Пробежала она недолго — споткнулась о ветку, упала, больно ударившись коленом и чуть не напоровшись на нож, который, как она тут же поняла, все еще держала в руках. Пискнула от боли, но заставила себя замолчать. Чтобы не испугало Мстителя, ее это убьет и не заметит.

Очень хотелось зарыдать, заныть, свернувшись калачиком. Скрыться и ждать помощи, как тогда, когда она увидела, как маму ведут на костер. Но воспоминание об этом немедленно вызвали следующие — об одьерцах, их лагере, Заркуле и Ингвеле. Динра закусила губу до крови. Нет, нельзя ныть. Нельзя стать снова слабой — Дочь и Отец отвергли ее слабую, а Сын, которому она пообещала душу и подавно слабость не потерпит. Что делать?

Она сможет выйти на тракт. А дальше что? Одна, только в рубахе, пускай и с ножом. Даже если и доберется до хутора или села — кому нужен лишний род перед зимой?Тем более девка. Сдохнет с голоду на тракте, если только ее раньше не изнасилуют и прикончат бандиты или не высосут душу те мертвяки, которых отгоняла Дух каждую ночь.

— Я должна вернуться, — сказала она себе. — Сын прислал за мной Мстителя, значит, я должна вернуться.

И она неровным шагом пошла назад. А когда увидела отблески костра на деревьях, возвышающихся над выступом, опустилась на землю и поползла. Добравшись до края выступа, она посмотрела на поляну.

Мститель успел облачиться в доспех. Он стоял к ней спиной, закинув секиру на плечо. А в шагах десяти от него возвышался высокий воин в позолоченном доспехе и с широким длинным мечом в правой руке. Длинный красный плащ скрывал спину, а на голове у воина был плотно прилегающий позолоченный шлем. Лица воина Динра не видела, но голос его был звучным и чистым, словно журчание ручейка у их родного села.

— Ты убийца и разбойник! — произнес рыцарь.

— Безусловно, — скучающе ответил Мститель.

— Ты разорил Убежище, данное властью Отчей магам!

— Не отрицаю.

— Ты убил Дауля Альвада и всех его воинов, а также ограбил хуторян в тридцати верстах отсюда.

— Сам же знаешь, — Мститель опустил секиру. — К чему этот монолог?

— Ты со своими нечистыми прислужниками также похитил принцессу Гелио, дочь Императора Вечного Света! Где она?

— А вот этого я не делал, — Мститель покачал головой. — Ошибся ты, слуга Шлюхи.

— Крестьяне сказали, что с тобой была девочка, Сыновье отродье. Отпусти дитя Света и я обещаю тебе быструю смерть!

— Даже смешно при таком количестве правдивых обвинений сражаться из-за чьего-то наговора, — голос у Мстителя растерянный и удивленный. Динра наблюдала за разыгрывающейся сценой. Она ожидала, что сейчас Дух нападет на рыцаря со спины, как это уже было однажды, когда разбойники попытались остановить их. Но Дух не появлялась.

— Последний раз приказываю тебе — верни принцессу Гелио! — воскликнул рыцарь

— Нападай уже, и покончим с этим, — Мститель выписал секирой восьмерку. И рыцарь принял приглашение.

Меч рассек воздух. Мститель увернулся и попробовал достать рыцаря секирой. Но тот ловко ушел из-под удара, выбросил вперед руку — и с пальцев его сорвались золотые линии. Они ударили в доспех Мстителя и тот отшатнулся, едва не упав на землю. Рыцарь издал боевой клич и сделал выпад.

— Ненавижу вас, Шлюшьи дети, — прошипел Мститель, увернувшись от удара и выставив секиру вперед.

— Сдавайся, отродье Тьмы, и я избавлю тебя от страданий.

— Меня зовут Мститель, ублюдок, запомни это.

Рыцарь увернулся от удара секирой, и вновь золотистые линии вырвались из его пальцев. Теперь они опутали левую правую руку Мстителя, будто стараясь вырвать из нее оружие. Мститель резко дернулся и произнес Слово. Золотистые линии сменились фиолетовыми, а рыцарь вскрикнул.

— Думал, что поразишь меня своим чародейством, Шлюхин сын? — Мститель быстрым движением вознес секиру и едва не разрубил голову противника надвое. Рыцарь успел увернуться — но в этот момент дух материализовалась за его спиной и прыгнула. Динра едва не вскрикнула и закрыла лицо руками. А потом услышала дикий и не поддельный крик боли.

Кричал Мститель.

Девочка подняла глаза. Рыцарь стоял на одном колене, опираясь на меч. Мститель был шагах в трех от него. Он тяжело дышал, едва удерживая секиру на весу. Рядом с его ногами лежало изломанное кошачье тело.

— Я видел твою тварь с самого начала. И все ждал, когда же ты натравишь ее на меня. Твой план провалился, исчадье Тьмы. Прими свою судьбу!

Мститель не ответил. Он поднял секиру и атаковал. Рыцарь успел увернуться от двух ударов, но третьим Мститель, судя по всему смог достать его по плечу. Рыцарь вскрикнул, но смог уйти отразить мечом следующий удар противника. Мститель по инерции отшатнулся назад, меч рыцаря описал дугу и вылетел из руки своего владельца.

— Дочь, даруй мне силу! — воскликнул рыцарь и двумя руками ударил Мстителю в грудь. Тот стоял спиной к Динре, и девочка не увидела, что произошло. Только то, что Мститель отлетел к выступу, на котором она находилась, будто от удара молотом и ударился спиной о землю. Рыцарь потянулся и подобрал меч.

— Зло да будет наказано, как того хотел Отец, и как велит Дочь Его, — произнес он, и нанес горизонтальный удар по пытающемуся встать Мстителю. Динра едва не вскрикнула, глядя как Мститель рухнул на землю. Рыцарь подошел к нему и занес меч.

Динра не понимала что делает. Будто во сне, она размахнулась рукой и метнула в рыцаря нож. Тот звякнул о шлем и упал рядом с его ногами.

— Что? — служитель Дочери недоуменно посмотрел наверх, поднимая меч для защитной стойки. Он успел увидеть Динру и сообразить, что это всего лишь маленькая девочка и она ему не опасна. И в этот момент Мститель подхватил свалившийся рядом нож и стремительным движением ударил противника в живот между доспешными пластинами. Рыцарь охнул и осел. Мститель оперся на его плечо, выбил ногой меч из рук и несколько раз ударил его в шею

— Меня… зовут… Мститель… Шлюхин ты… сын, — почти прошептал он. Рыцарь в ответ что-то пробулькал и, давясь кровью упал лицом на землю. Мститель поднял голову, посмотрел на Динру и рухнул на своего поверженного противника.

## Маг: Следами кошмарных снов

— Мародеры? — будто выплюнул слова капитан рыцарей.

— Наемники, — ответил сержант. — По крайней мере, бабы — у них синий ярлык Гнездовья. А вот тот тощий, похоже, маг.

— Не хватало нам напасти, — капитан сделал выразительный жест и пригладил рукой выбившуюся из-под шлема соломенную прядь волос. Глазами обвел представшую перед ним пеструю четверку и громко обратился к Ивиану, — куда путь держите, странники и что занесло вас в сей негостеприимный край?

— Держали путь к Окогору, — ответил маг, — прослышали, что тут война. Да не успели, видимо.

Ивиан посмотрел в сторону обрушенной городской стены и остова колокольни, которая, будто выбитой глазницей, взирала теперь на мир пустым обожженным окном.

— Видать, не успели, — согласился капитан. — И мы тоже… не успели. Ту нелюдь, что была на руинах, повыбили, конечно. Да кто из горожан выжил, того приютили. А откуда, вы, говорите, прослышали о войне?

Ивиан заговорщицки оглянулся, тронул коня и подъехал к капитану поближе. Двое рыцарей и сержант из эскорта было двинулись вперед, но капитан жестом остановил их. Ивиан наклонился к нему ближе и прошептал:

— Дела Ковена, капитан. Не могли бы мы переговорить, скажем, у вас в шатре?

Капитан посмотрел за его плечо и ответил так, чтобы было слышно эскорту:

— Хорошо, господин маг, поговорим у меня в шатре. Наедине.

— Эй, а можно хотя бы из седла задницу опустить? — выкрикнула Мара. — И перекусить, если на то пошло.

— Сержант, отведите наших гостей к беженцам, — распорядился капитан. — Глаз с них не спускать, еды не выдавать — для обездоленных снеди не хватает.

— Своим обойдемся, — проворчала Мара. — Спасибо хоть, что в тепле посидеть можно.

Капитан развернул коня и сказал Ивиану следовать за ним. Маг обернулся, глянул на Мару, улыбнулся ей и, дождавшись ответной улыбки, поехал за рыцарем.

Шатер капитана располагался недалеко от ворот города — Ивиан увидел валявшиеся неподалеку деревянный створ ворот. Ветер донес запах горелой шерсти.

— Мертвечиной — и горелой, и простой пахнет повсюду, — сказал рыцарь, заметив, как маг поморщился. — Здесь наименее всего.

В самом шатре вещей было немного. Капитан присел за походный столик, предложив магу расположиться на небольшом табурете, который в этот момент поднес оруженосец.

— Так как вы узнали о местной бойне? — спросил капитан, когда оруженосец покину шатер. — Новости о ней наверняка достигли Виарра, но если вы выдвинулись сюда от самого Эппа, то ехать должны были дольше.

— Вы, наверняка слышали о том, что Убежище пало, — Ивиан деловито заложил ногу за ногу. — В Ковене после этого обеспокоились налетами нелюдей. Подозревают, что здесь замешана вражеская магия.

— Вражеская? — переспросил капитан. — Проклятого?

— Скорее дикарская. В Ковене полагают, что за этим стоят карекожие.

— Где мы, а где дикари? — удивился капитан, но тут же задумался и покачал головой. — Хотя… мне доносили, что слухи про дикаря, ошивавшегося здесь ходили. Один мародер, которого мы вздернули, кричал что-то о карекожем, прошедшем здесь незадолго до налета.

— Именно этого мы и опасались, — полушепотом произнес Ивиан. — Капитан, нам просто необходимо попасть в горы.

— В горы, господин маг? К пещерам крысюков?

— Именно, — кивнул маг. — Если мы хотим предотвратить последующие набеги.

— Я бы вам определенно не советовал этого делать. Помешать, конечно, не могу. Но и помочь будет особо нечем. Эскорт я вам не дам, а в горах тягаться с крысюками…

При этих словах Ивиана слегка передернуло, но он надеялся, что капитан этого не заметил. Маг чуть подался вперед, сделал едва заметный пасс рукой, смиренно опустил глаза и проговорил:

— Воля Ковена такова, и я не могу ослушаться Верховного Мага. Если я погибну — помолитесь о моей душе, капитан. Но уж если вы не можете нам ничем помочь — мы немедленно отправимся в путь.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Ивиан поднялся и направился к выходу.

— Постойте, господин маг! — окликнул его рыцарь. — Идти в горы на ночь глядя — чистое безумие, и я не прощу себе, если вы отойдете к Дочери в обиде на меня. Поступим так — я дам вам провизию, свежих лошадей и теплую одежду. Заночуете сегодня у нас — мы освободим для вас и ваших спутников шатер. Завтра с утра отправитесь в путь — да хранят вас Отец и Дочь.

— Спасибо, капитан, — Ивиан повернулся и низко поклонился. — От всей души спасибо вам.

Капитан коротко кивнул, вызвал оруженосца и передал ему необходимые распоряжения. Потом снова пригласил Ивиана сесть, а сам встал, вынул из походного сундука кубки и бутылку вина.

— За успех вашей миссии, господин маг, — предложил тост рыцарь. — Пусть я считаю ее безнадежной.

— За успех, — повторил Ивиан. — Надеюсь, что когда Окогор восстановят, он будет краше прежнего.

— Город не будут восстанавливать, — осушив бокал до дна, произнес капитан. — Да и люди из соседних селений покидают здешние места.

— Боятся крысюков? Это же ведь не первый такой набег. Думаю, они и раньше бывали.

— Бывали, но не такие. Уцелевшие шепчутся, что в этом набеге участвовали не только воины, но и их самки с детенышами. И, если раньше крысюки стремились умыкнуть что-нибудь или пограбить, то сейчас они будто взбесились — крови жаждали.

— Может слухи?

— Мы находили тела убитых самок, и совсем еще мелких поганцев тоже. Да и самим пришлось столкнуться с отрядом этих отродий — их было с десяток, а нас — двадцать всадников. Но накинулись они на нас, будто бы и не понимали, что мы их стопчем. Да и падали под копыта, но норовили и конец зубами грызть. Нет, господин маг, правду говорят уцелевшие, да и не зря снятся некоторым моим рыцарям сны о конце времен.

— Это тревожные вести, капитан, — Ивиан задумчиво поболтал вино в бокале и потом одним залпом выпил его. — Мне следует обдумать их. Если позволите, я пойду.

— Конечно, господин маг, — рыцарь поднялся и протянул Ивиану руку. — Я кликну оруженосца, чтобы он проводил вас. Надеюсь, Дочь дарует успокоение вашей душе, когда ваша миссия окончится неудачей.

Ивиан поблагодарил капитана, дождался, пока тот вызовет оруженосца — крепкого юношу лет двенадцати — и проследовал за тем в шатер, где уже расположились Мара, Флорин и Белозуб. Там, сбросив с себя плащ, сняв сапоги и устроившись у костра, Ивиан пересказал спутникам содержание беседы.

— Снова сны? — спросила Флорин, когда они устроились в шатре.

— Снова, — маг цыкнул языком. — Ваш этот шаман — интереснейший экземпляр. И редкостная сволочь.

— Я не верю, что это Кудуко, — покачал головой Белозуб. — Не верю.

— У тебя есть другие предположения, мужик? — резко спросил Ивиан. — Другие идеи?

— Может и есть, — охотник поднялся и навис над сидящим магом. — Может и есть, болярин-маг. Ты речешь, что ты единственный во всем свете, кто в чужие сны входит. Мот то ты задумал, чтобы принцессу умыкнуть, а нас тут водишь за нос?

— Что ты сказал, мужик? — Ивиан поднялся. Ростом он был чуть ниже Белозуба, в плечах — уже, но в голосе проявилось столько силы, что охотник невольно отступил. — Повтори-ка?

— А я повторю, коли тебе хочется, — Белозуб сжал руку в кулак, — только на ухо.

— Попробуй, — в руке Ивиана зашипела шаровая молния.

— Эй, прекратили оба! — прикрикнула Флорин. — Нашлись тут, два певня боевых!

— Погоди, болярыня Флорин, — произнес Белозуб, не отрывая взгляд от мага. — Пущай болярин мне на вопрос ответит, а потом…

Ремень со свистом разрезал воздух и шлепнул Белозуба по спине так, что тот вскрикнул. Следующим взмах — и он обернулся вокруг кисти Ивиана. Маг охнул, когда Мара дернула его запястье обернутое ремнем, и едва не упал. Молния пропала.

— В следующий раз вместо ремня будет шпага, — строго сказала Флорин. — Спасибо, Мара.

Бездушная кивнула, резким движением освободила руку Ивиана и принялась деловито возвращать ремень на пояс.

Ивиан переглянулся с Белозубом, потом посмотрел на Флорин и на Мару.

— Мне нужно выйти, — бросил он, и покинул шатер.

Морозный ветер гнал снежинки, блестевшие в свете лагерных костров. Ивиан глянул на ближайший — у которого собрались человек пять рыцарей, покачал головой и отошел в другую сторону. В темноте было уютнее. Свет луны не позволял разглядеть руины Окогора, и можно было представить, что лагерь разбит в поле и рядом нет мертвого города.

«Ничто так не заставляет шевелиться мозг, как зрелище последствий массовой резни», — подумал Ивиан, и тут же оборвал себя. Не из-за резни он стал так относиться к этому делу. И даже не из-за принцессы Гелио, этого цветка восточный красоты. Слишком уж явно это дело касалось его. Он вспомнил первое покушение на свою жизнь — арбалетный болт, пробивший окно комнаты, которую он снимал в Алькаде. Потом были двое нищих в Ирасе. И те бандиты в Самбри, из-за смерти которых ему пришлось так срочно бежать из города. Он был уверен, что это все звенья одной цепи еще до падения Убежища. Он не мог объяснить, как все это связано до тех пор, пока в последние события прочно не вошло слово «сны». Тот, кто управлял убийцами, нелюдью и тем черным рыцарем знал о том, что Ивиан способен управлять снами, и он хотел сжить Ивиана со свету. Возможно, и принцесса Гелио была похищена только для того, чтобы выманить его из башни. Ведь говорил Джулиас…

«Постой-ка, — остановил себя маг. — Джулиас. Джулиас нанял наемника, чтобы тот нашел меня. Откуда он знал, что я выжил? Я сам не знал, что выживу — а Джулиас наказал Келласу искать именно меня. Какой же я идиот! Почему я не подумал об этом раньше? Неужели Джулиас вступил в сговор с этим дикарем, чтобы захватить власть в Ковене? Но причем здесь я?». Последняя мысль звоном отдалась в голове, и Ивиан обругал себя последними словами. Ну что за эгоизм? Почему он поставил себя на первое место в этом плане?

«Паникер и истеричка, — сказал он себе. — Мало того, что чуть не испортил все дело, устроив драку с этим мужиком, так еще и сейчас пытаешься судорожно привязать все к себе, совсем забыв о Гелио. Сейчас, того и гляди, разорешься, что снова придется успокаивать ремнем!».

— Я прошу прощения за то, что ударила вас, магистр, — услышал он позади себя голос Мары. — Но вас нужно было успокоить.

— Вам не в чем извиняться, Мара, — Ивиан повернулся и посмотрел на нее, кутающуюся в плащ. В лунном свете снежинки, блестевшие на ее волосах, создавали впечатление серебряной диадемы. — Это мне следует извиниться. И перед Белозубом тоже.

— Его сейчас успокаивает Флорин. Он близко к сердцу принял ваши слова о шамане. Тот все-таки его учитель, и Сокол надеется, что ваши догадки не верны.

— Сокол?

— Вы не знали охотника до этого. Белозуб — старое имя. Сейчас он больше Сокол, чем Белозуб. Просто сам еще не до конца осознал этого.

Ивиан промолчал. Он не понял слова Мары, и тем не менее решил пока не узнавать их смысл. Многое в Белозубе-Соколе его удивляло и интересовало. Этот мужик явно обладал такой силой, которая для Ковена была чужда, и которая требовала изучения. Но для начала требовалось разобраться в текущей ситуации.

Маг почувствовал, как Мара прижалась к нему. Прикосновение это было уже не столь неприятно, как в первый раз. Скорее даже оно казалось ему каким-то горько-сладким. И это напомнило ему о словах Флорин.

— Мара, можно я задам вам один вопрос?

— Задавайте, магистр, — Мара повернула голову к нему, едва не коснувшись носом его щеки.

— Почему вы, ну, так смотрите на меня. И почему стараетесь держаться рядом?

— Мне кажется, я в вас влюбилась, — просто ответила бездушная.

— Влю-ю-билась? — от неожиданности протянул маг.

— Когда при виде симпатичного мужчины не только между ног мокро, но еще и в груди томно — Флорин назвала это «влюбилась».

Ивиан отвернулся, чтобы Мара не видела, как он краснеет. Всего можно ожидать — но такого?

— Если вам неприятно… — продолжила бездушная.

— Н-нет, — он снова повернулся, не зная что предпринять. С одной стороны, чувства, которые он испытывал к бездушной вряд ли выходили за рамки «интереса». Но, если девушка сама шла в руки, то...

«— Ну и мразь же ты, магистр», — сказал внутренний голос.

— Неприятно? — Мара слегка отстранилась.

— Ты не так поняла, — он, наконец, собрался и взял ее руки — весьма холодные — в свои. — Просто это несколько неожиданно. Я не думал.

— Мне нравится быть влюбленной, — перебила его Мара. — Если это не доставит вам хлопот, я могу любить за двоих. А то, из-за чего между ног мокро, мы можем делать вместе.

Ивиан вновь начал краснеть и, чтобы не выглядеть глупо, наклонился и поцеловал Мару в губы.

## Охотник: застывшие в снегах

Тропа уходила вверх по склону. Свет от солнца веселыми бликами играл на гранях снежинок. Ехали один за одним — в авангарде Мара, в арьергарде — Белозуб. Охотник всюду подмечал следы недавно проходивших здесь многочисленных существ — в сторону Окогора. Некоторые признаки говорили также о том, что в обратном направлении движение то же было. Значит, частично крысюки отступили обратно в пещеры, а посланные за ними рыцари не смогли догнать и перебить всех. Налетел порыв ветра и обжег своим дыханием лицо. Белозуб, не привыкшей к снегу и морозу поежился и зарылся носом в воротник.

Рыцари Дочери позаботились о группе, как смогли. Белозуб и Ивиан облачились поверх своей одежды в теплые кожухи, штаны на меху и валенки. Девушкам повезло меньше — для них одежды у рыцарей не нашлось, только подбитые мехом кожаные плащи, да рукавицы с шарфами, выкупленные у одной беглянки за золотой парус. Белозуб скользнул взглядом по Символу Дочери на плаще Флорин и почти инстинктивно прочитал молитву. В этот момент ему показалось, что амулет на его шее стал значительно теплее, едва не прожигая нижнюю рубаху. Прервав молитву на полуслове, охотник осмотрелся.

Они въехали на широкое плато, от которого дорога уходила еще дальше вверх. Плато пестрело следами недавней стоянки — кострище, остатки пищи и следов жизнедеятельности. Чуть поодаль от стоянки виднелось с десяток припорошенных снегом трупов.

— Они здесь останавливались на обратном пути, — сказал он, подъехав к остановившейся Флорин.

— И бросили своих мертвых, — отозвалась лучница.

Флорин спешилась, и быстрым шагом пошла к трупам. Но, не дойдя до них нелепо вскинула руками, вскрикнула и завалилась на спину.

— Флорин! — воскликнула Мара и, буквально выпрыгнув из седла, бросилась к ней. За ней поспешил Белозуб.

— Осторожно! — преодолевая боль, крикнула спутникам, лучница. — Лед!

Под тонким припорошенным слоем снега оказался довольно приличный слой льда. Мара и Белозуб осторожно подошли к Флорин. Бездушная опустилась на колено.

— С тобой все в порядке?

— Нога, — протянула Флорин. — Мать ее, главное, чтобы не сломала.

— Придется разбить лагерь, — произнес маг, все еще находящийся позади них.

— Ты, болярин, просто кладезь мудрости! — огрызнулся Белозуб. — Лучше бы спустился, да помог.

— Чтобы распластаться там же? Нет, спасибо. Лучше отойдите аккуратно — а я помогу прямо отсюда.

Мара и Белозуб переглянулись. Охотник посмотрел на Флорин — та кивнула.

— Колдуй свои чары! — медленно отступая по льду к твердой земле, крикнул магу охотник.

Ивиан принялся водить руками, а Белозуб, достигнув твердой поверхности, присел, закрыл глаза и покинул тело.

В мире духов движения Ивиана отражались оранжевыми линиями, протянувшимися от рук мага к земле вокруг Флорин. Они плавил лед и согревал землю. Сокол видел, как, освобожденная от оков, начинает петь почва, как просыпаются внизу растения.

Флорин застонала, и Сокол, взмахнув крыльями, присел к ней на руку. Она не видела его, но, судя по тому, как напряглось ее тело, почувствовала прикосновение. Не желая тревожить девушку, он взлетел вверх и осмотрелся. Горы будто накрыло пеленой — не только снежной, но и непробиваемым для глаз его души мороком. Магическая завеса, сродни той, которой укрывался Ивиан. Сердце Сокола вновь сжали когти сомнения. Если здесь замешана магия, то участие в их походе мага, да еще и такого необычного, как Ивиан, явно не было совпадением. Флорин может сколько угодно говорить, что они вытащили магистра из борделя чуть ли не насильно, но Сокол не мог доверять этому выскочке. «Молнии в руках держит, да в сны людские ходит, — сказал он вчера Флорин. — Чудь, почище тех, за которыми мы идем».

— Эй, Сокол, вернись, — раздался в голове голос Мары. — Помощь нужна.

Он молнией сорвался вниз, сморгнул глазами и вопросительно посмотрел на стоящую рядом Мару.

— Надо разжечь костер и оборудовать лагерь. Перенеси Флорин на подстилку.

— Мара, я сама могу…

— Со всем уважением, Мастер Флорин, не сможете, — вмешался маг. — По крайней мере еще пару часов вам необходимо лежать. Сокол, помоги нашей уважаемой магистру. Пожалуйста.

Белозуб косо глянул на Ивиана, который в этот момент возился с пожитками, но на лице у того не было ни капли надменности или издевки. Охотник смягчился, и подошел к Флорин. Та прикрыла глаза, обхватила шею Белозуба, а он аккуратно поднял ее, показавшуюся ему невероятно легкой, и перенес к плащу, расстеленному Марой на оттаявшей земле.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула Флорин. — Проклятый лед. Кто ж знал…

— Все будет хорошо, Флорин, — Белозуб присел рядом. — Болярин так говорит.

— Ты ж сам говорил, что ему нельзя верить, — хмыкнула лучница, непроизвольно дернула ногой и застонала. — Это ж надо было так…

Белозуб поколебался мгновения, а потом провел рукой по ее волосам.

— Поспи, Флорин, — тихо сказал он. — Передохни.

Лучница удивленно моргнула глазами, потом прикрыла веки и медленно опустила голову на плащ. Белозуб отстегнул свою накидку, свернул и положил Флорин под голову.

— А ты не совсем бестолковый, — сказал подошедший маг. — Тише, не надо заводиться. Я хотел сказать «хорошая работа, Сокол». Видишь ли, я не привык общаться с людьми и могу быть резок.

— Это заметно, болярин, — проворчал Белозуб. — Что у Флорин с ногой?

— Перелома нет, это я могу сказать. Скорее всего, сильный ушиб, растяжение мышцы. Разожжем костер, справимся с едой и займусь. Ничего сложного — работы на половину часа. Меня больше беспокоит другое.

— Что? — Мара подошла к ним и присела рядом с Флорин. Бережно погладила по волосам и прикрыла тонким покрывалом ноги.

— Я мельком глянул на трупы крысюков. Не похоже, чтобы это было делом рыцарей. Судя по всему, чуди передрались друг с другом. И победители ушли отсюда. И хорошо бы нам узнать куда — и не сидят ли они за углом.

— Разведка?

— Она самая, Мара, она самая. Вам с охотником неплохо было бы сходить и осмотреться.

— Почему нам? — резко спросил Белозуб. — Почему не вам?

— Из Ивиана разведчик, как из дерьма болт, — хмыкнула Мара. Ивиан покачал головой, приобнял бездушную за плечи и потрепал по голове.

— Резкая ты у меня, как сивуха, — сказал маг наемнице, чмокнул в щеку, и повернулся к Белозубу. — Но говорит она верно. К тому же, если мы хотим сегодня двинуться дальше, мне необходимо привести ногу Флорин в порядок. Сколько продлиться твой транс?

— Транс?

— Ты ввел ее в состояние сна. Обычно такое состояние называют трансом.

— Не знаю, — растерялся Белозуб. — Само… как-то получилось.

— Будем надеяться, что ты сумеешь ее вывести, — сказал Ивиан и цокнул языком. — Так, а пока займемся костром и едой.

Перекусив, Мара и Белозуб оставили Ивиана хлопотать над Флорин, а сами пешком двинулись дальше вверх по склону. Шли молча, не нарушая тишину скал. По дороге Белозуб разглядывал местные красоты, и все более дивился тому, какие чудеса способна творить природа. Острые шпили, казалось, протыкали небо, а вокруг на холмах снег серебром блестел под лучами решившего побаловать их солнца. Острым слухом он улавливал журчание ручья, Где-то в низине, и стук копыт некого незнакомого ему зверя.

— Ничего не замечаешь? — голос Мары вырвал его из раздумий о том, насколько может быть вкусным мясо этого копытного, приготовленное на костре.

— Многое замечаю, — отозвался охотник. — А что именно…

— Вон там, Сокол, — Мара указала ему пальцем в открывшуюся перед ними расселину, которую он не заметил, предавшись размышлениям. — Ничего не напоминает?

Белозуб глянул, почесал подбородок и прислушался к ощущениям. Было в открывшемся ему виде — прорезях в скалах, едва видных с их позиции галереях и обвалившихся каменных лестницах нечто неуловимо знакомое — и не только по виду, но и по атмосфере безысходности.

— Гнездовье, — сказал он наконец. — То место, где мы вас нашли.

— Точно, — кивнула Мара. — Точь—в-точь наши жилища, если убрать от них все пристройки.

— Смотри! — прошептал Белозуб, схватив Мару за плечо, и указывая на небольшое плато чуть ниже по тропе. На нем недвижно стоял крысюк. Стоял так, будто бы изготовился к нападению — но не шевелился.

— Жаль, не взяла у Флорин лук, — в ответ прошептала бездушная.— Если он нас заметит…

Но Сокол уже не слушал ее. Он взмахнул крыльями и опустился к ногам крысюка. Потом облетел того со всех сторон. Крысюк был жив. Из ноздрей его вырывался пар, тело было теплым. Однако тело оставалось недвижимым, и даже глаза не выдавали присутствие в нем жизни. Вокруг тела змеями вилась темные энергетические линии, поднимавшиеся от земли и смыкавшиеся вокруг головы. Сокол взмахнул крыльями и вернулся в свое тело.

— Что ты там увидел? — спросила Мара.

— Колдовство, — одним словом ответил Белозуб, не спрашивая у бездушной, как она узнала о его полете.

— Он может нас заметить?

— Не знаю. Но двигаться он не может, хотя и живой.

Мара выглянула чуть вперед, всмотрелась в прорези, и жестом указала на них Соколу. Тот пригляделся и покачал головой — в скальных проемах были видны более десятка крысюков. Можно было различить, что стоят они, изготовившись к схватке друг с другом. Будто неведомая сила остановила время в этих пещерах.

— Колдовство, — повторил Белозуб.

— Надо возвращаться, — Мара дернула охотника за кожух. — Рассказать Ивиану. Если это магия, он лучше нас поймет, что здесь произошло.

— Если ему можно доверять.

— Можно, — кивнула Мара. — Он мягкий и не хочет нам вреда. Ему можно доверять.

Обратный путь они преодолевали быстрее. В горах начинало темнеть, и Мара хотела решить, что делать дальше до того, как стемнеет окончательно. Оставаться в лагере на открытой местности после увиденного ни ей, ни Белозубу не хотелось. Почти бегом они спустились вниз по тропе, на плато, где оставили Ивиана и Флорин — и остановились под прицелами крысолюдских луков. Мара вскрикнула, увидев Ивиана — тот застыл подняв руки вверх, будто бы защищаясь от чего-то. Флорин лежала у его ног и, казалось, все еще спала. Белозуб сморгнул и взглянул на мир глазами Сокола — черные линии сковали мага и лучницу, точно как того крысюка, которого они видели у пещер.

— Не двигайтесссь и не поссстрадаете, — прошипел из-за спины низкий голос. Белозуб аккуратно повернул голову, и увидел, что со скалы над его правым плечом на него смотрит оскалившаяся крысючья морда.

— Ублюдки, — сквозь зубы проговорила Мара.

— Делайте то, что говорит Шесск, — произнес сзади до боли знакомый голос. Белозуб вздрогнул. — Положи на землю меч, дитя общей души. Опусти копье, охотник. Сделайте так, и никто не пострадает в бессмысленной бойне.

— Кудуко, — Белозуб бросил на землю копье и повернулся. Сверху на тропе, с которой они только что спустились, стоял Шаман. — А я ведь до конца не верил, что за этим всем стоишь ты. Почему, Кудуко? И почему ты тогда просто нас всех не убил?

— Ты не правильно все понимаешь, Белозуб, — покачал головой кажущийся раздосадованным дикарь. — Ты все еще думаешь, как люди.

— А как он должен думать, чучело? — вскрикнула Мара, отстегивая клинок от пояса и опуская на землю. — Как ты?

— Вы удивляете меня, — с грустью в голосе произнес Шаман. — Шесск, опустите луки. Это наши друзья, и они не причинят нам вреда.

— Не похожи они на друзссей, большой друг, — ответил крысюк, но лук опустил. Все другие чуди последовали его примеру.

— Они друзья, — утвердительно сказал Кудуко, поднимая руки. — Просто они еще не знают этого.

Белозуб хотел возразить Шаману. Хотел сказать ему, что разочарован и то, что Кудуко подло поступил с ними. Но глаза его застлала пелена, а в ушах зазвучала тихая, знакомая, теплая песня, отнявшая сознание и подарившая покой.

## Беглянка: Пещеры Верных

Колесо телеги заскрипело и Динра, дернувшись, проснулась. Небо над ее головой окрасилось малиновым цветом. Большие и пушистые, будто древесный пух, облака плыли над головой медленно и степенно. Их розовые бока так аппетитно выглядели, что Динра вспомнила о не съеденном кролике, потом о рыцаре, из-за которого ей пришлось бежать. А потом и о Мстителе. В памяти всплыли картины того, как она пыталась подтащить мужчину поближе к огню, как промывала водой и перевязывала лохмотьями рубахи его раны. Потом все терялось.

Колесо снова скрипнуло, и девушка приподнялась на локтях, чтобы осмотреться. Она лежала на телеге на небольшом соломенном тюфяке. Около нее, головой к вознице, лежал Мститель. Был он бледен, без доспеха, только в рубахе да штанах. Динра заметила, что перевязки на воине тугие и сделаны чистой тканью.

— Дед, девчонка проснулась, — за спиной ее раздался визгливый мальчишечий голос. Динра резко повернулась, и почувствовала, как шея разразилась болью. Не сдержавшись, она ойкнула.

— Не трожь ее, Малец, — возница повернулся в их сторону, и Динра увидела, что это действительно дед — морщинистое лицо, копна седых волос на голове и такая же седая борода. Кожа смуглая, глаза слегка раскосые, а зрачки черные и большие.

— Но я не… — откликнулся мальчик.

— Помолчи и смени меня на козлах. А я потолкую с девочкой.

Дед аккуратно переступил через Мстителя, который даже лежа по сравнению с ним казался исполином. Мимо Динры пролез тот самый мальчишка — светловолосый, нечесанный, на вид так и десяти лет не дашь, повернулся, показал ей язык и сел на козлы. Одеты что мальчишка, что дед были не важно — лохмотья, по-другому не скажешь. Динре подумалось, что в их селе даже наиболее бедные соседи одевались лучше. Дед тем временем протянул руку и помог ей сесть, а потом и сам присел рядом с ней.

— Ну, здравствуй, внучка, — сказал он мягко и так сладко, что Динре сразу же захотелось подняться и бежать без оглядки. — Скажи мне, как тебя зовут?

— Динра, — ответила она.

— Динра, Динра, — посмаковал имя дед. — Знавал я одну Динру когда-то. Давно это было, так давно, что и не упомнить. Ну, да ладно. Тебе совсем не интересно об этом слушать. Меня, Динра, можешь называть Дедом. Или Старейшим — тут уж как тебе угодно. Я привык по-всякому, знаешь ли. Так вот, Динра, дело у меня к тебе такое…

— Оставь девочку, Дед, — донесся до них полушепот Мстителя. — Дела своим со мной веди, раз уж подобрал нас.

— Сударь мой Мститель, — голос Деда отдавал укором. — Ты такой торопыга. Молодость так и играет, хотя повзрослеть тебе давно пора бы. Да, давно пора.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, старик, — Мститель поднял голову, но тут же опустил ее обратно. — Раз уж спас, так теперь говори со мной и дела со мной веди.

— Спутник твой уж больно торопиться, Динра, — покачал головой Дед. — Ему это уже раз навредило, а когда-нибудь вообще сгубит. Но все мы зависим от Его воли, ничего не поделаешь.

— От Его? — робко спросила Динра.

— От воли Сына, единственного наследника Того, что направил нас во Тьме и покинул мир, оставив Тьму вокруг нас, — произнес Дед. — Ладно, внучка. Отдыхай, пока время есть. А я пошепчусь с Мстителем. У нас есть о чем пошептаться.

И Дед отошел от нее и перелез к Мстителю. Динра отползла подальше к концу телеги — чтобы даже случайно не услышать, о чем будут шептаться Дед и Мститель — и осмотрелась. За ними на крепких конях ехали двое мужчин. Одеты они были также, как и Дед с мальчонкой, но оба были крепкими, плотно сбитыми и крупными. За спиной у обоих были косы, с лезвие прикрепленным в одном направлении с древком. Один из мужчин посмотрел на Динру, ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. Девушка быстро отвернулась и забилась в угол телеги.

Тем временем лес сменил поля вокруг. Дорога пошла ощутимо под гору, а вокруг Динры начало виться комарье. Она как могла куталась в длинную рубаху, но это не спасало, и вскоре насекомые облепили ее руки и лицо. Динра всхлипнула.

— Эй, не дело это, — оторвался от беседы с Мстителем Дед. — А ну, пошла прочь, мошкара. Чего удумали, гостью нашу трогать, кожу ее драгоценную портить. Сгинь!

Он махнул рукой, и комарье с жужжанием взвилось над Динрой и улетело прочь. Девушка удивленно потерла руки и лицо, посмотрела на Деда, но тот уже повернулся к Мстителю.

Тем временем лес окутывала ночная тьма. От земли до колес телеги поднимался туман, да такой густой, что Динре захотелось зачерпнуть его рукой. Она даже потянулась было, но ее остановил голос одного из всадников за спиной:

— Осторожней, девка. Коснешься его — и закаменеешь так, что даже Дед не поможет.

Динра одернула руку и снова забилась в угол, стараясь не смотреть в сторону тумана.

Телега спустилась по склону вниз и поехала вдоль нависшего над лесной дорогой обрыва. Сверху над ними теперь свисали корни деревьев. Туман поднимался все выше, и скрывал теперь кусты. Динре подумалось, что вскоре он проникнет в телегу, и тогда уже будет все равно, пыталась она дотронуться до него или нет. Но тут телега резко, до скрипа, повернула и они въехали в невидимы раньше проход в земле. Миновали деревянную арку — и оказались в каменном коридоре, достаточно широком, чтобы там разъехались две таких телеги.

Динра открыла рот от изумления. Они оказались в настоящем подземном городе. Дорога, а вернее мост, по которому они ехали, вел к широкой каменной площади. Внизу, с обеих сторон моста, расположились самые настоящие каменные дома с крышами из еловых ветвей. Впереди за площадью Динра увидела еще множество таких же домов. Многие из них были пусты, но в части можно было разглядеть мерцание свечей. «Откуда же здесь вообще свет?» — подумалось Динре, и она посмотрела на потолок. Такой красоты она не видела никогда — огромный камень, светящийся бледно-голубым светом будто парил над всем городом.

Телега подъехала к одному из домов. Дед с не свойственной старческому телу сноровкой спрыгнул с телеги, подошел к двери и постучал. Не дождавшись ответа, открыл дверь и приказал попутчикам:

— Помогите нашим гостям расположиться здесь, принесите еды, да позовите Врачевателя, — сказал громко он. Потом повернулся к Мстителю и произнес, — мне нужно в храм, Мститель. Узнать новости у Слышащих. Если все будет хорошо, я скоро вернусь. Тогда и поговорим.

Динре помогли спуститься с телеги. Мстителя аккуратно поместили на носилки и перетащили на каменное ложе, устеленное двумя соломенными матрасами. Его небогатый скарб сложили в углу. Динра подумала, что нигде не видит секиры воина, и что он будет весьма расстроен, когда не найдет ее.

Их попутчики удалились, оставив их наедине. Мститель откинул голову на матрас и закрыл глаза. Динра разместилась на втором ложе — просто застеленном соломой и попыталась заснуть. Но мысли, буквально разрывавшие ее голову, не дали ей успокоится. Она медленно и тихо слезла с кровати и направилась к выходу.

— Не советую, — не открывая глаз, сказал Мститель.

— Ну не съедят же меня они, — под нос себе проворчала Динра, остановившись.

— Могут и съесть, — Мститель открыл глаза и, сжав губы, поднялся. Присев, посмотрел на Динру, — я не для того тебя тащил все это время, чтобы ты стала игрушкой или едой для Верных.

— Они… — Динра почувствовала, что дрожит, — они серьезно едят людей?

— Едят. Когда провизии не хватает, а украсть или ограбить не удается. Голод для Верных самый страшный враг, и они привыкли побеждать его любым способом.

— Страх какой, — Динра быстрым шагом вернулась на кровать, влезла на нее с ногами и обняла руками колени.

— Не страх, а обыденность. Если Верные не справятся с голодом, то либо вымрут все до единого, либо будут вынуждены столкнуться с мощью Рыцарей Дочери. А те сожгут здесь всех и каждого, от младенцев до стариков.

Динра замолчала, обдумывая услышанное. Она помнила костер, на котором Мститель и его подельник сожгли ее мать. Тогда она думала, что только такие изверги и злодеи, как эти, могут сотворить такое. Пока сама не попала в руки одьерских рыцарей.

— Мститель?

— Что?

— А Добро вообще существует? — спросила она, и пожалела, что спросила.

— Нет, — хмыкнул рыцарь. — Добро — это сказки, которые рассказывает зло, чтобы не делиться властью с другим злом.

Динра всхлипнула, легла на ложе, и уснула.

Она не услышала, как вошли Врачеватель и Дед. Врачеватель, зрелая женщина, чем-то напомнившая Динре ее тетку, деловито осмотрела Мстителя, смазала и перевязала ему раны свежими бинтами, и что-то прошептав, уложила рыцаря спать. Затем подошла к Динре. Дед расположился рядом на небольшом деревянном табурете и посмотрел на девушку.

— Значит так, внучка, — сказал он. — Мститель пока уснул, и будить мы его не будем, да. Отдохнуть нужно нашему славному рыцарю. А к тебе, стало быть, у меня разговор.

Врачеватель тем временем произнесла Слово, и тело Динры обмякло. Девушка с ужасом поняла, что не в состоянии пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Врачеватель быстрым движением неизвестно откуда взявшегося ножа разрезала ее рубаху и Динра оказалась перед ней и Дедом совершенно голой. Женщина повернула ее, уложила на солому и принялась осматривать, начав с ног.

— Вот так, милая, вот так. Врачеватель у нас молодец. Она свое дело знает. И лечить может, и калечить, если придется. Поэтому отвечать будешь, когда я скажу, и честно. Поняла?

— Поняла, — дрогнувшим голосом сказала Динра. Врачеватель, тем временем, коснулась ее промежности.

— Мститель говорит, что встретил тебя в лагере одьерцев, когда двое из них издевались над тобой. Это правда?

— Да.

— И будто бы его к тебе послал сам Наследник.

— Послал.

— Прости, внучка, — Дед поднялся и подошел к ней. Заглянул в глаза и осклабился, — но я тебе не верю.

— Но это правда! — зарыдала Динра. — Дочь и Отец не отвечали. И тогда я взмолилась Проклятому! Он один, один не оставил меня! Пощадите!

Врачеватель, уже прикоснувшаяся лезвие ножа к низу живот Динры остановилась. Дед жестом указал ей на дверь. Женщина поклонилась и вышла.

— Рассказывай все, внучка, — сказал Дед, возвращаясь на табурет. — Рассказывай, как все было с самого начала.

Динра рассказывала все — как смотрела за казнью матери, как бежала от крысюков и как встретила одьерцев. И что произошло после. Дед смотрел на нее, потрепывая бороду и не прерывал. Когда Динра закончила тем, как погиб Рыцарь Дочери, она вдруг поняла, что может шевелиться.

— Ты не врешь, — сказал Дед, поднимаясь. — Ты не врешь, а это значит, что Он действительно коснулся тебя. Прости меня, посланница. Вернее, нет. Не прощай. Твое время еще придет, и ты не должна прощать меня за это. Я немедленно велю принести тебе нашу лучшую одежду и дары. Но мне нужно идти. Отдыхай, а когда Мститель проснется — передай ему мои извинения.

Динра, сбитая с толку, поднялась и посмотрела вслед удалившемуся Деду. Страх и отчаянье отступили, и теперь она почувствовала, что мерзнет, и что давно не ела. Усмотрев на столике посреди комнаты остатки хлеба, она жадно накинулась на них и едва заметила, когда в комнату вошла Врачеватель. Динра дернулась, схватила тарелку и отвернулась. Но Врачеватель не подошла к ней. Опустившись на колени, женщина подползла к ложу, опустила на нее одежду — вполне приличные рубаху и штаны — и также на коленях, пятясь, вышла назад. В дверях она произнесла:

— Простите меня, посланница, и не держите зла на душу мою, — и вышла.

— Что это было? — просипел Мститель поднимаясь.

— Дед просил передать свои извинения, — отчеканила Динра.

— Почему ты голая? Ах, вот оно что… Извинения, значит. Старик не унялся и не поверил мне. Что ж, я вобью в его проклятую голову…

Но договорить он не успел. Слова его заглушил громкий, отражавшийся эхом от сводов города, голос Деда.

— Верные! Услышьте же мой глас! Сегодня свершилось невероятное! То, что казалось мне невозможным — произошло! Вместе с Мстителем в наш город явилась Посланница, чей визит был предсказан, и чьего появления мы ожидали. Она почтила нас своим присутствием, чтобы потом уйти и вернуться. Слушайте и внимайте моему гласу, Верные. Отныне те, кто вызовут на себя ее гнев или же перейдут ей дорогу, будут умерщвлены и проклятие падет на их души. Везде в нашем граде должно оказывать Динре Посланной Наследником почет, достойный ее звания! Это сказал я, Старейший, и да услышат меня все Верные, где бы они не находились.

Динру будто громом поразило. Она села на ложе, не в силах пошевелиться и уставилась на Мстителя.

— Ты теперь важная птица, девочка, — захохотал рыцарь. — Я бы поклонился, не будь я настолько плох.

— И… что мне теперь делать?

— Радоваться, что тебя не сожрут за обеденным столом. И самой быть осторожной с едой. Нам придется пробыть здесь несколько дней — пока мои раны не затянуться.

— А потом?

— Потом мы двинемся дальше, — Мститель встал, поморщился и снова сел. — И будем надеяться, что я верно истолковал желание Ведьмы.

## Маг: Вопрос доверия

Выбираться из-под плаща было весьма неприятно. Ивиан поежился, когда открытые участки кожи — кисти и предплечья — столкнулись с суровым холодом, царившим в пещерах. Тем не менее он, стараясь не шуметь, со всей возможной для затекших конечностей и занемевшего тела быстротой покинул теплую лежанку. Мара засопела и пробурчала что-то вопросительное.

— Спи, милая, — шепнул маг.

В ответ бездушная втянула воздух, плотнее закуталась в плащ и повернулась к Ивиану спиной. Маг мгновение посмотрел на нее, потом поднял с плоской каменной скамьи свой плащ и укрыл им Мару. Та довольно хмыкнула и продолжила мерно посапывать. Ивиан улыбнулся, натянул на себя кожух и покинул комнату.

Проходя по галереям он чувствовал на себе взгляды крысюков. Они прятались от него в коридорах и закоулках, но он буквально слышал их шипящее дыхание и неразборчивый шепот. Все это было магу противно буквально до тошноты, но он сдерживал себя. Он пережил посещение Империи, пережил жизнь среди городских и деревенских простолюдинов — переживет и это. Если это поможет найти Гелио — то он переживет. «А что потом? — ехидно спросил внутренний голос. — Что будет, когда ты ее найдешь? Отдашь одьерцам или вернешь любимому папеньке? И что скажешь Маре?» Ивиан помотал головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение. От таких мыслей становилась более зябко, чем от окружавшего холода, но Ивиан твердо решил для себя, что он будет решать проблемы по мере того, как они будут вставать перед ним. И собирался твердо придерживаться этого принципа.

Он прошел по длинному коридору, поднялся вверх по узкой винтовой лестнице и вышел на широкое плато, лишь частично прикрытое нависающим над ним каменным сводом. Маг остановился, завороженный видом. Медленно опускавшийся с небес снег не скрывал сияющие в лучах проступающего сквозь облака солнца вершины соседних скал. Далеко внизу, будто на гигантской ладони, лежал чернеющий выжженными ратушей и колокольней Окогор.

У самого края плато спиной к магу стоял Дикарь. Облачен он был в плащ из медвежьей шкуры, голову прикрывала меховая шапка. На ногах — подбитые мехом штаны и высокие сапоги. Из-под одежды была видна лишь шея — могучая, жилистая. Маг остановился, перебирая воздух пальцами правой руки.

— Ты быстро пришел, — сказал Дикарь не оборачиваясь.

— Не мог отказать столь гостеприимному хозяину, — Ивиан несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак, прежде чем заставил сделать себя шаг вперед. — И такому настойчивому приглашению. А еще меня мучило любопытство — почему именно я?

— Мне показалось, что ты поверил мне больше всех остальных, — Дикарь повернулся. На его смуглом, даже темнее чем у Флорин, лице не читалось угрозы или превосходства, какое обязательно отразилось бы у любого другого человека в его положении. Ивиан не понимал мотивов этого человека (человека ли?) и это его пугало.

— Парадоксально, да? — тем не менее, не выдал страха голосом маг.

— Прости?

— Удивительно, говорю, — усмехнулся Ивиан. — Из всех, попавшихся в твою ловушку, у меня меньше всего причин тебе доверять. Тем не менее, я доверяю тебе даже больше, чем твой бывший ученик.

— Ты не такой, как все люди, — Дикарь подошел к Ивиану. — Вы все отличаетесь, но ты… в тебе есть нечто совсем иное.

Ивиан усмехнулся, прошел мимо Дикаря и встал у края плато. Облака медленно уходили на юг, и солнце, отражавшееся от снега, становилось все более ослепительным. Тем контрастнее выглядели чернеющие остовы Окогора. Рядом с трупом города деловито копошились маленькие, будто муравьи, рыцари и беженцы. Лагерь сворачивался, и люди готовились уходить. Ивиан почувствовал, как начинает злиться — ведь причина, а вернее причины этого находились всего в нескольких шагах. Крысюки явно глазели на него и Дикаря. И ждали, чем закончится разговор.

— Люди, говоришь, — сказал маг, поворачиваясь к Дикарю. — У тебя и у Белозуба это звучит почти как брань. Только не могу понять, чем тебе не угодили люди. Ты и сам выглядишь как человек. Ешь как человек, пьешь, гадишь, наверняка, так же. Сила твоя велика, не спорю. Но я видал людей, движением бровей поднимающих разводные мосты и мановением пальца обрушивающих крепостные стены. И они не были столь высокопарны, произнося слово «люди».

— Ты — не такой как другие, но, все же, ты не понимаешь, — с грустью в голосе заключил Дикарь.

— Не понимаю.

— Тогда мне еще более любопытно — почему ты поверил мне до конца, единственный из всех? Я ведь не ошибся в этом.

— Не ошибся, — признал Ивиан. — Но твоей заслуги в этом нет. Твой подручный крысеныш назвал знакомое имя.

— Леррет?

— Леррет, — кивнул маг.

Когда Дикарь снял заклятие с Ивиана, то тот считал себя покойником. Поэтому дальнейшие действия крысюков и их предводителя стали для мага полнейшим сюрпризом. Как и для Флорин, Белозубы и Мары, единственной, на кого вместо заклятия, не подействовавшего на бездушную, надели самые обычные кандалы. Дикарь не только не стал убивать или пытать их. Он, когда первая волна гнева захваченных врасплох путников спала, освободил их от всех неудобств, а также приказал крысюкам накормить. За скромным ужином Дикарь пояснил, что происходит. Рассказал, как после расставания с Белозубом и наемницами отправился на север. Как едва не успел остановить разрушение Окогора обезумевшими крысюками, и как смог остановить бойню между самими нелюдями. Как медленно, обращаясь к духам скал и воды, лечил разум каждого крысюка, начиная с их предводителя Шесска. Как почувствовал приближение Белозуба и, опасаясь того, что за охотником вслед придут рыцари, решил перехватить путников на склоне и увести в пещеры.

Потом он передал слово Шесску. Тот, видя неприятие со стороны слушателей, запинался, шипел, отнекивался и старался побыстрее закончить. Но именно в его рассказе появилось имя мятежного мага Леррета, покинувшего башню почти десять лет назад, в поисках избавления.

— Избавления от чего? — спросил Дикарь.

— Это огромный секрет, Дикарь, — Ивиан усмехнулся. — Будущее магов окажется под угрозой, если кто-нибудь из непосвященных узнает его. Скажем так, за наши силы мы платим очень большую цену. Платеж отложенный, иногда на очень большой срок — но неотвратимый. Леррету, насколько я слышал, эта цена казалась слишком высокой. Он не прислушался к голосу разума и покинул башню в поисках способа не выплачивать эту цену. В Ковене его считали погибшим…

— Почему?

— Чем дольше и дальше мы находимся вне Башни Ковена, тем быстрее мы теряем жизненные силы, — пояснил Ивиан. — Проведешь больше года вдали от дома — и, считай, все свои долги оплаченными. Исключение — убежище, или места повышенного скопления энергии. Например, столица Империи Иннос. Так вот, в Ковене Леррета считали погибшим, и только Джулиас, помощник Верховного мага и друг Леррета, так не думал.

Ивиан замолчал и потер лицо рукой. И как он мог быть таким наивным и невнимательным? В тот день, когда Келлас доставил его в башню, Джулиас упоминал Леррета. Упоминал в свете «скорых будущих изменений», будто здравствующего и ведущего активную деятельность. Сам Ивиан был еще совсем юношей десять лет назад, но он слышал про дружбу Джулиаса и Леррета — пожилого наставника и юного честолюбивого ученика. Он не помнил, но в Башне рассказывали, каким подавленным был Джулиас, когда Леррет исчез в одно прекрасное утро. И вот теперь — Джулиас говорит о нем, а потом и сам Леррет всплывает в истории крысюка. Да еще и в каком виде.

— Значит, ты веришь, что за всем может стоять этот маг?

— Леррет пойдет на все, чтобы добиться своей цели. Я слышал, что он, будучи еще учеником, добился изгнания трех подающих надежды аколитов, лишь бы удовлетворить свое самолюбие. Он способный, честолюбивый, и весьма опасный — насколько я знаю.

— Возможно, тогда следовало бы обратиться в ваш Ковен, — предложил Дикарь.

— Старик, в смысле Верховный Маг, не станет слушать. А Джулиас… Я подозреваю, что они в сговоре, Джулиас и Леррет. Они что-то замыслили — и для этого им и нужны были все эти волнения, уничтожение Убежище, бунт нелюдей, похищение принцессы Гелио. Когда я услышал от крысюка его имя, картина, наконец, сложилась для меня полностью. Почти. Я все еще не понимаю, зачем Джулиасу нужны были все эти покушения на мою жизнь.

— Ты сможешь убедить своих спутников спасти принцессу Империи?

— Если твои крысюки ее отыщут, то Мара и Флорин и так отправятся на ее спасение. Белозуб наверняка последует за Флорин. Их не нужно убеждать спасать Гелио. А вот убедить доверять тебе и твоим крысюкам…, — Ивиан сделал многозначительную паузу.

— Они не мои. Они — свободный народ. Я просто помогаю им осознать это.

— Для меня они кровожадные убийцы. Но если они помогут найти Гелио — я согласен закрыть на это глаза. Но убедить остальных в том, что ты и они ничего не замышляете, я не смогу и не буду. Я сам не понимаю, почему ты это делаешь, и почему они помогают тебе. Дикарь, ты ведь ненавидишь Империю — охотник говорил об этом. Ты презираешь людей, хоть и сам человек, и носишься с нелюдью, хоть в них и не осталось почти ничего человеческого. Ты вполне мог бы радоваться тому, что творит Леррет, мог бы оставить Гелио на произвол судьбы. Но вместо этого приказал этим живодерам искать ее, и готов сообщить ее местонахождение. Я не понимаю, почему ты это делаешь и не смогу объяснить остальным.

— Столько вопросов, поставленных в форме утверждения, — медленно и напевно произнес Дикарь. — И в каждом сквозит упрек и злость.

— Ты вновь и вновь уходишь от ответов, Дикарь. Как и тогда, когда пробудил нас. Ты хочешь, чтобы все вокруг поняли то, что, как тебе кажется, понимаешь ты. То, что для тебя кажется очевидным. А всех, кто не понимает, презрительно называешь «людьми». Впрочем, это право хозяина. Если я тебе больше не нужен — я пойду к Маре. Она наверняка захочет выпить с утра горячего травяного чая, а развести костер в этих условиях быстро могу только я.

Ивиан повернулся и направился к выходу. Дикарь смотрел ему вслед тяжелым взглядом. Потом, решившись, окликнул:

— Маг, постой.

Ивиан остановился, не оборачиваясь. Он чувствовал, как взгляд Дикаря жжет ему спину. На мгновение ему стало страшно — ведь стоит этому непонятному человеку кликнуть своих крысюков, и для Ивиана все будет кончено. Он не успеет ничего сделать, сила Дикаря ему была уже известна, и Ивиан не пытался льстить себе — даже будучи готовым к нападению, он вряд ли сможет его одолеть.

— Меня зовут Кудуко, — произнес Дикарь, подходя к магу ближе. — Я не презираю людей. Я лишь провожу грань между ними и нами.

— Кем — вами? — резко повернулся Ивиан. — Кто ты? Мессия? Отец, вернувшийся в обличье карекожего дикаря?

— Я — один из Народа. Мы Народ Идущий По Пути. Как и девушка, которую ты так притворно любишь — из народа. Другого, но Народа.

— Народ — это не люди?

— Народ — это те, кто заботятся друг о друге. Кто не старается отдалиться друг от друга. Народ — это одно целое, состоящие из многих частностей, не пытающихся порвать те узы, которые связывают их. Народ — не люди. Люди одинокие, испуганные, враждебные всему вокруг, боящиеся собственной тени и соседа. Боящиеся того, кем они могут стать, и того, что не смогут стать никем. Я не презираю людей, маг. Я их не понимаю. Когда я смотрю на них, я могу лишь сказать, что они люди — по всем этим признакам, но не могу сказать, почему они люди. И я не ненавижу Империю. Империя принесла миру много боли и страданий. Тот, кого вы зовете Отцом, породил огромное зло. Он превратил Народы в людей, он заставил людей поклоняться, но не себе или своим детям, а золоту. Он принес этим землям зависть и ненависть. Но я не ненавижу Империю и ее правителей. Я вижу в ней опасного зверя, больного опасного зверя. Его невозможно победить — можно лишь ждать, пока он пожрет себя изнутри. И, пока это не случится, не следует тревожить его. Что касается тех, кого ты назвал «нелюдью», а Белозуб называет «чудями», это тоже Народы. Народы, отказавшиеся от Дара вашего Отца, и вынужденные существовать по воле своих богов в тех обличьях, которые боги даровали им по своему образу и подобию. Нити судьбы связали эти Народы и мой в причудливый клубок, и когда местные Народы стали страдать, в моем народе начались странные болезни и смерти. Поэтому я и пришел сюда — узнать, что случилось. И узнал. Тот маг, Леррет, обманул и поработил местных богов. Великий Ящер Али-Рох рассказал мне это и направил сюда. И я едва успел, чтобы спасти людей Крысиного Народа. Потому что, как ты уже слышал от Шесска, Леррет наказал их за непослушание тем, что расколол Божественный камень на множество осколков, сведя Виасса, Великого Грызуна, с ума и помутив разум его детей. Я вожусь с ними, потому что они были обмануты и заслуживают того, чтобы спастись. И я верю, что разрушив колдовство Леррета, которое он навел на местных богов, я предотвращу опасность, грозящую моему Народу. А спася принцессу Гелио, вы сможете утихомирить зверя Империи, который иначе грозит пожрать все вокруг себя. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я это делаю, маг Ивиан?

— Понимаю, шаман Кудуко, — Ивиан посмотрел Шаману в глаза.

— И ты поможешь мне убедить своих спутников, что это дело должно быть сделано?

— Я… передам им твои слова, Шаман. И постараюсь помочь тебе. 

## Охотник: Время маленьких чудес

— Все бы сейчас отдала за бокал яблочного сидра, — проворчала Флорин, кутаясь в плащ. Костер, весело отбрасывающий блики теней на стены грота, еще не успел достаточно прогреть воздух в пещере. Белозуб в углу грота аккуратно нанизывал на небольшие железные прутья мясо горного козла, подстреленного лучницей на охоте. Мара как всегда деловито точила шпагу, любовно осматривая каждый изгиб волнистого лезвия. Ивиан, одолживший у крысюков вместительный котел, теперь вытапливал в нем снег, выписывая замысловатые пассы руками.

— А я бы за пирог с корицей, — подала голос Мара, придирчиво осматривая клинок. В свете огня он действительно казался пламенеющим.

— С чем? — заинтересовался Белозуб.

— С корицей, — повторила Мара. — Растение такое, у нас на острове его очень много. И по побережью в Марнесе хватает. Мы кору срезаем, сушим, потом растираем — и получается корица. С ней очень вкусные пироги. Их обычно пекут к Дням Обновления.

— К Новому году, — пояснил Ивиан, уловив непонимающий взгляд Белозуба. — Охотник, будь добр, поставь эту емкость к костру. Мне нужно отойти.

Белозуб поднялся, подозрительно посмотрел на мага. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и вышел из грота.

— Да и от яблочного сидра я бы тоже не отказалась, — вздохнула Мара. — Только где его сейчас возьмешь?

— А мы к Новому году обычно забивали курочку, пекли коренья картопляные, да наливочкой запивали. О козлике таком я, наверно, и не мечтал бы. А вот наливочки да картопли не хватает. А ты, Флор, как…

— Никак, — бросила Флорин. Глянула исподлобья на Белозуба, вздохнула и пояснила, — в Одьере до Отчего дня пост очистительный. Что кто-то празднует приход Нового года я узнала, попав к Карлу.

— Карл, да, — протянула Мара. Она замолчала, будто смакуя воспоминания. — Горячие пироги, холодный сидр. Почти как дома.

— Лучше, чем дома, — сказала Флорин. — Хотя, это ведь и есть дом.

— Я хотел спросить, — произнес охотник, переводя взгляд с Мары на Флорин, — давно хотел… но, может это не мое дело…

— Не тяни, Сокол, — сказала Мара, откладывая клинок. — Спрашивай, что хотел. А если…

Ее прервал Ивиан, вошедший с торжествующим возгласом.

— Восславьте же величайшего из великих магов! — торжественно произнес чародей. — Потому, что принес он вам чудо.

Ивиан наклонился и положил на каменный стол посреди грота несколько предметов. На проверку этими предметами оказались несколько весьма зачерствевших буханок ржаного хлеба и небольшой кусочек камня кари.

— Добыча, прямо скажем, не богатая, магистр, — покачала головой Флорин и скептически посмотрела на довольного собой Ивиана. — Некоторые из этих булок, судя по запаху, уже начали плесневеть.

— Ваши сомнения обижают меня, мастер Флорин. Но, если вы на секунду поверите в мои силы, не могли бы вы дать мне одно из тех кисловатых яблок, которыми вы угощали меня в лесу.

— Вспомнила бабка, когда девкой была, — прыснула лучница. — Это ж когда было. Поди и не осталось ничего. Сейчас поищу.

Пока Флор рылась в сумке, к магу подошла Мара, приобняла его за талию и что-то прошептала на ухо. Ивиан улыбнулся, слегка погладил ее по носу и приложил палец к губам. Белозуб с еще большим подозрением посмотрел на мага.

— Вам повезло, магистр, — Флорин вернулась к столу, неся в руке небольшое сморщенное зеленое яблоко. — Правда, если оно окажется съедобным, то это будет настоящим чудом.

— Настоящим чудом было достать у этих, хм, созданий подходящий хлеб, — Ивиан принял из рук лучницы яблоко, критически осмотрел его, повертел в руках, понюхал и удовлетворенно кивнул. — А все остальное, дорогие мои друзья, дело техники. А теперь отойдите немного, мне понадобиться пространство.

Наемницы и охотник отступили от стола. Ивиан принялся ходить вокруг него, шептать какие-то слова и делать движения руками. Белозуб, глядя на это, отошел в угол пещеры, присел на расстеленное покрывало и…

…Сокол взмыл под потолок грота, сделал круг и аккуратно опустился на плечо Флорин. Ему нравилось касаться ее, пусть даже в такой нематериальной форме. На этот раз наемница не вздрогнула, и он не понял, чувствует ли она его присутствие. Взглянул на мага — из рук того к хлебу, лежащему на столе, тянулись извилистые голубые линии. Иногда они прерывались, когда Ивиан, отщипывая крупицы от камня кари, посыпал ими буханки, отчего те будто бы распрямлялись и свежели. Или действительно свежели и распрямлялись.

— Сокол, могу я попросить тебя бросить это яблоко в котел, — услышал он внутри головы голос Ивиана. Белозуб дернулся от неожиданности.

— Да нет, можешь не возвращаться в тело. Мне кажется, что тебе будет интереснее сделать это в своей нынешней форме.

— Как ты видишь меня? — проклокотал Сокол, не без опаски усаживаясь на плечо магу.

— Это первое, чему учат мага, — видеть незримый обычному глазу мир. Видеть и управлять энергиями.

— Первое?

— Первое, и самое сложное, — Ивиан продолжал колдовать над хлебом. Насколько Сокол мог судить, он даже не раскрывал рта, чтобы общаться с ним. — Будь так любезен, все-таки кинь яблоко.

Сокол глянул на лежащий на столе фрукт, секунду поколебался, а потом спикировал вниз, подхватил клювом за хвостик и на ходу кинул в котел. Мара и Флорин синхронно обернулись, услышав характерный «плюх». Маг что-то тихо произнес. Мара захихикала и отвернулась. Флорин же поискала глазами Белозуба, увидела его у стены и пошла в его сторону. Сокол присел ей на плечо — в движениях лучницы чувствовалась тревога и озабоченность.

— Интересно наблюдать со стороны, правда? — услышал Сокол голос мага.

— Необычно, — отозвался Сокол. — Я все еще не привык.

— Я бы на твоем месте вернулся в тело, пока она не забеспокоилась еще сильнее.

Флорин наклонилась над Белозубом, провела рукой по его щеке, лбу, шее. Сокол мгновение полюбовался этим зрелищем, одновременно и ощущая, и как бы не ощущая движения лучницы. А потом рванул вперед.

— Я в порядке, — он протер глаза и поднялся.

— Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, Флорин, — он, сделав над собой усилие, чтобы перебороть нахлынувшую неуверенность, положил ей руку на плечо. Лучница, к его удивлению, не вздрогнула. — Все хорошо.

— Все даже более, чем хорошо! — воскликнул маг, отходя от стола и направляясь к уже закипающему котлу. — Прошу оценить мою работу, Мастер Флорин. А я пока поколдую над напитком.

— Флорин, иди быстрей сюда, — голос Мары лучился восторгом. — Клянусь жизнью, это пироги с корицей! Настоящие!

— Быть того не может, — проворчала Флорин и быстрым шагом подошла к столу. И крякнула от удивления.

Вместо черствых буханок на столе действительно лежали высокие, мягкие и теплые пироги. Терпкий запах корицы теперь чувствовался по всему гроту.

— А их хоть есть можно? — с опаской глядя на бывший черствый хлеб, прошептала Флорин. Белозуб пожал плечами.

— Теперь вы меня обижаете, мастер Белозуб, — сокрушенно произнес Ивиан, продолжая, тем не менее колдовать над котлом. — Уж вы то сами видели, как я работал и могли бы заступиться.

Флорин глянула на Белозуба, но тот снова пожал плечами. Видеть то он видел, но к магии все равно относился весьма подозрительно.

— Вот сейчас и попробуем, чего спорить! — Мара быстрым движением вынула свой кинжал, отрезала кусок пирога и запихнула себе в рот. — Вкуснотища! Флорин, попробуй!

— А этим можно запить, — Ивиан, закончив колдовать, наполнил небольшую походную кружку содержимым котла, сделал глоток, и потом поднес кружку Маре. Та тоже глотнула, радостно вскрикнула, допила кружку до конца и бросилась на шею магу.

— Настоящий! Яблочный! Сидр! — воскликнула бездушная, после каждого слова целуя Ивиана в губы. — Я готова отдаться тебе прямо сейчас и прямо здесь, любовь моя! Ты — настоящий волшебник.

— Вот оно, признание, которое я так ждал, — усмехнулся маг. — Я ценю твою самоотдачу, моя милая, но давай, все же позже. Не будем заставлять наших друзей краснеть.

— Вот еще — краснеть, — Флорин скривилась, а Белозуб, который действительно покраснел, опустил взгляд. — Чего я только с этой развратницей не навидалась.

— Магистр Флорин, я бы хотел попросить вас разделать и приготовить эту прекрасную дичь, которую вы начинали свежевать ранее, — сказал Ивиан, освобождаясь из объятий Мары. — Чтобы наш праздничный ужин получил некую эстетическую завершенность.

После первого кусочка приготовленного на костре горного козла с пряностями, Ивиан уступил Флорин звание лучшего волшебника за столом. И немедленно вернул его обратно — тем, что щелкнув пальцами, заставил опускаться с потолка снег в наполненном теплом гроте. Порядком захмелевшие от сидра девушки завизжали от радости, и принялись хватать снежинки. После чего Мара кинулась к Ивиану и принялась его целовать. Флорин присела поближе к Белозубу.

— Ты хотел что-то спросить до того, как Ивиан вернулся.

— Да так, — Белозуб помедлил. — Я хотел узнать, как вы с Марой, как бы это сказать… стали заниматься, чем стали.

— Наемницами, ты имеешь ввиду?

— Ну, да.

Флорин бросила взгляд на Мару, которая все больше наседала на мага. Потом наполнила сидром кружки себе и охотнику, закинула в рот кусок пирога, и пережевывая, произнесла «пойдем пройдемся».

Они вышли из грота в прохладный коридор и пошли к плато, где еще недавно Ивиан беседовал с Кудуко. Флорин маленькими глотками пила сидр, Белозуб ждал, пока она начнет говорить.

— Скажи мне, охотник, что ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня? — спросила Флорин.

— Ж-женщину, — от неожиданного вопроса Белозуб запнулся. — Красивую женщину.

— Да, именно, — будто выплюнув слова, сказала лучница. От былой теплоты ее не осталось и следа, и охотник пожалел, что затронул эту тему. — А в Одьере красивые женщины — это товар. Особенно красивые девочки. Я сбежала оттуда именно поэтому. Карл подобрал меня на улице и помог… избавиться от позора. Я должна была ему жизнь. А все, что я умела — это стрелять из лука и ухаживать за деревьями. Растить сад Карл не собирался — поэтому я стала служить ему. Сначала охраной, а потом — когда нам пришлось перебраться в Гнездовье — и наемницей. Он продавал мои умения, но не покушался на мою душу.

— Ты ведь убивала людей?

— Убивала.

— Ты когда-нибудь сожалела об этом?

— А ты сожалел об убитых тобой зверях или чудях? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Флорин.

— До того, как встретил Кудуко, нет, — признался охотник. — Это было дело, которое позволяло мне кормить семью.

— И я не сожалела. Это была работа, которая позволяла мне жить. Мы никогда не брались за работу, которая заставила бы нас пожалеть об этом — если и убивали, то тех, кто не должен был жить.

— А Мара? Как она…

— У нее и спросишь, — оборвала его Флорин, резко допила сидр, и вручила кружку Белозубу. — Заодно скажешь, что я пошла спать.

Она быстрым шагом покинула плато, и Белозуб остался стоять один. Он поежился, вдруг почувствовав, как холодно стало вокруг. Ночь была темной — недавно рожденная луна слабым серебром красила снег. Охотник стоял в одиночестве и вглядывался в темноту.

— С яблоками ты обращаешься лучше, чем с женщинами, — на плато поднялся Ивиан. Он не останавливаясь швырнул повернувшемуся на звук Белозубу кожух. — Маре надо было привести себя в порядок, и я решил принести вам одежду. Ну, и услышал окончание разговора.

Белозуб молча надел кожух и отвернулся. Маг подошел к нему и встал рядом.

— Почему ты хотел узнать о прошлом Мары, охотник?

— Не знаю. Просто… когда я увидел их в первый раз, я подумал, что они простые бабы. Потом, в лесу, они казались мне сначала чокнутыми, а потом, какими-то… не знаю. Маг, я не знаю умных слов.

— Одинокими? Беззащитными? — спросил маг, повернувшись к Белозубу. Охотник опустил голову.

— Наверно да, — ответил он. — Я еще тогда поговорил с Флорин. А потом думал — что ж это за мир у нас такой, что такая баба, как она, должна стрелять из лука в людей, чтобы выжить.

— Говенный мир, охотник, — Ивиан похлопал Белозуба по плечу. — Очень говенный мир. Но, я думаю, что каждый из нас сможет сделать его лучше.

— Поэтому мы идем спасать принцессу?

— Ну и дурак же ты, право слово, ученик Шамана, — рассмеялся маг. — Послушай, прошлое Мары и ее мечты и страхи — это теперь моя забота. А ты — шел бы ты за Флор. Она рассказала тебе о себе не для того, чтобы пытался искать причины.

— А для чего?

— Чтобы ты обнял ее, чтобы согрел, чтобы ты сделал этот мир лучше. Соверши для нее маленькое чудо. Иди, охотник, иди к маленькой одинокой девочке, которая прячется в теле уверенной и холодной наемницы. Твой Кудуко сказал мне, что его крысюки напали на след Леррета, и завтра или послезавтра мы должны будем выдвигаться отсюда. Поэтому спеши, охотник. Никто не знает, с чем мы столкнемся, когда выследим его.

— Мне…

— Иди уже! Мару я задержу, она вам не помешает.

Белозуб рванулся вперед — по узкой лестнице, коридорам, через гроты, провожаемый взглядами крысюков, к верхним ярусам, где располагалось временное обиталище Флорин.

Одьерка лежала на постеленном на полу кожухе и смотрела в потолок. Волосы ее были расплетены и аккуратными прядями спускались вниз по телу. В глазах стояли слезы. Белозуб замер на пороге. Очень хотелось покинуть тело, вспорхнуть соколом и опуститься на грудь к девушке.

— Зачем ты пришел, охотник? — спросила Флорин не глядя на него.

Сокол сделал шаг вперед — незачем было смотреть на мир глазами птицы, чтобы понимать сейчас чувства девушки. И он не стал выходить из тела. Сел рядом с ней, вытер ей слезы, провел рукой по щеке, наклонился и, прежде чем обнять и поцеловать, произнес:

— Чтобы сделать твой мир лучше.

## Беглянка: Путь Посланницы

Шесть ночей провели Мститель и Динра у последователей Сына. Мститель почти полностью оправился от ран и мог уверенно сидеть в седле. Динра за эти дни отъелась и даже слегка округлилась. Несмотря на предупреждения и насмешки Мстителя, она старалась есть досыта и не думать, чье мясо подавали за обедом. Мститель, хотя на показ и морщился, сам также не брезговал пищей Верных, а также помощью Врачевателя. В какой-то момент Динра преодолела свой страх перед этой странной женщиной и даже с интересом наблюдала, как та ухаживает за ранами и телом рыцаря Тьмы.

К вечеру седьмого дня Мститель объявил, что на следующий день они уедут. Дед молча кивнул — предыдущий день он провел в Чертогах Слышащих, и, как показалось Динре, был уверен, что именно так Мститель и поступит. Динра так и не поняла до конца, кто такие эти Слышащие, но была абсолютно уверена, что они связаны с Черным Колдовством, и ей не стоит ходить к ним, хотя Дед несколько раз приглашал ее пройти вместе с ним. Всякий раз Динра отказывалась, а Дед, к удивлению девочки, не настаивал.

На рассвете седьмого дня Мститель разбудил ее со словами «пора». Динра встрепенулась, поднялась, и увидела, что в их доме собралась уже целая толпа народу. Две весьма худые девушки неопределенного возраста, бледные, черноволосые и одетые, как и все Верные, в рванину, заплели длинные волосы Мстителя в две косы и обвязали их золоченой нитью. Потом к рыцарю подошел щупленький мальчонка. В руках он держал блюдце, из которого шел пар. За поясом Динра увидела бритву.

— Посланница, прошу, следуйте за мной, — услышала она голос, и вздрогнула. Врачеватель появилась будто из-под земли. Динра молча встала и последовала за ней. Они вышли из домика и пошли по улице. Вдоль пути на коленях стояли Верные — мужчины, женщины и дети. Динра, облаченная в длинную ночную рубаху, подумала, что по сравнению с ними она выглядит просто по-королевски. Девушка не совсем представляла, как выглядят царствующие особы, но отчетливо понимала, что ее рубаха по сравнению с рубищем обитателей города, была прямо-таки изысканным платьем.

Врачеватель привела ее в небольшую комнатку. Женщина быстрыми движениями сняла с себя одежду и Динра, едва сдержала желание зажмуриться. Тело этой еще совсем не старой женщины, с небольшой аккуратной грудью, плавными линиями бедер и проступающими ребрами было испещрено шрамами — свежими и уже совсем запекшимися. Динра невольно задрожала, когда Врачеватель двинулась к ней. Но та встала на колени, опустила голову и произнесла:

— Прошу, Посланница, принять нашу помощь.

Динра обернулась — на пороге стояли две девушки. Она не смогла определить, были ли это те же, что заплетали волосы Мстителю или другие — так они были похожи. Динра подумала, что прямо сейчас закричит, или лишится чувств. Но в этот момент какой-то голос — одновременно и принадлежащей ей, новый, холодный и волевой произнес:

— Я принимаю вашу помощь, слуги.

Постройка оказалось баней — подобная была у них в деревне. Динру помыли, выбрили редкие волоски на теле, и старательно вымыли волосы на голове. Затем врачеватель натерла ее тело душистой мазью, а на лицо нанесла нечто, весьма напоминающее пчелиный воск. После этого девушку снова обмыли, тщательно обтерли и уложили на деревянную лавку, где Врачеватель длинными и невероятно ловкими пальцами размяла все ее тело.

А потом Динре принесли одежду. Такой красоты деревенская девчонка не видела никогда. Возможно, дворянская дочка и поворотила бы нос от темно-зеленой с серебряной вышивкой парадной рубахи и тех же цветов плотной ткани штаны. Но Динра с восторгом ощущала на себе их, как и исподнее — сероватую льняную рубаху и подштанники до колен. Волосы ее расчесали, и теперь колтуны непонятного цвета и длины превратились в светло-русые пряди едва закрывающие шею.

— Заплетите косу, — все тем же холодным голосом сказала Динра.

Одна из девушек выполнила ее указание. Вторая облачила ее ноги в плотные шерстяные носки и высокие, выше щиколоток, сапоги коричневой кожи. Динра удивилась, насколько хорошо пришлась ей обувь, а потом вспомнила, что в один из дней Врачеватель с деловитым видом осматривала ее ноги и примерялась к ним лентой.

— Довольны ли вы, Посланница?

— Да, — Динра соскочила с лавки и прошлась по полу. — Спасибо большое.

— Вы оказываете нам честь, Посланница, — ответила Врачеватель, за всех стоящих на коленях Верных. — Тем, что позволили облачить вас в эти недостойные вас одежды.

Динра не нашла, что ответить. Врачеватель поднялась и пригласила ее следовать за ней — назад в их обиталище. Там ее встретил уже облаченный в свой черный с золотом доспех Мститель. Кузнецы Верных обновили латы так, будто бы их и не носили до этого. Мститель оценивающе посмотрел на Динру.

— Хоть на человека стала похожа, — хмыкнул он, и словил злой взгляд от Врачевателя. — Пойдем. Путь будет не близкий.

Они вышли — и увидели, что улица опустела. Их встречали только Дед, да двое давишних спутников, сопровождавших во время путешествия в Пещеры. Дед стоял впереди, двое Верных сзади держали за уздцы трех лошадей.

— Я пришел проводить вас и вручить последние дары.

— Лучше верни мне мою секиру, Дед, — сказал Мститель. — Путь неблизкий, и вряд ли мне устелют его розами.

— Секиру твою, Мститель, не смогли мы починить. Как ни старались, не смогли. Поэтому твой дар будет первым, — при этих слова Деда один из верных отпустил лошадь, поднял с земли доселе не замеченной Динрой большой черный увесистый сверток, подошел к Мстителю, и, встав на колени, протянул ему. Рыцарь принял сверток, развернул его и Динре показалось, что Мститель еле сдерживается, чтобы не воскликнуть от радости. — Этот меч во время Великой Войны был взят трофеем у магистра Ордена Дочери. Мы переосвятили оружие, но знаки Отца на нем не тронули. Пускай он служит тебе — тому, кто, пусть и не желая, вернул нам надежду.

— Это ценный и желанный подарок, Дед, — Мститель выписал восьмерку золоченым полутороручным мечом. Большие синие, как ключевая вода, камни, которым были инкрустированы длинная рукоять и широкая гарда, образующая с ней крест, блеснули в свете Камня пещеры. Динре подумалось, что камни эти могут быть частями того великого Камня, что дает свет Верным. Лезвие меча со свистом разрезало воздух. — Я надеюсь, вы приготовили к нему достойную перевязь и ножны.

Дед кивнул, и второй Верный поднес Мстителю перевязь с ножнами. Дед лично принял перевязь и надел ее на Мстителя. Рыцарь еще раз взмахнул мечом и вложил его в ножны за спиной.

— Теперь Посланница, — сказал Дед. — Мы дали тебе все, что могли на нынешней момент, и готовы отдать за тебя свои жизни в будущем. Но сейчас — ты должна идти, да, девочка, должна. Последним нашим даром сегодня будет вот этот плащ. Он подбит волчьим мехом, и сделан из медвежьей кожи. Вы отправляетесь на север, а земли эти уже укутала зима. Пусть хранит он тебя от холода.

Им подвели лошадей. Мститель осмотрел каждую и покосился на Деда.

— Косач жизни лишился, чтобы мы смогли доставить вам этих лошадок. Я поработал над ними — будут послушнее твоих, но и мягче. И найдут путь к цели, если случиться что, да, обязательно найдут, — Дед проследил за тем, как Мститель вскочил в седло, затем помог забраться в седло Динре. — Не бойся, Посланница. Эти животные будут слушаться тебя, как и любого Верного и ни за что не скинут из седла, если ты сама того не захочешь. Не бойся. И помни — не прощай меня. Я буду ждать твоего возвращения, и воздаяния за мой грех недоверия, да, ждать и трепетать в священном ужасе.

— Полно, Дед, — оборвал его Мститель. — Хватит твоих речей. Нагрузите вьючную кобылу, и прочь с дороги.

Дед кивнул. Вещи Динры и Мстителя погрузили на третью лошадь. Верные опустились на колени, а Дед поднял руку в прощальном жесте. Мститель махнул им, и пустил лошадь в галоп. Динра оглянулась на прощание, но неуверенность сковала ее движения, и она быстро отвернулась. Лошадь ее громко заржала и пустилась вслед за Мстителем.

Динра не помнила, как они ехали. Ей казалось, что она несколько раз засыпала в седле, и просыпалась вновь — а вокруг все еще мелькали камни и деревья, деревья и камни. Сначала тона окружения были по-осеннему желто-красными, а вокруг стоял запах прелой листвы. Но уже ближе к вечеру осенние цвета стали сменяться зимними — синим и белым. Уже почти совсем стемнело, когда Мститель замедлил ход и скомандовал привал. Динра с трудом спустилась с лошади, и застонала, разминая затекшие бедра и ноги. Мститель быстро развел костер, и расположил навес у большого поваленного дерева. Динра разложила еду и глотнула из фляги маслянистой обжигающей жидкости. Напиток разлился по телу, принес тепло конечностям и расслабил душу. Мститель протянул руку, и она передала флягу ему. Теперь он казался ей не зловещим и не демоническим. Даже его поведение изменилось — хотя он и старался держать себя также, как и раньше.

— Не промочи свою одежду, Посланница, — насмешливо сказал рыцарь. — Другой тебе не дали, а высушить эту сейчас будет весьма непросто.

— Не беспокойтесь, сударь мой Мститель, — подражаю Деду, сказала Динра. — Кое-что я понимаю в одежде. Даже побольше вашего.

— Да ты, смотрю, совсем осмелела. Настойка, видать, хорошо язык развязывает.

— Мститель, ты не убил меня при первой встрече, не убил в дороге. Пытался защищать от Верных, которые тоже меня не убили. Я устала пугаться, сударь мой Мститель, и если ты не собираешься убивать меня — а ты не собираешься — до иди ты к Господину со своими насмешками, — Динра стянула сапоги и носки и вытянула ноги к огню.

— Не считай себя бессмертной, Посланница, вот тебе мой последний совет. В мире найдутся силы гораздо страшнее меня или Верных. И гораздо коварнее, — Мститель отвернулся от нее, и уже глядя в огонь, добавил, — и не отморозь ноги. Без ступней очень неудобно будет нести Весть о Сыне по земле.

Динра посмотрела на него, фыркнула и натянула носки назад. Некоторое время они провели в молчании, вслушиваясь в шум ночи и треск поленьев в костре и передавая друг другу флягу с настойкой.

— Мститель, а кто такие Верные? — нарушила молчание Динра. — Почему они поклоняются Сыну. И почему назвали меня Посланницей.

— Ты прожила с ними семь дней. Могла и спросить, — равнодушно произнес Мститель.

— Сударь Мститель, вы грубиян, сударь Мститель, — Динра натянула сапоги и принялась кружится и пританцовывать вокруг него. — А в сказках, что болтают по деревням, сказывают, что рыцари воспитанные и не грубят дамам.

— Так то дамам, — произнес Мститель. — А ты девка навозная. С такими рыцари забавляются на сеновалах, когда им весело. Или сажают на кол и четвертуют ради забавы, когда скучно.

— Была девкой навозной, а стала Посланницей Проклятого, которой в ножки кланяются разные оборванные колдуны, — Динра, совсем захмелев, продолжала пританцовывать вокруг Мстителя. — И тебе бы не мешало бы, раз уж ты Ему служишь.

— Я служу не ему, я храню о нем память. Для меня Сын — это символ.

— Символ?

— Тот, кто олицетворяет борьбу с золотой ложью Шлюхи-Дочери, — пояснил Мститель. — Прекрати уже скакать, коза деревенская.

— И не подумаю! Ой! — Динра закрутилась, споткнулась и едва не упала в костер. Мститель, выругавшись, подхватил ее и усадил рядом.

— Прекрати, сказал! — он влепил ей подзатыльник, и Динра тихо взвыла.

Над костром снова повисла тишина. Динра замерла и теперь лежа смотрела на звезды. Несмотря ни на что, она чувствовала какую-то воздушную легкость в теле, и ясность мыслей. Страх покинул и сомнения оставили ее. Она не знала, что будет дальше, но в данный момент это ее не беспокоило.

— Еще два десятка лет назад Фирлисом правил Сын. Лично сам Проклятый, — услышала она голос Мстителя. — Он устроил в своей стране общество, не похожее ни на одну из окружающих стран. Люди служили ему — только ему одному. Лорды и крестьяне, рыцари, мастера и подмастерья, мужчины и женщины — все они были равны перед Ним. Он видел все и судил по справедливости, золото не имело для него цены. Верный ему мог обрести вечную жизнь, а предатель или обманщик — вечное проклятие. Фирлис был огромной, мощной державой, которую боялись и Империя и Одьерское царство. Маги не переходили его границу — а границу стерегли армии мертвых, потому, что даже в смерти люди служили Проклятому остальным миром. Веками, со времен исчезновения Отца, Империя Шлюхи-Дочери и царство изменника Одьера, и их прихлебатели, пытались сломить Фирлис, но не могли. Пока не нашелся один человек — Владыка Сумрака. Он смог проникнуть в тайны Сына, и узнал его секрет и слабость. Владыка сговорился с Одьером и окружавшими его прихлебателями и убедил их напасть на Фирлис, и тем самым огородить себя от гнева Империи, собиравшийся в Священный поход против Освещенных земель. Объединенные силы прислужников Дочери напали на Фирлис и в долгой войне смогли завоевать его — а сам Сын был повержен Владыкой Сумрака, который пожелал обладать знаниями Проклятого и его могуществом, и до сих пор успешно притворяется союзником правителей Освещенных земель. А после земли Фирлиса наводнили прислужники Дочери, которые рассказывали всем о том, каким чудовищем был их бывший правитель. А тех, кто отказывался верить в их рассказы, они сжигали, убивали, калечили тело и души.

— А Верные — это те, кто сумел скрыться? — спросила Динра.

— Верные — это остатки его армии, и его самых Верных лордов. Дед, Старейший, когда-то был первосвященником церкви Проклятого, могущественнейшим из жрецов. Его имя знали все в Фирлисе и за его пределами. Но после падения Сына, он и его последователи отказались от имен до тех пор, пока Проклятый снова не воцариться в Фирлисе и в мире.

— А он не погиб? — удивилась Динра.

— Он Сын своего Отца, голова твоя дурная, — фыркнул Мститель. — Он — Бог и не может погибнуть. Плоть его может быть разрушена, но Дух сохраняется и живет в этих землях. Ярость его питает нежить Фирлиса и сводит с ума слабых духом в его лесах.

— И ты служишь ему?

— Я уже говорил, что нет! Я служу… своему господину. Но Сына я чту. Несмотря ни на что. Как и та, к которой мы едем. Мы все служим одной цели — падению Шлюхи с пьедестала, низвержению в бездну, в которой ей место. А кому мы при этому служим — не важно.

— Но почему ты так ненавидишь Дочь? Почему…

— Ложись спать, Посланница, — устало произнес Мститель. — Завтра нам предстоит долгий путь.

Динра замолчала, завернулась в плащ и закрыла глаза. Сон пришел к ней почти мгновенно. Она увидела небольшую избу на высоких сваях. На пороге избы стояла красивая обнаженная женщина. В руках она держала змеиную голову, которую поглаживала тонкими пальцами.

— Я жду тебя, Посланница. Я жду тебя, мой последний подарок миру. 

## Маг: Трудности понимания

Тропа была узкая и, хотя снега на ней было не много, ехали по ней медленно и осторожно. В авангарде ехал Белозуб, замыкающей — Мара. По обоим сторонам их окружали отвесные скалы, тянувшиеся к небу и испещренные маленькими окошками крысьих тоннелей. В тишине — а они старались не разговаривать — было слышно, как сопровождающие их крысюки перебирают лапами, перемещаясь скальными тропами, слишком узкими и темными, чтобы там прошел обычный человек. Магу становилось не по себе, когда он представлял этот скальный муравейник, или вернее крысятник, в котором тысячами шерудят эти странные создания. «Как их и называют Флор и Белозуб — чуди чудные, не иначе».

Третий день они ехали скальными тропами, известным только крысюкам, к тому месту где, по словам Шесска обосновался Леррет. Ивиану все это не нравилось, но шаман Кудуко ручался своим словом, что крысюки не врут. «Они движимы не только, и не столько желанием помочь или загладить свою вину, — сказал дикарь, нахмурясь. — Скорее, они движимы местью за то, что их предали. Это плохо, очень плохо. Но этот мотив, эта одержимость понятна, потому, что в душе они люди — такие же люди. И именно желание мести не позволит им сейчас предать. А после они излечатся от этого недуга, я верю в это». У Ивиана не было причин не верить шаману, по крайней мере в том, что Шесск и остальные жаждут мести.

Тропа неожиданно окончилась широкой поляной, заключенной между скал. Посреди поляны горел костер, а вокруг него кругом были разложены увесистые бревна. Белозуб удивленно крякнул, Флорин нахмурилась.

— Эй, Шесск, — осмотрев площадку, окликнул крысюка Ивиан. Маг не видел его, но предполагал, что их провожатый находится неподалеку. И не ошибся.

— Да, магиссстр? — из доселе незамеченного ими проема в скале в локтях десяти над землей показалась крысья морда.

— Ваша работа, я так понимаю?

— До мессста, где поссселился предатель, осталось недолго, — Шесск ловкими движениями высунулся из проема полностью и в мгновенье ока спрыгнул на землю. — Мы решшшили, что перед боем вам надо будет передохнуть.

Ивиан посмотрел на своих спутников.

— Привал! — скомандовала Флорин, спешиваясь.

Лагерь разбивать не стали, ограничившись снятыми с вьючной лошадки сумками со снедью. Крысюки, вылезшие из своих скальных убежищ, принялись кормить лошадей. Мара занялась растопкой снега для супа. Флорин, о чем-то поговорив с Шесском вместе с группой чудей исчезла за кустарником, который, как оказалось, прикрывал довольно широкую тропу. Ивиан и Белозуб проводили ее взглядом.

— Массстер ушшла ссс разведчиками, — просипел подошедший к ним Шесск. — Хочет увидеть всссе сссама.

— Там все так же? — спросил Ивиан.

— Да, вссе. Обычное сссело, заброшенное, но вновь найденное. И люди вокруг предателя. Ссамцы, ссамки, детенышши. Верят ему. Зря верят.

— Зачем он их с собой потянул? — задумчиво спросил Белозуб, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Лишняя обуза.

— Слуги, охрана из мужчин, заложники из женщин, — ответил Ивиан. Потом обратился к Шесску, — а ты уверен, что принцесса все еще с ними?

— Маленькая сссамка, бледнокожая, черношерстая, пахнет иначе. Почти как ты, — Шесск несколько раз потянул носом, и мага передернуло. — Нет, не перепутать, она там.

Ивиан кивнул и отвернулся. Шесск еле заметно поклонился и растворился в толпе своих сородичей. А маг так и сидел задумавшись, пока Мара не окликнула его просьбой-приказом помочь со снедью. Ивиан чистил овощи, болтал с наемницей о пустяках, украдкой косясь на разминающегося неподалеку охотника. Вид Белозуба, принявшего боевую стойку, бередил некие воспоминания, и наводил на мысль, которую маг никак не мог уловить. Ивиан проследил взглядом за Марой, отправившейся к вьючной лошади за очередными припасами, цыкнул языком, щелкнул пальцами и подозвал Белозуба.

— Охотник, я давно хотел у тебя спросить — как ты узнал, что мы приближаемся к тебе? Тогда, в лесу, когда чуть не пришиб нас веткой.

— А? — протянул Белозуб, нахмурившись.

— Когда мы первый раз встретились, — напомнил Ивиан. — Я ведь тогда использовал завесу, чтобы укрыться от нежити. А ты все равно как-то прознал.

— Да, вспомнил, — быстро закивал охотник. — Так это, просто ж все было. Как раз твоя завеса, магистр, и помогла. Она, будто пятно жирное в воде. Даже когда мутная вода — все равно видно где оно. Так и здесь — мертвяки тебя, мож, и не чувствовали, а я, когда соколом обращался, так и все видел.

— Понятно, — кивнул Ивиан. — Интересный эффект.

— А ты разве не так же видишь, когда за грань заглядываешь?

— Нет, не так. Мне бы как раз завеса мешала бы что-либо разглядеть. Интересно, интересно. Будь другом, Белозуб, позови Шесска.

— Я их не очень-то различаю, — растерялся охотник, глядя на снующих туда-сюда крысюков.

— Ну, скажи первому попавшемуся, чтобы позвал Шесска, — маг улыбнулся и похлопал Белозуба по плечу.

Шесск явился очень скоро — Ивиан едва успел переброситься с вернувшийся к костру Марой парой слов. Вид морды у крысюка был взволнованный.

— Ззвали, магиссстр?

— Да, Шесск. Расскажи-ка мне про нападение на Убежище. Ты там был?

— Был, магиссстр, — Шесск опустил взгляд. — Прессступное деяние, много крови.

— Крови много, — согласился внешне спокойный Ивиан, надеясь, что не выдаст своего волнения. — Это я помню. Но кто был этот Темный Воин? В каких он отношениях с Лерретом? Почему они охотились за мной?

Крысюк принялся нервно потирать передние лапы, так и не поднимая взгляд. Он шумно втягивал воздух и облизывался, будто надеясь, что кто-то или что-то спасет его от ответа на этот вопрос.

— Ну?! — нетерпеливо рявкнул Ивиан.

— Его зззвали Мссститель, — выпалил Шесск. — Так он говорил. Он… бессспощадный и жессстокий, даже по сссравнению с Лерретом. Но если предатель… не зззнаю. Леррет он всссегда всссем интересссовался. Нами, дриадами, фейери, людьми. А Мссститель — он усссталый. Усссталый и злой.

— Леррет управляет им? — спросила Мара.

— Нет, не сссказал бы. Когда они вссстретились, предатель был главнее, он отдавал приказззы. Но не сссвоим именем, а именем какого-то Повелителя. Да, я ссслышал, как они говорили «Повелитель». Леррет хорошо относссился к Мссстителю — и до нападения на Убежищщще, и посссле. Но Мссститель… он Леррета, как бы это сссказать... Наверное, терпел. Он всссех только терпел.

— Повелитель, — произнес Ивиан. Час от часу не легче. И кто это может быть? Тетрарх Одьера? Сам Светлый Император? Проклятый Сын, восставший из небытия?

— Только вопросы и никаких ответов, — подытожила Мара и, будто потеряв интерес к разговору, отошла помешивать суп.

— А почему они хотели убить меня?

— Убить? — встрепенулся Шессск. — Убить не хотели. Мссститель приказззал нам прессследовать, но не убивать. Выгнать из Убежищщща. И только прессследовать. Можно было убить всссех кроме вассс, магиссстр.

«Ну, хоть это понятно, — подумал Ивиан. — Они хотели, чтобы я покинул убежище. Чтобы Джулиас нашел меня. Не он ли этот таинственный Повелитель? Ах, Джулиас, Джулиас. Что же тебе неймется, а?»

К Шесску тем временем подбежал на всех четырех конечностях взволнованный крысюк и что-то прошипел на ухо. Шесск просвистел ответ и на морде его волнение сменилось озабоченностью.

— Магиссстр, — он обратился к Ивиану, а потом перевел взгляд последовательно на Мару и Белозуба. — Массстер, и друг большого Друга. Массстер Флорин зовет вас немедленно придти к ней.

— Что случилось? — Мара поднялась рывком и быстрым движением схватила шпагу.

— В долине идет бой, — пояснил Шесск. — Лагерь предателя атакован.

Они собрались мгновенно — бросив еду на костре. Впереди шли Шесск и два крысюка, за ними пешком следовали Мара со шпагой наготове, Белозуб, держащий в руках копье, и Ивиан, в голове которого уже крутились тысячи вариантов происходящего, а также несколько наиболее удобных для боевого столкновения заклинаний. Вышли они на небольшую, покрытую густым кустарником площадку. Направо вниз уходил пологий спуск, пригодный для верхового передвижения, налево и прямо — почти отвесная скала высотой аршин в десять. А внизу, на расстоянии примерно ста шагов разворачивался бой.

Сторонники Леррета укрылись за наполовину сгнившем частоколом обычной для Фирлиса заброшенной деревни. Наспех укрепленные бревна вряд ли выдержали бы длительный натиск, но, покамест, за ними смогли укрыться с два десятка мужчин — защитников укрепления. Еще парочка, как было видно сверху, гнала женщин и детей в полуразрушенный храм. Защитники были вооружены рогатинами, топорами, косами и плохенькими (по словам Флорин) луками. Ивиан, оценив поле боя, подумал, что шансов у них нет.

Потому что атаковали деревню Рыцари Дочери.

— Пять кварт, — сказала лучница. — И шестая, командирская, сзади. Во главе Настоятель, не иначе — вызолочен, как баба купеческая на праздник.

Ивиан посмотрел туда, куда показывала Флорин. За разворачивающимися боевым порядком стандартными имперскими квартами — рыцарь, товарищ рыцаря и два лучника — действительно находилась одна командирская. Возглавлял ее высокий воин в золоченном доспехе. Закрытый его шлем венчал высокий плюмаж из белых перьев. Его товарищи, все подпоясанные мечами, выглядели чуть бледнее своего вожака — доспехи их блестели на солнце серебром, а шлемы украшали синие плюмажи. Ивиана поразила одна догадка и он, сделав едва заметный пасс рукой, посмотрел на главу рыцарей магическим зрением.

— Это Посвященный, — сказал маг.

— Рыцарь-маг? — спросила Мара.

— Не маг, жрец, — поправил Ивиан. — Его питает Сила Дочери. Нелегко придется сторонникам Леррета.

— Это меняет наш план? — на лице бездушной проявилась озабоченность. Она несколько раз, будто разминаясь, взмахнула шпагой. «Да уж, — подумал Ивиан. — От намерения скрытно напасть совместно с крысюками на деревню и захватить Леррета врасплох теперь явно придется отказаться».

— Посмотрим, — ответила Флорин не отводя взгляд от поля боя.

Тем временем кварты развернулись и двинулись на защитников, разогнавшись, они, не доезжая до частокола шагов десять, одна за одной принялись поворачивать. Лучники рыцарей выпускали в сторону частокола стрелы и поворачивались, заходя на второй круг. Стрелы долетали до уровня бревен и, будто натыкаясь на преграду, отскакивали назад. В ответ со стороны деревни тоже полетели стрелы, но точность стрельбы защитников по движущимся целям оставляла желать лучшего.

— Леррет поставил барьер, — сказал маг, поясняя удивленному охотнику, почему стрелы рыцарей не долетают. — Но где же он сам?

Покамест Леррета, однако, не было видно. А рыцари, завершив третий круг, отступили. Потерь не было ни с одной стороны. из-за частокола в сторону нападавших полетели оскорбления. Рыцари же окружили своего предводителя, а тот, громко и зычно принялся читать молитву.

— Воодушевляет, — Мара легонько толкнула Флорин локтем. — Смотри, как старается. Лучше нашего Карла.

— Он не только воодушевляет, — сказал Ивиан. — Он благословляет.

— А в чем отличие?

— Смотри!

Рыцари вновь пошли в атаку. Бело—серебряная волна, едва не докатившись до частокола, вновь повернула и осыпала его градом стрел. На этот раз часть стрел пробила барьер, и позиции защитников разразились криками боли и злобы. Ударивший в ответ залп опять не достиг цели. Рыцари пошли на следующий круг.

— А вот, похоже, и наш клиент, — пальцем указала Мара в сторону деревни. — Ой, а это что за чудо?

Из одной из хат вышел человек в расхристанной мантии зеленого цвета. Вокруг него, будто из воздуха, немедленно материализовались четыре чуди, парившие, судя по всему, Где-то в трех локтях над землей. Если приглядеться, можно было увидеть их полупрозрачные крылья.

— Фэйери, — прошептал Белозуб. — Его охраняют фэйери.

— Смотрите, что творится! — чуть не вскрикнув, сказала Флорин. Ивиан повернул голову, и сам едва смог сдержать крик.

Один из рыцарей слишком близко подъехал к частоколу — и ближайшее из бревен не простило ему этого. Две тонкие гибкие ветви сорвали всадника с коня. Одна из них обвила его за плечи, а вторая за ноги. Члены его кварты бросились было на помощь своему товарищу, но в них полетели стрелы защитников, а со стороны предводителя просигналили отступление. Попавшийся же в ветви боец, которого буквально разрывали пополам издал нечеловеческий крик.

— Дриады, — прошептал Белозуб.

— Девы-деревья, — вторил ему Шесск. — Они все еще в его власти.

Рыцарь еще раз вскрикнул — и его тело не выдержало. Дриада высоко подняла разорванное напополам тело и лагерь защитников разразился восторженными криками. Леррет тем временем быстрым шагом поднялся по приставленной деревянной лестнице на импровизированный помост, сооруженный из полуразрушенного второго этажа одного из домов. Фэйери вспорхнули наверх за ним.

— Он усиливает защиту, — прошептал маг. — Но у меня есть план.

— Говорите, магистр, — Флорин не отрывала взгляд от поля боя. Рыцари вновь собрались вокруг своего предводителя.

— Вы бы смогли в него попасть отсюда?

Флорин посмотрела сначала на Ивиана, а потом на Леррета, вышедшего в этот момент на открытую площадку. Руками отступник принялся выполнять сложные пассы.

— Думаю, да, — лучница быстрым движением облизала указательный палец и подняла его вверх. — Ветра почти нет, идеальные условия. А что?

— Я смогу снять его защиту — ненадолго. А вы его пристрелите. Рыцари сомнут этих несчастных и заберут принцессу.

Флорин и Мара переглянулись. Мара пожала плечами и отвернулась, как показалось Ивиану, разочарованно.

— Нет, — сказала лучница. — Мы не будем отдавать Слугам Дочери наш трофей.

— Флорин, она не трофей. Гелио — маленькая девочка. Она, наверняка, испугана и хочет домой. Неизвестно, что этот негодяй делал с ней. А Рыцари Дочери точно вернут ее отцу.

— А нам с этого что? — язвительно спросила лучница. — Большое имперское спасибо?

— Мы сделаем доброе дело! Защитим ребенка! — Ивиан уже почти не понижал голос и поднялся во весь рост. Мара резко дернула его вниз. Ивиан дернулся, едва не ударив бездушную. Та перехватила его руку, и маг шлепнулся на зад.

— Посидите и послушайте, Магистр! — прошипела Флорин. На плечо Ивиану сталью легла рука Мары. — Эта девочка — не ребенок. Она — дочь Империи, и что более важно, объект нашего заказа. Наемники не играют со своей честью — либо мы выполняем заказ, либо умираем. Отдавать эту девчонку, будь она хоть тысячу раз ребенком в руки ведроголовым, чтобы потом вытаскивать ее из дворца гребаного Императора, у меня нет никакого желания. Вы, в свою очередь, подписались нам помогать. Но даже если больше не хотите — то хотя бы не мешайте!

— А если бы вы оказались на ее месте? Или ваш ребенок? — злобно спросил Ивиан.

— Кто вам сказал, что я не была на ее месте? — холодно произнесла лучница. — Это жизнь, магистр. Вы, вроде, должны это понимать.

Ивиан посмотрел на Мару — но та снова отвернулась. Потом маг глянул на крысюков. Те не вмешивались в ссору и вообще не обращали внимания на перепалку. Тогда он глянул на Белозуба.

— Охотник, ну хоть ты скажи им!

— Нет, болярин маг, не скажу, — покачал головой Белозуб. — И не потому, что мне не жаль принцессу. Но я видел там детишек и баб, забегающих в сарай. Если Слуги Дочери победят — они не пощадят их. Я слышал много историй о том, как жрецы поступают с теми, кто противится учению Отца — особенно в Фирлисе. Шесск сказал мне, пока вы спорили, что он знает этих людей. Они из деревни, которую Леррет обманом совратил на путь поклонения старым богам. Душу одного из них, — Белозуб осекся, но потом продолжил, — душу одного из них я ношу сейчас здесь, в амулете. Я не могу позволить, чтобы людей убили за то, что они выбрали не тот путь. Тем более, если это бабы и детишки. Мне жаль твою принцессу, магистр. Но она всего лишь одна жизнь — супротив многих тех, которые сейчас там, в сарае.

Ивиан опустил взгляд. Это не укладывалось в голове. Он шел сюда спасать Гелио — а те, с кем он сюда шел, смотрели на нее всего лишь как объект. Он глянул на Мару — та не поворачивалась к нему. «Ты обещал ей любовь, — напомнил въедливый внутренний голос. — Ты обещал быть с ней. А теперь хочешь повернуться спиной из-за принцессы?» Ивиан тронул руку бездушной, но та резким движением отстранилась.

— Будь по-вашему, — сказал маг, махнув рукой. — Возможно, вы правы.

— Не «возможно», — Мара повернулась и присела рядом с ним. — Мы — правы. Ты сам это поймешь.

Тем временем и Леррет и предводитель рыцарей закончили подготовку. Кварты вновь выстроились в боевой порядок и приготовились к наступлению. Леррет же вознес руки к небу и выжидательно посмотрел на них.

Бело-серебряная волна вновь понеслась к деревне. Стук копыт грозно пронесся до окрестных скал и отразился от них. Леррет что-то прокричал — и голос его утонул в этом стуке. Но тот, к кому он обращался, видимо услышал его, ибо в руках мага появился огромный огненный шар. Шар вспыхнул и устремился в сторону атакующих.

— Шесск, сколько у тебя, хм, людей? — спросила Флорин, наблюдая, как огненная сфера приближается к коннице.

— Трижды по три и еще раз по три, — произнес крысюк, и Флорин поморщилась.

— Двадцать семь, — угрюмо сказал Ивиан. В этот момент огненный шар ударил по рыцарям — и мгновенно распался на множество маленьких огоньков. Послышалось ржание, несколько лошадей превратились в живые факелы. Но строй не дрогнул и продолжил приближаться к частоколу. Леррет снова что-то закричал — и четыре фэйери, вспорхнув, полетели в сторону надвигающейся угрозы.

— Сейчас начнут петь, — прошептал Белозуб, инстинктивно зажимая уши.

— И какой у нас план? — спросил Ивиан у Флорин.

— Ждем, пока начнется свалка, — сказала лучница, поднимая оружие. — Потом… Мара, ты помнишь Дальнюю Балку?

— Еще бы, — хмыкнула бездушная. — Только мне нужна лошадка. Без лошадки так хорошо не получится.

— Шесск, пусть твои приведут наших лошадей. И будут наготове.

— Да, Магистр!

— Сокол мой, — лучница обратилась к Белозубу. — Ты говорил, что Кудуко как-то справлялся с этими чудями. Ты так сможешь?

— Так как он — не смогу, отрада моя, — Сокол-Белозуб оценивающе посмотрел на поле боя. — Но постараюсь лучше.

— Магистр, вы все еще готовы снять защиту?

— Да, — сказал Ивиан. — Но я пока не понимаю…

— Сейчас поймете, — сказала Флорин, глядя, как крысюки подводят к ним лошадей. — Вам надлежит действовать так же, как мы и планировали. Сможете?

— Постараюсь, — кивнул маг.

— Хорошо. Шесск, ты тоже действуешь по плану. Только крестьяне теперь не враг. Враг — рыцари. Мага, если доберетесь до него, по возможности взять живым. Крестьян — щадить, если не будут сопротивляться. Сможете?

— Да, массстер, сможем, — произнес Шесск, и зашипел приказания. 

В воздухе раздалась песня фэйери. Летающие чуди, издав вой, атаковали скачущих во весь опор рыцарей. Ивиан инстинктивно поднял купол — и обнаружил, что Белозуб сделал то же самое. Рыцари же, будто и не услышав воя с ходу срубили четырех чудей и на полном ходу врубились в частокол.

И, будто по мановению руки, часть частокола и насестов с защитниками деревни вдруг разлетелись во все стороны.

— Пора! — закричала Флорин, поднимаясь во весь рост и накладывая стрелу на тетиву.

## Охотник: Потерянные души

Сокол оторвался от земной оболочки и воспарил в небеса. Рванулся с площадки вниз, а потом, поймав восходящий поток воздуха, поднялся выше, вглядываясь в поле боя. Время внизу текло плавно и неспешно. Будто мухи, увязшие в варенье, снизу шевелились рыцари, крестьяне и дриады. Стрела Флорин медленно по дуге летела в сторону Леррета. Сокол видел, что лучница не попадет, и в его душе ощущалось некое сожаление от этого — хоть он и знал, что Флорин специально стреляла мимо. Там, сзади около его тела, маг Ивиан изготовился к битве, воздев руки к небу. Мара уже вскочила на лошадь и неслась на всех порах к кварте командира рыцарей.

Внизу кипела битва. Сокол видел, как одна из дриад выбила из седла рыцаря и тот, падая ударился спиной об острый край бревна. Вверх из тела взмыл обвитый будто бы серебряной нитью красный столб — взмыл, застыл и, подхваченный дуновением невидимых обычно глазу потоков, растворился.

— Души покидают тела и возносятся к тому, кого славили при жизни, — зазвучал в голове Сокола клокочущий голос. — В ожидании прощения и благодати. Но он пожрет их. Такова доля любого божества — пожирать своих детей, ради того, чтобы жить.

— Али-Рох?

— Да, Сокол, теперь ты слышишь меня. Теперь ты понимаешь меня. Не медли, Сокол, действуй. Ты должен спасти невинных!

Сокол сложил крылья и рухнул вниз. Жажда крови вступала в свои права. Дриады терзали тело рыцаря, из которого бил фонтан красного и серебряного, рыцари рубили мечами дриаду, и та, наконец рухнув на землю, испустила из себя сине-золоченый дух. Два раненых первым прорывом конницы крестьянина истекали чем-то красно-зеленым, медленно поднимавшимся в воздух. Воздух вокруг Сокола пропитывался безысходностью.

Уже почти у земли, он изменил форму — кошачьи лапы коснулись земли — а затем тут-же принял свою человеческий облик. Невидимый никому, но видящий всех, Сокол вмешался в битву. Проехавший рядом рыцарь неожиданно для себя столкнулся с препятствием и вылетел из седла. Стоявшая рядом дриада занесла над ним свои руки, но не смогла завершить удар — Сокол теперь понимал, какую песню пел девам-древам Кудуко, но в ней необходимости не было. Текущая в него сила Али-Роха позволила охотнику зимней стужей усыпить дриад, и те, опустив ветви застыли на месте. Приободренные неожиданным бездействием противника трое рыцарей — уже спешившихся — бросились в атаку, но Сокол встал у них на пути, и вскоре все его противники лежали на земле.

Воздух прорезал резкий, будто визг давно не смазываемой петли, звук — и алая черта рассекла небо. Сокол понял — Леррет и Ивиан начали схватку между собой. Следующим движением охотник отгородил прозрачным барьером дриад и крестьян от рыцарей. И тут в бой вступили крысюки. Они, вырвавшиеся из-за все еще стоящих стен частокола набросились на Слуг Дочери, сбрасывая их с коней, заваливая на спину и закалывая кинжалами. Не ожидавшие стремительного нападения, рыцари хотели было отступить к командирской кварте, чтобы Посвященный Светом Дочери отогнал распоясавшуюся нечисть. Но отступать уже было некуда. Последним, что увидели обескураженные рыцари было, как клинок шпаги в руке девушки с бледно-голубыми волосами описал дугу и отделил от туловища голову их командира. Святые Заклинания не помогли против бездушной. Сокол видел, как душа покинула тело Посвященного и, послав в адрес своей убийцы последнее проклятие, растворилась.

Оставшиеся верховые — а их было полторы кварты — бросились наутек. Но далеко уехать не смогли. Флорин, аккуратно выпуская стрелу за стрелой, прервала жизнь каждого рыцаря.

— Я не мог их спасти, — вновь поднявшись в небо, сказал своему невидимому спутнику Сокол.

— Не мог, — согласился Али-Рох. — Это был вечный вопрос — вы или они. Вы победили, и они должны были погибнуть.

— Но ведь это неправильно, — возразил Сокол. — Должен быть способ сделать так, чтобы все могли жить.

— С тех пор, как Он пришел в мир, такого никогда не бывало, — произнес Али-Рох после паузы. — И, боюсь, больше не будет. Но наше дело — защищать невинных, охотник. А не мстить виновным. Запомни это.

Сокол промолчал. Он смотрел на поле боя. Видел, как крысюки помогают раненым крестьянам. Как Мара, подъехав к помосту, на котором без чувств распластался Леррет, поднимается наверх и связывает ему руки. Как Флорин помогает встать Ивиану, и как тот, отстраняясь говорит лучнице, что он в порядке. В этот момент Сокол нырнул в свое тело…

…— Ты молодец, отрада моя, — первое, что он услышал, когда вновь обрел способность воспринимать звуки. Флорин наклонилась и обняла его. — Ты все сделал правильно.

— Наверно, — вздохнул полной грудью Белозуб. — Надеюсь.

— Дриады мертвы? — спросил подошедший к ним Ивиан.

— Усыплены, — ответил охотник. — Я не видел смысла их убивать. Они, также как и крысюки, были обмануты. Кудуко может найти способ помочь и им.

Ивиан недоверчиво покачал головой, но больше ничего не сказал. Флорин и Белозуб помогли ему забраться на лошадь — поединок слишком сильно вымотал мага, чтобы он мог это сделать самостоятельно. После этого сами сев в седла, они направились к деревне.

— Суп наш наверно выкипел, — задумчиво сказал Ивиан.

— Без сомнения, — хмыкнула Флорин. Белозуб видел, что она, как и маг, напряжена. Болтовня не о чем, видимо, была способом снять это напряжение. Охотник же не испытывал особого волнения. То ли сила Али-Роха наполняла его спокойствием, то ли за последние месяцы подобная битва не могла его удивить или поколебать его уверенность.

Деревенские встретили их со смесью страха и надежды. Женщины и дети уже выбрались из своего убежища и помогали уцелевшим мужчинам. Крысюки были, судя по всему, для них привычны.

Из рыцарей в живых не осталось никого.

— Ты видела, Флор!? — к ним подъехала Мара. Голос бездушной наполняли восторг и гордость. — Видела?!

— Конечно, видела, — подтвердила лучница.

— Получилось ведь лучше, чем в Дальней Балке! Особенно с этим кинжалом, правда?

— Да, Мара, ты молодец, — устало подтвердила Флор.

— Ивиан, а ты видел?

— Нет, милая, — вымученно улыбнулся маг. — Был немного занят.

Мара слегка надула губки, обиженно вздохнула, но тут же улыбнулась и подъехала к нему ближе.

— Потом отработаешь, — подмигнула она магу.

— Нам нужно найти принцессу, Мара, — напомнила подруге Флор. — Мы за этим сюда приехали.

— Я не забыла, Флор, — откликнулась бездушная. — Просто… хорошо, давайте найдем ее.

Ивиан подозвал Шесска, и спросил у того, не нашли ли крысюки Гелио. Шесск ответил, что не нашли, но они точно знают, у кого можно узнать о месте нахождения девушки. И что, если уважаемые мастера и магистр (Белозуба крысюк обошел вниманием, но охотник не был на него в обиде) согласятся разместиться в бывшем доме предателя, то вскоре они все узнают. На вопрос, где сейчас Леррет, ответила Мара:

— Я его связала и оставила под охраной в храме. Он пока валяется без чувств. Как проснется — крысюки его приведут.

В доме Леррета было если не уютно, то, по крайней мере, не противно. В запасах нашлись солонина и моченые яблоки, которые были немедленно реквизированы и съедены, в основном Марой и Белозубом. Ивиан и Флорин есть не хотели. Охотник понимал это, но чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, когда Флорин то и дело отказывалась от предложенного ей куска мяса.

Вскоре крысюки привели к ним местную старейшую — суховатенькую, еще не старую женщину по имени Разаль, державшую на руках младенца. Волосы ее, наполовину седые, наполовину темно-русые, были собраны в растрепанный хвост. Взгляд серых глаз блуждающий, слегка безумный. Охотнику подумалось, что в его деревне от такой бабы все бы держались подальше. Говорить с ней пришлось Ивиану. Тот убедил женщину, что убивать они ни ее ни крестьян не собираются, узнал о том, что Гелио спрятана в заброшенной крипте под храмом и немедленно отправился в сопровождении двух крысюков туда. Следом ушла и старейшая, которой Белозуб наперебой с Шесском пообещали, что когда к ним явится Кудуко, то все изменится.

— Бедная баба, — сказала Флор, глядя вслед уходящей женщине. — И дите бедное. Что, интересно, заставило ее бежать сюда за этим негодяем?

— Не думаю, что нам бы хотелось это знать, — сказал тихо Белозуб.

Вскоре к ним присоединился Ивиан. Принцессу крысюки из крипты отнесли в соседнюю с комнату Лерретовой избы. Гелио находилась под заклятием — сложным и опасным, но нынче не угрожавшем ее жизни. Ивиану необходимо было отдохнуть, и тогда он обещался быстро с ним справиться.

— Не получится — доставим в Одьер, — рассудительно сказала Флорин. — Там помогут.

— Вряд ли, — не согласился маг. — Если мои подозрения верны, то впутывать сюда Ковен я бы не стал. А никто, кроме мага, здесь не сможет помочь.

— Значит, вся надежда на вас, магистр, — сказала лучница. — А узнать, верны ли ваши подозрения, мы сможем очень скоро — когда пробудится наш пленник.

— Если он захочет говорить, — добавил маг.

— Даже если не захочет, — сказала Мара и хищно улыбнулась. — Все равно узнаем.

Охотник видел, как Ивиану при этом стало не по себе. Сам Белозуб вполне понимал, что просто так маг—отступник не станет рассказывать свои секреты. И это подтвердилось, когда Леррет, наконец, очнулся — через несколько часов. Чтобы у него не было соблазна сбежать по дороге, охотник, маг и наемницы сами пришли к отступнику. И поняли, что кроме таланта к магии и честолюбия Леррету было не занимать еще и наглости.

— Вы меня отпустите, — пленник улыбнулся, глядя на то, как вытягиваются лица у победителей. — Да, вы меня правильно услышали. И это в ваших же интересах.

— Предатель зассслужил сссмерть!!! — прорычал Шесск, стоящий рядом. Белозуб почти физически ощущал ненависть, питаемую крысюком к Леррету. Только уважение к Кудуко и к обещанию, данному ему, как понимал охотник, сдерживало сейчас крысюка от того, чтобы вцепиться в горло магу. Мгновение спустя Белозуб понял, что кроме данного слова крысюка сдерживает еще и страх.

— Ох, Шесск, — покачал головой Леррет и широко улыбнулся. — После всего, что я для тебя сделал. После всего, что мы сделали вместе. После всех этих убийств, кровавой пляски и восславлений канувших в бездну богов, как же ты можешь так говорить?

— Ты убил Большого Крыссса! Ты свел нассс ссс ума! Ты предал нассс!

— Ты ошибаешься, друг мой Шесск. Я не убивал вашего бога. Я лишь отделил его от вас — с некоторыми побочными эффектами, — Леррет, как показалось охотнику, получал от этой беседы удовольствие. — Весьма ожидаемыми, но от этого не менее забавными.

— Шесск, хватит! — Ивиан схватил крысюка за плечо, когда тот дернулся в сторону отступника. Белозуб заметил, что мага до сих пор передергивает при прикосновении к чудям. — Выйди, мы разберемся сами!

— Но Магиссстр?!

— Выйди!

— Выйди, выйди, чудь, — насмешливо произнес Леррет, — дай настоящим людям поговорить.

— Мы все сделаем, как надо, — ответил Ивиан на молчаливый укоряющий взгляд крысюка. 

Шесск что-то прошипел на своем языке и повиновался. Леррет посмотрел ему вслед и сплюнул.

— Когда они послушны — их еще можно терпеть, — прокомментировал он. — Но как только теряют контроль — лучше убивать сразу.

— Ты говорил, что в наших интересах отпустить тебя, — напомнила магу Флорин. — Но не сказал почему.

— Это ведь элементарно, моя милая одьерка, — Леррет, связанный по рукам и ногам, нелепо дернулся, пытаясь повернуться. Помотал головой, что-то проворчал и продолжил. — Ты ведь одьерка, правильно? Очень похожа.

— Не отвлекайся, Леррет, — прервал его Ивиан. — Нам всем очень интересно, как ты собрался выкупить свою свободу.

— Кто говорил «выкупить», мой господин? — хихикнул отступник. — Я бы сказал «принять в дар от щедрых господ». Это было бы вернее.

— Не паясничай! — шикнула лучница. — Мы здесь задаем вопросы, и хотим получить ответы.

— Ох, да, я и забыл, — Леррет изобразил скорбь на лице. — Вы — мои победители, я — ваша добыча. Но так ли это? Вот в чем вопрос. Вы ведь ничего не понимаете и не знаете. Господин маг, например, явно гадает, зачем мне понадобилось выгонять его из убежища.

— Положим, об этом я уже догадался, — сказал Ивиан. — Ты и твой наставник Джулиас — неважные заговорщики.

— Ох, наша маленькая афера раскрыта, — Леррет явно издевался. — Джулиас, Джулиас, как же мы могли, — маг рассмеялся, вызывая у охотника явное желание ударить его. Белозуб был в этом желании не одинок, ибо Ивиан, сжав руку, в кулак быстрым движением швырнул в Леррета небольшую молнию. Смех отступника оборвался и тот вскрикнул, но, впрочем, быстро нашелся. — Можно обойтись и без таких вот методов.

— Их можно сделать еще более жесткими, — сказала Флорин, упреждающе глядя на Ивиана. — Если ты не начнешь, наконец, говорить нормально.

— Нормально, значит, — Леррет приосанился и посмотрел на них теперь обиженно. — Значит, вот так обращаться с пленником — это нормально. Так вот, извольте, господа мои и дамы. Расклад, как говорят в лучших борделях Одьера, у нас такой. Если вы меня не отпустите, то, чтобы вы ни делали — я вам ничего не скажу. Смерти я не страшусь, она, уверяю вас, меня не сдержит, хотя я предпочел бы не доводить до нее. Все же мои мучения воздадутся вам сторицей. С другой стороны, отпустив меня, вы ничего не теряете. Вы шли сюда за принцессой — я это знаю, можете не отнекиваться. Принцессу вы получили, я вам ее дарю. Живой и не тронутой. С заклинанием, господин мой, вы справитесь сами. Я же вам, в свою очередь, за подаренную мне свободу расскажу кое-что интересное — о том, кого вы наверняка знаете под именем Мститель, и о том, кто им управляет на самом деле. Что, несомненно, облегчит жизнь и вам, и вашему заказчику. Все в выигрыше, не так ли?

— Почему мы должны тебе верить? — спросила Флорин.

— А зачем бы мне врать? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Леррет. — И, к тому же, какой у вас выбор? Бессмысленно загубить мое тело? Вы же не изверги и изуверы, в самом деле.

Охотник посмотрел на лучницу, та в свою очередь взглянула на мага. Было видно, что Ивиан колеблется.

— Мы не можем его отпустить, — тихо сказал Белозуб. — Он соврет недорого возьмет. А вреда он причинить еще может ого-го. Его нужно судить.

— Я смогу отличить ложь, — возразил маг. — Да и ты, охотник, если постараешься, то сможешь.

— Но…

— Нам нужно знать, кто за этим стоит! Понимаешь — нужно. Иначе все это бессмысленно. Кто идет по моим следам, кто похитил Гелио, — настоящий злодей, а не этот шут, — почти кричал Ивиан.

— Кто даст гарантию, что он сдаст нам настоящего злодея? — вмешалась в спор Флор. Ей, видно, то же не нравилась идея отпустить мага, но она колебалась — и охотник видел это.

— Эй, попрошу, — обиженно подал голос Леррет. — Сначала «шут», потом «врун». Я свои обещания держу — сказал, что назову того, кто меня послал, значит назову. И потом — какой у вас выбор?

Ивиан и Флор переглянулись, а потом посмотрели на охотника. И все они как-то дружно забыли про Мару, стоявшую чуть позади всех. И тут бездушная напомнила о себе.

— Выбор, говоришь, — сказала она, делая шаг вперед. — Выбор — он есть всегда.

— Мара, что ты задумала? — спросила Флорин, кладя руку на плечо подруге. Мара посмотрела на нее — холодно — и убрала руку.

— Выбор — он есть всегда и у всех, — бездушная сделала еще шаг вперед, игнорируя вопрос Флорин. В руке у нее охотник заметил кинжал — такого же пламенеющего лезвия, как и ее шпага. — У тебя, у меня, у Ивиана. У Флорин и Сокола. Каждый из нас делал этот выбор. А ты сделал выбор неправильный — ты сказал, что знаешь многое о том, что угрожает моему любимому. Отпускать тебя нельзя, но и заставить говорить не получится. Каков же тогда выбор?

— Мара, что ты делаешь, — Флор дернулась за ней, но тут будто наткнулась на стену. Повернулась к Ивиану, но того будто бы оставили чувства, и он заворожено смотрел, как бездушная шаг за шагом подходит к жертве. Белозуб хотел было сделать шаг — но тело его застыло и лишь дух смог вырваться наружу, воспарив соколом к потолку.

— Эй, уберите от меня эту стерву! — не на шутку испуганно вскричал Леррет.

— Каков выбор, маг, я тебя спрашиваю? — Мара сделала к нему еще шаг. — Выбор только один — я должна узнать все, что знаешь ты. А для этого есть только один способ.

Леррет закричал. Сокол рванулся вниз, но тоже ударился о невидимый барьер. Бездушная не обратила на это никакого внимания. Она силой рванула Леррета вверх одной рукой и второй ударила его кинжалом в сердце.

— Надеюсь, это хотя бы вкусно, — произнесла Мара, почти касаясь своими губами бледнеющего отступника. Сокол увидел, как вспыхнуло сплетение цветов, вырываясь из тела мага, когда бездушная вторым ударом оборвала его жизни. Вспыхнуло — и тут же было поглощено Марой. Тело наемницы дернулось, выгнулось, и она издала стон, более похожий на стон наслаждения, нежели боли. А потом рухнула на землю — вместе с удерживавшим остальных барьером.

— Мара, что ты наделала?! — Флор бросилась к подруге. Рядом тут же оказался Ивиан, который схватил Мару за руку и прижал ее к своей груди. Белозуб осторожно подошел к телу Леррета и, проверив, дышит ли маг, прикрыл тому рукой глаза.

— Мертв.

В этот момент Мара встрепенулась, и веки ее поднялись. Флор глянула в глаза подруге и едва подавила желание отшатнуться — глаза Мары стали почти человеческими, только форма зрачка осталась прежней. Синие ее глаза теперь взирали на мир слегка безумно.

— Его нельзя было отпускать, — сказала Мара. — Теперь я знаю все.

## Беглянка: История рыцаря

В лесу было тихо, будто он был и не живой вовсе. Ветки лиственных деревьев, покрытые инеем, сверкали на проглядывавшем сквозь верхушки елей солнце, придавая всему вокруг ощущение не только искусственности и сказочности, но и уюта. Того и гляди за кустарником покажется замок доброй снежной колдуньи, которая одарит путника или путницу невиданными сокровищами исключительно по своей душевной доброте.

Жилище колдуньи действительно было недалеко, но оно слабо походила на замок доброй волшебницы. И сама Анграхиня не выглядела сказочной колдуньей. Но и ведьмой из священных текстов она не казалась. Хотя Мститель иначе как ведьмой ее не называл. «Видала я ведьм и похуже, — подумала Динра. — Тетка Разаль, например». Мысли о тетке навели ее на воспоминание о младшем брате, которого нелюди отдали именно ей. На глаза девочки навернулись слезы. «Глупости все это, — прервала себя девушка. — Они все мертвы. И Динры, которую они знали, больше нет. А может, и не было ничего этого никогда». Потому, что теперь была только одна Динра, помощница ведьмы Анграхини, живущей в глубинах леса. А больше ничего не было.

Мститель оставил ее здесь семь ночей назад. Они приехали под вечер. Ведьма ждала их на крыльце, в хате был накрыт стол, а у очага была подготовлена бадья с горячей водой. Динру ведьма бесцеремонно раздела и запихнула ошарашенную девушку в бадью. Мстителя Анграхиня тоже раздела, но совершенно для других целей. Динра, сгорая от стыда (и, что уж греха таить, от любопытства) украдкой наблюдала, как ведьма развлекается с рыцарем прямо на скамье у входа. Мститель уехал тотчас же после того, как ведьма слезла с него, а Анграхиня, с усмешкой взглянув на Динру, приказала той вытереться, одеться и сесть за стол. После ужина девушку ждала постель с такой мягкой периной, какой Динра не знала никогда.

А на утро Анграхиня начала преподавать Динре свое искусство.

Учителем ведьма была строгим. Но голос не поднимала, не кричала почем зря и не поднимала на ученицу руку. Что само по себе было удивительно для деревенской девушки, которую мать порола не менее раза в неделю за гораздо меньшие глупости, чем в первые два дня допускала Динра здесь. Анграхиня допускала лишь колкие замечания, а потом заставляла девушку повторить неусвоенный урок — будь то список трав или же недостаточно хорошо отмытый пол — полностью заново. К четвертому дню Динра заметила, что начинает привыкать к своему новому жилищу и своей наставнице. А вчера, когда вечером они провели время за беседой (Анграхиня рассказывала Динре о далеких землях, о зверях и птицах) поняла, что ей нравится быть здесь. Горячая волна стыда от этого осознания обожгла Динру. Обожгла — и исчезла, как исчезали воспоминания о пережитом ужасе, о жизни в деревне, обо всем прошлом. Динра избавлялась от них — не так легко, как бы ей хотелось, но расчетливо и методично.

Сегодня Анграхиня отправила Динру собирать травы из-под снега. Только вчера девочка училась «чувствовать» магическую силу, заключенную в растениях. Сегодня ей представилась возможность попробовать изученное на практике. Получалось, с точки зрения Динры, отвратительно. За два часа она смогла отыскать только одну травку, да и ту не «чутьем», а просто удачей — на проталине она заметила увядший и усохший, но вроде годившейся в использование колючник. С синецветом и кровяником было хуже — сколько ни бродила Динра по округе, так и не смогла почуять ни одного цветочка.

Девушка присела на пенек. Подводить свою наставницу она не собиралась. Однако легкий холодок, который до этого только бодрил и красил щечки, теперь начинал пробираться под кожух и неприятно щипать пальцы ног. «Холодает, что—ли, — недовольно подумала Динра. — Этак я тут ничего не найду». А возвращаться домой с одной добычей из трех положенных она не хотела.

Динра поднялась и упрямо зашагала по лесу, по дороге стараясь вспомнить то, что вчера с таким трудом прочитала. Грамота ей давалась нелегко, но Анграхиня не всегда могла перечитывать для Динры тексты, и девушке приходилось учиться читать самостоятельно. Это делало обучение ведьмовскому искусству еще сложнее, но и увлекательнее. Однако сейчас в голову не лезло ничего путного — только общие фразы и описание цветков. А вот как почувствовать их под снегом Динра вспомнить не могла.

Девушка попыталась сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях, понюхать воздух, потом снег. Ничего не выходило. Тогда она вновь попыталась вспомнить, что там было написано. Когда и это не вышло — память играла в этот день с Динрой в какие-то странные игры — девушка снова села, на этот раз на ствол поваленного дерева, и заплакала. Возвращаться к ведьме не достигнув цели было больно и обидно. Что скажет Анграхиня? В воображении немедленно нарисовался большой котел, стоявший у ведьмы в углу дома. «Вот в этом котле она меня и сварит, — подумала обреченно Динра. — И поделом — такой неумехе, как я!» Но мысли о горячем котле были даже приятны в начинавшем пробирать до костей холоде, и Динра, еще немного поколебавшись, встала и направилась к дому.

Идти пришлось совсем недолго — сначала она почувствовала запах печного дыма, а после, миновав кустарник, увидела и знакомый домик на сваях, и высокую лестницу, ведущую прямо ко входу. Динра оглянулась по сторонам, но не обнаружила за своей спиной той дороги, по которой они с Мстителем ехали сюда в первый раз. Покачав головой, девушка решительно, почти отчаянно, двинулась к лестнице.

Дома было тепло. В полумраке при свечном свете обнаженная Анграхиня, не стеснявшая себя в этот раз даже обычной полупрозрачной накидкой, нашептывая что-то на незнакомом Динре языке, что-то помешивала в котле.

— Раздевайся, ученица, — велела ведьма, даже не взглянув в сторону девушки.

Динра молча стянула шапку, развязала шарф и скинула кожушок. Понуро потопталась на месте.

— Полностью, Динра, полностью, — настойчивым тоном произнесла Анграхиня.

Девушка сняла валенки, носки. Положила на лавку вязаную кофту и верхнюю рубашку. Размотала перевязь, которая удерживала грудь, стянула с ног обе пары штанов. Оставшись полностью голой, почувствовала себя неуютно и подбоченясь присела на лавку рядом со своей одеждой.

— Залей бадью из ведер и разведи под ней огонь, — Анграхиня так и не прервалась, продолжая помешивать варево в котле. — Воды налей так, чтобы хватило на двоих.

«Забыла она что ли? — подумала сбитая с толку Динра. — Да нет, быть не может! Сейчас закончит с котлом — и в этой бадье меня и сварит. А может кого-нибудь еще из местных, кому не повезло — потому и на двоих попросила заготовить».

Тем не менее, девушка послушно подставила бадью на второе огневище, залила ее водой и разожгла под ней огонь. Когда вода достигла нужной, с точки зрения ведьмы, температуры, огонь под бадьей погас самостоятельно. Уже не раз видевшая подобное Динра тяжело вздохнула и влезла в бадью. Тело, обрадовавшееся теплу, немедленно разомлело, и девочка едва не лишилась чувств.

— Аккуратней, дочка, не окунись с головой, — вырвала ее из мгновения забытья голос ведьмы. — Пусть головка привыкнет к температуре.

— Я… — начала Динра, но Анграхиня прервала ее.

— Собрала только пучок несвежего колючника. Я знаю, дочка. Я следила за тобой все это время. Наблюдала за твоими успехами.

— Я… подвела вас, — прошептала Динра. Ведьма рассмеялась — но мягко, по-доброму, и забралась в бадью.

— Нет, Динра, не подвела. Ты сделала все, как надо. Я и не ждала, что ты, единожды прочитав о магии поиска, сразу научишься находить травы под снегом. То, что ты отыскала колючник — уже большая удача. Но главный твой урок был в том, что не всегда нужно упрямо исполнять порученное.

— Почему? — оживилась Динра, глядя на свою наставницу.

— Потому, что если бы ты погибла, пытаясь найти травы, то это не принесло бы пользы никому. Травы и так остались бы не найдены, а жизнь твоя была бы потеряна. Шансов на успех у тебя не было — лучше было признать поражения и вернуться назад, как бы обидно тебе не было. Так ты сможешь исправить свои ошибки или же научиться еще чему-нибудь, что поможет тебе в будущем. Если бы ты умерла…

— …то ничего бы из этого было уже невозможно, — закончила девушка.

— Умница, — Анграхиня легонько коснулась кончиком указательного пальца носика Динры. — А теперь мыться. Потом ты попробуешь отвар ведуньи. К сожалению, мы должны спешить, дочка, так бы я тебе его не давала. Но ты у меня умница, и справишься с ним, я верю.

— Хорошо, — быстро кивнула Динра. — А почему мы до…

— Тсссс, — Анграхиня приложила палец к губам. — Все вопросы найдут ответы в свое время. Сейчас — мыться.

Ведьма вымыла Динру душистым мылом и жестким мочалом, а потом девушка вымыла ее. Ополоснувшись холодной водой из ведра, обе они выбрались из бадьи. Анграхиня закутала Динру в белое льняное полотнище, сама же осталась обнаженной.

— Накрой на стол, — распорядилась ведьма. — Ужинать следует быстро.

После ужина Анграхиня поднесла Динре чашу с тем самым «настоем ведуньи». Девушка опасливо приняла чашу в руки и понюхала. Пахло кислым, терпким вином — таким обычно несло от матери, когда она возвращалась домой от жреца.

— Пей, девочка моя, смелее. Чему быть — того не миновать.

Динра набралась смелости и одним махом влила в себя содержимое чаши. Жидкость оказалось кислой, но в то же время приятной на вкус. Тепло разнеслось по всему телу — почти как после настойки Мстителя — и в тот же момент силы покинули девушку. Анграхиня подхватила Дину и бережно отнесла ее к застеленному ложу. Девушка полностью осознавала все, но не могла пошевелиться — по крайней мере без усилия.

— Все будет хорошо, дочка, — Анграхиня погладила девушку по волосам.

— Знаю… мама, — тихо произнесла Динра. Ведьма сморгнула, и на мгновение девушке показалось, что в глазах Анграхини появились слезы. — А можно вас… тебя… попросить?

— Попроси.

— Расскажи мне… о Мстителе, — язык с трудом подчинялся Динре.

— Ох, дочка, — Анграхиня покачала головой. — Я чувствовала, что ты к нему неравнодушна. Несмотря ни на что. Я надеялась, что наши с ним забавы отвратят тебя от него. Видимо, напрасно…

— Мама, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, дочка.

Анграхиня принялась рассказывать. Динра, чей разум, несмотря на состояние остального тела был кристально чист слушала.

Королевство Щит с незапамятных времен было независимым государством на границе Озаренных Отчим Светом Земель и Дикарского Леса. Населяли страну гордые потомки авангарда Отчего войска и трудолюбивые и отважные крестьяне, чьи предки-дикари приняли Свет из рук самого Отца.

История Мстителя началась десять лет назад. Щитом в то время правил старый и мудрый король. Его любимая жена умерла при родах, а после он и не женился. Единственным ребенком у него была дочь, принцесса Кристин — светловолосая, голубоглазая красавица с белесой кожей, как у истинных потомков имперских воинов древности. Главным советником стареющего короля был его друг и первый генерал из славного рода Керритов, у которого было двое сыновей. Так получилось, что король пообещал генералу выдать замуж свою дочь за его старшего сына. Младшему же генерал прочил должность главного жреца на Щите. И когда, за год до тех событий, генерал погиб в сражении, король поклялся памятью жены, что наследником престола станет генеральский сын, женившийся на дочери.

Старший сын генерала — звали его Лидьян — был могуч, статен, красив и честолюбив. К тому времени ему едва исполнилось два десятка лет, но он был уже известен как смелый и решительный воин. Но симпатии принцессы он не заслужил — сердце ее было отдано младшему брату Лидьяна — Риману. Тот был так же красив, как и брат, но менее могуч и более скромен. А самое главное — внимателен и добр к принцессе. Добр настолько, что Кристин не сомневалась — получи он трон, настоящей правительницей Щита останется она. Риман тоже испытывал к принцессе чувства — самые искренние. Но жрецам Дочери положен обет безбрачия, и ничто, кроме гибели или бесчестия Лидьяна не могло заставить Римана оставить служение Богини, ведь он обещал отцу, что станет жрецом.

И тогда принцесса Кристин решилась на преступление. Она, уговорами и посулами, подговорила одного из баронов объявить о восстании в своих землях и попросить Лидьяна о помощи. Барон должен был заманить Лидьяна в ловушку и убить. Но Лидьян со своими самыми верными рыцарями смог выбраться из западни и, со свойственной ему горячностью, расправился с бароном, а также с теми, кто помогал ему — он сжег целую деревню, крестьяне которой сначала разыгрывали мятеж, а потом атаковали самого Лидьяна и его людей.

Принцесса узнала об этом от верного человека, сумевшего бежать от гнева Лидьяна. Тогда она пошла к своему отцу, утверждая, что Лидьян обезумел. У нее был свидетель «преступлений» рыцаря — да только отец ее долго знал Лидьяна, и не поверил на слово свидетелю. Он отправил капитана своей гвардии — которому верил беспрекословно — с приказом найти Лидьяна и привести живым на королевский суд. Принцесса понимала, что замысел ее может рухнуть, если Лидьяну будет представлен шанс оправдаться. Тогда Кристин посулами и уговорами убедила капитана гвардии, который любил ее, словно родную дочь, что отец ее слишком верен своему долгу. «Если Лидьян вернется, то отец оправдает его, — говорила она сквозь наигранные слезы. — И мне придется жить с этим извергом. А каким королем он может стать? Что будет ждать Щит?». Сердце капитана дрогнуло, и он обещал, что лично убьет Лидьяна и свершит правосудие. Но судьбе было угодно другое развитие событий — гвардейцы попали в засаду людей Лидьяна. Рыцарь не доверял больше никому. Захватив в плен большую часть гвардейцев он принялся допрашивать их — и не выдержав пыток капитан сознался, что вступил в сговор с принцессой. Жизнь Лидьян в гневе не сохранил никому. Оставшись только со своими людьми, рыцарь сам поднял мятеж и принялся грабить и жечь, мстя тем, кто, как он считал, его предал.

Король, убедившись в безумии своего бывшего избранника, послал против него войско, а сам принялся думать, как исполнить обещание, данное умершему другу. Будущее королевства оказались сильнее жреческих клятв — и король освободил Римана от его обета, когда тот пообещал жениться на принцессе.

Лидьян долго уходил от королевских воинов — но однажды удача покинула его. Рыцарь был побежден, смертельно ранен и брошен подыхать в овраг. Умирая, он проклинал короля, принцессу и своего брата. Он жаждал мести и призывал на помощь сначала Дочь и Отца. А потом и Сына. И вот, когда силы и надежда покинули его, именно тот, кто владел силами Сына откликнулся на его зов…

Анграхиня погладила уснувшую Динру по волосам, аккуратно положила голову той на перину, встала и подошла к котлу. Там, будто в зеркале, отражалось ночное небо, зубцы высокой стены и черной башни. За стеной был виден замок из черного камня, в самой высокой башне которого, мерцая, горел свет. Этот свет приближался, все быстрее и быстрее.

— Значит, его ты захотела увидеть в свое первое путешествие, дочка, — вздохнула Ведьма. — Что ж, смотри — вот он, конец моего рассказа.

В котле отразилась просторная комната, почти пустая. Лишь два стола, уставленные емкостями разного размера и формы, табурет, большое приспособление непонятного назначение и место для разведения огня. Да два человека — Мститель, стоящий на колене с обнаженным мечом, лежащим на полу. И второй — тот, которого Мститель именовал Повелителем. Повелитель был красив — длинные светло-русые волосы, обрамленные тонким серебряным обручем, спускались по плечам до лопаток. Лицо его выглядело благородно, и только в глазах зеленым огнем играло безумие.

— Замечательно, просто замечательно! — произнес Повелитель. — Великолепная эссенция! Такого прекрасного состава я не получал уже лет сто! А ты слишком отчетливо думаешь, Мститель. Ты прекрасно потрудился, однако и провинился передо мной изрядно. Но ты это знаешь и сам.

— Знаю, мой Повелитель.

— Твои труды я всегда оцениваю по достоинству. На этот раз я приготовил тебе сюрприз, — сказал Повелитель и улыбнулся.

Справа от него появилась бледная тень. Призрак женщины. Молодой, красивой женщины. Светловолосая, голубоглазая красавица с белесой кожей. Призрак становился все отчетливее и отчетливее, пока, наконец, почти полностью не утратил прозрачность.

— Кристин, — Повелитель улыбнулся и улыбка это заставила Мстителя вздрогнуть. — Твоя невеста. Бывшая невеста. Помнится, ты желал, чтобы ее душа познала вечные муки. Много времени и сил потребовалось мне, чтобы вырвать эту душонку из тельца. Но теперь ты можешь насладиться своей местью, мой слуга.

— Да, мой Повелитель, — Мститель еще ниже опустил голову. Рядом с ним из воздуха, словно такой же призрак, проступил темный кошачий силуэт.

— Думаю, Дух тебе в этом деле не помешает, — голос Повелителя стал жестким. — Ты признаешь, что я выполнил твое желание, не так ли?

— Так, Повелитель.

— Она твоя, развлекайся.

— Благодарю, Повелитель.

Тот удовлетворенно кивнул и отвернулся. Некоторое время комната пребывала в тишине. После чего тот, кого называли Повелителем, снова обернулся к Мстителю:

— Теперь к делу. Леррет мертв. Мои планы под угрозой срыва. И это надо будет исправить.

— Кто посмел преградить вам дорогу?

— Тетрарх Одьера, будь он неладен. Он нанял наемниц из Гнездовья и они, вместе с Ивианом и каким-то дикарем отбили Гелио у Леррета.

— Но если маг получил Гелио…

— Он отвел ее в Одьер! Она сейчас в плену у тетрарха, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать! — Повелитель ударил кулаком по столу, и красивое лицо его исказил гнев. — Вдобавок, Ивиан, похоже, влюбился в одну из этих наемниц — бездушную. Спутался с грязной тварью!

— Мне следует убить тетрарха? Или привести к вам мага и принцессу?

— Нет, — отчетливо произносит Повелитель. — Мы будем ждать. А когда время придет, мы нанесем удар по исполнителям. Мы должны убить их всех, но прежде всего — бездушную. Она посмела осквернить Ивиана и должна умереть.

— Но каким образом это поможет вашим планам?

— Ты все еще пытаешься понять мои замыслы? — В голосе Повелителя просквозила насмешка. — Не трудись, Мститель. Клинку не нужно знать, какой следующий взмах сделает рука. И уж тем более ему никогда не уразуметь то, что же задумал мозг. Когда придет время, я скажу, что ты должен будешь сделать. Что касается тетрарха — то и он не уйдет от моего гнева. Все они познают, что значит вмешиваться в планы Владыки Сумрака. А ты, Мститель, когда выполнишь это задание — получишь голову своего брата. Кажется, ты хотел лично насадить ее на копье.

— Да, мой Повелитель — Мститель поднял голову. — Я исполню вашу волю, какой бы она не была. 

— Хорошо. А теперь наслаждайся обществом души своей вновь обретенной невесты, — Повелитель подошел к Мстителю и поднес тому руку. Мститель припал к ней губами, и Повелитель, тихо рассмеявшись, покинул комнату по уходящей вниз винтовой лестнице.

Мститель поднялся и посмотрел на призрак Кристин.

— Дух? — позвал рыцарь. Черная кошачья тень материализовалась рядом с ним полностью — черное чудовище оскалилось, глядя на дрогнувшую душу девушки.

— Я дам тебе голос, — произнес Мститель, подходя к принцессе Кристин. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кричала.

## ИНТЕРМЕДИЯ: Новый день Одьерского царства

Дворец Удура представлял собой переплетение темного дерева, камня и стекла высотой в три этажа, квадратной формы с просторным внутренним двором. Покатая крыша треугольная крыша возвышалась над остальным городом — дворец был вторым по высоте строением в столице — после кафедрального Отчего собора, шпилями своими пронзавшего облака. Осиам Аруда во время своего недолгого правления уже почти осуществил свою мечту — снести дворец, расчистив площадку под еще один величественный храм. «Но почти в политической игре не считается», — подумал Ямери Удур, выглядывая из окон просторного тронного зала во внутренний двор дворца.

Внутренний двор очень пострадал от правления первосвященника. Сад был частично вырублен, частично выкорчеван. Статуи в основном разбиты — уцелел лишь Арес Удур, почитаемый прямым родственником Ниве Одьера, бывшего тестем самого Отца. Святого не посмели тронуть, и теперь он со своего постамента со скорбью и смирением взирал на расколотые изображения своих потомков. Сейчас вокруг статуй, разрушенных и сожженных беседок, и в парке работали несколько десятков слуг. Ямери требовалось несколько сотен человек лишь для одного дворца — но всему было свое время.

Ямери окинул взглядом ближайшую к окну площадку, и губы его тронула едва заметная улыбка. Он смотрел на девочку лет двенадцати, белокожую, с черными вьющимися волосами, пухленькими щечками и слегка вздернутым носиком. «Она очень похожа на мать», — вновь подумалось тетрарху. Действительно, девочка эта была весьма похожа на марнесскую актрису, с которой Ямери первый раз бежал из дому, когда ему было чуть меньше девятнадцати лет. От него — Ямери Удура, тетрарха, а теперь почти что царя Одьера — ей достались лишь вьющиеся черные волосы и карие глаза. Рядом с ней волчком крутилась рыжая девушка с осанкой невесты и повадками ребенка.

— Колетта! — приглушенный стеклом голос рыжеволосой произнес имя дочери тетрарха. — Смотри!

Ямери не мог разглядеть, что показывает его ребенку рыжеволосая, но услышал заливистый смех девочки, и улыбка сменилась горечью. Даже теперь он не мог открыто признать Колетту дочерью. Раньше — из-за происхождения, которое бы порочило его и клан. Нынче же это было весьма небезопасно для девочки. В столице, как это было не прискорбно, тетрарх мог доверять лишь небольшому количеству людей, и даже им он не смог бы полностью поручить жизнь своей дочери.

По залу разнесся гулкий стук — стражник у двери ударил в нее молоточком. Ямери быстро отошел от окна и задернул штору.

Стражник доложил о том, что к трону тетрарха прибыл купец Карл из Гнездовья. Ямери, к тому времени занявший место на троне (в зале не было ни шкафов, ни даже ковров — их вынесли за время его отсутствия — только голый пол в шахматную клетку, трон, найденный в хранилище Аруда, да несколько стульев с высокой спинкой) приказал стражнику впустить гостя.

Карл, поглаживая бороду, подошел к трону и церемонно поклонился.

— Ваше Величество, — произнес марнесец. Сам он не сильно изменился — казалось бы все тот же Карл из Гнездовья. Сюртук темного шелка с золотой вышивкой он мог позволить себе и тогда. Высокие сапоги выглядели опрятнее того, что носил купец ранее, не были чем-то выдающимся. А вот золотая цепь, спрятанная под одеждой, действительно могла бы выдать текущее положение Карла — одного из самых богатых людей Одьерского Царства.

— Я еще не царь, Карл, — сказал Удур. — И ты прекрасно это знаешь.

— Формальности, господин мой, пустые формальности. После вчерашнего представления вряд ли кто-нибудь решит вам возразить, объяви вы себя хоть Императором.

Удур повернулся и посмотрел в сторону окон, выходивших на центральную площадь Дуарана. Вчера на ней казнили Осиама Ливиуса Аруда, его жену Ильрин и главу гвардии Яриса Сахиба. Сахибу, давшему публичные показания против своих хозяев и честно рассказавшего, что именно по приказу Осиама были умерщвлены почти все члены дома Альвада и произведено покушение на самого Ямери, просто отрубили голову. Ильрин, прилюдно обнаженную, за святотатства совершавшиеся ею в главном храме Дуарана, прилюдно высекли, а после сожгли. Ослепленного и лишенного языка Осиама также избили плетьми и потом четвертовали.

Ямери Удур не был жестоким человеком — он был человеком практичным. Народ требовал казни и расплаты за жизни Альвадов — и новый правитель Одьера должен был показать, что жестокое Отчее правосудие восторжествует.

— Ты неправ, — сказал после молчания Ямери. — Этой казнью я получил себе доверие в задаток, теперь я должен его оправдать.

В дверь снова постучали, и в зал с позволения тетрарха вошел Келлас. Наемник, в отличие от купца, весьма изменился за последнее время. Поношенный кожаный доспех сменился прочным латным, невзрачная одежда — дорогим бархатом, а сам Келлас, выбритый и вымытый, с виду помолодел лет на пять и приобрел ту стать, которая скрывалась за манерами грубого вояки. Словом, капитан гвардии тетрарха Удура вернул себе все то, что когда-то растерял повстанческий генерал из Ауруса.

— Мой царь, — согнулся капитан в половину, и лишь тон его голоса, сколь подобострастный, столь и ироничный, удержал Ямери Удура от того, чтобы громко и с чувством отчитать главу гвардейцев. — Твоя гвардия готова. По первому слову мы выступим на неверных, что неразумно собрались у границы со Щитом, напрасно надеясь на помощь наместника Римана Керрита.

— Напрасно? — недоверчиво спросил тетрарх.

— У короля Римана горе — его возлюбленная жена, королева Кристин, после продолжительной болезни отошла к Отцу нашему, и теперь до другого ему дела нет до других дел. С его же ближайшим советником моим людям удалось найти общий язык. . Также нам вызвался помочь охотник Белозуб, друг мастера Флорин. Он жил в тех землях и знает местность, как свои ладони. Поражение противника будет молниеносным и жестоким

— Надеюсь на это, Келлас. Что принцесса Гелио и наши имперские братья?

— Принцесса пребывает в тоске по дому — что, в общем, объяснимо, — хмыкнул Келлас. — Церковь Дочери точит на нас зубы, посланники Империи расплываются медом и молоком, убеждая вернуть Ее Высочество отцу.

— Пока выждем, — задумчиво сказал Ямери. — Если все, что мы узнали от бездушной правда, то нам нельзя спешить.

— Не вижу причины, чтобы Мара соврала нам, — вмешался в беседу Карл. — Вертихвостка пожертвовала многим, чтобы получить эту информацию.

— Но насколько верен способ? — повернулся к нему Удур.

— Я пытаюсь выяснить что-нибудь об этом, — сказал Карл. — Но бездушные — очень закрытое сообщество, мой царь. Быстро сделать это не удастся. Тем не менее, новости тревожные, и, как вы и сказали, спешить нам не стоит.

Новости действительно были тревожным. По словам Мары, поглотившей душу колдуна Леррета, за всеми событиями, которые происходили последнее время на многострадальной Освещенной Земле, стоял Владыка Сумрака, тот самый, который помог разбить войска Сына и повергнул его самого. Если все, что знал Леррет, оказалось верным, то Владыка задумал подчинить себе все Озаренные Светом Земли — то есть все земли от Империи до Дикого Леса. Принцесса же ему была нужна в качестве заложника и марионетки, которая бы обеспечила невмешательство Императора в его дела.

— Зачем одному из самых влиятельных магов мира затевать все это? — задумчиво спросил Келлас. — Ему что, не хватает золота или славы? Он человек, низвергший сына бога — чего еще он может желать?

— Жажда власти в крови у многих людей, — произнес Удур, снова поворачиваясь в сторону центральной площади. — Некоторые из них не остановятся, пока не захватят все. Возможно, даже сражение с Сыном было лишь желанием занять его место. В любом случае, мы в тупике. Мы не можем рассказать то, что знаем — потому, что нам не поверят. Мы не можем вступить в схватку с Владыкой Сумрака — он обладает неведомыми нам, но страшными силами. Поэтому пока нам остается ждать и потихоньку действовать в своих интересах.

— Ваша мудрость поражает, мой царь, — поклонился Келлас.

— Мастер Келлас, не раздражай меня. А лучше — собирай гвардию, бери с собой охотника и выдвигайся к Щиту. Наносить молниеносное и жестокое поражение нашим врагам.

— Будет исполнено, тетрарх, — кивнул Келлас и быстрым шагом покинул зал.

Карл подождал, пока тяжелая дверь затворится за Келласом и задумчиво произнес.

— Келлас весьма преобразился.

— И в лучшую сторону, — кивнул Удур. — Что с остальными нашими героями? Их новый статус их не сильно тяготит?

— Флорин и ее охотника порядочно тяготит, — ответил Карл, поглаживая бороду. — Полагаю, что Сокол вызвался помочь Келласу именно для того чтобы сбежать из города. После его возвращения он и Флорин наверняка покинут нас.

— Ты отпустишь ее? — удивился тетрарх.

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Карл. — У меня остается Мара и ее маг. С таким темпом, каким Мара прогуливает свое вознаграждение, очень скоро им понадобится работа. Ивиан же — превосходно впишется в ваш двор. Он известен, силен, как маг, и не питает к Ковену теплых чувств. Идеальный придворный волшебник. Он уже взялся изготовить защитные амулеты, чтобы Владыка Сумрака не мог проникнуть в наши мысли. Думаю, вскоре он себя проявит еще — с самой лучшей стороны.

— Посмотрим, — кивнул Ямери.

— И, к тому же, — продолжил бывший купец, — главное сокровище Флорин остается у меня. Скажите, мой тетрарх, вы бы хотели бы стать полноправным царем?

— Это очень непростой вопрос, Карл. Очень непростой. И я не думаю, что сейчас я хотел бы его обсуждать. Хотя я очень хотел бы знать, чем вызвано твое любопытство.

— Дело в том, — начал Карл, улыбнувшись. — что у Дауля Альвада одиннадцать лет назад родился сын.

— Откуда это известно?

— Из достоверных источников, — улыбнулся Карл. — Ваша дочь... Да, мой царь, я знаю, что Колетта — ваша дочь, и нет, узнать это было нелегко. Тем не менее, если в вашей достойнейшей голове уже зреет план, как бы меня казнить, я бы не советовал вам спешить с этим. Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что ваша дочь не обручена. Вступи она в брак с сыном Дауля Альвада… — бывший купец сделал паузу.

— Две линии тетрархов бы объединились, и, со смертью Осиама и изгнанием его дома некому было бы возразить. Сын Дауля стал бы царем, а Колетта царицей, — закончил за него Ямери.

— А вы были бы регентом при малолетних правителях. А, при должном воспитании будущего царя, кое он, я вас уверяю, получил и получает в настоящее время — могли бы оставаться им и далее.

— Так откуда _тебе_ известно о сыне Альвада?

— Это и есть главное сокровище дочери древопаса Флорин, — улыбнулся Карл. — Я присутствовал при его родах, я являюсь его опекуном и я могу доставить его в столицу — но не сейчас, а, скажем через полгода.

— Почему так долго? — поинтересовался тетрарх.

— Определенные трудности, — уклончиво ответил Карл. — Ничего существенного, не извольте беспокоиться.

— А как мы сможем доказать, что это действительно сын Альвада?

— Это сможет подтвердить его племянница Олива, — сказал Карл.

— Олива может подтвердить все, что угодно. Ее слову сейчас не поверят даже дикие деревенские крестьяне, — фыркнул Ямери.

— Поверят, — убежденно сказал Карл. — К тому же…

Марнесец протянул тетрарху небольшой серебряный медальон. Тот принял его, повертел в руках, открыл и кивнул.

— Вылитый Дауль, только очень молодой. Он действительно так похож?

— Не сомневайтесь, мой царь, — сказал Карл, принимая медальон в руки. — И пока мы здесь сидим, Тиана, цветик мой сладкоголосый, рассказывает вашей дочери о прекрасном принце, который оказался волею судеб далеко от дома. Вскоре Колетта будет мечтать о нем, видеть его во снах и…

— Я понял, — прервал его Ямери. — Не забывай, что это моя дочь, Карл. Что ж, пожалуй, я соглашусь на эту аферу. Но если окажется, что этот малец не похож на свой портрет, или он обидит Колетту…

— Вы велите Келласу казнить меня и скормить мое тело свиньям, — тяжело вздохнул Карл.

— Рад, что мы понимаем друг друга, первый министр, — кивнул тетрарх и, дождавшись, пока Карл справится с удивлением, продолжил, — этот титул получишь через полгода, если афера завершится удачно.

Карл улыбнулся, поклонился и покинул тронный зал. Ямери остался один.

Если план Карла верен, а сын Дауля действительно так похож на отца, то, после свадьбы Колетты, никто не сможет оспорить его право на трон. «Так уж никто, — усмехнулся внутренний голос. — Я, верно, совсем рехнулся, раз забыл о самом могущественном маге наших земель, планы которого я разрушил». Владыка Сумрака — вот кто может помешать осуществлению всех замыслов. Но он бессилен с ней сейчас справиться.

— Бессилен справиться со всесильным магом, — задумчиво произнес Ямери. Да, со всесильным магом со всепроникающим взором. Но ведь и магу сейчас необходимо вносить коррективы в свои планы, так ведь? По своему опыту, тетрарх Удур знал, что если у людей возникает общая проблема, то лучшим способом ее решения являются переговоры — они не так грязны, как интриги, и не так дороги, как война. Но каким образом провести такие переговоры так, чтобы о них не узнали даже люди из его ближайшего окружения?

Находясь в задумчивости, тетрарх зевнул. Он только сейчас почувствовал, что ужасно вымотался за эти дни.

— Мне надо поспать, — подумал он. В следующее мгновение две мысли — об усталости и переговорах — соединились вместе, и догадка, будто молния, вспыхнула у него в голове. — Мне срочно надо поспать!


	3. Часть 3

## Отступница: Расставание

Капля ударила о верхнюю ступень башни и брызгами разлетелась, не оставив на и так темных от влажности ступенях ни следа. Мара тоскливо проводила брызги взглядом и отвернулась, вновь взглянув в узкую бойницу, открывавшую вид на посады Дуарана. «Даже колокольчики здесь фальшивые, — подумала бездушная. Все в этом городе пропитано фальшью. Даже дружба и любовь здесь становятся не настоящими». Она зло стукнула по стене кулаком. Удивилась сама себе — раньше такие эмоции не охватывали ее. Чего впустую досадовать, когда есть множество других занятий. Теперь тоска всей тяжестью навалилась на Мару, и конца она ей не видела.

— Несправедливо, — сказала она вслух.

Она пожертвовала для них всем, что у нее было: пустотой вместо души, делавшей ее той, кем она являлась. Пожертвовала — и осталась ненужной. Флорин и Белозуб покидали город, направлялись в родовые земли лучницы, дабы та смогла примириться с родителями. Тетрарх пообещал поспособствовать, и Флорин, вняв уговорам Карла, согласилась. Мару они с собой не брали: в фамильном доме одьерских древопасов Мируда не было место чуди с южных островов.

Она могла бы утешиться в объятиях Ивиана, но тот уже уехал по приказу тетрарха. Ямери Удур, из соображений безопасности, высылал принцессу Гелио из своего дворца в удаленный монастырь на северных границах царства. Выехал кортеж принцессы, состоящий из гвардейцев тетрарха и мага Ивиана, тайком. Несмотря на все возражения Мары Ивиан отправился вместе с принцессой — ведь все эти дни, которые она провела в столице Одьера, она только он удостоился от нее пары слов. Больше никого принцесса к себе не подпускала. Даже тетрарха, которому так и не было позволено войти в ее покои.

Мара отнеслась к отъезду Гелио двойственно. С одной стороны, ее соперница покидала столицу, и по возвращении Ивиана из путешествия можно было рассчитывать на полное его внимание. С другой стороны, бездушная безмерно боялась того, что Ивиан вовсе не вернется. Она видела, как маг смотрел на Гелио, как он стремился к ней, покидая Мару, и как нехотя он уходил от принцессы после вечерних посещений. Бездушная ощущала, как ревность душила ее, и вновь удивлялась, как раньше она могла не испытывать столь ужасного и столь притягательного чувства.

После отъезда Ивиана и известия о решении Флорин не брать ее с собой, Мара собрала свои походные вещи вместе с деньгами и перебралась в дальнюю башню на восточной стене Дуарана. Башня эта более всего напоминала наемнице те незаселенные секции Гнездовья, в которых она любила скрываться. Днем Мара выбиралась отсюда за едой и напитками, ночью, когда становилось совсем холодно, спускалась вниз, покидая замок сквозь небольшое отверстие для стоков, ныне заброшенное, и укрывалась в посадских конюшнях.

Еще одна капля сорвалась с потолка и ринулась навстречу верхней ступени. Мара крепко сжала кулаки и потянулась к фляге, висящей на поясе.

— Прошу прощения, мастер Мара, — раздался за спиной мужской голос. Бездушная резким движением вырвала шпагу из ножен и обернулась. На верхней ступени стоял Сокол-Белозуб. Он мало напоминал того охотника, которого она впервые встретила в Гнездовье. Чисто выбритый, с аккуратно расчесанными волосами, в чистых темно-зеленых цветов одеждах и подбитом волчьим мехом плаще он был скорее похож на придворного, нежели на деревенского охотника. Мара на мгновение невольно залюбовалась избранником своей подруги. Но в следующий момент с потолка вновь сорвалась капля и ударила охотника по носу. От неожиданности тот крякнул, и бездушная рассмеялась.

— Ты напугал меня, охотник, — сказала она, убирая клинок в ножны.

— Я не знал, в каком ты настроении, и решил не подходить близко, — потирая нос, ответил Белозуб.

— Мог просто не подкрадываться.

— Я не подкрадывался, — слегка обиженно сказал охотник. — Я шел, как привык.

«Ну да, — подумала Мара. — Хорошим он был бы охотником, если бы шумел, как кабан-подранок».

— Зачем пришел? — вслух спросила бездушная.

— Флор хотела попрощаться с тобой, но не смогла найти, — охотник сделал шаг вперед. — А я смог, но решил, что тебе не будет хорошо, если я приведу ее сюда.

— Но сам придти решился, — усмехнулась Мара. — Решил, что с тобой мне будет лучше, чем с подругой, которую ты у меня украл?

— Я не крал твою подругу, Мара, — Белозуб подошел к бойнице рядом с бездушной, заглянул в нее, вдохнул чистого воздуха и повернулся лицом к ожидавшей продолжения девушке. — И не я настаивал, чтобы ты не ехала с нами. Даже тетрарх уговаривал Флор взять тебя с собой. Но она не хочет.

— Она говорила почему?

— Нет, — развел руками Белозуб.

— Ну и демон с ней, — Мара будто выплюнула слова. — Пусть катится!

Белозуб ничего не ответил, отвернулся и отошел к другой бойнице. Мара дотянулась до фляжки, резким движением открыла ее и сделала глоток. Поморщилась. С потолка сорвалась еще одна крупная капля обдав брызгами лестницу.

— Знаешь, охотник, — произнесла Мара через несколько минут молчания, — мне всегда казалось, что мы с Флор чем-то похожи. Она говорила тебе, как попала в услужение к Карлу?

— Кое-что говорила.

— Не кривись, охотник, и не бурчи. Мне она говорила все. Ее семья отказалась от нее во имя положения в обществе. Моя семья отказалась от меня во имя традиций. На острове есть такая традиция — сошедшие с Земли не могут вернуться. Земля — это наш распроклятущий остров, с его распроклятущими правилами! Я была очень любопытным ребенком и пробралась на марнесский корабль — до жути мне было интересно, что там привезли чужеземцы. А вернуться не смогла. Мне было восемь, когда мать публично отреклась от меня и объявила изгнанницей. А изгнанникам только один путь — в анклав. Или в морскую воду. Марнесцы были людьми не без сердца, хотя я и была, по их мнению, чем-то вроде брошенного котенка. Не притопили, а довезли до берега. И когда я познакомилась с Флор, я подумала, что у некоторых семей так принято — отвергать своих детей ради чего-то большего. И, раз уж мы такие похожие, теперь мы будем друг другу семьей. И ради этой семьи я готова была пожертвовать всем, и пожертвовала. Мне не было места среди сородичей, мне не было места среди людей. А теперь мне нет места и среди тех, кого я считала семьей.

— Мы вернемся, Мара, — Белозуб шагнул и положил ей руки на плечи. — Ивиан, Флорин, ну, и я. Мы все вернемся. Это не навсегда.

— А иди ты к Проклятому, охотник, — Мара оттолкнула его. — Если мы и встретимся — то в пекле. Передай этой… передай…

— Не надо говорить слов, о которых пожалеешь, — Белозуб развернулся и направился к лестнице. — Я скажу, что не нашел тебя.

— Да, скажи! Скажи, что я убралась из этого города! И из вашей жизни! Пускай едет к тем, кто отверг ее тогда!

Охотник уходил, а Мара сыпала ему в спину проклятиями. Уже спустившись по лестнице, он услышал, как в стену ударило что-то металлическое.

Бездушная сидела у стены и беззвучно всхлипывала. Часть ее погрузилась в отчаянье. Но часть будто бы радовалась тому, что теперь она знала, что такое «отчаянье». 

## Чудь: Кривая тропа

Передняя лапа предательски скользнула по мху, и Шесск, прошипев проклятие, едва кубарем не скатился по пологому лесному склону. Второй лапой он успел уцепиться за пень и дал себе целое мгновение передышки. Их он пролежал на боку, чувствуя, как лесная влага смешивается на его шерсти с потом, и как доходящая до тела промозглость начинает сковывать его холодом.

Невдалеке вновь послышался громкий собачий лай, и крысюк, вскочив на лапы, снова помчался вперед. Свисавший с пояса кинжал неприятно бил лезвием в ножнах по брюху, но Шесск ничего не мог с этим поделать. На задних конечностях он передвигался гораздо медленнее, чем на всех четырех, и собаки наверняка уже догнали бы его. «Проклятые псссины», — подумал крысюк. Ему не было нужды оглядываться — чуткие уши улавливали каждый шаг тройки гончих, гнавшихся за ним уже, казалось, вечность.

Он наткнулся на них случайно, когда разворошил заячью нору и собирался полакомиться свежим мясом. Собаки, видимо, взявшие тот же заячий след приметили его у норы и едва не набросились прямо на том самом месте. Спасла отменная реакция и то, что охотники были далеко от своры. Шесск не сомневался, что люди бы пристрелили его не задумываясь. От собак же он надеялся убежать. Однако и эти надежды таяли с каждым следующим движением. Если бы Великий Крыс, как и раньше был с ним, он бы смог скрыться в кустарнике, окутать себя прозрачной дымкой и сбить собак со следу. Если бы он по-прежнему обладал силой амулета, что дал ему однажды Леррет, он обратил бы преследующих в комки горящей плоти, как он уже делал однажды с рыцарями, стремившимися стать у него на пути в Убежище. Но амулет утратил свою силу после предательства Леррета. А Великий Крыс не слышал больше молитв своих детей.

Шесск резко свернул вправо и рванул напрямик через кустарник, надеясь, что густая растительность замедлит псов. Ветки едва не сорвали с него пояс и последнюю оставшуюся одежду — прохудившиеся в нескольких местах короткие тканные брюки такого же серо-седого цвета, как и его шерсть. Но собак — этих гладкошерстных уродцев с маленькими, как потухшие уголья черными глазками и длинными носами — кусты даже не замедлили. Крысюк слышал их дыхание у себя за спиной и чувствовал, что еще немного, и они нагонят его, и разорвут на множество кровавых лохмотьев. Шесск вспомнил, как движимый страшным, ни с чем не сравнимым воем Великого Крыса в своей голове, метался по Окогору, разрывая всех, кто попадался ему на пути. Обезумевший, не в силах справится с наваждением, он тогда вцепился в ногу какой-то женщины и не успокоился, пока не отгрыз ее. Потом он накинулся и перегрыз несчастной глотку, чтобы только ее крик не смешивался с другим, звучавшим внутри черепной коробки. «Чей голоссс звучит у вассс в голове, зззвери».

Он вырвался из кустов, оставляя за собой небольшой кровавый след. Теперь псы точно не потеряют его след, и он был в этом уверен. Он мог бежать дальше и умереть от собачьих зубов или, если повезет, от стрелы охотников. Но воспоминания о последних воплях Великого Крыса пробудили в нем злость. И еще жажду свежей крови и мяса, так и неудовлетворенную у заячьей норы.

Псы были все ближе. Он сделал короткое движение головой и увидел, что преследователи растянулись в цепочку. Первым бежал крупный поджарый зверь, черный, как мрак родных гор. Сзади него почти вровень друг с другом поспешали две другие гончие, белые в крупных черных пятнах. Шесск снова повернул морду вперед и нацелился на ствол ближайшего к себе крупного дерева.

Никакой голос не звучал в голове вожака гончих. Он просто был послушным, выдрессированным зверем, который был готов ради похвалы хозяев сделать все. Он видел добычу, он чувствовал ее страх, ее усталость и уже уловил запах крови. Где-то в голове неосознанно уже зарождалась радость от того, что хозяин похвалит его за успех. И когда добыча в совершенно невозможном прыжке взлетела вверх на ствол дерева, пес слегка опешил, пытаясь затормозить всеми лапами и оглашая лес звучным лаем. Жертва совершала нечто подло непостижимое, и не имела на это право. Она сбегала от уже готовых вонзиться в нее зубов, и псу было очень обидно звать всемогущего хозяина, который теперь поразит жертву сам, и похвала будет не столь велика, как могла бы быть.

Пес был всего лишь дрессированным и выученным зверем. Он не слышал голоса в голове и не мог понять, что добыча не собирается больше скрываться.

Шесск, выхватив кинжал, использовал инерцию своего движения, на передней лапе крутанулся вокруг ствола и бросился вниз с высоты примерно своего роста на опешившего от неожиданности пса. Острый крысий клинок вонзился в спину у самого основания черепа, мгновенно убив зверя. Задними лапами Шесск оттолкнул тело своей жертвы в сторону двух других преследователей. Одного из них ему удалось сбить с ног, и с визгом животное отлетело в сторону. Вторая из оставшихся собак с лаем набросилась на крысюка, стремясь впиться тому в глотку. Крысюк смог вывернуться и всунуть свой локоть в нависшую над ним слюнявую пасть. Собака закусила предложенную ей часть тела, и крысюк едва не взвизгнул от боли. Зашипев, он притянул повисшую на его плоти животину к себе и несколько раз когтями ударил ей по глазам. Собака заскулила, но руку не выпустила. Из глазниц у нее текла кровь, а морда, которую крысюк продолжал рвать когтями второй лапы превращался в кровавое месиво. Наконец животное не выдержало и, взвыв, отпустило руку Шесска, чем крысюк не замедлил воспользоваться и двумя передними конечностями свернул шею собаки.

В этот момент боль пронзила уже заднюю левую лапу — последняя из гончих рвала его икру. Озверев от боли и отчаянья, Шесск резким движением поднялся и впился в шею оставшегося зверя зубами. Кровь потекла ему в пасть, вкус мяса пробудил в нем дремавший во время погони голод. Когда крысюк опомнился, собака была давно мертва, а верхнюю часть он обглодал до кости. А опомниться его заставил приближающихся звук конских копыт.

Бежать у Шесска сил уже не было. Поднявшись на задние лапы он, прихрамывая и держа на весу правую руку, дошел до вожака стаи, выдернул кинжал из его плоти, вытер лезвие о мох и засунул его в ножны. Затем огляделся и, пошатываясь, сполз в близлежащий овраг, укрывшись за весьма негустым кустарником. Тело болело, но он старался не думать о том, как мех сейчас пропитывается кровью из ран. Шесск вслушивался в приближающийся топот копыт и в доносившиеся слова людей.

— …не к добру это, — услышал он низкий с хрипотцой голос. Обладатель его закашлялся, а потом продолжил, — верно говорят, последние дни приближаются.

— Сколько уже такое говорят, — тон ответа был недоверчивым, если не сказать насмешливым. Произносивший его обладал высоким, скрипучим голосом. — Сколько живу, так и помню: «последние дни, конец времен». Мертвые встают — конец времен, чуди нашествуют — конец времен, златопузых рыцарей расплодилось — конец времен. А времена меж тем не заканчиваются и не заканчиваются.

— Никогда Владыка не созывал совет в это время, Агнев, никогда! И…, — голос осекся. — Собаки смолкли!

Голоса замолчали, топот копыт усилился. Вскоре из своего укрытия Шесск уже наблюдал двух всадников в зеленых охотничьих одеждах верхом на двух конях — вороной и каштановой масти. На вороном сидел обладатель хриплого голоса, худой высокий мужчина, с мечом на поясе и луком на спине. Второй — ростом под стать первому, полный и рыжебородый был вооружен копьем. Оба они, увидев мертвых собак, принялись браниться и оглядываться по сторонам.

— Говорю тебе, конец мира, — перестав ругаться, почти шепотом произнес хриплый. — Не зверь это, и не мертвецы. Тварь разумная где-то здесь.

— Почем знаешь?

— Чую я. Чудь это, не иначе. Или свора чудей — заманили к себе, чтобы сожрать, а сейчас на нас глазенки свои нелюдские пырят.

— Так почему не напали еще?

— А я почем знаю?! — хриплый вынул меч и тронул коня вперед, аккурат к тому месту, где лежал Шесск.

Крысолюд крепче сжал рукоять кинжала. Сил, чтобы перерезать горло хриплому ему хватит. Но от копья рыжего ему не уйти. Крысюк попытался вспомнить что-нибудь хорошее из прошедшей жизни, но память упрямо подкидывала ему или бойню в Окогоре или недавнее собрание племени, где он сам, вместо изгнания, выбрал миссию найти и вернуть племени камень Великого Крыса, украденный Лерретом. Признаться, и выбора то никакого не было, но так он хотя бы останется в памяти соплеменников не предателем и изгоем, а тем, кто положил жизнь на алтарь его, племени, благополучия. Шесск открыл глаза, напряг лапы и приготовился прыгнуть.

— Слышал? — окликнул рыжий хриплого.

— Чтоб мне провалиться! — воскликнул тот, уже готовый спуститься в расселину.

Где-то вдалеке призывно зазвучал рог. Оба всадника снова разразились бранью, развернули коней и поскакали туда, откуда приехали. Шесск проводил их взглядом, выдохнул, опустил лапу с кинжалом. И потерял сознание.

В себя он пришел под вечер — капли дождя начали бить по лицу. Шесск пошевелил головой и удивился, почему он до сих пор не мертв. Огляделся — но лежал он все в том же кустарнике, в котором и скрывался от людей. Рука и нога все так же болели, но, к его удивлению кровь уже не струилась по шерсти, а сами они вполне себе шевелились. Потянув воздух носом, Шесск почувствовал запах костра.

— Они раззззбили лагерь рядом, — произнес он вслух. Значит, вскоре люди найдут его и все-таки прикончат. Шесск зашипел и приподнялся. Нет, такого удовольствия он им не доставит. Лучше тихо самому издохнуть в лесу, чем дать себя истыкать стрелами, будто ежа. Или насадить на копье, будто жареного свина.

Он сел и с удивлением обнаружил, что из-под его ног дальше в лес уходила тропинка. Крысюк несколько раз открыл и закрыл глаза — тропинка не исчезла. Более того, она вела именно туда, откуда доносился запах костра. «Люди на такое не сспоссобны, — подумал Шесск. — Либо дриады. Либо…» В любом случае, тропа была выстелена специально для него, и игнорировать ее в таком состоянии было глупо. Даже если это была ловушка, лучше испытать счастье, данное проведением, чем издохнуть в лесу или стать добычей охотников. Поблагодарив Великого Крыса за этот третий вариант, Шесск аккуратно ковыляя на двух целых конечностях — передней и задней — поплелся по тропе.

Идти пришлось недолго. Тропинка свернула дважды и уперлась в широкую поляну. Посреди поляны горел костер, на краешке был разбит небольшой навес, под которым трудился обнаженный по пояс человек с кожей цвета древесной коры. «Не человек, — поправил себя Шесск. — Дикарь. Большой Друг».

— Присаживайся к костру, Шесск, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Дикарь. — Хорошо, что ты смог найти мой лагерь. Присаживайся, друг мой. Сейчас я обработаю твои раны.

Шесск поднялся было на задние конечности, но боль пронзила его тело и крысюк, сложившись пополам, рухнул на землю и потерял сознание.

## Наследник: Прогулки во сне

Постоялый двор, который буквально захватили воины тетрарха, сопровождавшие (или, вернее сказать, конвоировавшие) принцессу Гелио, затих. Хозяин, получив от десятника Ахира пять золотых «удуров» за ночь и еще десять за репутационные потери, отправился ночевать, предварительно заперев все двери и прислугу в людской — как и было ему приказано. Слуги также покорно приняли свое временное заточение и вскоре замолкли. Стражники, разместившиеся по всему помещению постоялого двора, по приказу своего командира также отправились ночевать, оставив посты у входной двери, и у дверей принцессы.

Ивиан, умыкнув из хозяйских запасов бутыль вина заперся в предоставленной ему комнате, открыл бутылку и выпил треть залпом. Вино было терпкое и самодельное. Похуже того, что он пил в Дуаране, но получше пойла, которым он изводил себя в Эппе. Мысли от вина сразу же перенеслись к Маре. «В конце концов, это она обещала любить за нас обоих, — убеждал себя Ивиан. — Мои чувства в этом случае вообще не брались в расчет». Но даже в мыслях это звучало неубедительно. Он выпил еще, и лег на кровать. Вынул из-под рубахи амулет и принялся смотреть на него.

И все-таки это путешествие не нравилась Ивиану. И не только из-за прощания с Марой или чувства слабости от долгого отсутствия в Эппе. что-то в этом желании тетрарха — увезти Гелио на край своих владений, да еще и поближе к владениям Владыки Сумрака было странным. «Или ты просто начинаешь бояться теней», — одернул себя Ивиан. Он снова погладил звезду. А потом снял ее и положил на тумбу рядом с кроватью. Если Владыка Сумрака захочет добраться до него — пусть попробует. Теперь он знает, кто его противник, и будет ожидать. И следом за этим Ивиан решил, что может попробовать навестить Мару во сне.

Сперва сосредоточиться было сложно. Выпитое давало о себе знать, и маг битый час лежал на кровати, просто глядя в потолок. Потом повернулся на бок, глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Сон пришел неожиданно, и Ивиан едва не потерялся в его волнах. Потом сделал робкий шаг в сторону. Конечно, он не видел своего тела. Звездная дорога лежала перед ним. Он попытался сосредоточиться на воспоминания о Маре. Расстояние тут играло значение — чем дальше, тем труднее тебе почувствовать нужного человека. А незнакомца так и вообще невозможно — так, по крайней мере, Ивиан думал. Но попытки отыскать Мару были безуспешны. «Наверняка она надевает «звезду», — запоздало вспомнил Ивиан. — Вот же я хорошо! И нечего было пытаться».

Флорин и Сокол тоже не откликнулись. Мгновение Ивиану казалось, что он смог дотянуться до охотника, но вдруг ощущение резко оборвалось, и Ивиан едва не проснулся — такой холодной волной его обдало это присутствие. Он некоторое время повисел в пустоте, расслабляясь и приходя в себя. Потом проверил свое подозрение — но ничьего присутствия не почувствовал. Владыка Сумрака, если и был рядом, то ничем себя не выдавал.

Ивиан почувствовал разочарование. Ему ужасно хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить. Но не просыпаться же, и не идти будить солдат. И уж тем более не стучаться в комнату к Гелио — все равно не пустят. «Телом не пустят, — мысль показалась Ивиану забавной. — А вот духом можно и попробовать».

«Пустая затея, — возразил он сам себе. — У нее тоже звезда. И ее тоже не найдешь».

«Тогда загляну в сны к ее служанке», — Ивиан едва не рассмеялся сам себе, но тут же оборвал беседу. Так и до безумия недалеко. Он сосредоточился на воспоминаниях о Гелио… и вдруг понял, что сидит на небольшом пеньке посреди ухоженной лужайки. Рядом на деревянной лошадке каталась одетая в мальчишечьи одежды Гелио. Она взмахнула деревянным мечом в его сторону и звонким голосом воскликнула:

— Защищайся, подлый чародей! Имперская конница привлечет тебя к ответу!

— За что, о грозная повелительница? — нашелся сразу Ивиан.

— За вторжение во сны к наследнице трона, — Гелио снова взмахнула мечом, потом остановила лошадку и спешилась. — У наследниц трона ведь бывают разные сны. Некоторые из них не положено видеть посторонним. Я бы даже сказала, все из них.

— А откуда грозная наследница знает, что я просто ей не снюсь? — решил похитрить Ивиан. Его все еще пугала та скорость, с которой он попал в этот странный сон.

— А мы сейчас и проверим, — рассудительно произнесла Гелио. Она хлопнула в ладоши, и мир вокруг них исчез, оставив от себя только лишь небо и облака. Гелио сделала кульбит вокруг головы и взлетела на полтора своих роста. Ивиан задрал голову, но тут же опустил взгляд — штанишки на принцессе были уж очень облегающими. — Нет, вы мне не просто снитесь, господин чародей. Вы пришли в мой сон и сейчас отвлекаете меня от очень важного дела.

— Если так, то я пойду, — сказал Ивиан. — Но сначала… а что за дело?

— Любимое дело любой принцессы. Особенно имперской. Самобичевание наполовину с жалостью к себе. Когда ты молчишь большую часть своей жизни, и разговаривать тебе по чину только с твоими родственниками, то привычка жалеть себя прививается сама собой.

— Если так, то почему Ваше Высочество так откровенничает со мной? — удивился Ивиан.

— Возможно потому, что я вам снюсь, господин чародей, — сказала Гелио и облетела вокруг него. — И вы сами выдумали то, что я вам говорю

— Что ж, это тоже несложно проверить, — сказал Ивиан, и щелкнул пальцами. Окружение вновь сменилось. На этот раз они находились на поляне рядом с водопадом. Чуть поодаль по поляне бродили единороги. Ивиан видел этих давно вымерших зверей лишь на старинной гравюре, поэтому единороги получились черно-белыми, и не очень разнообразными внешне. — Боюсь, что Ваше Высочество тоже вполне реальны.

— Обидно, — сказала Гелио. — Я надеялась остаться просто сном. Но, похоже, даже этого наследница престола Империи не может себе позволить.

— Отчего же такое желание быть нереальной? — спросил Ивиан.

Гелио не ответила. Она подпрыгнула, повисла в воздухе, а потом полетела к ближайшему единорогу. Тот повернул к ней морду, но не испугался, и не проявил агрессию. Гелио покружилась рядом, потрепала гриву зверя и вернулась назад.

— Хорошенькие они, — заявила она. — А вы, господин чародей, нет. Где это видано — врываться в чужие сны и задавать вопросы? В конце концов, это невежливо.

— Прошу прощения, Ваше Высочество, — разговор принимал странный оборот, и Ивиан не мог решить, нравится ли ему подобная беседа при таких странных обстоятельствах или нет. — Но, позвольте я все-таки спрошу — давно ли вы можете управлять своими снами.

— Это очень неприличный вопрос, господин чародей, — насупилась принцесса. — Но я отвечу: я научилась этому совсем недавно. Вернее, даже не научилась. А… смогла. Но я знала, что смогу. Все могут.

— Кто — все?

— Это уже второй вопрос, господин чародей. А я вам обещала ответить только на один. Теперь ваша очередь. Расскажите, серьезно ли вы влюблены в ту странную женщину, что говорит двумя голосами?

— Не знаю, — после паузы, ответил Ивиан. — Не могу сказать.

— Но вы с ней… знали друг друга?

— А принцессе положено быть настолько бестактной? — строго спросил Ивиан.

— Нет. Просто я надеялась на бесстыдный сон, а тут явились вы, — фыркнула Гелио. — Думаю о том, как бы сгладить свое разочарование.

Ивиан не знал, что ответить. Гелио, глядя на его озадаченное лицо, расхохоталась, сделала кульбит в воздухе и снова полетела к единорогу. Маг из чувства какой-то детской обиды щелкнул пальцами — и поляна исчезла.

Теперь они стояли на вершине скалы. Вокруг блестел снег и полуденное солнце слепило глаза. Гелио повернулась. Вид у нее был такой, будто у нее только что отняли самое вкусное лакомство, какое только она могла себе представить.

— Вы — зануда и вредина, господин чародей! Теперь вы мне должны!

— Почему это?

— Потому, что лишили меня лошадок!

— Сам дал — сам забрал.

— Вот еще! Что за чудовище будет отбирать у девочки лошадку? Особенно в ее собственном сне!? Выбирайте, либо история — либо убирайтесь из моего сна!

Ивиан пожал плечами. Вся эта беседа и так была слишком странной. Гелио вне сна никогда не позволяла себе такого поведения. Особенно когда он лечил ее. Он не ожидал, что она окажется таким бесенком. Но и потакать ей не собирался. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточился и оказался среди звезд, там, откуда начинал свои поиски. Ему необходимо было обдумать случившееся, а вернувшись в тело сразу он рисковал потерять часть эмоций и впечатлений. Все-таки сноходчество имело много общего с обычным сном.

— Эй, — раздался рядом обиженный голос. — А вы еще большая вредина, чем я думала!

Ивиан повернулся, но никого не нашел. Он оглянулся по сторонам еще раз. Гелио не было.

— Я не умею так, как вы! Но я вас вижу! А ну возвращайтесь назад.

— И не подумаю! — ответил Ивиан. — Если вы будете продолжать меня понукать тем, что я ворвался в ваш сон.

— Ну… пожалуйста? — голос Гелио теперь был застенчивый и несмелый. — Мне очень грустно, и я хотела слегка поразвлечься. Ведь может принцесса хоть в своих снах побыть своевольной?

Ивиан выругался, а потом хлопнул себя по рту. Рядом, все-таки, дева императорских кровей. Дева захихикала.

— Я вся покраснела, — сказала она. — Возвращайтесь скорее, а то не увидите!

— Только никаких… шалостей, — погрозил Ивиан. — И вопросов о том, кого я знал.

— Клянусь Задницей Статуи Дочери! — произнесла Гелио и снова захихикала. — Видите, я тоже знаю разные слова. Но обещаю их не произносить. Только вернитесь. И верните лошадок.

— Хорошо, Ваше Высочество, — смилостивился Ивиан. — Будут вам лошадки.

Луга и фонтан снова возникли вокруг. Гелио издала победный клич и бросилась обниматься с единорогом. А Ивиан задумался над тем, что нашел способ разнообразить уныло тянущиеся дни путешествия.

## Отступница: Бегство

Стук становился все настойчивее. За дверьми раздавались еле слышные раздраженные голоса. Однако ломать дверь стража пока еще не осмеливалась. Карлу даже стало интересно, сколько ему необходимо подождать, чтобы воины пустили в ход топоры. «Любопытно, сколько бы они ломали эту дверь», — подумал марнесец, потуже затягивая пояс на атласном халате и поднимаясь из-за стола.

— И чего вам не спится, защита наша и опора? — поинтересовался купец у старшего стражника, отворив дверь. Тот опустил лицевой платок, обнажив нестарое красивое лицо, обрамленное аккуратно подстриженной не длинной черной бородой.

— Приказ тетрарха, о достойнейший Карл. Мара-наемница впала в безумие, убила слуг и атаковала стражу, пришедшую ее задержать. Несравненный Ямери Удур приказал найти и обезвредить преступницу. Мы пришли предупредить вас об опасности…

— Да хранит нас Отец! — всплеснул руками Карл. — Что ж это делается?! Ее еще не нашли?

— Нет, о достойнейший. Мы прилагаем все усилия. Тетрарх приказал проверить все помещения…

— Да, конечно, конечно, — Карл отошел в сторону, пропуская трех стражников в покои. Они цепким взглядом быстро осмотрели кабинет, заглянули в открытую спальню самого купца и хотели было заглянуть за закрытую дверь второй спальни, но Карл остановил их.

— Там спит моя племянница, вы можете напугать ее.

— У нас приказ, о достойнейший…

— Подождите здесь, — он быстро открыл дверь, вошел в комнату и закрыл дверь за собой. Впрочем, он быстро вернулся, объявив, что Тиана проснулась и одевается. Вскоре в кабинет вышла заспанная девочка, держа в руках сшитого из тряпья зайца. Стражники, помявшись, зашли в ее комнату, но беглым взглядом ничего не обнаружили.

— Ох, я всегда говорил ей «пчелка моя, не доведет тебя до добра страсть к вину»! Ох, что ж делается-то, что ж делать, — причитал тем временем Карл. — Если вы считаете, что мне здесь грозит опасность… То нужно немедленно отослать Тиану из дворца!

— Дядя Карл, что происходит? — Тиана непонимающе и встревоженно посмотрела на купца. Тот подошел к ней, опустился на колени и обнял девочку.

— Ничего, лучик мой лунный, все хорошо, радость моя солнечная, — сказал Карл, поглаживая Тиану по волосам. Потом обратился к старшему стражнику, — ребенку не место в столь опасном месте. Тиану. Вы сможете проводить ее?

— У нас был другой приказ…, — замялся стражник, переглядываясь с двумя другими своими товарищами.

— Ох, неужели вы позволите ребенку оставаться в опасности? — всплеснул руками Карл. — Не дело это, совсем не дело.

— Но достойнейший…

— Я-то пожил, мне то помирать не страшно. А вот Тианочка моя, цветочек сестры моей. Она же так сдружилась с воспитанницей тетрарха. Ох, случись что с ней — какое горе будет, как расстроится Колетта…

— Мы проводим вашу племянницу, — решительно сказал стражник. — Но…

— Вот и замечательно, славные вы воины, вот и хорошо. Погодите только, мне нужно написать письмо… Да, письмо, — Карл суетливо прошелся по кабинету, сел за стол и быстро написал несколько строчек на первом попавшемся листе, потом протянул листок Тиане, и что-то прошептал девочке на ухо. Та кивнула и обняла дядю. Карл повернулся к стражникам. — Отведете ее в купеческий двор — там она будет в безопасности. Знаете, где это? Отлично! Если она будет там, я смогу за нее не волноваться.

Стражник поклонился марнесцу, взял девочку за руку и громко скомандовал своим подручным по-одьерски:

— Быстро выдвигаемся.

Карл вышел в коридор, провожая стражников и племянницу взглядом. Прежде чем повернуть за угол, Тиана помахала ему рукой. Купец, смахнув слезу, помахал в ответ. Потом вошел в покои, громко хлопнул дверью, задвинул засов, зажег свечу и закрыл ставни на окнах.

— Вылезай, преступница моя государственная, — сказал он, усаживаясь за стол.

Из комнаты Тианы послышался шорох, и через мгновение в кабинете появилась Мара, быстрыми движениями отряхивавшая штаны. Она громко выдохнула и уселась напротив Карла, положив ему на стол шпагу и кинжал.

— Теперь рассказывай все снова, — потребовал купец.

— Он убил их, — произнесла Мара, голос ее дрогнул, а на глазах появились слезы. — Мститель убил Флорин и Сокола.

— Ты видела это во сне? Ты уверена, что твоим снам можно верить?

— Уверена, — Мара закусила губу. — Удур все знал. Его стражники застрелили Сокола в спину. По приказу Мстителя. Флор они схватили и привели к нему. Я видела это также верно, как тебя сейчас.

— И что потом? — Карл медленно поглаживал бороду, глядя на Мару. Ему не хотелось верить бездушной, но он слишком хорошо знал ее, чтобы не понимать, что она уверена в том, что говорит.

— Они называли его Мститель, а он командовал ими. Приказал ехать в тот монастырь, куда отправились Ивиан с принцессой. Еще там были Вольные. Сам магистр. Он рассказывал Мстителю — при Флор — как они убивали ее семью. Как жгли дом и слушали как кричат еще живые ее родственники. А потом… Мститель обезглавил ее. И посмотрел — будто на меня, и сказал, что, если я хочу отомстить, он будет ждать меня. В условленном месте.

— Что за место?

— Там, где мы встретили Харо. Рядом с полем с фиолетовыми барашками. А потом я проснулась — он приказал мне проснуться. А мою дверь уже вскрывала стража. Они хотели убить меня — как Флор и Сокола. Удур сговорился с Владыкой Сумрака, Карл. Он хочет убить всех нас!

Карл задумчиво облокотил голову на руки. В кабинете повисла тишина. Купец смотрел на бездушную, а та, в свою очередь, смотрела на него.

— Про Удура забудь, — наконец сказал купец. — Это моя забота.

— Тогда я поеду на встречу Мстителю и убью его, — Мара встала, взяла оружие и прикрепила к поясу.

— Не спеши точить свое жало, пчелка моя отчаянная, — Карл поднялся из-за стола. — Ты не знаешь его силу, не знаешь, кто еще будет тебя поджидать. Лучше езжай за Ивианом, предупреди его. Спрячьте Гелио. А я пока попробую что-нибудь решить отсюда.

Мара застыла. Потом посмотрела Карлу в глаза, смахнула слезы, и сказала:

— Хорошо, Карл. Я так и сделаю.

— И славно. Ты сможешь выбраться из замка незамеченной?

— Я уже делала это. Сделаю снова. В посадских конюшнях хорошие лошадки. Какая-нибудь из них станет моей спутницей.

— Только будь очень аккуратна, Мара. После того, как выберешься, скачи на юг. Ивиан и принцесса едут медленно, у них целая процессия. Если поторопишься, то сможешь их догнать. Вместе отправляйтесь… нет, в Гнездовье нельзя, если ты говоришь, что Вольные связаны с Мстителем. Езжайте, пожалуй, в Марнес, в Пристань. И затаитесь там. Вот тебе десяток «парусов», лань моя прыткая. Выйдешь также, как и вошла?

— Да, Карл, — Мара быстро закивала, глядя купцу в глаза. — Спасибо, что поверил мне.

— Я знаю тебя, Мара. Я вижу, что ты не врешь. Скачи, предупреди мага, спрячьте принцессу. Она — наш шанс на спасение.

Он похлопал Мару по плечу подошел к окошку, открыл ставни и проследил за тем, как бездушная покинула его покои. После чего затворил окно, сел за стол, и налил себе вина. Он действительно хорошо знал бездушную, и был уверен, что она не соврала и выполнит все, что он ей поручил.

Но он не знал, насколько изменила Мару поглощение души.

Она неслышно пробиралась по крышам к северной стене. Гнев и боль душили ее с такой силой, что сдерживать крик удавалось с трудом. Нет, она не соврала Карлу о своем сне. Она была уверена, что Мститель специально показал ей сцену смерти Флор. В словах Карла был смысл — следовало предупредить Ивиана. Это было бы разумно.

«Я бросила ее, — думала Мара. — Я оставила ее, хотя обещала никогда не оставлять. Я прокляла ее, пообещав встретиться в пекле! Все из-за меня!». Чувство вины грызло Мару изнутри — если бы только она тогда не выпила душу мага, если бы они не узнали. Много «если бы», но теперь ничего не вернешь. Ничего не осталось. Она нарушила свои обещания и клану, и Флорин. И даже Ивиану, ведь она обещала любить его, но больше не чувствовала этой любви — только гнев за то, что он сейчас не был рядом. У нее не осталось ничего — кроме желания отомстить.

«Мы должны были найти и убить его. Убить черную тварь и его хозяина, каким бы могущественным он не был, — думала она, по стоку спускаясь вниз, к основанию стены. — А мы решили, что сможем спрятаться за этими стенами!».

— Эй, кто там? Стой! — окрикнул ее голос.

Мара обернулась, и увидела патруль из двух стражников. Не отвечая и не пытаясь сбежать, она двинулась на них. Видя стремительно приближающуюся к ним девушку, стражники на мгновение опешили, не обнажив оружие. Чем и воспользовалась бездушная — резким движением вогнала кинжал в шею первому стражнику, откинула обмякшее тело и, в следующее мгновение рванув из ножен шпагу, обезглавила второго стражника. Мара потянулась к его душе и поглотила ее одним вдохом. Тело вновь — как и в первый раз — пробила приятная дрожь, но ощущения и близко не были похожи на те, что случились при поглощении души мага.

— Как в первый раз уже не будет, — с сожалением сказала она себе.

За спиной послышались голоса — крик жертвы привлек внимание. Мара отерла клинки об одежду несчастного, вложила их в ножны и бросилась бежать к конюшням. Поглощенная душа придала ей сил, и она двигалась легко и тихо, наслаждаясь тем, как ветер бил ей в лицо. Боль все еще грызла ее, но к ней примешалось пьянящее чувство могущества. Нет, она не поедет предупреждать Ивиана. Она предала свои обещания и не может скрывать этого. И она не сможет спасти его, если они снова будут прятаться. В каждой стене есть брешь, в каждом сердце — тьма. Если Мститель нашел ее во сне, он найдет ее и наяву. Нет, у нее остался один выход.

— Я убью его, — сказала сама себе Мара. — Я убью Мстителя и выпью его душу. А потом уничтожу его хозяина.

##  Чудь: Беспокойство Сумрачных земель

Тракты сумеречных земель, еще недавно подобные пересыхающим ручьям, теперь больше напоминали бурные реки. Основной потом составляли селяне, уходившие сюда с Юга. Говорили, что вскоре там будет большая война, и никому не хотелось вновь попасть в жернова конфликта королей, лордов и магов. Попадались воины, пешие и конные, местных лордов, едущие «против течения». На перекрестках в золотых доспехах стояли патрули из Рыцарей Дочери, произносивших проповеди и присматривающихся к толпе.

И это оживление отнюдь не играло на руку Кудуко и Шесску. Дикарь и крысюк теперь могли передвигаться только в короткие предрассветные и предзакатные часы, когда людской поток затихал. Днем и ночью старались находить заброшенный дом, которых теперь становилось все меньше. Если найти дом не удавалось, то сворачивали в лес, и Кудуко чертил защитный круг, а Шесск, чьи раны почти полностью затянулись после обработки их песком их камня Карри, собирал хворост, разводил костер и отправлялся за лесной дичью.

В часы вынужденного безделья они вели беседы. Кудуко рассказывал о жизни за Лесной Стеной, в Диких Землях. О любви и дружбе, о гармонии и мире. Шесск все больше слушал, и все больше не верил «большому другу». Он вообще переставал верить в то, что мир, любовь и дружба возможны. Шесск спрашивал себя, зачем он идет вместе с Кудуко, и не лучше ли было умереть там, в родных пещерах от рук соплеменников.

— Ссскажи мне, большой друг, а зззачем ты идешшь в эти лесса? — задал вопрос Шесск на одном из привалов. — Предателя большше нет, и Мара сссказала, что твоим зземлям большше ничего не угрожжает. Почему ты не вернулссся домой? Или не осталсся с беженцами, которые просссили тебя об этом? И с моим народом?

— Потому, что я хочу знать, — ответил Кудуко. — Не бывает беспричинного зла, Шесск. И всякое действие имеет свой смысл. И я хочу понять, что хотела сделать та ведьма, которой помогал Леррет.

— Ты говоришшь, что для любого зззла есссть причина, — Шесск улегся у костра, вытянув задние лапы к пламени и стараясь согреть их. — Но вссегда ли эта причина важна, большой друг? И не луччшше было бы не ссстараться понять ссстарое зло, а предотвратить новое? Помочь тем, кто нужждаетсся?

— Никогда не знаешь, что лучше, Шесск, — вздохнул Кудуко. — Тебя гложут сомнения, мой друг. Признаюсь тебе, и меня тоже. Когда я явился в эти земли, то точно понимал, что должен делать и какова моя цель. Я видел то, что люди неразумны и ведут себя к гибели. Я думал, что их глупость стала причиной смертей моих соплеменников. И сколько бы я себя не успокаивал и не оправдывал, но я был зол на них. А теперь я думаю, что и они тоже стали игрушкой в чьих-то руках. И теперь я хочу одного — понять, кто все это замыслил и чего он или она хочет.

— Вссе это сссложно для потерявшшего веру крысссюка, — покачал сокрушенно головой Шесск.

— Ты думаешь, что лучше было умереть, Шесск? Не лучше.

— Почему?

— Потому, что жизнь каждого, кто сражается со злом, важна и бесценна. Но еще более важны те, кто осознал, где есть зло и перешел на сторону добра. Они несоизмеримо ценнее, ведь являются примером искупления и могут обратить свою силу и знания против бывших союзников.

«Но точно ли ты знаешь, что ты сейчас на стороне добра?», — хотел спросить Шесск, но промолчал. Он не ждал, что Большой Друг разрешит все его сомнения в одночасье. Но от его слов становилось теплее.

Сон у крысюка был беспокойный. Даже отдыхая, он чуял, что вокруг бродят тени и мертвецы. Их шепот, проникающий в его мысли, не позволял расслабиться. Закрывая глаза, крысюк брел по узкому коридору. Впереди он видел горящие красные глаза и огромную змеиную пасть. Он пытался сопротивляться, но глаза манили его. С каждым шагом он был все ближе к гибели, и каждый раз неведомая сила выбрасывала его из сна, за мгновение до того, как пасть была готова сомкнуться.

В морозных сумерках, посеребривших инеем кусты и ветки деревьев, они выдвинулись дальше.

— На следующую ночь нам нужно будет найти дом, — произнес Кудуко, складывая походную сумку. — Землю сковывает зимний сон и мне становится все труднее ее пробуждать. А кто знает, сколько мы еще будем идти?

Шесск ничего не ответил. Вечер был еще далеко. Крысюк же все больше начал жить даже не одним днем, а одним часом.

Шли они по лесу, но вдоль дороги. Кудуко прокладывал путь, тихо напевая что-то на незнакомом Шесску языке. Растения будто расступались перед ними, деревья отворачивали ветви, а потом снова смыкали их. Шесск подумал, что даже опытный охотник не смог бы понять, где они только что прошли. Еще он чувствовал, что, несмотря на все старания, Кудуко не может найти дорогу. Силы шамана Дикарей были велики, но в родном лесу Ведьма переигрывала его всякий раз.

По дороге же вдоль леса все чаще проезжали Рыцари Дочери. Бывало, что за ними шли небольшие группы селян с вилами.

— Имперцы тоже ищут ведьму, — сказал задумчиво Кудуко, когда они уселись на привал у большого поваленного дерева. — И людей подначивают на расправу. Голодный зверь всегда жаждет найти жертву.

— Но ты ведь сссам говорил, что Ведьма — зззло! — удивился Шесск. — А теперь твердишшь, что она — жжертва.

— Все правильно. Ведьма творила зло, и мы должны понять, почему она это делала. И судить ее по поступкам. Империя же жаждет над ней бессудной и кровавой расправы. В этом разница, Шесск. Понимаешь?

Шесск не понимал, но отвечать не стал. Он вспомнил, как ему стало хорошо и свободно после смерти Леррета. Большой друг говорил, что месть не может быть сладкой. Что зло только порождает новое зло, если не выбить его корень. Но Шесску было слишком знаком вкус крови врага, чтобы понять слова Кудуко.

Дом они нашли еще до заката. Недалеко от дороги, на опушке леса. Дом стоял заброшенным, земля вокруг него была расчищена, но не вспахивалась, по всему, уже давно.

Пока Кудуко прочищал печь, Шесск натаскал ельника и дров. Потом взял найденное в доме ведро и отправился к ручью — добыть воды. Когда он вернулся в печи весело плясал огонек, а Кудуко свежевал небольшого кабанчика.

— Сам забрел сюда, бедняга, — сказал Дикарь. — Мне даже делать ничего не пришлось. Так, отвел остальную стаю от места.

Поели молча. После договорились, что первую часть ночи сторожить будет Шесск. Кудуко улегся на ельник и сразу уснул. Шесск же устроился около окна, и в щель между досками смотрел на дорогу. Вернее, устремил взгляд в темноту — небо было затянуто тучами и даже Шесск со своим нечеловеческим зрением не смог разглядеть ничего на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Тьма, усталость и какое-никакое, но тепло, сыграли с ним злую шутку и он задремал.

Сперва ему показалось, что он видит все тот же сон про сияющие красные глаза. Глаз, правда, было больше двух, и крысюк весьма удивился этому. И только через мгновение он понял, что не спит, а вместо глаз к нему приближается свет факелов. «Всадники», — с ужасом подумал Шесск. Смахнув остатки сна, он прислушался.

— Баба эта клялась, что видела, как сюда от ручья бежал здоровый чудь, — услышал Шесск шепот.

— Еще одна баба, еще один чудь, — раздалось в ответ ворчание. — Одно и то же изо дня в день.

— И из ночи в ночь, — поддакнул третий голос. — Почему именно ночью мы должны сюда ехать?

— Проклятый их знает, — ворчание переросло в досаду. — Возможно сопляк думает, что ночью чуди спят, и их можно застать врасплох. Или решил нас извести, чтобы самому побыстрее убраться.

— Потише, Ромиль, все же дом этот уже близко. Вдруг это действительно не только бабьи страхи.

Шесск кинулся к Кудуко и растолкал его. Шаман поднялся мгновенно и с удивлением и беспокойством прильнул к окну. Факела приближались, отбрасывая длинные тени. Но в один момент остановились. Послышалась брань.

— Только что тут дорогу видел, Дочерь клянусь! — громко сказал третий.

— В этом буреломе сам Сын ногу сломит, — снова проворчал второй. — Поворачивай назад, парни. Пускай сам лейтенант сюда ночью лезет, коли ему так хочется!

— Ушли, — прошептал Кудуко, когда свет факелов окончательно пропал. — Но каким образом они не увидели дорогу? И почему мой барьер не предупредил меня?

В этот момент Шесск различил еле слышные шаги у двери. Но не успел он повернуться, как сени скрипнули и тихий девичий голос произнес.

— Довольно прятаться, чужаки. Время на исходе. Анграхиня откроет вам тропу, если вы желаете пройти к ней.

Шесск и Кудуко вскочили мгновенно и удивленно посмотрели на стоявшую в сенях девушку. Вокруг нее сиял серебристый ореол. Девушка цепко посмотрела сначала на Кудуко, потом на Шесска и добавила:

— Меня зовут Динра, и я провожу вас к ней.

— Кто ты, дитя? — спросил Кудуко. — И почему служишь ведьме?

— Я не служу ей, — твердо сказала Динра. — Я — ее дочь. И последний дар этому проклятому миру.

## Наследник: Сокровенная мечта

Три дня, пока они ехали, Ивиан приходил в сны Гелио. Замкнутая и испуганная днем, ночью, в своих собственных мирах она превращалась в непоседу и выдумщицу. Они гуляли по лужайкам, катались со снежных гор, исследовали затаенные пещеры. Вернее, исследовал их Ивиан, потому что Гелио и так знала, что прячется за каждым поворотом. Она подшучивала над магом, но по-доброму.

— Чего вы боитесь, господин чародей? — хохотала она, сидя на скалистом уступе грота, пока Ивиан с опаской заглядывал в следующий зал. — Неужели вас может что-то испугать.

— Меня пугает то, что я не могу догадаться о глубине бездны фантазии Вашего Высочества, — ответил Ивиан. — Вполне может статься, что за углом окажется какой-нибудь неизвестный мне зверь или еще что похуже.

— Например? — заинтересовалась она.

— Я же говорю, что не знаю, — пожал плечами Ивиан. Он шагнул за угол и только и успел вскинуть руки, защищаясь от неожиданно набросившегося на него пса, который повалил мага на землю и принялся вылизывать.

— Вот такого вы точно не ожидали, правда ведь? — Гелио спрыгнула с уступа и опустилась рядом с ним. Пес отвлекся, подошел к ней и принялся по-кошачьи тереться о ногу. — Хороший песик, ведь правда?

— Мне кажется, что это не очень-то пес, — заметил Ивиан поднимаясь. Приключения во сне имели одно огромное преимущество: они не оставляли синяков в реальности.

— Здесь все не очень-то то, чем оно на самом деле выглядит, — сказала Гелио и присела на появившуюся рядом с ними скамью. — А вы что такой грустный сегодня? Опять не смогли найти свою… подругу?

Ивиан не ответил. Он присел рядом с Гелио и задумчиво покачал головой. Принцесса была права. Мару он искал каждый день с тех пор, как отважился снять звезду. Искал также Флорин и Сокола. Но никого из них не мог почувствовать. По его подсчетам, силы данных им амулетов должно было хватать на сдерживание Владыки Сумрака, но сам-то Ивиан знал к ним подход. И все равно — ничего.

— Вы грустите? — спросила Гелио.

— Скорее беспокоюсь, — ответил Ивиан.

— Хорошо, когда есть о ком беспокоится, — Гелио вздохнула, и пещеры превратились в лесную поляну, где сквозь кроны деревьев виднелось восходящее рассветное солнце.

— Неужели вы никогда не испытывали беспокойства за кого-либо, Ваше Высочество? — удивился Ивиан.

— Почему же, испытывала. За вас, когда вы покидали Иннос. Очень боялась, что отец прикажет вас убить или заточить.

— Спасибо, — искренне произнес Ивиан. Потом посмотрел на окружающий пейзаж. За кустами явно притаились какие-то клыкастые существа не с самыми мирными намерениями. Маг почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Пожалуйста, — Гелио улыбнулась.

Они помолчали. Существа за кустами шевелились, иногда даже рычали, но к ним не шли. Солнце застыло, едва окрасив верхушки сосен.

— Вам бы хотелось вернуться домой? — спросил Ивиан.

— Нет, — Гелио повернулась к нему. — Но не потому, что там было плохо. Просто не имеет значение, в каком монастыре провести остаток своих дней — здесь или дома.

— Почему вы считаете, что вас обязательно ждет монастырь? — удивился Ивиан. — Вы еще молоды, и вас наверняка еще возьмут замуж.

— Молода, — протянула Гелио. — Да нет, уже не молода. Уже в самый раз. Хотите секрет, господин чародей? Страшный-страшный секрет? Государственную и священную тайну?

— Хочу, — кивнул Ивиан.

— Очень легко вы соглашаетесь, — недоверчиво произнесла Гелио, — а за это вас могут казнить.

— За что? — усмехнулся маг. — За то, что я видел вас во сне, и вы мне рассказывали что-то, что вполне могло оказаться плодом моего воображения?

Гелио посмотрела на него с любопытством, потом улыбнулась. Она встала, прошлась перед ним взад-вперед, подбирая слова.

— Вы ведь знаете, что моя мама умерла после почти сразу после того, как родила меня. Папа меня очень любил. Поэтому и решился нарушить все правила и выдать замуж…

— Странная любовь — выдавать дочь за сына тетрарха Одьера. Тем более, за такого, как Дауль Альвад, — перебил ее Ивиан.

— А вы что-то о нем знали? — заинтересовалась Гелио.

— Слышал… всякое.

— А я не знала ничего. Но, видите ли, в мире нет такого жениха, который мог бы стать ровней принцессе Империи. Так сказано в священном тексте. Наследница трона может взять в мужья только равного себе. Тогда ее сила откроется ей. Отец воспользовался усилением положения принца Дауля и уговорил Имперский Жреческий Совет нарушить правила. Но теперь… принца Дауля нет, и меня ждет монастырь.

— Но почему?

— Неужели вы не читали священных текстов? — искренне удивилась Гелио. — Дочери может наследовать только Женщина из Ее рода. Но не всякая, а только та, что обретет ее силу и сможет коснуться Святого Меча в Главном Соборе Инноса. Знаете, сколько таких было после Вознесения?

— Не… знаю.

— Ни одной, — Гелио грустно вздохнула. В этот момент клыкастый зверь выпрыгнул из кустов — и оказался здоровым зайцем с длинными зубами. Он подскочил к Гелио, и та почесала его за ухом. — Поэтому каждому новому Императору наследует только Император. Вообще, мужская линия считается у нас консортами. Но об этом все давно забыли. А наследницы, дабы не плодить лишние разногласия, уходят в монастырь и живут там до конца жизни. В основном во снах.

— Значит, это способность вашего рода? — заинтересовался Ивиан.

— Только женщин. И только после становления.

— Становления?

— Когда девочка становится девушкой, — деловитым тоном объяснила Гелио. — Я надеюсь, мне не следует описывать вам процесс?

— Нет, — Ивиан быстро замотал головой и покраснел.

— Так, что мечты вернуться домой у меня нет, господин чародей.

— А какая есть?

Солнце снова возобновило свой ход, и теперь, будто догоняя ушедшее время, почти приблизилось к зениту. Вокруг защебетали птицы.

— Если я вам скажу свою сокровенную мечту, то…, — Гелио задумалась. — То не хочу знать, что вы ответите. И поэтому выгоню вас из сна. На сегодня. А может, и не только.

— Это слишком жестокий шаг, Ваше Высочество, — запротестовал Ивиан. — Или вам не нравится мое общество.

— В том то и дело, что очень нравится, — она прислонилась к нему и обняла за руку. — Но моя мечта может доставить нам всем неудобства. А я не хочу, чтобы… я все пойму, если…

Ивиан выдохнул, потому как в этот момент догадался, чего хочет юная Гелио. Он мог бы и сразу это понять, когда она завела речь про монастырь. В конце концов, сам он юнцом не был и прекрасно знал, чего может хотеть обреченная на вечное воздержание девица.

— Каков шанс, что все эти три дня я просто видел сны с Вами? — спросил он. — И ваша нынешняя просьба не плод моих фантазий?

— Вы догадались?! — Гелио отстранилась, взглянула на него…

… и он проснулся.

«Дурак», — обругал он себя. Но делать было нечего. Он был уверен, что если попытаться заснуть еще раз, то она не пропустит его к себе.

Что делать?

Из головы не шла Мара, которую он пытался найти до этого. Обещание, данное тетрарху, и, кроме всего прочего, жуткий страх навредить девочке. Да и себе тоже. Но мысль о том, чтобы стать первым и единственным мужчиной у Наследницы Дочери начали донимать тщеславие.

«Всего лишь надо пройти через десяток стражников, — попытался охладить себя Ивиан. — Проще простого, ничего не скажешь!». Но такого рода ледяной душ не сильно помог. Он прекрасно знал, что может это сделать. А еще вместе с мыслями о Маре пришли воспоминания о том, как он просил ее, Флорин и Белозуба отдать девочку слугам ее отца.

— Они втравили меня в это, — сказал он вслух. — И себя. Маре бы не пришлось убивать Леррета таким способом. Я бы сейчас не был здесь.

«Сам-то себе не ври, — ответствовал внутренний голос. — Ты сам сделал выбор. И сейчас должен сделать его сам. И не для себя, а для нее».

Ивиан лег на кровать и закрыл глаза.

А потом резким движением поднялся, накинул мантию и потянулся к силовым линиям.

Заставить заснуть четырех стражников было не сложно. Подобным он занимался еще в Ковене. Ругая себя последними словами, он прошелся по этажу дома городского головы, который «милостиво согласился» отдать свой дом в распоряжение важных гостей. Стража так и осталась стоять, но глаза их были закрыты. Ивиан аккуратно прислонил обоих к стене и подошел к двери. Постучал.

Минуту он простоял, вслушиваясь в храп стражников и надеясь, что никого не забыл сковать сном. Потом услышал тонкий шепот из-за двери и ответил на ожидаемый вопрос.

— Вы пришли, — прошептала Гелио. В реальности она была более худенькая и совсем не такая розовощекая. Сквозь ночную рубашку просвечивали острые аккуратные небольшие груди.

— Да, — только и смог сказать он. Она отошла, пропуская его в комнату.

— Я надеялась, что так и будет, — сказала она, усаживаясь на кровать. Ивиан подумал, что ни разу еще не чувствовал себя рядом с женщиной таким дураком. — Но я не знаю, что делать дальше.

Он чуть не брякнул, что тоже не знает, но смог взять себя в руки. В конце концов, принцесса Империи и наследница Богиня тоже женщина. А как быть ласковым с женщиной он знал.

Он присел рядом обнял ее и подтянул к себе. Она была скована и ему пришлось повозится, прежде чем он снял с нее ночную рубашку и белье. Но это не помогло, и Гелио юркнула под одеяло и свернулась калачиком.

— Мне страшно, — сказала она.

— Не бойся, — ответил Ивиан самое банальное, что пришло в голову. — Я буду самой аккуратностью. Или ты уже не хочешь?

— Нет! — она буквально вскрикнула, и Ивиану стоило усилий, чтобы не бросится и не зажать ей рот рукой. Гелио поняла свою ошибку, и прошептала, — хочу. Я… люблю Вас.

— Тогда, прошу тебя, расслабься и позволь мне начать, — сказал он, поглаживая ее по волосам. — И, пожалуйста, называй меня на «ты». Иначе ничего не выйдет.

— Хорошо, мой магистр, — она, не убирая одеяла, несмело потянулась к нему и притянула к себе. — Спасибо!

## Отступница: Казнь

Желто-зеленого моря больше не было. Пожухлые травы, которые когда-то были теми самыми «барашками», которыми любовалась Мара лежали у подножия скал и представляли собой огромный медленно умирающий ковер, на который медленно опускались белые снежинки.

— Всему приходит конец, лошадка, — произнесла Мара, спешиваясь. — Только раньше я этого не замечала.

Она втянула запах. Да, так и есть — с той стороны, в которой когда-то расположились лагерем Харо и его спутник, ветер доносил запах костра. Мститель не обманул, он ждал ее.

— Подожди меня и ты, лошадка, — потрепала она пегую коняку за холку. — Скоро я вернусь и мы поедем дальше на север.

Она пошла вверх по склон, обходя избавившийся от листвы кустарник. Идти было легко, морозный воздух неожиданно приятно ласкал лицо. Под подошвами ступней хрустел свежевыпавший снег. Мыслями Мара витала то в далеком прошлом, то в скором будущем. Настоящее она представляла себе вполне четко, и ей не было смысла над ним задумываться.

Он сидел у костра, глядя в огонь. Человек в черных доспехах, которого она видела во сне. При ее приближении он даже не повернул голову.

— Мститель! — окликнула его Мара.

Человек медленно поднялся, поднял лежащий рядом с ним меч и медленно двинулся в ее сторону. Мара обнажила шпагу и та сверкнула пламенеющими гранями на едва проступавшем сквозь тучи солнце.

— Да, меня зовут Мститель, — человек остановился шагах в восьми от нее. — А ты, как я понимаю, та бездушная, что убила Леррета. Мара.

— Да, это я, — бездушная выписала шпагой восьмерку. — А ты убил Флорин.

— Жизнь за жизнь, — Мститель поднял меч. — Леррет был ближе всего к тому, что вы, люди, называете «другом».

— Я не человек, Мститель. Ты сам это сказал.

— Да, прошу простить, — Мститель усмехнулся. — Поэтому ты и здесь. Человек был бы более благоразумен. Он бы скрылся в какой-нибудь вонючей норе, вроде того монастыря, куда едет твой любовник. Или того убежища, из которого я выковырял до того. А ты — ты не человек, а чудь. Игрушка.

Он сплюнул себе под ноги и изготовился к атаке. Мара не шелохнулась, глядя на своего противника. Потом начала медленно перемещаться в сторону, выставив шпагу перед собой.

— Кто бы говорил, Мститель, — тихо, вкрадчиво произнесла Мара. — Я знаю о тебе все, что знал Леррет. Владыка Сумрака использует тебя, как своего головореза. Ты для него всего лишь инструмент, которым он пожертвует, если понадобится, не раздумывая.

— Пусть так, — равнодушно ответил Мститель, направляя клинок в сторону противницы. — Он, по крайней мере, никогда не врал мне относительно своих намерений. Я служил его целям, его плану, его желанию изменить мир. А ты и твоя подруга просто убивали за деньги, предлагая свои услуги всем, кто их купит. Как шлюхи, для которых слово «верность» пустой звук.

— Ты стараешься меня разозлить, Мститель, — бездушная усмехнулась и покачала головой, продолжая медленно обходить рыцаря. — Ждешь, пока я атакую тебя первая. Почему? Неужели твой хозяин не выдал тебе метку. О да, я знаю о метках. Ты ведь не принадлежишь себе — можешь убивать только тех, кого прикажут. Или тех, кто нападает на тебя сам. Твой хозяин был умен, и надел на свое оружие невидимые ножны. Это ведь невыносимо, не принадлежать самому себе, да, Мститель? Может, я и шлюха. Но я сама решаю, как и кому давать. Тебя же трахают, как хотят — вот и вся твоя верность.

— Ты слишком много узнала, бездушная тварь, — прошипел Мститель. — Слишком много того, чего тебе знать не следовало.

Его меч рассек воздух. Мара легко ушла из-под удара, снова и снова описывая кончиком клинка восьмерки.

— Ты падальщик, Мститель, — заговорила Мара снова. — Только и можешь, что глумиться над слабыми и убивать связанных. Много ты получил удовольствия от убийства Флорин? Какого это — победить связанную и избитую женщину?

Мститель снова молча атаковал. На этот раз Мара парировала удар и почти дотянулась до противника кинжалом. Мститель сумел увернуться, и снова пошел в атаку, усилив натиск. Мара ушла в глухую оборону, парируя удары и стараясь разорвать дистанцию. Но Мститель атаковал яростно, а длина клинка не позволяла ей ни провести контратаку, ни удачно уйти из-под его удара. Она парировала еще один удар, приготовившись попробовать достать руку противника кинжалом, но тот сделал движение назад — и в этот момент что-то тяжелое обрушилось на спину Мары. Под инерцией она, охнув, рухнула вперед.

— Вот и все, — произнес Мститель. — Она твоя, Дух.

Мара вскрикнула. Дух зарычала, готовясь вцепиться ей в горло. Мститель отвернулся — и тут же, вскрикнув, рухнул на колени, выронив меч. Сзади него от боли вызвала уже Дух и раздался тихий смех Мары.

— Попался.

Мститель с трудом обернулся. Дух каталась по земле, стараясь сбить пламя, объявшее ее. Бездушная, уже, видимо, справившись с этой задачей уже поднялась и улыбалась.

— Дух! — позвал Мститель, но кошка ответила лишь воем. Он попытался встать, но Мара одним движением достигла Духа и вонзила клинок в ее пылающее тело. В следующее мгновение Мститель взвыл от боли и почти лишился чувств. Сквозь застилающую глаза пелену он увидел, как Мару буквально трясло в агонии. Она отпустила клинок, упала рядом со своей жертвой и застонала.

Мститель потянулся за мечом. Боль терзала его, но гнев придавал сил. Сейчас он доберется до нее и убьет. Повелитель будет доволен своим слугой, своим мечом. Он снова вернет Дух к жизни и все остается по-прежнему. Так было неоднократно, так будет и в этот раз.

«Нет, не будет».

«Дух?»

«Нет, просто голодная тварь», — ответили ему мысли голосом Мары.

Бездушная приподнялась на локтях и улыбнулась. А потом произнесла _Слово._

Мститель рухнул на колени и выпустил меч. Боль разрывала его изнутри. Воспоминания резали сознания. Убитые им люди, впитанные им души. Он вспоминал лицо каждой жертвы, а боль терзала его тело будто тысячью острейших игл.

— Твой «друг» Леррет не доверял ни тебе, ни вашему повелителю, — голос Мары приближался, хотя Мститель и не мог понять, откуда именно он доносится. — Он придумал, каким образом сможет обезопасить тебя от нападения твоей кошки. И свои воспоминания любезно предоставил мне.

Мстителя вновь захлестнула волна боли. Перед ним явилась Кристин в ее последние мгновения. Ее крик в его голове смешался с его собственным. Затем он увидел Флорин, вновь услышал ее проклятья и почувствовал ту холодную ненависть, которую она испытывала к нему перед смертью.

— Ты жалел ее, — произнесла бездушная, стоя над ним. К Мстителю вновь вернулась способность различать верх и низ и он посмотрел на свою мучительницу. Глаза той были похожи на большие черные провалы. — Ты не дал своей кошке поглотить ее душу.

— Она была ни при чем, — выдавливая каждое слово, произнес рыцарь. — Она была нужна, чтобы выманить тебя.

Мара взвыла, и он снова почувствовал, как боль прошила все его тело. Когда способность ощущать вернулась он понял, что стоит на коленях перед ней.

— Ты пощадил ее душу, — сказала бездушная. — Я сделаю для тебя то же самое, Мститель.

— Ты… не сможешь… убить меня, — произнес он, закашлялся и едва не рухнул лицом на землю, опершись на руки.

— Я уже сделала это, — ответила Мара и вонзила клинок ему в спину в области сердца. Мститель захрипел, и, когда бездушная выдернула шпагу из его тела, упал. — И твоему хозяину тоже недолго осталась.

Она спустилась вниз по склону к своей лошади. Снег усиливался, но Мара не замечала надвигавшейся метели. Сила переполняла ее, намерения ее были тверды, а воля — непоколебима.

— Вот и я, лошадка, — сказала бездушная, беря свою кобылку под уздцы. Лошадь принюхалась, испуганно заржала и дернулась. — Ну, ну, милая. Что с тобой?

Животное продолжило дергаться, вырываясь из хватки. Мара рванула поводья — и лошадь встала на дыбы, опрокинув ее на спину, и поскакала прочь. Мара быстро поднялась, посмотрела ей вслед.

И произнесла _Слово_.

## Чудь: Ведьмино Откровение

В избе пахло травами, сыростью и гарью. Небольшие окошки были плотно затворены ставнями и свет давали лишь очаг печи и небольшая свеча на столе посреди комнаты

Хозяйка избы вышла к ним из-за занавеси у печи. В длинном зеленом платье с собранными в косу волосами она выглядела грозно, а в темных ее глазах, казалось, тлели готовые вот-вот разгореться угольки. Крысюк попытался отвести взгляд, посмотрел под потолок и не смог сдержать шипения. Оттуда на него пылающими красными глазами смотрела змеиная голова.

— Не шипи, крысюк, — насмешливо сказала ведьма. — Великого Змея шипением не испугать. А лучше присядь там на лавке и подожди, пока мы с Великим Шаманом Кудуко поговорим. Отдохни, крысюк Шесск, тебе еще сегодня предстоит дорога.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что ему предстоит? — спросил Кудуко. Шесск впервые видел Большого Друга настолько напряженным и, можно было даже сказать, злым.

— Трудно говорить с тем, кто знает больше тебя, когда ты привык всех поучать, — Ведьма посмотрела на Кудуко и облизнулась. — Ох, ты и красавец, Шаман. Жаль, что нам предстоит столько сделать. И исход нашей битвы еще не ясен.

— Я проделал этот путь не для того, чтобы слушать твои загадки, Ведьма, — угрожающе произнес Кудуко. — Я хочу услышать ответы. И ты мне их скажешь.

— Да, путь твой был длинен, Шаман. Но если ты прошел его, чтобы услышать ответы от меня — то проделал ты его зря. Я ничего не скажу тебе. Но гнев твой напрасен. Ответы ты получишь, но через мгновение. Дай мне пока проститься с дочерью и дать ей последние указания.

Кудуко было собирался что-то сказать, но замолчал на полуслове. А Динра выступила вперед. Шесск видел, что в глазах ее стоят слезы.

— Мама…

— Недолго я тебе была мамой, дочка. К сожалению. А теперь тебе надо идти. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь. Не ради меня, или ради себя. Ради мира. Ради всего этого проклятого богами Света, ты должна идти. Ты помнишь дорогу, и ты найдешь ее. Надень то, что подарили тебе Верные. Они найдут тебя по своим дарам.

— Прощай, мама, — Динра обняла Ведьму. — Я буду верить, что мы встретимся.

— Надейся, но не жди этого, — Анграхиня отстранилась. — Собирайся и иди дочка. Твой провожатый догонит тебя вскоре. Иди и не оглядывайся назад. Выполни мой последний наказ.

Динра скользнула за занавесь, провозилась там некоторое время и вышла на свет — в темно-зеленых одеждах и высоких сапогах. Потом снова обняла Анграхиню, накинула на плечи плотной меховой плащ, скрыла голову капюшоном и покинула избу.

— Куда ты ее отправила ? — спросил Кудуко. — Что ты задумала, ведьма?

— Твои поиски, Шаман, истончили мою защиту, — ответила Ведьма. — И Шлюхины Рыцари пробили в ней брешь. Вскоре они будут здесь. Наши с тобой жизни не важны. Но девочка должна уйти. Чтобы у этого мира осталась надежда. И ты мне поможешь задержать стервятников в золотых доспехах.

— Почему я должен тебе помогать? — Шесска удивило то, что Кудуко больше не злился. Этот вопрос он задал деловым, сухим тоном, но в нем чувствовалась покорность обстоятельствам. Гнев исчез. «Не околдовала ли Ведьма Большого Друга?», — со страхом подумал Шесск.

Анграхиня же не ответила. Она подошла к центру комнаты и воздела руки к небу. Шесск снова зашипел, вторя голосу Змея, спускавшегося с потолка. Глаза чудища вспыхнули еще сильнее, а скелет хвоста, по мере того, как он оплетал Анграхиню, покрывался плотью. Ведьма застыла, глаза ее сначала остекленели, а потом тоже зажглись красным огнем. Змей положил ей голову на плечо.

— Ты хочешь услышать ответы на вопросы, Шаман, — голос Ведьмы погрубел, стал грудным и глубоким. — Спрашивай. Я отвечу тебе, после чего ты выполнишь мою волю.

— А если я откажусь? — голос Кудуко не дрогнул, и Шесск удивился этому. Сам крысюк же хотел забиться под лавку и там скулить от страха.

— С богами не спорят, Шаман, — ответил Змей устами Ведьмы. — Тебе ли этого не знать.

— Мудрый Ззмей, — прошептал Шесск. — Иссчезнувшая ветвь.

— Нет, не исчезнувшая, мой милый маленький крыс, — Змей облизнулся, и Шесск еще сильнее сжался и спрятался за спиной у Кудуко. — Я никуда не исчезал. Я столетиями наблюдал и незримо действовал. В отличие от тех, кто обратил себя в камень в наивном ожидании того, что время пойдет вспять. И от тех, кто бежал от наступающей силы и обрек себя на гибель там, за стеной.

— Самоуверенные слова, — произнес Кудуко. — Даже для бога. Особенно для того, кто чучелом висел в доме Ведьмы на краю известного мира.

— Иногда притворится безобидным чучелом лучше, чем вступить в борьбу и проиграть. Иногда лучше не бежать от угрозы, а временно покориться ей, узнать и уничтожить изнутри.

— Пожертвовав при этом всем? — Кудуко не желал сдавать спор.

— Всем ли? — ответил вопросом Змей. — Временем, силой, возможно тысячей-другой жизней. Но ничто из этого не имеет значения. Выигрывает тот, кто умеет ждать. Кто умеет учиться. И тот, кто видит наперед. Когда тот, кого нынче люди зовут Отцом, когда этот наглый и самоуверенный бывший Шаман Востока вступил на наши земли, все боги держали совет. Все знали, что враг силен. Но никто из них не хотел слушать, что наше время ушло. А я видел это! Я знал, что наше время на исходе, и мы либо изменимся, покорившись неизбежному, либо погибнем под его напором. Но никто из моих братьев и сестер не хотел слушать. Одни стремились бороться, другие — переждать, третьи — сбежать. Никто из них не желал одержать победу. Кроме меня.

— И тогда ты решил отойти в сторону?

— О нет, Шаман. Как раз наоборот. Новые Времена наступали. Во главе их стоял Принц, сын Шамана Востока. И я отправил ему навстречу мою самую преданную служительницу, которая знала тогда только меня. Она соблазнила его, и стала его женой. Она помогла ему сокрушить тех, кто встал на его пути. Быстрее и с меньшими потерями. Так пали многие из тех, кто хотел сопротивляться. Они прокляли меня, но мне было все равно. Я знал, что выживание — это изменение. А изменение не бывает без крови. У моей принцессы родился сын, и Династия будущих повелителей Мира была продолжена. Рано или поздно, мир должен был вновь узнать обо Мне — когда бы наследник занял трон.

— Но трон заняла наследница, и твой план рухнул, — Кудуко покачал головой. — Жертвы оказались напрасны.

Шесск удивился, как Кудуко вообще хватает смелости так разговаривать с богом. Он вспомнил свои собственные беседы с Великим Крысом, когда тот был еще цел. Эйфорию и радость, когда Великий Крыс был доволен, и страх и отчаяние, когда тот злился. Кудуко же, казалось, не чувствует той силы, которая исходит от Великого Змея.

— Жертвы были не напрасны. Потому, что движение вносит свои изменения в любой план. И того, что не мог добиться сам Сын, должен был добиться его потомок. Или потомок потомка. Так на свет появился правнук Отца, внук Проклятого Сына, и сын Владыки Сумрака. Всей династии. Дважды семя ее прошло через лоно моей дорогой жрицы, и, очистившись, превратилось в то, что мне нужно. Но Проклятый перестал доверять всем. И спрятал мое лучшее детище. А потом и Владыка Сумрака возомнил о себе невесть что. Один хотел покоя, другой — власти. Но никто не хотел исполнять высший замысел.

— Дважды прошло семя. Ты хочешь сказать, что сын Анграхини…

— Стал отцом ее второго ребенка. Того, кого ты знаешь под именем Ивиан. Мага, способного заглядывать в чужие сны. Того, кто вскоре станет мужем принцессы Гелио.

— Не станет, — возразил Кудуко. — Ивиан влюблен в Мару из Народа Общей Души. Принцесса Гелио находится во власти Тетрарха Одьера. И никогда не получит трон.

— Ты много не знаешь, Шаман. Все изменилось. Движимый жаждой власти Владыка Сумрака исполнял мою волю. Сам того не зная и как умел. Вскоре Ивиан и Гелио будут вынуждены бежать в Империю или погибнуть. Твой ученик и его жена пали от руки Мстителя. Бездушная Мара, сразив мага Леррета и самого Мстителя теперь движется к Владыки Сумрака. Кто бы не победил в их битве, ее окончание будет сулить скорую войну.

— И ты называешь это победой, Мудрый Змей?! — в голосе Кудуко Шесск услышал не гнев, а скорее отчаянье. — Поставить мир на грань гибели — это и есть твой план?

— Иногда, чтобы победить необходимо встать на грань поражение. А чтобы определить добро и зло уничтожить серые цвета. Так или иначе, все действующие лица почти заняли свои места. Мара-бездушная ищет помощи у моих сестер, и, если она ее получит, то станет достойным противником для сына Проклятого. Гелио и Ивиан застыли в одном шаге от того, чтобы обрести свои настоящие силы и занять подобающее им место. А Динра уже направляется к своей судьбе. Да, я должен поблагодарить тебя, Шаман. Ведь именно твое появление помогло ей обрести ту силу, которую иначе ей пришлось бы постигать годами. Ты принес в наши земли достаточно камней Карри, чтобы Динра могла набраться сил. Я чувствовал, что так или иначе, появится человек, который должен будет выступить на стороне Проклятого. Именно для этого Анграхиня и Леррет выпустили на ваши земли магическую чуму. Именно для этого ты явился сюда. И именно поэтому ты поможешь защитить эту девочку. Дать ей время, чтобы уйти.

— Смерти моих родичей, все это, — Кудуко подбирал слова. — Ради неясной надежды на то, что эта девочка придет к тебе и станет тебе служить? А если бы этого не случилось? А если все, о чем ты говоришь, не случится?

— Тогда случится что-нибудь другое, — усмехнулся Змей. — Но до этого, как видишь, я не ошибался. Ты хочешь спросить, что будет, если Динра не выполнит своей задачи? Либо Владыка Сумрака, либо Марания завоюют эти земли, после чего кровавый Хаос перенесется и на Империю, и за Лесную Стену. Они — силы разрушения, и мы должны противопоставить им достойного противника, пока Ивиан и Гелио превратят Империю из умирающего зверя в то, чем она должна являться — Страну Золотого Века. А мое время здесь на исходе. Рыцари Дочери и обманутые ими селяне идут сюда. Ты должен решать, Шаман, что ты будешь делать. Прямо сейчас

Змей прервался, зашипел и подняв морду вверх мгновенно рассыпался в прах. Анграхиня тряхнула головой, приходя в себя и посмотрела на Кудуко.

— Ты услышал ответы на свои вопросы, Шаман?

— Да, — Кудуко кивнул.

— И что ты собираешься делать?

— Я помогу тебе. Мы задержим преследователей здесь.

— Хорошо.

— А я? — спросил Шесск. — Что буду делать я?

— А ты, крысюк, беги, — сказала Ведьма, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени. — Беги и догони Динру. Стань ее верным слугой, каким ты был для своего падшего бога. Верным защитником.

Она посмотрела Шесску в глаза, и с неожиданной ясностью крысюк понял, что жизнь снова обретает для него смысл. После всего, что он услышал от Великого Змея. После всего, что узнал здесь. Если Динра была единственной, кто мог удержать весь мир от хаоса, то он должен был ей помочь. Ради своих соплеменников, которые никогда даже и не узнают о том, что он сделает для них.

— Я ссделаю это, — сказал Шесск. Потом повернулся к Кудуко. — Прощай, Большой Друг. Я рад, что повстречал тебя на своей тропе.

— Я тоже рад этому, Шесск. Береги девочку. Я надеюсь, мы еще встретимся.

— Беги, маленький крыс, — Анграхиня с неожиданной для ее хрупкого тела подняла его на ноги. — Делай, что тебе суждено. А мы сделаем то, что суждено нам.

Шесск развернулся и покинул избу. Опустился на передние лапы и побежал по тропинке, носом втягивая воздух по следу Динры. За спиной его послышался стук копыт и брань. Рыцари Дочери выезжали на поляну.

Следующим, что он не услышал, но почувствовал, была Песнь Кудуко, разносящаяся по лесу.

Девочку он нагнал вскоре. Она ожидала его, сидя на поляне, на пеньке.

— Вот и остались мы вдвоем. Да, Чудо Чудное? — вздохнула Динра. — Ведь ты был одним из тех, кто бил смертным боем мою мать?

Шесск замялся, вспомнив события в деревне. А после опустил морду к земле перед ногами девочки.

— Да, — произнес он тихо. — Меня ззовут Шесск, и я сслужил подлым планам Леррета. Но я рассплатился зза это. И готов понесссти от твоих рук любую кару.

— Кару мы с тобой понесем вместе, — Динра поднялась и пошла прочь от него. Потом обернулась, глянула и поманила рукой. — Пойдем, мой зверь.

Шесск поднялся, чувствуя внутри непонятную поначалу эйфорию. Будто с души его свалился камень, а жизнь вновь обрела смысл. И мгновение спустя он понял, что он просто принял на себя знакомую ему с самого детства роль: он вновь стал слугой. Больше не было никаких терзаний, сомнений. У него было кому служить, и пусть это была едва знакомая ему девушка, он был готов выполнить любой ее приказ и умереть по первому слову.

— Госпожа Динра, — он подскочил к ней на четырех лапах, поднялся на задние и пошел рядом. — Пешком нам придется долго идти.

— Нам не придется идти пешком, Мой Зверь, — сказала Динра. — Вот она, наша телега.

И точно: впереди, за деревьями он увидел две телеги. Возницы стояли возле одной из них и громко переговаривались.

— Как думаешь, они ее прямо там укокошат, или на площадь потянут? — возбужденно спросил первый.

— Вот бы на площадь, — мечтательно протянул второй. — Можно было бы тогда еще упросить сударя рыцаря дать с ней поразвлечься.

— Все ты думаешь не тем местом, — укорил первый собеседника. — Это ж ведьма, она может…

Что она может, он пояснить не успел. Динра взмахнула руками и из воздуха прямо перед ней возник прозрачный медведь. Громко зарычав, он обрел форму и бросился сквозь деревья прямо на возник. Те заголосили и побежали прочь от нагоняющего их призрачного чудища.

Крысюк посмотрел на лошадей. Тягловые гривастые красавицы даже не шелохнулись. Шоры не позволили им увидеть опасность, а запаха опасности призрачный медведь не источал. Шесск обогнал Динру, встал на колени перед ступенью и произнес:

— Прошу, моя госпожа!

Динра сперва насупилась, а после поставила ногу на спину крысюка, влезла на козлы. Шесск лихо запрыгнул рядом, подхватил поводья и пустил лошадь вперед.

## Наследник: Поворот

Скрывать правду последующие дни путешествия было неимоверно сложно. Гелио так и вообще не понимала, зачем они делают это, но Ивиан настаивал. Он хотел подольше оставаться под сопровождением охраны тетрарха, чтобы дать тому меньше времени для осознания случившегося.

А когда он это осознает, то они с Гелио уже будут далеко.

Решение возвращаться в Империю далось принцессе сложно. Она не хотела вступать в конфронтацию с отцом и, тем более, бороться за трон с братом. Ей казалось, что теперь перед ней открыт весь мир и она может делать все, что пожелает.

— Мы можем уехать на край света и жить там вдвоем, — сказала она, положив голову ему на грудь. Он любовался ее ягодицами и ровным изгибом спины, ожидая, когда она закончит мысль. — Никто не сможет нам помешать жить так, как хочется!

— Здесь ты не права, моя богиня, — мягко ответил Ивиан. — Нельзя просто бежать от трудностей. Они найдут тебя, так или иначе. Мы должны вступить с ними в бой и победить, пока они этого не ожидают.

Гелио уткнулась носиком в его шею и всхлипнула. Он понимал, что для нее такая быстрая смена ролей не то, что непривычна, но и весьма болезненна. Но других вариантов у них не было. Он просто знал это.

На следующий день они достигли выхода на Имперский тракт, древнюю дорогу, проложенную еще Отцом, когда его воинство наступало на запад. Если бы они ехали прямо, то на следующий день достигли бы монастыря. Но теперь планы у Ивиана и Гелио поменялись.

Экипаж принцессы остановился. Десятник Ахир развернул коня и подъехал к вознице. Ивиан, ехавший рядом с десятником, остановился и наблюдал за разворачивающимися событиями. Внутренне он сжался — нужно быть готовым ко всему, если у Гелио что-нибудь не получится. Остальные воины окружили экипаж, как и было положено. Безопасность принцессы прежде всего.

— Почему остановился? — окликнул возницу Ахир. Глаза у возницы застыли и сам он не шевелился, будто его неожиданно парализовало. В этот момент дверь экипажа открылась, и оттуда вышла Гелио. Она сменила платье на штаны, рубаху и плащ. Высокие сапоги были ей великоваты, но другого размера Ивиан быстро и тайно приобрести не смог.

— Воин Ахир, — окликнула десятника Гелио. — Я благодарю вас за то, что довезли меня сюда. Вы верно послужили своему господину, и, в какой-то степени, и мне. Но дальше я должна ехать в другую сторону. Домой.

— Ваше Высочество, — Ахир сделал паузу, подбирая выражения. — Солнцеликий тетрарх Удур приказал нам доставить вас в монастырь под охрану. Мне бы не хотелось убеждать вас в том, что мы серьезно настроены выполнить приказ.

— Я уверена, что вы серьезны, — произнесла Гелио. — И поэтому единожды предложу вам присоединиться ко мне, и покинуть стан еретика Удура.

— Ваше Высочество, вам бы следовало следить за словами, — Ахир выдохнул. Он был в замешательстве. Трогать руками священную особу, а тем более применять к ней силу ему было не с руки. С другой стороны, такой бунт и с такими словами прощать было нельзя.

— Жаль, — только и сказала Гелио. Ивиан прикрыл лицо рукой.

Вспышка света напугала лошадей. Часть воинов оказалась на земле не по своей воле. Еще часть, удержавшись в седле, все же спешились и пали на колени. Верхом остался только Ивиан. Он успокоил лошадку заклинанием и наблюдал за тем, за Гелио, парящей на расстоянии двух локтей над землей. Вид у принцессы-богини был грозен.

— Именем моей прародительницы, Великой Дочери Отца всего сущего, приказываю вам подчиниться! — голос ее гремел над головами. — Я, Владычица Трона Мира по праву Крови.

— Мы слушаем тебя, о Владычица! Не губи нас, неразумных! — взмолился Ахир, рухнув на колени.

— Я поеду своим путем. Вы же отправитесь дальше и будете хранить тайну о моем отъезде настолько, насколько это будет возможно. Воин Ахир, мне понадобится твой конь.

— Бери что хочешь, Владычица, только жизнь оставь, — Ахир не поднял головы. — Или разреши следовать за тобой.

— Я давала тебе такой шанс, — властно произнесла Гелио, пытаясь взобраться на коня. В конце концов, не справившись со стременем, она просто поднялась в воздух и аккуратно уселась в седло. — Но ты им не воспользовался. Теперь исполняй то, что тебе начертано.

— Да, Владычица!

— Поедемте, Магистр, — властно распорядилась Гелио.

Они отъехали за поворот, и, когда отряд Ахира, все еще коленопреклоненный, скрылся из виду, пустили лошадей в галоп. Гнали долго, пока животные не стали сдавать. После чего остановились, спешились и решили устроить привал на лесной опушке.

— Надо будет заехать в какой-нибудь город, — сказал Ивиан, пересчитывая монеты в кошеле. — Купить припасов и поклажу.

— Хорошо, что ты у меня есть, такой рассудительный, — рассмеялась Гелио, собирая хворост по поляне. — А я вот никак не могу отделаться от мысли, что они погонятся за нами.

— Не погонятся, — усмехнулся Ивиан. — Ты их здорово напугала. Тем более, что даже для магов левитация, тем более такая, невероятно сложна и редка. А ты просто так оторвалась от земли и взлетела.

— Ох, да, — Гелио захихикала, а потом вздохнула. — Жаль, что после этого так устаешь. Я бы с удовольствием бы взлетела бы и отправилась по воздуху прямиком в Иннос. Фьють-фьють! Как птичка. И никакой поклажи и снеди. Где вы видели, господин магистр, чтобы богини беспокоились о снеди и поклаже?

— Так моя богиня и не беспокоится, — рассудительно заметил Ивиан. — Обо всем этом побеспокоюсь я.

— Мой ты бог, — Гелио обняла его. — Ты такое чудо!

— Не такое уж и чудо, — проворчал он, но не отстранился.

«Да, — подумал Ивиан. — Теперь мы — боги. И это придется принять». Осознание оглушило их в тот момент, когда их тела слились воедино. Они увидели все — своих предков, свою историю и свое предназначение. Гелио разгадала тайну священного текста, а Ивиан понял, что замышлял его отец.

Да, Владыка Сумрака. Сын проклятого, и его Отец. В это было сложно поверить, и еще сложнее принять. Но именно его стараниями, его чаяниями и мыслями он соединился с Гелио. И именно его волей они сейчас направлялись в Иннос. Только не для того, чтобы подчиниться ему. Ивиан с уверенностью мог сказать, что не подчинится воле Владыки Сумрака. И если уж ему суждено быть с Гелио, то свою волю и силу он потратит на борьбу со своим отцом.

Теперь ему стали понятны те обрывки знаний Леррета, что пересказывала Мара. Владыка Сумрака подсылал к нему убийц. Нет, не убийц — разбойников, которые должны были запугать Ивиана, заставить его вернуться в башню, под крыло сообщника Владыки, Джулиуса. Там, в Башне Ковена, куда бы Леррет и Джулиус доставили бы Гелио, они бы и узнали друг друга. Под присмотром, будто гончие псы, которых разводят на продажу. Там бы Владыка Сумрака смог бы его контролировать, и после явил бы тот самый план. План воцарения его потомка на троне Империи.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, — признался Ивиан Гелио, когда они лежали рядом на еловых ветках, укрытых попоной, — почему он просто не явился ко мне. Почему не послал письмо? Если уж узнал, и когда узнал, что я его сын. Зачем все это?

— «Здравствуй, дорогой Ивиан, — Гелио приподнялась и сделала вид, будто пишет пером по его груди. — Пишет тебе твой отец, Владыка Сумрака. Я намереваюсь захватить весь мир. Не хочешь ли ты ко мне присоединиться? С любовью и почтением. Подпись». Так?

— Не знаю, — ответил Ивиан слегка раздраженно. — Зачем вся эта лишняя кровь?

— Может, он просто не знал, как сделать по-другому? Или решил, что эти испытания закалят тебя?

Ивиан обнял ее, но не ответил. Он размышлял. Возможно, Владыка Сумрака, победитель Проклятого, величайший маг в мире, сидя в одиночестве своей башни, размышляя о Великих Планах, просто выпустил из виду, что в среде людей имеет место простое общение? Что, вместо того, чтобы строить схемы и создавать Тайные Замыслы, можно было бы просто поговорить?

— Эй, мой божественный муж, я тебя спрашиваю! — Гелио крикнула ему почти в ухо, потеребив за рубаху.

— Да, богиня? Прости, я задумался.

— Так вот, если бы он к тебе пришел и попросил помощи в завоевании мира, чтобы ты сказал? Пошел бы помогать?

— Нет, — после паузы ответил Ивиан. — Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Тогда, потому что был бы обижен на него. И испугался бы ответственности. Сейчас — потому, что не хочу. И я бы с удовольствием поехал бы с тобой на край света, богиня. Но единственное, что мы можем сделать, чтобы жить спокойно, это создать свой собственный Край, где нас не тронут потому, что в наших руках будет власть.

— Ты уверен, что не тронут? — спросила она, посмотрев ему в глаза.

— Я надеюсь, — ответил он.

Они лежали и смотрели на звезды. Двум молодым богам не было холодно в зимнем лесу. И не важно, согревал их костер или то, что они обрели друг друга. Оба они хотели, чтобы эти мгновения длились вечно, но оба знали, что вскоре им придется двигаться дальше.

— А еще мне надо будет попрощаться…

— С ней?

— Да. Я не могу уйти просто так.

— Хорошо.

— Ты не будешь в обиде?

— За что? Это ее ты оставил ради меня. Будь я той простой девочкой, которой попала в плен к слугам Владыки, возможно, я бы и обиделась. Но сейчас нет. Мы были созданы друг для друга, судьба свела нас, и ничто и никто не сможет разлучить. Ты хочешь отправится к ней прямо сейчас.

— Нет. Точно нет. Но вскоре. Сегодня мне нужно отдохнуть и накопить сил, чтобы пробить ту защиту, которую я ей оставил.

— Накопить сил. Знаешь, а вот этого я тебе сделать не дам. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Тебе придется потратить много сил, чтобы мы смогли отправиться вон к тем звездам, мой божественный муж.

— Все, что пожелаешь, моя богиня.

## Перекресток: Отступница

Лес казался ей бесконечным, но не был ни пугающим, ни влекущим. Каждый его уголок будто бы был ей знаком. Каждая тропинка, припорошенная снегом вперемешку с полусгнившей листвой была ей знакома, словно она ходила здесь во снах. Шаг за шагом Мара открывала лес, как прочитанную в детстве, но давно забытую книгу. Она чувствовала, что за ней следят, наблюдают за каждым шагом и движением, и выжидают, настороженно, но с любопытством. Смотрят, как под ее сапогами подминается снег, слушают ее дыхание, чувствуют запах ее одежды, пропахшей потом и кровью.

Лошадь пала на второй день поездки. Подчиненная _Словом_ кобыла перестала есть и пить, и сдохла, стоило Маре спешится, чтобы набрать воды. Бывшей наемнице пришлось идти пешком, но лес — цель ее поездки был уже рядом. Лишь бы воспоминания мага были верны.

«Зачем ты пришла к нам, Похитительница Душ?» — раздался голос в ее голове. К таким голосам она постепенно начинала привыкать. Их неразборчивый шепот преследовал ее последние дни постоянно, и его можно было не замечать. А вот чтобы голос сказал нечто осознанное — такого не было со времени их мысленного разговора с Мстителем. Этот голос был женским, низким и тихим, еле слышным.

«Я пришла предложить вам помощь», — ответила Мара.

Лес зашумел, налетевший ветер едва не сбил ее с ног, а ветви деревьев над головой начали смыкаться. Мара не шевелилась, глядя на то, как небо закрывает деревянный купол. Только когда почувствовала, когда ноги ее начинают оплетать ветви, она рванула шпагу из ножен и рубанула что есть силы по ним.

— Не надо меня пугать! — закричала она, перекрикивая нарастающий гул ветра. — Я пришла предложить вам помощь, а не играть с вами игры.

«В тебе — скверна. В тебе — душа обманщика. В тебе — семя предательства!» Ветви вновь потянулись к ней. Ветер подхватил листву и швырнул ей в глаза. Мара сделала шаг назад, споткнулась о корень и упала, ударившись спиной о землю.

— Я убила Леррета! Я отомстила за вас! — закричала она, когда ветвь опутала ее руку и вырвала из нее шпагу. — И пришла предложить вам помощь в отмщении его хозяину.

Ветви поднимали ее, опутывали ноги, руки, шею. За спиной послышался шелест крыльев и щелканье челюстей. Крик фэйери разнесся по лесу, и Мара завыла от боли.

«Он обещал нам свободу. Он обещал нам власть. Он обещал нам свергнуть Владыку Света. Взамен мы получили новые кандалы и новую боль. Гибель детей».

— Я… не обманываю вас, — тяжело дыша произнесла Мара. — Я не хочу поработить вас.

«Что ты можешь нам предложить, Похитительница Душ? — другой голос, более мелодичный и певучий. — Владыка Сумрака нарушил все свои обещания, и надел на нас кандалы. Леррет предал своего Повелителя, укрыв наши каменные тела от его взора. Но он предал и нас, заботясь лишь о своем могуществе. Что ты можешь предложить нам такого, чему бы мы поверили? Мы, обманутые уже множество раз, преданные и испившие горькую часу проклятия и забвения».

Ветви дернули ее руки и ноги в стороны, не сильно, но ощутимо.

— Я стану вашим клинком, — закричала Мара. — Я стану вашей местью миру. Я уничтожу его и воссоздам вновь — в вашу честь. Только дайте мне силу уничтожить Владыку Сумрака.

Хватка немного ослабла, и девушка, хватанув воздух ртом, закашлялась. Лес также казалось, успокоился. Щелканье челюстей за спиной утихло, шелест крыльев исчез.

«Не делай этого», — мужской низкий голос. Очень похожий на…

«Ты принадлежишь другому богу. Твоя душа отдана Изгнаннику».

— Его народ отверг меня. А теперь, когда я нарушила их правила, я обречена на смерть и бесчестье. Мои друзья погибли по воле Владыки Сумрака. Я ослушалась своего покровителя. Я одна и не могу вернуться назад, — Мара говорила быстро, стараясь заглушить звучащие в голове слова Мстителя «Не повторяй моей ошибки!».

«Ты не можешь отдать нам свою душу», — тихий женский голос.

— Но я могу принести вам в жертву души тех, кто встанут на моем пути.

«Да, множество душ. Тех, кто отверг нас. Тех, кто предал. Тех, кто не захочет искупить свою вину служением», — это уже мелодичный голос.

— Мое тело, мою волю, мои мысли, и души моих жертв. Разве этого мало? — Мара говорила с трудом. То и дело она трясла головой, отгоняя навязчивый голос Мстителя, буквально кричащий о том, что она совершает ошибку. — Заткнись! Заткнись! Заткнись!

«Он даже из могилы пытается служить своему господину», — буквально пропел звонкий голос.

«Ты принесешь клятву?»

— Да. Клянусь всем своим существом служить вам!

«Крылатая Матерь и Великое Древо слышат тебя, дитя народа Общей Души. Мы принимаем твое служение».

Голос Мстителя закричал у нее в голове, и она закричала вслед за ним. Ветви не отпустили ее, а сжали еще сильнее. Сверху медленно и неотвратимо спускались две фэйери. Их вертикальные челюсти ритмично щелкали, гибкие головные отростки горели алым светом, покачиваясь в такт шевелящимся сбоку веткам, а «руки» похожие на гигантские лапы кузнечика потянулись к Маре.

«Прими наше семя, умри и возродись, наше общее дитя», — хором произнесли два женских голоса у нее в голове. Фэйери мигом сорвали с Мары одежду и одна из них припала к ее телу. Мару затопила волна боли, тепла и какого-то совсем уже непонятного восторга. Ветви опутали ее и фэйери, сплетая вокруг них кокон. На мгновение, длившееся бесконечно долго, наступила тишина. Во вселенной осталось лишь разливающееся по телу тепло. Мыслей не было, голос Мстителя утих и лишь образы прекрасного и дивного молодого мира, исчезнувшего с приходом отца, впавшего в долгую спячку, и жаждущего пробуждения, наполняли ее.

А потом все исчезло, и она обнаружила себя обнаженной, лежащей на снегу и замерзающей. Попробовала пошевелится, но ее пробила судорога, и все, что она смогла сделать, это свернуться калачиком и тихо застонать.

«Ты готова, Дитя», — прошептал голос Великого Древа. Теперь она различала и чувствовала их.

«Ты готова, Дитя, — пропела Крылатая Матерь. — Прими мой дар, и восстань!»

Тело Мары изогнулось, спину пробило болью, и она почувствовала, как кожа на ней разрывается в двух местах. От боли она закричала — и крику этому вторили окружившие ее фэйери. Мара перевернулась на живот оперлась на руки, взмахнула _крыльями_ — не тонкими крылышками фэйери, но огромными нетопыриными крыльями и поднялась в воздух.

«Прими мой дар, и восстань», — сказала Великое Древо. Кожа на теле руках и ногах Мары позеленела и погрубела, став похожей на кору молодого деревца. Только лицо и кисти остались человеческими. Волосы также сменили цвет, превратившись в аккуратно спускавшиеся с макушки ветви, обильно покрытые светло-зеленой листвой и голубыми цветками.

Мара охнула и медленно опустилась на землю, сложив крылья за спиной. Закрыла глаза — и в мгновения вновь стала обнаженной девушкой с бледно-голубыми волосами. Крылья обвисли на плечах, превратившись в темно-фиолетовый плащ. Налетевший порыв ветра растрепал ее волосы, но не смог добраться до тела и отступил.

«Распоряжайся нашими дарами по своему усмотрению, Дочь».

«Притворяйся человеком, чтобы привлечь к себе сторонников. Становись богиней, чтобы сокрушать наших врагов. И помни, что теперь ты — наша Дочь. Помни свое настоящее имя».

— Марания, — прошептала Мара.

— Марания-воздаятельница, — зашумел лес голосами дриад. — Марания, несущая смерть.

«Марания-мстительница, — хором произнесли древние боги. — Дочь, которая вернет нам наш мир».

— Я готова, — Марания поднялась и взмахнула крыльями. Кора вновь покрыла ее тело. Оказавшаяся рядом дриада протянула ей шпагу и кинжал, которые заняли место в деревянных ножнах, закрепленных на поясе из тонких веток, что преподнесли ей тут же две фэйери.

«Ты чувствуешь их, Дочь?»

— Да, — Марания потянула воздух носом. — Это Вольные и их лагерь.

«На перекрестке дорог, у фальшивых тел, оставленных Лерретом своему Повелителю, чтобы обмануть его. Иди, и убей их всех. Преподнеси их души нам в качестве подарка».

В этот момент Магистр Вольных покинул свою палатку и осмотрел лагерь. Ему не нравилось это тянущееся ожидание и наступающая с севера непогода. Если бы не твердое обещание Владыки Сумрака сделать его Мастером Гнездовья, он бы в жизни не стал бы слушать это страховидло в черных доспехах, которое называло себя Мстителем, и не ждал бы его здесь, прямо у Перекрестка Фирлиса, где невозможно было толком разбить нормальный укрепленный лагерь.

— Мститель обещал вернуться вчера, — сказал Магистр сам себе. Страховидло утверждало, что Мара приедет к нему на встречу. Магистру тогда даже стало жаль вертихвостку из Братства. Лишь на мгновение — сам бы он с удовольствием дал бы и ее, и ее почившую подругу Флорин своим ребятам для развлечений. Жаль, Карл убежал под крылышко одьерского тетрарха — к марнесцу у Магистра были свои счеты. Однако, сейчас речь не об этом. Если допустить, что вертихвостка каким-то образом одолела Мстителя, то надо собирать лагерь и двигать к Башне Сумрака. Во-первых, ждать больше нету смысла. А во-вторых, можно перехватить контракт на ликвидацию Мары, да еще и запросить побольше денег, раз уж этот головорез не справился.

— Магистр! — отвлек его от размышлений крик Арка Мадила, его помощника. — Скорей к дозорной башне.

— Что там у тебя за новости, Мадил? — громко и недовольно произнес Магистр, подходя к наскоро возведенной деревянной дозорной вышке высотой локтей в пятнадцать. — Лучше бы они были важными.

— Смотрите сами, Магистр, — тон Арка был от части взволнованным, а от части раздраженным. Магистр взглянул в сторону, куда указывал помощник, и удивленно крякнул. Со стороны леса, по припорошенной снегом опушке шла Мара. Она укуталась в плащ, развивавшейся под ветром и ступала по земле, судя по всему, босыми ногами.

— Она что там, без штанов? — щурясь, попытался разглядеть Магистр.

— Похоже на то, — кивнул Арка. — Совсем девка сбрендила.

— Подстрелите ее, что ли, пусть не мерзнет, — махнул рукой Магистр. Он был согласен с помощником. Похоже, даже если Мара и убила Мстителя, то окончательно повредилась рассудком.

Стоящий рядом боец поднял лук, подождал, пока Мара подошла поближе — шагов на сто — и выстрелил. Стрела проделала дугу и достигла цели. Девушка дернулась и упала на колено. Магистр хмыкнул. «И на что она надеялась», — спросил он глядя на то, как Мара пытается подняться. Вторая стрела также попала в цель, воткнувшись в грудь.

— Приказание исполнено, — бодро произнес боец.

Магистр хотел было уже спускаться, но удивленный возглас помощника заставил его обернуться.

Марания с удивлением отметила, что боли она не почувствовала. Обе стрелы, вонзившись в одеревенелую плоть оставили заметные отметины, но те удивительно быстро затягивались прямо на ней. Более испытывать себя смысла не имело.

Она встала, взмахнула крыльями и взлетела. Третья стрела не попала в нее, четвертую она отбила крылом и, заложив вираж влетела прямо на вершину башни. Стрелка она проткнула шпагой, заместителя Магистра Вольных Мадила сначала ударила ногой, а потом воткнула ему кинжал в живот и провернула. Магистр — как странно, она и не помнила, когда бы его звали иначе — успел обнажить свой двуручный меч, но на узком пространстве башни у него не было пространства для маневра.

— Вольные не простят тебе этого, Мара, — прокричал он, изготовившись к атаке. — Ни тебе, ни Братству.

— Ничего из этого больше не имеет значения, — Марания освободила свои клинки, скрестив их перед собой. — Ты встал не на ту сторону, и поэтому умрешь.

Магистр нанес вертикальный рубящий удар. Марания с легкостью увернулась, и, ловко перескочив через труп Мадила, скользящим горизонтальным ударом рассекла предплечье противника.

— Мы — наемники, Мара! Ты хоть помнишь об этом?! Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь?

Их мечи скрестились. Марания парировала удар, а следом пинком выбила Магистра из равновесия, в последний момент, уронив меч, схватила его за руку и удержав от падения.

— Я не Мара. Я Марания, воздаятельница и бич мира сего, отверженная и принятая. А ты — подлая и низкая тварь, оскорбляющая мир своим существованием. Надеюсь, хоть душа твоя принесет пользу.

Одним взмахом кинжала она перерезала глотку Магистру и отпустила тело. Внизу муравьями бегали другие Вольные — спешно хватали оружие, готовили луки к стрельбе. Марания подобрала свой меч, расправила крылья, и обрушилась на них с яростью стихии, уничтожающей все живое.

## Перекресток: Чудь

Большую часть времени Госпожа неподвижно лежала на соломе в телеге. Она не спала, хотя глаза ее были закрыты, а тело недвижно. Шесск чувствовал, что она _творила_ им путь. Ее стараниями люди, наводнившие дорогу не замечали в нем крысюка. Просто одна из сотен телег беженцев, тянущаяся с востока на запад. Предчувствие скорой войны гнало людей от границ вглубь территории, поближе к сохранившемся замкам и крепостям. Даже нежить в лесах, казалось, утихла, предчувствуя скорую бурю

Впрочем, упокоение это было обманчивым. Всякий раз, когда они останавливались на ночлег, Шесск чуял, как мертвецы покидают свои могилы и идут к ним, в поисках живого тепла. Но Госпожа велела ему не беспокоится и спать. Он подчинялся. Сквозь сон он слышал, как она что-то шепчет духам и скелетам, приходящим к костру. Но холодного ужаса в душе не было. Мертвецы слушали Госпожу и отступали в леса.

Шесск теперь называл Динру «Госпожой» даже в своих мыслях — как раз после первой ночи в лесу. Она теперь была для него всем. Он сам удивился, как быстро подчинился этой юной человеческой самке, сперва казавшейся ему такой нескладной и невзрачной. Теперь сама мысль о таком отношении к Госпоже вызывала священный ужас. Да и не было этого никогда! Всегда были леса, поля, кажущаяся бесконечной дорога. И Госпожа.

— Сверни налево, — услышал он ее голос. Госпожа не открывала глаз и не поднималась, но точно знала, как проходит дорога. Шесск направил повозку в нужную сторону. Вскоре лес, до этого тянувшийся по обеим сторонам дороги, остался только по его правую руку. Слева же раскинулись посеребренные снегом поля, тянущиеся до горизонта, и смыкающиеся с серым небом. Ветер хлыстом ударил по лицу, и крысюк поднял мех. Потом повернулся и с беспокойством посмотрел на Госпожу — не замерзла бы.

— Вам не холодно? — спросил он осторожно.

— Нет, мой Зверь, — ему показалось, что она произнесла это с благодарностью. — Не беспокойся.

Шесск очень хотел бы не беспокоиться. Но он снова и снова возвращался к мысли, что вновь обретенный смысл жизни может вновь исчезнуть. И эта мысль подтачивала его изнутри. Что, если Госпожа погибнет точно так же, как погиб Великий Крыс? Исчезнет из его жизни без остатка и следа? Если он снова останется в гнетущей пустоте, перед выбором, которого не хочет совершать?

«Нет, — сказал он себе. — Больше так не случится. Если ей суждено будет умереть, я умру рядом с ней, до последнего вздоха защищая ее. Так, как я должен был поступить с Великим Крысом».

— Ты боишься, мой Зверь, — произнесла за спиной Госпожа. — Чего?

— Снова потерять смысл жизни, Госпожа, — ответил Шесск. — Потерять тебя.

Он услышал, как Госпожа вздохнула. Потом поднялась, и он неожиданно ощутил, как все вокруг будто бы изменило цвет. Она отвлеклась, и чары охранявшие их, пропали.

— Не беспокойся насчет чар, мой Зверь, — произнесла Госпожа. — Вокруг на много-много шагов нет ни одной живой души, я чувствую это. А мертвецы нам не навредят. Они чуют своих.

— Своих? — переспросил Шесск.

— Да, своих. Разве ты не чувствовал себя мертвым, когда твой бог покинул тебя? Разве твой мир не рухнул? Вот и мой… сперва после смерти матери. Потом — в лагере одьерцев. И вот теперь снова. Я трижды мертвая, мой Зверь, и трижды возрожденная. Можно сказать, что для большинства этих мертвецов я еще большая нежить, чем они. Несмотря на то, что кровь моя еще теплая.

Шесск не ответил. Он не знал, что сказать. Можно ли было считать смертью его перерождение. Сперва освобождение от власти Великого Крыса, потом изгнание, и теперь вот обретение Госпожи. Сколько раз умирал он сам?

— Запах, — неожиданно произнесла Госпожа. — Чуешь?

— Да, — втянув носом воздух, согласился крысюк. — Пахнет мертвеччиной.

— Много мертвых, но не поднятых. Бойня.

— Сссвернем? Пережждем? — обеспокоился Шесск.

Госпожа закрыла глаза, и вновь замерла. Но через мгновения очнулась и сказала:

— Нет. Битва закончилась. Впереди только трупы и стервятники.

Остатки лагеря медленно заметало снегом. Трупы постепенно растаскивали падальщики. Воронье кружило над лагерем, безошибочно указывая на место побоища.

— Перекресток, — произнесла Госпожа. — Я видела его. И чувствую знакомый дух. Но это не может быть он…

— Кто? — спросил Шесск

— Мститель, — ответила Госпожа. — Разве ты не чувствуешь, мой Зверь? Ты же знал его. Также, как и я.

— Нет, не чувсссствую Черного Рыцаря, — произнес Шесск. — Чувссствую другое… Здесссь!

Он кинулся в сторону, неожиданно даже для себя. Госпожа смотрела ему вслед, но не шевелилась. А он бежал к лесу, ощутив знакомое присутствие. Уходящее, исчезающее, но все еще способное проникнуть в его мысли.

На поляне, буквально в сотне шагов от лагеря в глубину леса, стояли три камня. В двух из них жизни не было никогда — это были истуканы и подделки. А из третьего жизнь уходила постепенно.

— Великий крыссс, — с придыханием произнес Шесск. Он чувствовал мысли своего бога. Вернее, то, что оставалось от того. Великий Крыс бесконечно повторял один и тот же фрагмент. Леррет раскалывал его, чтобы доказать свою преданность Владыке Сумрака. Один из трех божественных камней, стоящих на поляне. И лишь этот был настоящим. Остальные Леррет скрыл, замышляя предательство. Он всегда замышлял предательство, но всегда маскировал его под преданность и заботу. Великое Древо и Крылатая Матерь остались живы. Он чуял их волю отсюда. Чуял их радость от принесенных им в жертву душ тех, кто лежал там, в лагере. Они упивались местью. А Великий Крыс медленно умирал.

Шесск почуял себя на распутье. Клан говорил ему найти Великого Крыса и вернуть его останки. Это было его заданием. Он мог его выполнить — вернуться к своим родичам, искупив вину. Стать вместе с ними свободным.

Но что было для него в этой свободе? Перед наступающей Тьмой, или же перед обжигающим Светом, грозящим спалить все дотла. Если даже боги смертны, то что может противопоставить им маленький народ, лишенный цели и защиты?

Шесск поднял один из осколков божественного камня и сжал его в лапе.

— Ссспи ссспокойно, Великий Крыссс. Твои дети отвергли тебя, как мир когда-то отверг их. Мы готовы двигатьсся дальше. Пуссская и каждый сссвоим путем.

На мгновение ему показалось, что все его тело заполонило теплом, а голову заполнил радостное, почти эйфорическое шипение. А потом все исчезло. Шесск стоял на поляне с осколком мертвого бога в ладони.

Госпожа дожидалась его, укрыв лагерь завесой. Шесск протянул ей осколок камня.

— Ты простился со своим богом? — спросила она.

— Да, — ответил Шесск. — Теперь я тоже чувссствую. Я умер, и возродилссся. Чтобы ссслужить тебе, госсспожа.

— Ты говорил, что не чувствуешь здесь присутствия Мстителя, — кивнув, сказала Госпожа. — Ты уверен?

— Да, — ответил крысюк. — Но я чую здесь другое присутствие. То, что говорил Мудрый Ззмей в иззбе твоей матери, Госспожа, оказалоссь правдой. Великое Древо и Крылатая Матерь заключччили ссоюз сс Марой-наемницей. Она ззабрала душши этих людей. Она будет убивать во ссславу ссстарых богов.

— И ее мы должны будем остановить, — кивнула Госпожа. — Сюда едут Рыцари Дочери. Но он будут тут не скоро, и мы успеем сделать то, что нам нужно.

— Похоронить тела? — спросил крыс.

— Нет. Оставим эти пустые оболочки лесу. Нам нужно собрать доспехи и оружие. Столько, сколько сможем увезти. Для войны нам нужно оружие — и начнем мы его собирать отсюда.

## Перекресток: Наследник

В рассветных сумерках она не поняла, был это сон или явь. Только когда ярко вспыхнули несколько костров рядом с ней, Марания осознала, что она все еще спит, а незваный, но ожидаемый гость ворвался в ее сон, несмотря на защиту.

— Ивиан, — она бросилась к нему на встречу.

— Мара, — голос его был холоден и глух. Марания остановилась в двух шагах и руки ее опустились.

— Ты изменился, — сказала она, разглядывая звездную корону вокруг ее головы.

— Ты тоже, — ответил он. — Даже больше, чем в тот момент когда я уезжал.

— Мститель убил Флорин и Сокола, Ивиан. По приказу Владыки Сумрака.

Ивиан замер. Потом опустил голову и сокрушенно вздохнул.

— Он не остановится, — произнес Ивиан. — Его жажда власти погубит его.

— Погубит, — согласилась Марания. — Я уже убила Мстителя. Я убила других его прихвостней. И я иду за ним.

— Тебе не справиться, Мара, — Ивиан теперь сам подошел к ней и обнял за плечи. — Владыка Сумрака слишком силен. Он — сын Проклятого. Он сам обладает почти божественным могуществом. Не ходи туда!

— Пусть он будет хоть трижды богом — но я убью его, — Марания сделала шаг назад и расправила крылья, изменив облик. — Видишь, я теперь сама не просто Мара. Я — Марания, гнев Древних. Я уничтожу его и всех, кто встанет на моем пути. Помоги мне, и мы вместе вернем этот мир тем, кому он принадлежал!

Ивиан покачал головой. Теперь он понимал, что изменилось в Маре. Не только сила, которую он почувствовал в тот момент, когда вторгся в ее сон. Изменилась самая ее суть. Как в тот, первый раз, когда она поглотила душу Леррета, и стала уже не совсем той девушкой, которой была до этого. Теперь же найти Мару в этом сгустке чувств, эмоций и желаний было еще сложнее.

Ивиан понял, что сделал правильный выбор.

— Я пришел попрощаться, Мара, — сказал он. — Я не вернусь.

Марания застыла. Она смотрела на него и по ее лицу, покрытому древесной корой, потекла слеза. Она чувствовала, как последние остатки того тепла, что сохранялись в ней с памятью об Ивиане исчезают. И на их место приходит гнев.

— Предатель, — вымолвила она. — Ты все-таки променял меня на эту сопливую девку. Бросил ради нее!

— Прости.

— Нет, не прощу! — она выхватила из ножен шпагу, и та вспыхнула кроваво-красным огнем. — Я приду за тобой и за ней, слышишь! Как только разберусь с проклятым убийцей, Владыкой Сумрака, я приду за тобой. Ты ответишь за это предательство. Удур, ты, она, и все изменники и обманщики. Вы все ответите!

— Я запомнил твое обещание, Мара, — сказал Ивиан серьезно. — И я буду готовиться к нашей встрече. Хотя, и не думаю, что ты переживешь столкновение с Владыкой Сумрака.

— Переживу, — прорычала Марания. — Чтобы потом увидеть, как ты будешь молить пощады. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы выжить.

— Хорошо, — маг покачал головой. — Прости еще раз. И, если встретишь Владыку, то передай, что его замыслам сбыться не суждено. Я пойду своею дорогой.

— Что это значит?

— Он поймет. Да и ты потом тоже. Прощай.

— Стой! — Марания бросилась к Ивиану взмахнув шпагой и пытаясь поразить его в сердце. Но маг уже проснулся.

Он открыл глаза. Солнце еще даже не начало показываться из-за деревьев, но Ивиан чувствовал, что утро уже вступает в свои права. Он поднялся и посмотрел на костер. Рядом сидела Гелио и обжаривала кусок хлеба, нанизанный на деревянную веточку.

— Все не очень хорошо закончилось? — спросила она.

— Ты подсматривала?

— Нет, просто чувствовала твое настроение, — сказала она. — И оно было не очень хорошим. Но это ведь не удивительно, так?

— Не удивительно, — согласился он. Ивиан не захотел рассказывать Гелио о том, как изменилась Мара и что случилось с Флорин и Белозубом. Потом, когда придет время. А сейчас его богине нужно сосредоточиться на своих делах.

До Перекрестка они добрались к полудню. И почти на подъезде к нему уперлись в заставу Рыцарей Дочери.

— Стойте! Кто едет? — окликнул их рыцарь-капитан.

Ивиан усмехнулся, глянув на Гелио. Та ответила на улыбку. Маг сделал вертикальный пасс — и снял маскирующее заклинание.

— Сохрани нас Дочь, — прошептал рыцарь. — Неужели это вы, Ваше Высочество? Или очередной подлый трюк Темных Сил.

— Это действительно я, верный рыцарь, — произнесла Гелио. — Раз уж ты знаешь, как я выгляжу, то должен знать о том, что принять мой облик не под силу никому из живущих. Сила Ее оберегает Ее потомков.

— Братья! Радость Великая! — закричал рыцарь-капитан. Вскоре у заставы собрались три десятка рыцарей в золоченых доспехах. Они молились, радостно восклицали и славили Дочь.

— Нам нужно немедленно доставить вас к отцу, — заключил рыцарь-капитан, когда первый радостный порыв пошел на спад.

— Терпение, рыцарь, — возразила Гелио. — Мой… спутник скажет вам, что делать. Представляю вам моего спасителя и верного слугу — магистра Ивиана, мага Башни Ковена.

— Мага? — поразился рыцарь-капитан. — Но можете ли вы доверять магу, Ваше Высочество.

— Ты хочешь возразить наследнице престола, рыцарь? — спросила Гелио, и капитан замолчал. Возможно, он и хотел возразить, но решил, что в данный момент делать этого не стоит. Главное доставить девушку отцу — и тогда он может рассчитывать на повышение. Сегодня был его день, и главное этот день было не испортить.

— Как прикажете, Ваше Высочество, — ответил он.

— Что здесь произошло? — спросил Ивиан, заглядывая за заставу. Уж очень сильно происходящее за ней напоминало большой погребальный костер на поле битвы.

— Мы не знаем, господин, — ответил рыцарь-капитан. — Кто-то устроил бойню. Судя по знакам различия, убитые были наемниками из Гнездовья. Одним из домов. Часть доспехов и оружия были похищены. Мы решили пока перекрыть дорогу, на случай, если нападавшие будут возвращаться, чтобы узнать, от кого исходит угроза и почему. Вдруг это недобитые чуди, или что-то пострашнее.

— Можно мне посмотреть? — спросил Ивиан.

Рыцарь-капитан посмотрел на Гелио, и та кивнула. Тогда он махнул рукой, и магу дали проехать к месту битвы.

Ивиан спешился и осмотрелся. Подошел к одному из тел, которые еще не успели донести до костра и провел рукой по ране. Закрыл глаза и сосредоточился.

— Мара, — произнес он.

— Вы что-то сказали, господин, — поинтересовался рыцарь-капитан.

— Вы можете снимать заставу, — ответил Ивиан. — Нападавшие не вернутся.

— Это… — спросила Гелио.

— Мара, — дополнил ее Ивиан. Потом повернулся к рыцарю-капитану. — Я был знаком с теми, кто это сделал. Это грызня между наемниками. Междоусобица.

— Вы уверены, господин?

— Абсолютно. Сейчас гораздо важнее доставить Ее Высочество ко двору, и сделать это как можно быстрее и незаметнее, рыцарь.

— Вы можете слушать приказы магистра также, как мои, — подтвердила слова Ивиана Гелио.

— Тогда мы выдвигаемся немедленно. Именем Ее, братья. По коням. Наш путь лежит в Светлый Град Иннос, и мы должны быть там быстрее, чем за декаду!

## Владыка Сумрака

Любой житель Фирлиса знал, что к Башне Сумрака ведет каждая дорога этой умирающей страны. Стоило выйти на тракт и загадать добраться до Башни — и, если Владыка Сумрака пожелает, тропа сама приведет тебя к нем. А если будет против, то дорогу к замку из черного камня ты не найдешь во веки вечные, заплутав в лесу и став добычей нежити или чудей.

Башня Сумрака была построена на горе, возвышавшейся над огромной гладкой, как столешница, равниной, и являлась своеобразным сторожевым постом, охранявшим вход в покинутое царство Тьмы. И все дороги Фирлиса действительно начинались с нее. Испещряя равнину, будто реки, тропинки и тракты сливались в одну большую дорогу, ведущую аккурат к узкому серпантину, по которому гости Владыки Сумрака должны были подниматься в замок. Не более одного всадника могло пройти по дороге, ведущий к массивным воротам, закрытым подъемной решеткой. На севере от нее возвышались Темные Горы, естественные стены Анграхона, бывшей столицы Фирлиса, разрушенной во время последней битвы с Сыном. Только сам Владыка Сумрака с высоты главной башни своего замка мог видеть мрачные руины города, построенного в незапамятные времена по лекалам столицы Империи Иннос. Белокаменный Анграхон ныне лежал в руинах, и лишь мертвецы и тени населяли его. По крайней мере, так говорили — но Агнев, Лорд Востока был не таким простаком, чтобы верить в это. «Никто из ныне живущих не посещал Анграхон после его падения, это известно. Так кто может поручится, что происходит там?» — спрашивал он, и ответить на это оппонентам было нечего.

Говорили, что до Последней Войны в Башне Сумрака жило несколько сотен человек, а сторожили его неутомимые мертвецы, поднятые волей Сына. Агнев не мог представить, каким образом в одном замке сосуществовали рядом живые и мертвые, но вполне представлял, как кипела работа в этом дворе — как дымились печи кузниц, гомонили казармы стражи, как воины и ремесленники собирались вечером в небольшом трактире почти у самых ворот. Теперь все это было пустым. Владыка Сумрака не оставил в замке даже мертвецов.

После Войны Фирлис должен был быть разделен на четыре королевства. Такое соглашение заключили тетрархи Одьера, представители Империи Иннос, глава Ковена Магов и короли Марнеса и Бакира. Возражал лишь наместник Щита, а Владыка Сумрака не высказывал своего мнения, пожелав лишь получить в свое распоряжение бывшую башню Наследника. Империя Фирлиса была разделена на бумаге, но каждый из новоявленных Лордов — тех безземельных дворян, что наиболее отличились в битве у Анграхона — понимал, что в одиночку он не сможет управлять своими землями, разоренными войной и наводненными нежитью и разбойниками. К тому же, плодородный но бедный на руды и древесину Юг не мог существовать без лесопилок Запада, шахт Севера и водного торгового пути Востока, также, как и они были обречены на зависимость от соседей и медленное вымирание. Поэтому все лорды не имели другой возможности, кроме как согласится на негласное владычество Башни Сумрака и ее хозяина. Тем более, что только он мог кое-как обуздать распоясавшуюся нежить или одним движением устранить особо опасного предводителя бандитов. Если хотел, конечно — а если не хотел, мог и позволить нежити и бандитам плодиться в излишестве.

Так на словах разделенный Фирлис на деле лишь сменил повелителя. Двадцать лет Владыка Сумрака не проявлял особой политической активности, и все соседи бывшей империи погрузились в обычные дрязги. Разбираться с проклятой землей, где чуди и мертвецы берегли просторы лесов и гор не хуже королевских армий, не хотелось никому из соседей. Раз в несколько лет Владыка созывал совет из своих Лордов, которым поручал держать форму и не терять веры в будущее. Каждый из четырех Лордов Фирлиса, прибывших на совет по зову своего Владыки, оставлял свою многочисленную свиту у подножия Башенного холма и поднимался наверх в одиночестве. Если кто-то из Лордов терял веру в своего Владыку, то он терял и жизнь — это знал каждый. Западом правил уже третий представитель своей семьи, лорд Даррус, а Север недавно приветствовал своего нового правителя, молодого Батуса, которому не было еще и девятнадцати. Только Восток и Юг сохраняли своих повелителей — Агнева и Гиллана. Уже двадцать пять лет они держались вместе — как при штурме Анграхона прикрывали спины друг друга, так и теперь, владея на словах огромными землями, а на деле едва ли имеющие власть над окрестностями своих замков, Агнев и Гиллан поддерживали друг друга во всем. Жена Гиллана умерла при родах четвертого ребенка, который сам пережил мать всего на несколько дней. Трое старших детей не интересовали отца и он с годами становился все более ворчливым и склочным, и только их дружба, да совместные охоты помогали ему поддерживать присутствие духа.

Агнев не решался завести семью. Он не хотел иметь ничего того, чего мог бы его лишить Владыка Сумрака, случись Лорду прогневить его. И, если первый десяток своей жизни в этом качестве его увлекало положение и какая-никакая, но власть, то последние десятилетия он жил в ожидании — войны, мора, конца мира, чего угодно. С утра он просыпался в ожидании грядущих перемен. Вечером, готовясь ко сну, он непременно переносил свои ожидания на день завтрашний. Именно эта упрямая вера помогала Агневу поддерживать форму и в свой пятый десяток выглядеть едва за тридцать. Рыжих его волос и бороды не коснулась седина, а тело было хорошо натренированным и готовым к любым невзгодам. Он упрямо ждал, что в дверь войдет чудо и изменит его жизнь.

Четверка Лордов проехала через ворота, открывшиеся по воле Владыки, достигла внутренних стен, спешилась и пошла по хорошо знакомому коридору, ведущему во внутренний двор замка.

— Провалиться мне, если это место подвластно времени, — прошептал идущий рядом Гиллан. — Будто бы и тени здесь лежат также, как в прошлый раз.

— Может и лежат, — ответил Агнев. — Если факела стоят на там же месте. Мы идем по замкнутому пространству, тут нет естественного света, Гиллан.

— Вечный ты оптимист, Агнев.

— А ты — вечный ворчун.

Они миновали коридор и вышли в освещенный тусклым зимним солнцем внутренний двор второго кольца стен. Окруженный камнем с трех сторон, с четвертой он оканчивался обрывом, уходящим вниз на несколько сотен локтей. По правую руку уходила вверх сама Башня Сумрака, а посреди двора возвышался бывшей Храм Сына, служивший Владыке тронным залом.

Он ждал их внутри. Казавшийся совсем юным стройный красавец, облаченный в черную мантию, вышитую серебряной нитью, Владыка Сумрака сидел на троне, заменившим алтарь. Витражи за его спиной преломляли солнце, окрашивая помещение в красный и синий цвета так и создавая в помещении полумрак. Четыре лорда прошествовали к ступеням у трона и одновременно опустились на колени, обнажив свои клинки и положив их у ступеней.

— Ты звал нас, Владыка, — произнес старший из них, Гиллан.

— Мы прибыли, чтобы услышать Волю Твою, — сказал свою часть Агнев.

— И мы готовы исполнить ее, какой бы она не было, — невысокий, крепкий телом Даррус обладал чрезвычайно скрипучим и неприятным голосом.

— Даже ценой наших ничтожных жизней, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал нескладный Батус.

Владыка поднялся и посмотрел на них сверху вниз. Потом воздел руки к потолку и произнес.

— Возрадуйтесь, поданные мои, ибо час наш пришел! Все исполнилось так, как я того желал, и вскоре под знаменами Фирлиса окажутся все наши соседи. Аурас все еще оправляется от последствий разрушительного восстания, а в Аргене голод убивает целые деревни — они не смогут оказать вам, мои Лорды, существенного сопротивления. Одьер недавно пережил два государственных переворота, и нынешний тетрарх слаб, как лист на ветру. Он подчиниться нам, или погибнет. Эппьер и Ковен станут нашими союзниками, ибо я привел к власти там своего ставленника Джулиуса Тиарского. Правитель Щита сломлен смертью жены, и не способен принимать сколько-нибудь решительные действия. Его владения вскоре будут присоединены к Одьерскому царству, и вместе с ним принесут нам клятву верности. После этого Марнес и Бакир падут вынуждены будут подчиниться — или земли их сгорят в огне войны.

— Но как же Империя Иннос, мой повелитель? — спросил Батус.

— Нам больше не стоит беспокоиться об Империи, мой добрый лорд Батус, — улыбнулся Владыка Сумрака, и глаза его сверкнули, — ибо уже в этот момент туда направляется мой потерянный, но найденный сын, кровь от моей крови. Он станет правителем Империи и весь Мир будет у моих ног!

Владыка Сумрака рассмеялся, и стены бывшего храма многократно отразили его голос. Лорды боялись поднять голову — своим одним взглядом они опасались прервать наслаждения Владыки триумфом. Они не могли поверить сказанному, но и не верить не было оснований.

Сзади скрипнула и широко открылась дверь, а в храм ворвался горный воздух и солнечный свет.

— А теперь поднимитесь, мои Лорды, и узрите новую Вестницу мою, пришедшую на замену Мстителю. Думаю, ее вид может быть вам по нраву, — с усмешкой произнес Владыка.

Лорды поднялись и посмотрели на вошедшую. Агнев мог поклясться, что все они онемели от вида крылатой зеленовласой девушки, из одежды на которой был лишь пояс с мечом в ножнах.

— Что это за образина?! — прошептал Гиллан.

Марания одним движением закрыла дверь. Потом извлекла шпагу из ножен, и одной рукой расстегнула и отбросила пояс в сторону.

— Ты слишком самоуверен, Владыка Сумрака, — сказала она, медленно шагая вперед. Лорды расступились, освобождая девушке дорогу. — Я, Марания-воздаятельница, и я пришла наказать тебя за твои преступления, а не склониться перед тобой.

— Какая смелость! Какая дерзость! Ты думаешь, что сможешь сопротивляться мне? — тон Владыки похолодел.

— Разрешите нам, Владыка, сбросить ее с обрыва! — воскликнул Батус и двинулся к Марании, а вслед за ним к девушке направились Даррус и Гиллан. Только Агнев не выступил против нее, отступив за колонну. Лорды атаковали одновременно с трех сторон. Марания взмахнула крыльями, поднялась вверх и, оказавшись за спиной Батуса, пронзила его клинком. Оттолкнув его тело ногой на встречу Гиллану, она атаковала Дарруса, в три взмаха обезоружив, а затем и обезглавив его.

— Хватит, — крикнул Владыка Сумрака. Марания развернулась в его сторону, но тут же дрогнула и выпустила клинок. Попытавшийся подняться Гиллан захрипел, и по мановению руки Владыки был отброшен за колонну, где, ударившись спиной о стену, затих. — Значит, ты пришла свергнуть меня, бездушная?

— О да, самозванный Владыка Мира, предатель, свергнувший собственного отца, чьи уста не сказали за всю его жизнь слова правды.

— Какие громкие слова, — рассмеялся Владыка Сумрака. Агнев медленно подошел к лежащему у стены Гиллану и поднес свой латный наруч к его губам. Лорд Юга был еще жив. — Как маленькая букашка может угрожать моей власти? Думаешь, что, заключив союз со старыми богами, ты стала неуязвимой? Что души Леррета и Мстителя даровали тебе абсолютную силу? Ты — всего лишь насекомое, которое я могу раздавить одним движением!

Он поднял руку и сжал кулак. Марания дрогнула, и клинок выпал из ее руки.

— Ты поглотила темную половину души Мстителя, — покачал головой Владыка Сумрака. — Ай-яй-яй, как неосторожно с твоей стороны. Но точно так, как я и думал. Ты в моей власти, бездушная. Ты не сможешь причинить мне вред, пока я не ударю тебя. А мой удар будет смертелен, это я могу гарантировать. Только я могу даровать тебе силу и власть, Мара-наемница. Только я смогу вернуть тебе любовь и расположение своего сына. Или лишить тебя всякой силы и оставить здесь умирать — проклятую и забытую.

— Много слов и много обещаний, — сделав над собой усилие, ответила Марания. — Только что из этих слов правда, Лорд Обмана? Твой сын влюблен в принцессу Гелио, и он ненавидит тебя. Минувшей ночью он приходил ко мне во сне, чтобы попрощаться. Кровь от твоей крови, лживый ублюдок клялся в том, что ему жаль. Но дело сейчас не в этом — он ненавидит тебя и хочет твоей смерти не меньше меня.

— Ты лжешь!

— О нет, не лгу. Ты объявил на него охоту, приказывал своим слугам загонять его, как зайца, убил его друзей. Чего ты еще ожидал?

— Я привел к нему принцессу! Если бы не его дед, скрывший его от нас, если бы не его собственное упрямство и изобретательность, которыми он защищался от меня! Я дал ему власть, моей волей он теперь с Гелио. Он поймет меня!

— Нет, он не поймет. Да это уже и неважно. Ты проиграл своего сына маленькой имперской сучке. Впрочем, это единственное, что роднит нас. В остальном — все твои победы пусты. Твои Лорды либо мертвы, либо сжались в страхе. Армии дриад и фейери, которые собирал Леррет, не подчиняются тебе. Верного Мстителя ты послал на убой на встречу ко мне. Наемники из Вольных уничтожены, а души их отданы Великому Древу и Крылатой Матери. Твой ставленник в Ковене слишком далеко, да и не помог бы он тебе, даже если бы ты позвал. Ты обманул сам себя, Владыка Лжи. Твоя власть держалась только на личном страхе нескольких властителей. У тебя нет армий, нет последователей и приближенных, обожающих тебя. Только великие замыслы, обман и страх. А тот, кто повелевает обманом и страхом в конце концов остается один. Ты остался один, и вместо Владыки Мира стал Владыкой Пустоты.

Владыка Сумрака замер, будто слушая, как последнюю фразу Марании отражают стены древнего храма. Мир вокруг застыл, ожидая его ответа. Он поднял руку вверх и в ней материализовался тонкий изящный клинок с гардой, полностью закрывшей кисть руки.

— Значит, ты выбрала смерть, — отчеканил он каждое слово. — Рабыня Древних, чье время прошло, решила, что может претендовать на трон Мира. Этим клинком я пронзил своего отца. Я сразил бога, наследника Владыки Мира. А ты — ты всего лишь реликт фауны, который я растопчу.

Левая рука его совершила вертикальный пасс — и Марания рухнула на колени, как подкошенная. Из груди ее вырвался стон. Владык Сумрака отвел руку и ударил. Клинок вошел в плоть Марании аккурат между грудями.

— Кто теперь остался в одиночестве, тля? — с усмешкой спросил Владыка Сумрака, наклонившись к самому лицу девушки. — Кто проиграл?

Марания опустила голову, глядя на струйку крови, капающую с губы на клинок. Потом вновь подняла взгляд и улыбнулась.

— Ты. Потому, что я не осталась в одиночестве.

Она обхватила Владыку Сумрака крыльями, притянула к себе, силнее насаживаясь на лезвие, вонзила ногти в спину, разрывая мантию на куски, а зубами впилась в плечо.

И в это мгновение вокруг раздался крик, заставивший Агнева упасть на пол и завопить от боли. Витражи за спиной рассыпались в пыль, и в храм влетел десяток фэйери. Марания взмахнула крыльями поднялась к потолку, все еще удерживая Владыку Сумрака в своих руках. Тот пытался жечь ее пламенем и бить молниями. Уже у самого потолка, он обхватил ее лицо руками, стараясь добрать до глаз, он она ударила его лбом в нос, и Владыка Сумрака только сейчас взвыл — от боли и гнева.

— Ты проиграл в тот момент, когда атаковал меня, сломав собственную защиту, — Марания улыбалась, хотя изо рта ее текла кровь. -. Решил, что я уязвима для этой стали, раз ты смог сразить ею своего отца. Но твой отец был существом из плоти и крови, а я — посланница Древних, и они даровали мне свои силы, о которых ты в своей гордыне и думать забыл. Ты обманул сам себя, Владыка Лжи, в конце концов, и поэтому умрешь.

Она тряхнула его и отбросила вниз. Фэйери, кружащие у пола подхватили тело Владыки Сумрака и принялись рвать его на части челюстями и конечностями. Он еще успел вскрикнуть, но больше ничего сделать не смог — вскоре единственными звуками, заполнявшими храм, стал хруст костей и шум разрываемой плоти.

Марания опустилась вниз, вырвала из своей плоти меч, и, пошатнувшись, опустилась на трон. Она закрыла глаза и ждала, пока фэйери закончат трапезу.

«Ты хорошо справилась, Дочь».

«Ты отомстила, Марания».

— Еще нет, — сказала она вслух. Фэйери мгновенно затихли, вспорхнули и вместе с останками Владыки покинули храм, оставив после себя лишь кровавое пятно посреди зала. — Лорд Фирлиса!

Агнев почувствовал, как ее голос проник в самое его нутро. Он смог оторваться от колонны и осмотрелся. Гиллан лежал без чувств, остальные были мертвы. Он выступил из-за колонны и твердо, как только был способен, направился к трону. Едва не поскользнулся на крови, смог удержать равновесие и самообладание, подошел к самым ступеням.

— Мое имя Агнев, госпожа, — произнес он, опускаясь на колено.

— Ты не обратил против меня свой клинок, Агнев. Почему? Разве ты не клялся своему Лорду в верности?

— Вы говорили правильные слова, госпожа, — Агнев поднял на нее глаза. — Тот, кто правит страхом, должен остаться один. Владыка Сумрака не знал пощады и благодарности, поэтому он не знал и что такое «верность».

— Ты думаешь, что верность существует, Лорд Агнев? — она говорила тихо, и в ее голосе он почувствовал страх и неуверенность.

— Существует, моя госпожа. И я готов поклясться вам в верности, если вы сможете проявить в своим поданным еще и уважение, коего заслуживает гордый народ Фирлиса.

«Он может пригодиться нам, Дочь».

«Он станет твоим слугой, проводником твоей воли».

— Покорится ли гордый народ Фирлиса Древним Богам, Лорд Агнев? — спросила Марания.

— Рыцари Дочери и слуги Отца два десятилетия угнетали наших людей, госпожа. Если вы покажете свою любовь людям, то они пойдут за вами против угнетателей. Как пойду за вами я. Куда прикажете.

— Прекрасно, мой рыцарь, — Марания провела по ране на груди рукой — и она затянулась. Само же тело, только что покрытое древесной корой, приобрело нормальный цвет и обычную для человека мягкость. — Тогда у нас будет много дел. Мы должны будем сделать так, чтобы обман Владыки Сумрака стал правдой. Мы положим этот Мир к ногам Великого Древа и Крылатой Матери и вернем его древнюю красоту. Мы подарим справедливость всем живущим. Те, кто пойдет за нами — получат любовь и мир. А те, кто воспротивятся…

— Смерть и забвение, — продолжил Агнев фразу за нее. — Будет так, как вы пожелаете, моя госпожа. Могу ли я надеяться на честь быть вашим первым Лордом?

Марания посмотрела на него, поднялась с трона, подошла и одним движением поставила на ноги. Посмотрела в глаза — и припала губами к губам.

— Гораздо лучше, — произнесла Марания, оторвавшись от него. — Будь моим верным Лордом — и ты получишь все, что пожелаешь

— Я клянусь, — произнес Агнев.

— Я принимаю твою клятву, — она вновь припала к его губам. В конце концов, и у будущей Владычицы Мира могут быть свои слабости.

## Королева Проклятых

Шесск почуял людей издалека. Они были хорошими охотниками, но у них не было ни опыта, ни обоняния крыса, чтобы спрятаться от него. Он чувствовал, как они следят за ними, взглядом проникая даже сквозь завесу Госпожи. И это его беспокоило.

— Ты снова переживаешь, Мой Зверь, — произнесла Госпожа, не открывая глаз. — Напрасно.

— Они ссследят зза нами, — ответил крысюк. — И видят нассс.

— Да, видят, — подтвердила Госпожа. — Но только потому, что я позволяю им это.

— Это охотники, и они жждут добыччу, — добавил Шесск. Он не был уверен, что юная Госпожа понимает это, и с тревогой в сердце решился сказать ей это.

— Да, я понимаю, — ответила Госпожа. — Но добыча — не мы.

— Но кто?

— Скоро, мой Зверь, — сказала Госпожа усталым голосом. — Скоро увидишь.

За следующим поворотом, перед мостом они уткнулись в заставу Рыцарей Дочери, кварта которых перекрыла дорогу. Шесск зашипел отпрыгивая назад.

— Живой чудь! — удивленно произнес Рыцарь-лейтенант. — В телеге!

— И у него девушка! — воскликнул его помощник.

— Может, это... — начал было третий воин.

— Убей его, — скомандовал Рыцарь-лейтенант. — Девицу не трогать!

— Так уж и не трогать, — Госпожа встала во весь рост и вознесла руки к небу. — Слишком вы самонадеянны, верные Рыцари Шлюхи.

— Ведьма! — заорал третий рыцарь и пустил стрелу в Госпожу. Шесск было бросился заслонить ее своим телом, но стрела не долетела до них, вспыхнув и сгорев в воздухе. И в этот момент из леса на рыцарей обрушился град стрел. Двое погибли сразу. Рыцарь-лейтенант развернул коня и поскакал за мост. А четвертый, едва успев спешиться до того, как пал его конь бросился к Госпоже, на ходу вынимая меч.

— Да поразит тебя Святая Дочь, Ведьма! — он рассек клинком завесу и бросился вперед. Каким образом собирался рыцарь добраться до Госпожи, стоящей на повозке, Шесск не знал, но решил не рисковать. Крысюк прыгнул и повалил рыцаря на землю, вцепившись зубами тому в открытую шею. Кровь, опьяняя, хлынула в горло. Остановится Шесск смог, только когда почти отгрыз голову от туловища.

— Хватит, мой Зверь, — запоздало приказала Госпожа. Она была бледна, и Шесск запоздало подумал, что мог напугать ее. — Он уже мертв.

— Прошшу проссстить меня, госспожа, — Шесск поклонился. Боковым зрением он видел, как из лесу выходят люди. Одежды их были плохи, и он удивлялся, как они не замерзли в своей засаде.

— Приветствуем тебя, Посланница, — поклонился ближайший из людей.

— Приветствую вас, Верные, — Госпожа посмотрела на Шесска и тот встал на колени и пал ниц, превратив себя в живую ступеньку. Госпожа спустилась на землю и подошла к охотникам. Шесск поднялся и юркнул вперед, чтобы прикрыть ей спину. Он все еще не доверял этим странным людям. Уж больно они напоминали ему тех, из родной деревни Госпожи.

— Позволь проводить тебя, Посланница, — произнес, склонив голову, тот же человек. Разглядев его, Шесск понял, что мужчина этот весьма молод, и, наверное, даже красив. Крысюк не очень понимал людскую красоту, но мог оценить силу. А сила в теле этого человека присутствовала. — Старейший ожидает вас.

— Как тебя зовут, Верный? — спросила Госпожа, и по строю людей прошел шепоток.

— Меня называют Зроком, Посланница, — мужчина поклонился. — Это честь для меня сказать тебе мое имя.

— Честь принадлежит мне, Зрок, — ответила Госпожа. — Ты прекрасно организовал охоту. Шлюхины Дети не догадались ни о чем. И вы ведь не упустили последнего?

— Нет, Посланница. Дед с другими Верными ожидал его там. От них этому ведроголовому не скрыться.

— Хвала тебе, Зрок, — улыбнулась Госпожа. А потом громче произнесла, — воздайте ему хвалу!

Как громом грянул общий возглас «Хвала!» и Шесск присоединил свой голос к нему. Госпожа приказала вести ее к тому, кого она называла Дедом. Они миновали мост, под которым шумела быстротечная река, и пошли пешком на холм, за которым скрылся Рыцарь-лейтенант. И почти сразу же Шесск увидел еще восемь людей-охотников. Две их телеги перекрывали дорогу. Лошади самих охотников стояли неподалеку, а к одной из теле была привязан конь рыцаря. Сам рыцарь, лишенный доспехов, лежал связанный на земле. Около него стоял убеленный сединами старец, от которого неприятно веяло властью и смертью.

— Дед, — коротко бросила ему Госпожа.

— Время пришло, посланница Динра, — ответил старец. — И вот мы снова встретились. Как я и говорил.

— Ты говорил, чтобы при нашей следующей встрече я тебя не жалела, — Госпожа говорила медленно и тихо. — Но, как видишь, ты отплатил за свой… предыдущий просчет.

— И, тем не менее, я повторю — не жалей меня, Посланница Динра, — Дед улыбнулся, а потом окрикнул охотника, — Зрок, посторожи нашу жертву, а я покажу Посланнице ее дар.

Шесск насторожился и зашипел. Дед посмотрел на него.

— Ты завела себе ручного зверя, Посланница?

— Это дар моей матери, Дед, — холодно сказала Госпожа. — Ты не поймешь.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Дед. — По глазам вижу, это верный Зверь. Он сделает все, что ты прикажешь. А ты сделаешь так, как я скажу.

— Ты уверен, Дед? — усомнилась Госпожа.

— Да, Посланница. Пойдем за мной.

Они прошли к телегам. Шесск шел за Госпожой, прислушиваясь, принюхиваясь и приглядываясь. Он ощущал запах, знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. что-то в нем было от того смердящего мертвечиной поля на Великом Перекрестке. И все же другое.

— Мститель! — воскликнула Госпожа. Шесск встрепенулся и бросился к телеге быстрее, чем это сделала она. На телеге лежал Мститель, бледный, со сжатыми смертельной судорогой пальцами и огромной зияющей в шее раной.

— Он мертв, — выдохнул Шесск с облегчением.

— Ошибаешься, Зверь, — с усмешкой произнес Дед. — Сударя Мстителя не так-то просто убить. Его коснулась Воля Повелителя. Да, убийца постарался и лишил Мстителя его Темной Стороны. Духа больше нет с нами. Но душа нашего рыцаря все еще здесь, привязана к его не знающему покоя телу. И чтобы залечить его раны…

— Я знаю, — прошептала Госпожа.

Шесск тем временем подошел к Мстителю и посмотрел на лицо рыцаря. И угрожающе зашипел — губы мертвеца шевелились.

— Да, он шепчет, — произнес Дед, глядя на Шесска. — Шепчет одно имя. Но я не знаю его.

— Мара, — сказал Шесск. — Мара-наемница. Она иссспила Темную Часссть души Мсстителя. Она идет за Владыкой Сссумрака.

— Владыка Сумрака мертв, Зверь, — произнес Дед. — Слышащие объявили об этом вчера. Кто бы за ним ни шел, он или она добились своего.

— У меня в телеге есть доспехи и оружие, — сказала Госпожа. — Пускай их привезут сюда. А пока мы должны помочь ему. Лишь бы хватило одной жизни.

— Не хватит, Посланница, — Дед отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты мне нужен, — жестко произнесла Госпожа.

— Я могу остаться с тобой. Ты знаешь это. Это не будет мне в тягость, поверь. Это тело обременяло меня уже давно, и лишившись его, я стану лишь свободнее. Силы у меня осталось чуть, и вся она в моих мыслях. А они останутся со мной даже в посмертии.

— Дед…

— Не жалей меня, Посланница. Я уже говорил тебе.

Шесск следил за этой сценой, и в голове у него созрело понимание того, как и куда они попали. И что сейчас произойдет.

Алтарь они сложили из нескольких камней, принесенных Верными из руин, находившихся неподалеку. Рыцарь-лейтенант, скованный заклинанием, смотрел на них безумными глазами. Шесск был уверен, что в голове у того проносились самые неимоверные проклятия, которые он только мог знать. Но сделать Рыцарь Дочери все равно не мог ничего, и Шесску было даже жалко его.

Мстителя положили рядом с алтарем, на плащ. Рядом с ним поместили его меч — такого Шесск раньше при Мстителе не видел. Госпожа подошла к телу Черного Рыцаря и бережно провела рукой по лбу. Потом взяла поднесенный Зроком кинжал и направилась к алтарю. За ее спиной стал Дед. Шесск следил за каждым его движением.

«Ты знаешь, что делать», — раздался в голове крысюка голос Госпожи.

Шесск ответил мысленно.

Динра подошла к связанному Рыцарю Дочери. На удивление, она не чувствовала ничего. Видимо, все те слова, которые она говорила несколько дней назад крысюку действительно были правдой. Она умерла, и теперь у жертвенного алтаря стояла другая девушка. Та, что готовилась отнять жизнь безоружного человека, чтобы воскресить одного из убийц матери Динры.

Глаза Рыцаря-лейтенанта в ужасе распахнулись и остекленели. И в этот же момент за спиной захрипел Дед, хватаясь за перерезанное горло. Из его рук выпал кинжал. Старик, несмотря на показную покорность, так и не смог бы расстаться с жизнью добровольно. Но для Динры это не было неожиданностью. Даже самые покорные и верные люди могут дать слабину, когда дело касается их жизни.

Шесск отер кинжал об одежду Деда и посмотрел на того с презрением. Тот, кто обещал отдать жизнь за Госпожу, не должен сомневаться. Поэтому крысюк надеялся, что призрачное существование будет болезненным для души этого чуть не ставшего предателем человека. Чтобы оно напоминало ему о том, что клятва должна быть исполнена вне зависимости от цены.

Верные смотрели на жертвоприношение и разные чувства играли на их лицах. Но никто из них не кинулся на помощь Деду. И когда Госпожа обернулась, вознеся вырезанное из груди рыцаря сердце, все они преклонили перед ней колено, признавая ее власть.

— Запомните мое имя, — зычно произнесла Госпожа. — Зовут меня Динра. И титул мой — Королева Проклятых. И наследую я ведьме Анграхине, жене Того, кого вы зовете Повелителем. И по наследству от нее, и с Его благословения получаю свою власть. И клянусь вести вас за собой — к Победе или к Бездне. Клянетесь ли вы следовать за мной?

— Да, — хором произнесли Верные.

— Восстань, Старейший, и будь моим советником до тех пор, пока я жива! — Госпожа взмахнула рукой, и воздух над телом Деда принялся сгущаться, пока не обрел очертания покойного.

— Повинуюсь, Ваше Величество, — глухо произнес призрак. А рядом с ним захрипел, хватаясь за горло, Мститель. Шесск видел, как рана Черного Рыцаря затягивается и как кожа его начинает приобретать нормальный цвет. Мститель закашлялся, и Госпожа, не выдержав, бросилась к нему.

— Мститель! Ты живой! Получилось! — заголосила она. Никто из Верных не шелохнулся, хотя Шесску и показалось, что Госпожа при этом вновь превратилась в маленькую испуганную девочку. Но проклятые готовы были простить своей Королеве такую слабость.

Мститель еще раз закашлялся, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Госпожу. Шесск подошел и встал за ее спиной. Мститель перевел взгляд на него, выдохнул и вновь закрыл глаза.

— Я жив, — произнес он тихо.

— Мой Черный Рыцарь, — тихо, так что услышали только он и Шесск, произнесла Динра. — Мой Мститель, я не отдам тебя смерти. Обещаю

— Я жив, — так же шепотом ответил он. — Но Мститель мертв, Моя Госпожа. Теперь я вновь Лидьян, проклятый всеми богами и людьми. Тот ли я, кто был тебе нужен.

— Я — Королева Проклятых, — она отстранилась от него, сверкнув глазами. — И каждый, кто ощутил на себе проклятие этого мира, может считать себя моим подданным и рассчитывать на мою защиту. И ты мне в этом поможешь, Рыцарь Лидьян. Нарекаю тебя первым из Верных, моею правой рукой.

«А кем буду я», — задал себе вопрос Шесск.

«А ты, Зверь мой, будешь моей волей и моим орудием. Продолжением моей сущности», — услышал он ответ у себя в голове.

Он вновь был частью кого-то Великого. И он был счастлив.

## Консорт Империи

Принц Селенос был в ярости. Да и как было не злиться, когда все тщательно выстроенные планы получения трона начинали идти коту под хвост. Сперва затих Владыка Сумрака, перестав посещать его во снах и давать указания. Затем разнеслись слухи о возвращении его сестры, принцессы Гелио. Теперь же отец отправил почти всех дворян, состоявших в заговоре с принцем, на дальние границы. Селенос опасался, что заговор раскрыт, но гнал от себя эту мысль прочь. В конце концов, не таков был его отец, Император Ранос, Великий Владыка Империи Иннос, наследник Света Дочери и Первый Жрец до ее Возвращения (или воцарения Императрицы — часть титула, который предпочитали опускать), чтобы просто так взять и простить заговорщиков. Даже если главным был его собственный сын. Раз Селенос все еще не арестован, значит заговор не раскрыт. И надежда еще есть.

Больше всего раздражало, что ему в этом состоянии необходимо было заснуть. Он все еще ждал возвращения Владыки Сумрака. Без его поддержки весь план не имел смысла. Даже если Селенос станет Императором, только одновременные действия с Владыкой Сумрака могли принести те плоды, о которых юный Принц мечтал все эти годы. А рассчитывал он завершить дело своего великого предка, Отца Всего Сущего, и подвести все западные земли под владычество Империи Света. «Свет не может существовать без сумрака, — говорил ему Владыка. — Мы победили Тьму, но она коварна и может возродиться в любой момент. Мы должны сделать так, чтобы у Тьмы не было такой возможности. Но твой отец слишком упрям, чтобы объединить силы со мной. Нужен свежий взгляд, молодой взгляд». И Селенос был с ним согласен. Отец слишком долго сидел на своем троне, и не может более правильно смотреть на вещи. Он даже хотел, вопреки традициям, отдать Гелио замуж. Да и за кого?! За дикаря из Одьера. Хвала Дочери, тот не дожил до свадьбы, иначе на престол Империи могли бы претендовать их нечестивые потомки

Селенос перевернулся со спины на бок. Он не мог даже вызвать наложниц, чтобы расслабиться. Боялся, что потом может проговориться во сне. Вот если бы им, как в старину, отрезали языки… Хотя нет, и в этом случае девка может если и не проговориться, то описать не тем людям, о чем говорил принц во сне. И он тогда поплатиться жизнью. А жизнь и себя он любил более всего на этом свете.

Сон приходил медленно. И это раздражало. Когда-то, уже почти четыре года назад, он боялся засыпать. Страшился тех кошмаров, что насылал, как выяснилось, на него Владыка Сумрака. И даже страстно желал, чтобы приехавший из далекого Запада маг избавил его от кошмаров, как он сделал это с его сестрой. Но отец не дозволил магу коснуться наследника престола — Совет запретил. И пусть теперь он поплатиться за это. Владыка Сумрака нашел, что пообещать наследнику, и наследник внял обещаниям.

Селенос не сразу понял, что спит. Комната, казалось, не изменилась. Только тени играли в причудливые игры на противоположной от кровати стене. А в углу комнаты, на его любимом резном кресле, расположился человек.

— Ну, наконец-то, — проворчал Селенос, не поднимаясь. — Ты явился. Сколько можно было ждать?

— Долго, — ответил человек. — И того, кого ты ждал, ты больше не дождешься.

— Кто ты? — всполошился Селенос. — Что ты делаешь в моем сне? Где Владыка Сумрака?

— Владыка Сумрака мертв, мой принц, — человек поднялся и вышел на свет. Зеленая мантия, аккуратно подстриженные русые волосы и бородка, окаймляющая губы, сложенные в снисходительной улыбке. — Меня зовут Ивиан. И я его сын и, в некотором роде, наследник.

— И мой божественный муж, — раздался из-за спины Селеноса знакомый девичий голос. В комнате появилась Гелио, в длинном белом свадебном платье.

— Нет, это всего лишь сон! — закричал Селенос, пытаясь проснуться.

— Да, это сон, — подтвердил Ивиан. — Но так просто вам из него не вырваться, мой принц. Гелио и я обладаем такими силами, которые вам, простите за каламбур, и не снились. Так что выбор у вас невелик.

— Да, брат, — Гелио поднялась в воздух и буквально усадила Селеноса на кровать. — Подчиниться или остаться здесь навсегда, вот твой выбор.

— Сестренка, но ты же не убьешь меня? Правда? Тем более, во сне.

— А ты не хотел убить меня? Отдать во власть Владыке Сумрака? Не ты ли рассказал ему, как и где меня будут провожать? Не ты ли виновен в моих страданиях?

— К тому же, тому, кто намеревался убить собственного отца, грешно уповать на семейные чувства, — заметил Ивиан. — Да, мы знаем, что вы замышляли заговор. И ваш отец знает. Он раздавлен новостью, но согласился подождать с арестом. Гелио убедила его, что есть способы лучше.

— Какие? — только и смог произнести Селенос.

— Завтра, в Главном Соборе будет объявлено о триумфальном возвращении принцессы Гелио. Там же она возложит руки на Святой Меч. Тот примет ее, и она станет Императрицей Инноса и законной Наследницей Дочери.

— А если не примет? — спросил Селенос.

— Примет, — сказала Гелио. — Будь уверен во мне, дорогой брат.

— Примет, — повторил Ивиан. — И после этого вы, мой принц, будете первым, кто поддержит воцарение вашей сестры. Вы будете тем, кто первым согласиться на мужа, которого она выберет. На меня, то есть. И когда я стану принцем-консортом, вы отправитесь осуществлять свою мечту — завоевывать Западные земли. Вскоре там станет весьма неспокойно.

Селенос опасливо оглянулся сначала на Гелио, а потом на Ивиана. Все произошедшее было кошмаром, но он понимал, что этот кошмар ничто, по сравнению с тем, что сделает с ним отец, если он действительно знает о заговоре. И если он может спасти свою жизнь тем, что предлагают Гелио и ее спутник.

— Какие у меня гарантии? И как мне узнать, что это все правда?

— Знаком послужит то, что Святой Меч откликнется на зов Гелио. А гарантии? Только мое честное слово. И в отличие от моего отца, я привык свое слово держать, — произнес Ивиан, и тут же у него перед глазами возник образ Мары.

— Ты заслужил смерть, брат, — сказала Гелио. — Не стоит отказываться от шанса получить жизнь обратно.

— Я согласен, — глухо сказал Селенос.

— Хорошо, — Ивиан улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, мы поладим, когда увидимся вне мира снов. Все-таки, вскоре мы станем родственниками.

Селенос встрепенулся и его будто вытолкнуло из сна. Владыка Сумрака мертв, сестра собирается занять трон. А его… его отправят вместе с войском на Запад. Все планы шли прахом.

Но осознание одного факта приносило ему странное удовлетворение. Мир, который столько лет казался ему статичным, менялся. Менялся быстро. И в этих изменениях Селенос чувствовал, что будет способен на многое.

Главное — держаться сильной стороны. И Гелио с ее избранником выглядели так, будто бы такой стороной являлись. 

## ЭПИЛОГ: Последний вечер Одьерского Царства

На Дуаран опускался вечер. Но из-за туч не было видно, как солнце опускается за горизонт. Серый день сменился не менее серым вечером и медленно превращался в темную, непроглядную ночь. Где-то в городе раздавались крики. Все чаще по столице прокатывались стихийные бунты, и все сложнее их становилось сдерживать гвардии тетрарха. Первый эффект от казней сторонников Аруда схлынул, а ожидавшие коренных изменений жители Одьера их не получили. Тетрарх Удур за эти месяцы успел разочаровать многих. Каждый, кто искал в нем союзника, теперь считал его своим противником.

Но у него была гвардия, все еще была поддержка части деспотов с окраин. Сил должно было хватить, а будущая война должна была сплотить народ. В конце концов, общий враг всегда был лучшим способом сплотить людей.

Ямери Удур стоял на балконе в своих покоях и смотрел на небо. Он бы очень хотел увидеть звезды, но сегодня этому желанию явно было не суждено сбыться. Также он хотел было позвать к себе Колетту, но решил не делать этого. Вести, которые доносил до него марнесец Карл, ныне занимавший должность Великого Канцлера Одьера, были тревожны, и лучше было бы лишний раз не рисковать. Пускай Колетта побудет там, где она находится сейчас — в надежном имении, под охраной самой верных людей, которых только могли порекомендовать Карл и Келлас. Кому он еще мог доверять, как не им — тем, кто привел его на престол.

Над балконом раздался крик сокола. Тетрарх поднял глаза. Птица кружила над дворцом, то показываясь, то вновь скрываясь в облаках. «Что здесь надо этому гордому хищнику? Какую жертву он высматривает?» — задумался Ямери. Потом усмехнулся сам себе. Больше бы подошло, если бы над дворцом кружил падальщик. Хотя, судя по тому, как идут дела, возможно, скоро так и будет.

Новости из Империи не сулили ничего хорошего. Как гром для всех жителей освященный Светом земель прозвучала коронация новой Императрицы Гелио и ее мужа, бывшего мага Ковена Ивиана. Императрица, конечно ,не питала к тетрарху теплых чувств. Ямери пытался успокаивать себя тем, что и ничего дурного он ей тоже не сделал, но тут же вспоминал о своей роли в побеге Мары и смерти ее подруги, которые кое-что да значили для нынешнего консорта Империи, и готовился к худшему. Узнав о коронации Гелио, Ямери пришел в ярость и приказал четвертовать всех воинов, что упустили принцессу и не доложили об этом. Но отряда уже и след простыл, а злиться больше было не на кого — идея перевезти принцессу в монастырь принадлежала самому Ямери. Вернее, Владыке Сумрака, на которого пенять тоже теперь было поздно.

Владыка Сумрака был убит. Это Ямери знал точно. Из Фирлиса доносились странные и страшные слухи о том, что армии чудей и местных дворян объединяются вместе и готовятся дать бой другим королевствам, в том числе и Царству. Некоторые слухи были еще тревожнее, ибо говорили, что правит теперь в Фирлисе некая Чудь по имени Марания, и не нужно было быть мудрецом, чтобы по характерным чертам, описываемым рассказчиками, чудом бежавшим из ужасных земель, догадаться, что Марания-Воздаятельница и Мара-наемница это одно и то же лицо. И от нее тетрарх Одьера тоже не ждал ничего хорошего.

Сокол снова закричал снижаясь. Тетрарх досадливо плюнул вниз, и вышел с балкона. Ничего, у него бывали периоды в жизни и похуже. И тогда сил, казалось, не было совсем. Теперь же у него есть надежные люди и целая страна под управлением. Выдюжит.

За спиной раздались хлопки крыльев а потом стук чего-то твердого о пол. Тетрарх обернулся и замер, буквально парализованный. Он взирал на неожиданно появившегося на его балконе гостя и не мог пошевелиться.

— Здрав будь, болярин, — сказал Сокол-Белозуб, снова стукнув копьем о каменный пол балкона. — Хотя здравия тебе желать мне хотелось бы меньше всего.

Торс Охотника был обнажен. Длинная темных тканей юбка спускалась почти до пола, едва не прикрывая открытые сандали. Тыльную сторону рук и спину покрывали длинные серо-коричневые перья, образуя подобие плаща. Ямери попробовал позвать на помощь, но тело его не подчинилось.

— Да, ты в моей полной власти, болярин, — сказал Сокол, входя в комнату. — Тяжело чувствовать себя беспомощным? Понимаю тебя. Мне тоже было тяжело. И сейчас нелегко.

Ямери следил за Соколом взглядом. «Не может быть, — думал тетрарх, глядя как тот усаживается на табурет у стены. — Он должен быть мертв! Они говорили, что он мертв!»

— Ты страшишься меня, болярин Удур. Я чую это. Но не меня тебе надо страшиться. Я не держу на тебя зла, несмотря на смерть свою и моей любви. Потому, что держать зло — значит прикасаться к нему. Ты прикоснулся и предал тех, кто доверял тебе. И это предательство вернется к тебе сторицей, болярин. Ты умрешь, уже скоро и в тот момент, когда не будешь этого ожидать. Но я не трону тебя. Я просто пришел сказать напоследок, что твой замысел провалился. Очень скоро страна твоя вспыхнет пламенем и по всему нашему миру прокатится война. Твой мелочный страх перед злом обернулся большой бедой для всех. На Севере Мара, уже не бездушная, но лишенная души готовит свой поход против людей всего мира. На Востоке Ивиан, который наследует твоему союзнику, Владыке Сумрака, и его жена, желая добра всему миру, собирают силы, чтобы причинить ему самое Великое, со времен Отца, зло. А внутри Земель самозваная королева Проклятых, которой теперь прислуживает Черный Рыцарь, взяла на себя обещание исполнить волю Проклятого. Кстати, и Проклятый-то еще жив. И хочет отмщения. И во всем этом есть часть твоей вины, болярин Удур. Но есть в твоих действиях и благо. Есть тот, кто может спасти этот мир. И вскоре за его судьбу и развернется настоящее сражение. И если кто-нибудь в нем победит, то проиграют все. Мудрый Змей думает, что он перехитрил судьбу. Так же, как он перехитрил Кудуко, моего наставника и друга. Но он ошибается. И мне придется ему это доказать. Мне, охотнику Белозубу, Соколу, которого именно твоя злая воля заставила воссоединиться с Мудрым Ящером и стать богом-защитником этих земель. За это я тебе должен быть благодарен, Ямери Удур. Но не трону я тебя не поэтому. А потому, что должен спасать живых, а не мстить уже обреченным.

Сокол поднялся и вышел на балкон. Развернулся и, уже принимая форму птицы, сказал:

— Но и благодарности во мне нет.

Он взмахнул крыльями и улетел. А Ямери, наконец, смог пошевелиться, и закричал во все горло.

— На помощь!

К его немалому удивлению и облегчению в комнату явились марнесец Карл и глава его гвардии бывший наемник Келлас. С ними было еще два стражника, но Келлас приказал им выйти и они удалились.

— Что случилось, о Светоносный? — спросил Карл.

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Ямери. — Я не уверен ни в чем.

— Кто-то был здесь? — спросил Келлас выходя на балкон. Он нагнулся и подобрал серо—коричневое перо. — Птица?

— Это был Сокол, — сказал Ямери, и тут же дополнил, — Сокол-Белозуб, охотник.

— Но, насколько нам известно, его убили бандиты на дороге. Вместе с моей дорогой Флорин, — озадаченно произнес Карл.

— Да, он говорил об этом. А потом нес какую-то чушь про то, что стал богом. И что-то про Великого Змея и Мудрого Ящера, — сказал Ямери.

— Мне кажется, вы просто переволновались мой царь, — успокаивающе произнес Карл и посмотрел на Келласа.

— Теперь? — только и произнес он.

— Что? — не понял Ямери.

— Мы с Келласом как раз направлялись к вам, чтобы задать вопрос — не стоит ли прямо сейчас вам своим указом объявить о том, что Колетта ваша дочь? И назначить свадьбу с сыном Дауля Альвада?

— Если у тебя бумага с собой, — сказал Ямери, — то я подпишу. Да, вы правы. Со всеми этими волнениями лучше бы мне побыстрее объявить о восстановлении царства. Это упрочит наше положение.

Карл протянул ему лист, потом, порывшись в поясной сумке достал перо, чернильницу и печать. Ямери Удур отогнал от себя мысль о визите Сокола-Белозуба. Возможно, он просто переутомился и заснул? Может же такое быть? Да, скорее всего так и было. С того света возвращаются только мертвецы в проклятых землях. И уж точно не боги.

— Держите, Великий Канцлер, — протянул он подписанный лист. — Я надеюсь, юноша скоро будет в столице?

— Можете не сомневаться, о Светоносный мой царь, — кивнул Карл. За спиной у Ямери Келлас извлек из кармана шелковый шнурок. — Мы все сделаем, чтобы свадьба произошла как можно скорее.

Ямери захрипел, попытался вырваться, а потом достать наемника Келласа руками. Но глава гвардии был опытным убийцей, и ему не составило труда завершить начатое. Карл покинул комнату в тот момент, когда бездыханное тело тетрарха Ямери, предавшего Мару, Флорин, Белозуба и Ивиана, опустилось на пол. Великий Канцлер протянул двум ожидавшим стражникам по кошелю с монетами. Те склонились в почтительном поклоне.

— Неожиданное горе приключилось с нами. Тетрарх Удур присоединился сегодня к своим славным предкам от обострения старой болезни. С сегодняшнего дня я становлюсь регентом при малолетней царевне Колетте, до тех пор, пока она не сочетается браком с наследником дома Альвадов — до следующего полнолуние.

— Долгой жизни царевне Колетте! Долгой жизни Великому Канцлеру! — в один голос ответили стражники.

Карл улыбнулся. Волна изменений вынесла его на вершину политической жизни. И он не собирался сдавать ее без боя.

А в небе над Дуараном парил Сокол, прислушиваясь к звукам накатывающей на мир бури.


End file.
